A New Start
by digthatshizz
Summary: Modern/AU. John Bates has taken up the vacant Deputy Headmaster post at St Peter's Secondary School in York. Here he meets up again with old friend and headmaster Robert Crawley, as well as Head Of English, Anna Smith.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Modern fiction, this time set in a school. **

**John has just got a new job at St Peter's Secondary School in York, working with his old friend, Robert Crawley who is the headmaster. Here, he meets Anna Smith, head of English. **

Pulling up in the car park, John Bates breathed in deeply. Here he was, new county, new city, new job, a new start. Needing to get out of London, he had jumped at the chance to apply for the deputy head and vacant Geography teacher's post at St Peter's Secondary School in York. Especially when he saw that his old friend and fellow trainee, Robert Crawley was the headmaster.

Stepping out of the car, John looked around at the scores of pre pubescent boys playing football on the field before laughing to himself as he saw the groups of girls huddled together, probably discussing the latest teenage pin up no doubt. He loved his job and, although some could be more trouble than they were worth, he enjoyed the banter he created with those he was teaching.

After retrieving his briefcase from the back of the car, John continued into reception. Stopping to look around, he was taken aback by the grandeur his new setting offered. He had known the school was of a higher quality than the comprehensive he had left behind in London, but he had never taught in surroundings quite like this before.

'Oi, Alexander,' John heard a familiar voice coming from one of the offices set to the side of the reception. It was Robert.

'Yes Mr Crawley,' a young man's voice replied.

'I don't want to see you back in here this week. You understand?'

'Yes sir,' the boy said before appearing to John in the reception. John watched as the boy walked past him before Robert stepped out of his office.

'John.' Robert exclaimed, walking towards his old friend with an outstretched arm. 'How are you?'

'Very well.' John replied, shaking Robert's hand. 'Keen to get started.'

'Good, we were all thrilled when you accepted the post. You certainly impressed on your interview.' Robert continued before looking at the middle aged woman sitting at the desk, busy typing. 'Elsie, this is John Bates. The new deputy and geography teacher. John, this is Elsie Hughes.'

'Nice to meet you,' came Elsie's reply in a thick Scottish accent.

'You too.' John smiled.

'Come on John, everyone's assembled in the staff room to meet you.' Robert said, leading John to the door beyond the one to his office. 'I wonder if you are still as good at that game as you were when we trained.'

Once inside, John smiled as he looked around the room. Just by looking at people, he could guess the subject they taught, It was a skill he and Robert had honed whilst training and John set about working out who taught which subject.

'Okay everyone, sorry to interrupt. I know we only get 50 minutes for lunch but there is someone here for you to meet.' Robert announced as everyone's conversations slowly died down and their attentions turned to Robert and John. 'This is John Bates, he is our new deputy and taking up the vacant Geography post as well.'

'Hi,' John said, holding up a hand as if to wave. Twenty or so faces just stared as an awkward silence fell across the room. John had never been good in these situations.

'Hello, I'm Daisy, Daisy Mason.' A woman suddenly appeared from the crowd, a little ditzy on first impressions but John was relieved someone had broken the awkward silence. 'And I teach..'

'Hang on Daisy, don't tell him.' Robert interrupted. 'What do you think, John?'

'What do you mean what does he think?' Daisy retreated, a confused look spread over her face.

'I'm guessing what subject you teach.' John replied, looking Daisy up and down. 'I'm going to say Food Technology and the lovely lady standing beside you teaches the same.'

'I do,' the woman smiled, blushing slightly before stepping towards John. 'Margaret Patmore.'

'Nice to meet you.' John nodded in their direction before turning to Robert. 'I like this game.'

'Okay, so this is Ethel Grainger.' Robert said, walking beside a red headed woman, covered from her hands up to her elbow in paint. 'What does she teach?'

'I'm thinking paint up the arms isn't her usual look so I'll say Art?' John pointed out. 'Sometimes the art of deduction sees you through.'

'Hello,' Ethel smiled.

John went around others in the room, he had been able to identify everybody's subject until he came up against some hostility in the form a tall dark haired man, who obviously took a lot of pride in his appearance. Next to him was a scowling woman, hair in a bun. He was in a polo shirt and shorts, she in a tracksuit. 'You must be the P.E staff.'

' Well done, Sherlock. Thomas Barrow,' the man said, a shortness to his tone.

'Sarah O'Brien, Miss O Brien.' the woman interrupted, putting emphasis on the 'Miss.' 'Not married. Never have been. Never will be.'

'Oh, right.' John smiled awkwardly, not sure how to respond.

'Mr Crawley, toilets on the Science block will need a plumber. My skills don't extend that far, I'm afraid.' John turned to see a tall, slightly mature man enter the staff room, U- bend in hand.

'Okay, Charles.' Robert replied. 'This is John, the new deputy and geography teacher. John, Charles Carson.'

'Nice to meet you,' John replied, thinking of offering a hand and then thinking better of it when remembering the man's hand had just been down a toilet.

'I'll ask Elsie to call the plumber.' Charles smiled before turning on his heel and exiting.

'Hi, I'm Tom Branson.' came a voice in a thick Irish accent. John turned to see a well dressed young man, hand outstretched.

'Hello Tom. Nice to hear a friendly accent. I was born and raised in County Limerick.' John explained, shaking Tom's hand. 'Now I'm going to say we will see a lot of each other as you are my fellow geography teacher.'

'Incredible,' Tom shook his head. 'How do you do it? Must be that Irish intuition.'

'Yeah, which was evident when I saw you fighting with the photo copier yesterday,' the woman standing beside Tom interrupted, face lit up by a broad smile.

'It's a knack,' John smiled before turning his attentions to the blonde haired woman standing beside Tom. John was sure he had stopped breathing as he took in the woman standing before him. She was stunning, a low cut white blouse, black knee length skirt and hair curled to her shoulders. 'Ermm...'

'Anna. Anna Smith.' she offered. 'I've been impressed so far. So, what do I teach?'

John rubbed the bridge of his nose, not able to form a coherent thought. 'You know, I think my powers may be waning.'

'No,' Robert exclaimed. 'Only three more teachers to go.'

'Okay,' John focussed on Anna, making eye contact and he was sure he could see her blushing. 'English.'

'Yes,' Anna replied, smiling. 'Head of English in fact.'

'What about me?' John's attentions were diverted from Anna to a balding middle aged man who was know tapping John repeatedly on the arm. 'My name is Martin Moseley.'

'Mr Moseley, I'd say, looking at you that you teach Religious Education.'

'Do you do the lottery, John?' Robert asked as John shook Martin's hand.

* * *

The afternoon was filled with being shown around the school, being introduced to prefects and seeing where he would be teaching. John was relieved to be back at his car, ready for an evening's rest before the real work began the next day.

'See you tomorrow, John.' Daisy called as she got in the passenger side of Margaret's mini metro.

'Bye ladies, see you tomorrow.' John waved before opening the rear door on his drivers side and placing his briefcase on the seat.

'How did the tour go?' John was taken by surprise, hitting his head on the roof of the car. He turned his head to see Anna standing behind him, laughing softly. 'Sorry. Did I startle you.'

'No no, it's fine,' John grimaced, rubbing the top of his head. 'The tour was good. It's a lovely school.' John replied, shutting the door and turning to face Anna. 'I see that the Geography block is attached to the English one. Same corridor even. Separated by a door.'

'It is,' Anna said, wiping a strand of hair from her face. 'So hopefully we'll be seeing a lot more of each other.'

'I hope so,' John nodded as his gazed locked with Anna's. 'So, um..'

'John,' came the call from Robert across the car park. 'Do you fancy meeting up later? A few of us are meeting in town to watch the football.'

John sighed. He was still settling into his flat and the last thing he wanted was to go out, especially when he was starting his new job tomorrow. 'I think I'll give it a miss, Rob.'

'No worries mate. See you tomorrow.' With that, Robert got into his Range Rover and chugged out of the car park. John turned his attentions back to Anna. 'So I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Smith?'

'Indeed you will Mr Bates.' Anna replied before laughing. 'Mr Bates.'

'Yes yes, like I haven't heard that one before. Bye Anna.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Things get complicated for Banna here as John gets used to life in his new job.** **Some bits in this chapter are based on my real life experiences at school :)**

**In British secondary schools, year 7's are 11 and continue until year 11 when they turn 16. **

Opening the door to his classroom, John shivered slightly as he felt the cold air hit him. It could be 30 degrees outside, yet classrooms always felt cold first thing in the morning to him. Rubbing his hands together to warm them up, he walked to his desk and placed his briefcase on top of it. There, he saw a number of coloured folders labelled 'Learning Syllabus,' each of which was assigned to a different year group. Opening the front cover of one of them, he flicked through the pages within.

'John, how are you?' John was startled as he turned to see Tom Branson walking into the room, hands in his pockets. 'I see you found the folders I left for you.'

'Yeah, thanks Tom.' John said as sat down in his chair. 'It's all pretty much the same as my last place I think.'

'Yeah, it's standard stuff. Just different kids.' Tom replied, sitting on the edge of the desk before producing another piece of paper. 'Here's your timetable. You have year 7 for a double period first thing. Map skills. Exciting stuff. '

' John,' Robert said knocking softly on the door, 'not interrupting I hope.'

'Not at all,' Tom said standing up. 'I'm just next door if you need me.'

'Thanks Tom,' John said, watching him as he left.

'I see you have a free period after teaching the year 7's. I thought we could use it to show you your office.' Robert explained.

'My office?' John said in surprise. 'Why do I need an office?'

'Because you are my deputy head, John. Your responsibilities extend beyond teaching kids about land mass and volcanoes.'

'Yeah, sorry.' John and Robert were interrupted by some laughing kids in the corridor.

'Oh, sorry Mr Crawley.' One of the children said once they realised they were being watched. 'Is this the new teacher?'

'Mr Bates,' John said, standing up and walking towards the corridor.

'Mr Bates?' one said as the other began to snigger. 'Really?'

'Yes Harvey, do you have a problem with that?' Robert asked, standing up and walking to stand behind John. 'Get to your form room.'

'Yes sir,' the boy replied as he hurried down the corridor, followed by his friend.

'I'm used to it Robert, having a name like mine and teaching children for whom it is popular subject.' John smiled, watching the boys as they continued to snigger.

'I'll see you in reception at quarter to eleven.' Robert said as the bell rang. 'Good luck.'

John nodded and waited for the children he would be teaching. Slowly but surely, the corridors began to fill and John watched from the door as he saw students go about their business in the corridor. Looking to his left, he noticed Anna also perusing the corridor. Catching her gaze, he smiled. Reciprocating his smile, Anna nodded before turning her attentions to the children gathering outside her classroom.

'Excuse me, Sir,' John looked down to see a young boy looking up at him. He thought it was amazing how children as young as the ones now forming a line outside his classroom were in the same school as the boys who had just sniggered over his name. 'Would you like us to line up or can we go in, Sir?'

Noticing the corridor now emptying, John gestured for his class to find their seats. Watching as they walked in, John followed after the last child and shut the door. In his experience, year 7's, in their first year of secondary education, were usually too scared to misbehave and this was no different. There must have been over twenty of them, all sitting in their seats, waiting for John to speak. Clearing his throat, he began.

'Hello year 7. My name is Mr. Bates.' John started, taking his glasses from the inside of his jacket pocket and putting them on. Sitting on the edge of the desk, he looked at the young faces staring back at him. 'Before we begin, I'd like to point out this is a new experience for all of us. A new term, a new year, in fact at a new school. So, let's all help each other out, shall we?'

'Okay year 7. I am going to pass around some card, if you'd like to write your name on it then have them standing up on your desks. ' John found dome cardboard in the cupboard behind his desk and preceded to write his name on the top sheet before folding it over and standing it up. 'Like so. Also, to make things interesting, add in your favourite football team.'

'Mr Bates,' a girl put her hand up at the back. 'I don't like a football team.'

'Oh, okay, what do you like?' John asked as he began to give out the card.

'Justin Bieber.' the girl replied.

'Okay, well if you don't have a football team, put your favourite singer or TV programme. Just put something you like.'

The children began to write on their cards and John smiled as he went back to his card and wrote down the name of the team he supported on the bottom of his card.

'Manchester United? Sir please. This is Yorkshire.' One boy exclaimed, much to John's amusement.

'Well, I'm not from Yorkshire,' John stopped before looking at the boys card and continuing. 'James. Ahh, Leeds United. Do we have a lot of Leeds fans in here?' Several boys raised their hands. 'I see. Any other teams?'

'Newcastle,' came a small voice in a Geordie accent. John turned his attentions to a boy sitting on his own at the back. 'We moved here in the summer from South Shields.'

'Oh right. I see your name is Charlie. Well, I'm new to the area too, Charlie. It will take us both some time getting used to our new surroundings, eh?' Charlie shrugged before looking down at his desk. John looked at him with concern before looking at the girls sitting behind him. 'Okay girls, so what do we have here?'

* * *

The bell rang and the children began to pack their things. 'Thank you year 7, remember to read page 9 in your text books on Map reading in time for you next lesson.' John went to open the door and nodded in acknowledgement at each child as they left, Charlie lagging behind.

'Charlie, before you go.' John held out a hand to stop him.

Charlie stopped, sighed before looking up at John. 'Yes sir?'

'We are both new, and don't have many friends yet.'

'I don't need friends, do I?' Charlie retorted.

'Well, I do. So I was wondering if we could be friends. I'll look out for you if you look out for me.' John suggested. 'How about it?'

'Whatever sir, I'm going to be late for Maths.' Charlie pushed his way through the door and John watched him leave. Knowing what it was like to be the new boy when he moved over from Ireland, he knew what Charlie was going through and wanted to help him.

* * *

So Anna Smith, Sarah O Brien, Ethel Grainger and Margaret Patmore are your fellow assistant heads, although with you being deputy head you are the only one legally allowed to run the school in my absence.' Robert explained. 'You all have specific areas to oversee. Yours is that of the smooth running of the sixth form.'

'Right, okay. So what about finances and stuff like that.' John asked, perusing his role as head of the sixth form on the sheet of paper in front of him.

'We'll have three one hour meetings each week with the two of us and the assistant heads, and once a fortnight with the board of governors.' John rubbed his forehead and Robert could see he was giving him information overload. 'It's okay, you're an intelligent bloke, You'll soon pick it up.'

'I hope so,' John smiled. 'It's just nice to be miles away from my troubles.'

'Troubles?' Robert asked.

'Yeah. The wife. Or rather, the hopefully soon to be ex wife.' John explained. 'She wasn't being co-operative so I left it in the hands of my lawyer before moving up here. I'm just trying to put it to the back of my mind.'

'Well, anything I can do to help,' Robert said as he stood up to leave. 'I'll leave you with those papers.'

* * *

Walking around the play ground at morning break, John explored the play ground and got to know some of the students. The majority were very welcoming once they had got over the amusing side of his name. As he reached the PE block, he saw Sarah and Thomas outside it, stopping their conversation to look at him.

'Miss O Brien, Mr Barrow,' John said, remembering to remain professional in front of the students.

'Mr Bates,' Thomas said coldly.

'Hope you are coping well in your new position, Mr Bates.' Sarah said.

John nodded before feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he stopped to read the text message he had received.

**So you've run away from your troubles. This isn't over. I will get what I want.**

John looked up and felt his good mood evaporate as he put his phone back in his pocket.

'Everything alright, Mr Bates?' Thomas asked. John turned to look at the two PE teachers smirking at him.

'Erm... do you know where the sixth form block is?' John asked weakly.

'Yes, it's the one next to the gymnasium.' Sarah replied. John nodded, gave a half hearted smile and made his way to the sixth form.

* * *

Reaching the block and finding the doors locked, John walked around to the back of the block. John allowed himself a small smile as he sees a couple of students, one boy and one girl, possible year 11's, huddled whilst smoking a cigarette. The boy turned and all in one movement dropped his cigarette and stamped on it.

'Errr, you must be the new deputy head.' the male student said, staring at the ground.

'Don't stub it out on my account,' John said, moving towards the students and sitting on the stairs beside them.

'Sir?' the girl asked.

'Just this once, as long as you spare me one.' The students shared a smile before giving John a cigarette. Taking their lighter, he lit up and took a long puff. 'Ahh, that's better.'

'So, what should we call you sir?' the girl asked as she lit up another cigarette.

'Mr Bates,' John replied before taking another puff from his cigarette. He looked at the students trying to stifle laughs. 'Don't' he pointed. Remember, I could have you for smoking.'

'Sorry sir,' the boy said. 'So what do you teach?'

'Geography,' John replied. 'Do either of you still do it?'

'Nah, dropped it at first opportunity. Boring isn't it? Maps and stuff? Give me a sat nav any old time.'

'Quite,' John nodded before dropping his cigarette end on the floor and stamping on it. 'Both of you are to report to room G49 for detention tomorrow lunchtime.'

'But sir, you smoked with us.' the girl said.

'It's not for smoking,' John said, walking to the end of the building before shouting back. 'It's for saying Geography is boring.'

* * *

'You are really giving a detention because the students said Geography is boring?' Tom asked, sitting on the edge of John's desk as John put the chairs on top of the tables.

'Yes, it's something I strongly believe in. They will receive a lecture on my twenty five reasons that Geography is fun.' John replied. 'They won't dare say it's boring again.'

'I bet,' Tom asked. 'Do you mind if I sit in?'

'You can. It's really not that exciting. Rules one to twenty five are because I think it's not boring.'

'Knock knock.' John looked to the door to see Anna standing there. 'Just checking how you're first day was. Haven't really had a chance to speak to you.'

'I'll leave you to it,' Tom said, leaving the room. 'Anna.'

'So, hows it been?' Anna asked, now it was her turn to sit on John's desk.

'Well apart from half the students laughing when they hear my name and hostility from the PE staff, it's been grand. The Year 7's are good kids, just a shame they'll turn into year 11's one day.' John laughed. Meeting Anna's gaze, her face shining as she smiled, he realised she did have the most beautiful smile.

'We have a nice bunch of kids here.' Anna replied, rummaging in her bag as her phone went off. As she read her text John preceded to close the blinds.

'Sorry, it's just my boyfriend,' Anna said, tapping away at her phone. Boyfriend. She had a boyfriend. Of course she did, look at her for heaven's sake. A feeling spread throughout him. It was jealousy. But why did John feel jealous? 'I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow, John.'

'Bye Anna.' John said weakly before slumping down into his chair before whispering to himself. 'Her boyfriend.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Another installment of life at St Peters. I hope people don't mind my laid back writing style. I understand it's not everyone's 'thing.' I'm not the best at descriptive writing etc etc. I just enjoy putting Anna and Bates in different situations and running with it. **

**They may be at the embryonic stage, but Anna's starting to get the 'feels' for Mr Bates. Thanks to my editor in chief as always xD**

John sat at his desk, rhythmically tapping his fingers against the desk. Sitting in his classroom, he was waiting for his two detainees. As the door opened, he looked over to see Tom Branson enter, carrying a brown paper bag.

'Aright there Mr Bates,' he said. 'I bought you a sandwich. Cheese or ham?'

'I'm alright thanks, Tom.' John replied, raising his hand to refuse Tom's kind offer. 'I'll grab something after lunch with Robert, we have to go over some figures or something or other.'

'No worries,' Tom said, sitting at the desk directly in front of John's. 'Where are the troublesome two then? The ones who dared to slander Geography in your presence.'

'Late,' John replied, standing up and moving to the window. 'Tom, you know Anna...'

'We're here Mr Bates,' a young voice said interrupting John. It was the two students John had been waiting for.

'Anthony, Natalie.' Tom said.

'Mr Branson,' Natalie said softly, fluttering her eyelashes. John laughed as he realised Tom must have a lot of the female students flirting with him, he was a good looking guy. 'Didn't know you were going to be here.' Natalie continued before sitting directly next to Mr Branson.

'Here, Mr Branson,' Anthony said, sitting on the table adjacent. 'Did Mr Bates tell you he bummed a smoke from us yesterday?'

Tom looked at John, a grin on his face. 'No he didn't. Nice work Mr Bates.'

'Thanks Mr Branson.' John smiled, taking some paper from the drawer beneath his desk. He handed a sheet of paper to Anthony, one to Natalie. 'Now, yesterday you said geography was boring...'

'To be fair sir, Anthony did. I didn't.' Natalie pointed out.

'Yeah, thanks babe,' Anthony scowled. 'Besides, we could have you for smoking with us.'

'Do you want to spend every lunchtime with me?' John asked, walking to the board and picking up a dry wipe marker.

'No sir.' Anthony mumbled.

'Because as far as Mr Crawley knows I'm an ex smoker and it's going to remain that way. I've seen your record Anthony and I believe you are one strike from being expelled. Correct?'

'Yes sir,' Anthony replied. 'I won't tell.'

'Nice play, Mr Bates,' Tom smiled, intrigued to see what John was about to write on the board.

'Now, Geography is a wonderful subject.' John began. 'Interesting, intriguing and exciting. For the next 50 minutes you will sit there and copy what I have written on the board and learn to love Geography.'

'Erm, Mr Bates.' John looked to the door to see Anna standing there.

'Miss...' John began before dropping his pen on the floor. His hands had suddenly turned shaky, his mouth was dry, what was wrong with him? Bending down to pick up his pen, he hit his head on the bottom of the board as he started to stand back up. Laughter came from behind him as stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

'Are you alright Mr Bates?' Anna asked, walking towards him and placing a hand on his arm.

'Ermm.. yeah.' John blushed.

'Anyway, just to let you know there is a meeting between yourself and the rest of the assistant heads in the second to last period. It will be in my room so I'll see you then.' Anna turned to see Tom, Anthony and Natalie watching intently. 'Detention again guys, Mr Branson, I'm shocked at you.' Anna joked.

'Very funny, Miss Smith.' Tom laughed. 'I am sitting in on the master to see how a detention should be conducted.'

'By dropping a pen and hitting your head?' Anna asked, still amused as John continued to rub the back of his head. 'So, I'll see you at 2 in my room Mr Bates?'

'It's a date.' John smiled before flustering. 'I mean, I'll be happy to see you there. I mean, all of you. Later.'

Anna gave him a weird look, laughing softly before leaving. John turned to see Tom, Anthony and Natalie still watching him intently.

'What?' John asked, still with a hand applied to the bump on the back of his head.

'Oh my God,' Natalie began. 'Mr Bates has so got the hots for Miss Smith.'

'What, no... no I haven't.' John protested, moving back to the board.

'Come on Mr Bates, it's so obvious.' Anthony continued with the jibing. 'Flustered words, blushing.'

'My face was red because I had just bent down to the floor.' John replied.

'I think one doth protest too much,' Tom said, joining in with the students teasing. John turned around and glared at his colleague. 'Sorry.'

'Right, back to the task in hand.' John said as he straightened out his jacket.

'I bet he wishes he could take Miss Smith in hand,' Natalie whispered, just loud enough so John could hear causing Tom and Anthony to snigger.

'You know what,' John snapped, throwing his pen down on the table. 'Go away and annoy some other un suspecting soul. Just be at the back of the sixth form block in case I need another smoke sometime.'

'Yes sir,' Anthony said, piling everything back into his schoolbag and leaving the room in double quick time.

'Sorry Mr Bates,' Natalie said as she gathered her things. 'In love there is no pride.'

'Just get out,' John breathed, allowing a faint smile to cross his lips. Natalie left, leaving a grinning Branson sitting at the desk. 'What?' John asked.

'You've got it bad.' Tom remarked. 'But she's got a bloke. Big fella. I think his name is Cassius, Butch, something like that. He's a kick boxer and martial arts expert. Could snap you in two with his bare hands.' Standing up, Tom placed a hand on John's shoulder. 'There is no sadder thing in this world than un requited love.'

'Shut it, pickles,' John replied.

'Pickles? Where did that come from?' Tom asked as he began to leave the room.

'Branson. Pickles. I thought I was being clever.' John answered before continuing. 'Is she really dating a kick boxer named Cassius?'

'No, as far as I know he's an architect called Niall.' Tom explained. 'Nice bloke, came to the staff Christmas party. He does work out though, Anna's always moaning he's at the gym.'

'Works out, huh?' John said dejectedly before sitting down at his desk.

'Seriously, you do like her. Don't you?' Tom walked back and sat on the edge of John's desk.

'She's very pretty.' John replied.

'She is,' Tom agreed. 'And smart. Quick witted. Fun to be around.' Tom watched as John nodded his agreement. 'I'm not sure how serious she is about Niall but they have been together over a year. Just, don't get your hopes up.'

* * *

Upon entering Anna's classroom at the agreed time, John was surprised to see he was the first person to arrive. He looked around the room and was drawn in by the posters from various plays up on the walls and the bookshelf that seemed to run along the wall around the entire classroom. Leaning under the bookshelf to reach a book on the counter, John was startled again.

'Mr Bates,' he heard a familiar voice cry and lifting his head up quicker than he should, he hit his head on the bookshelf. 'You really must stop hitting your head when you see me.'

It was Anna.

'Well, Miss Smith,' John replied, rubbing his head for the second time that day. 'If you didn't sneak up on me I wouldn't hit my head. Would I?'

'Shakespeare,' Anna said, pointing at the book John was now holding in his hand. John looked down at his hands. 'Romeo and Juliet. Very romantic.'

'Yeah, I like a bit of Shakespeare.' John replied. 'I know he's caused generations of teenagers pain for the past hundred years but I always found him hugely entertaining.'

'Shakespeare would be my favourite,' Anna agreed before walking to her desk.

'Yeah, but you're meant to say that. You're an English teacher.' John laughed before being completely transfixed as Anna took off her jacket to reveal another low cut blouse. John closed his eyes and shook his head. 'Ermm... do you like, ermmm.'

'Honestly, it's only a rope. I told the little blighter to get a grip..' John was brought back to his senses by Sarah O Brien entering the room, followed by Margaret Patmore and Ethel Grainger. 'Hello Anna, John.'

'Hi,' John smiled, sitting down at a desk at the front. 'So what are we doing?'

'Just liaising on our accountabilities. Yours in the sixth form, I believe?' Anna replied, sitting at her desk.

'Yeah, but I haven't really had a chance to look at that yet,' John explained as Sarah gave him a disapproving look.

'Okay, well if I chair the meeting today so you can get used to what we do,' Anna suggested. John nodded.

As the others talked around him, all John could do was stare at Anna. He was completely mesmerised by her. The way she spoke, the way she would occasionally run a hand through her hair, the way she laughed. Time seemed to fly by as the bell rang for the next period to begin.

'So, we'll meet here again same time next week?' Anna asked.

'Yes, must get moving.' Sarah said. 'Thomas took charge of my netball class and jumping around in a skirt has never been his strong point. I told him he didn't have to wear the skirt but he insisted...'

Sarah, Margaret and Ethel left, leaving John and Anna alone. Anna began to put on her jacket. 'Do you have a free period now, Mr Bates?'

'I do, I was going to plan for tomorrow.' John replied.

'Ok, just thought you might like to go and get a coffee.' Anna suggested. 'An hour with Sarah O Brien can do that for you.'

Laughing, John followed Anna out of the classroom. 'Who needs to plan. I'll wing it. I'd love to join you for a coffee.'

* * *

'Wow, I love U2 aswell. We have so much in common,' Anna exclaimed as she stood beside John while he washed his mug up in the staff room. She was right. They had talked about everything and nothing in the forty five minutes they had been in the staff room together. They both shared a love of theatre and concert going, same tastes in television and music, although John did have to politely disagree when Anna admitted to her love for Wham.

'I saw U2 live in New York,' John revealed.

'Really? Even seeing them live in the UK would be amazing.' Anna cooed. 'There is something about a rock concert...'

'Well, if they tour over here, we should go.' John suggested.

'I'd really like that,' Anna smiled and as John caught her gaze, he thought his heart would beat right out of her chest.

'Good,' John smiled. 'If it ever happens, we'll do it.' Anna nodded weakly, their gaze never relenting. 'Right, I'm on coach duty I believe.' John said as he dried his hands, breaking the silent connection between himself and Anna to look as his watch. 'Got to make sure the little darlings get home safely.'

'Of course,' Anna said, stepping aside to let him past. 'It's been nice chatting, John.'

'You too, Anna.' John smiled, stopping to look back at Anna before taking a hi visibility jacket off the hook on the back of the door.

* * *

Watching as the children made their way to the coaches, John noticed a crowd of children and a commotion starting at the top of the playground. Straining to see what the chaos was about, he noticed that Charlie, the boy who had moved from Newcastle, was the victim.

'Why don't you go back to where you came from, Geordie.' One of the boys said, pushing Charlie to the ground.

'Oi,' John shouted, now running to intervene. The group disbanded too quickly for John to get a proper look at the culprits. Charlie was trying to stand up, clearly shaken and possibly hurt by the attack.

'Come on lad,' John said, offering a hand to help Charlie up. Charlie took his hand as John cast his gaze over the boys now fleeing out of the school gates. 'Who were they, Charlie?'

'Just some year 9's.' Charlie replied, rubbing some dirt from his blazer. 'It's fine sir. Honestly.'

'Charlie...' John said sternly.

'I'm fine sir, thanks.' Charlie said, moving to walk away from John.

'Charlie, I want to help.' John called after him. It was no use, Charlie didn't turn back as he continued towards the coaches. John sighed as he watched the young lad board his bus. Drifting back to his childhood, he remembered the difficult first term he had when he moved over from Ireland. He had no one to back him up, he didn't want Charlie to go through the same thing.

* * *

'Oh, he's lovely.' Elsie Hughes, the receptionist cooed. 'Nice dark hair, tall, lovely suits and when he puts his glasses on. Well, my heart skipped a beat when I saw him wearing them. I would listen to him if he were my teacher. '

'I agree, he could educate me any old time. ' Margaret joked, leaning against Elsie's desk. Just then, Anna left the staff room. 'A lovely smile as well. And when he talks to you, he always makes eye contact. That's a lovely trait in a man.'

'Who are you talking about?' Anna asked.

'Mr Bates,' Margaret replied. 'What a lovely man he is.'

'Oh right,' Anna smiled, reaching into her bag for her phone.

'What? Do you not think so?' Elsie asked.

'He's a nice man.' Anna shrugged her shoulders indifferently, texting on her phone.

'Who is a nice man?' John asked, entering the reception whilst taking off his hi visibility jacket.

'No one,' Anna said quickly and she could feel herself blushing. ' Niall's waiting outside. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Bye Anna,' John said, stopping to watch her leave.

Tom was right, he did have it bad. He needed to snap out of it.

Yes, they had a nice last period together, they did have lots in common but who was he kidding? He was in the process of a messy divorce, she was in a relationship, nothing was ever going to happen and the sooner he got to grips with that, the better. However, he couldn't help feeling jealous as he walked out of reception and saw Anna embracing a tall, handsome man, possibly twenty years younger than John. Stopping in his tracks to watch them get inside the young man's sports car, John sighed as continued on towards his car.

'Alright sir,' he heard a voice call. It was Natalie. 'She's out of your league, sir.'

'Thank you Natalie.' John replied. 'On your way, please.'

But she was right, out of his league was certainly what Anna was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moving on to Christmas. This chapter deals with quite a sensitive subject, upping the rating a little. Bates and Anna get a teeny weeny bit closer in this chapter. **

Three months had passed since John had started at St Peters and the term was moving into the last week before Christmas. Having settled into his new life very well, John was looking forward to a well earned break. He had been invited to spend Christmas Day with Robert and his family which he reluctantly accepted, it was probably better to be with others on Christmas Day rather than alone.

John was also pleased to have formed solid friendships with Tom Branson and much to his delight, Anna. They often shared a coffee together during their free periods, chatting about their interests. John felt his feelings for Anna growing stronger with each passing day, he had never met anyone with whom he shared so much in common. She seemed happy with Niall and John wasn't the sort to wreck other people's relationships, so it was never his intention to open himself up to her. Besides, even if she did reciprocate his feelings, and sometimes during their in depth conversations John believed she did, his divorce had hit yet another snag and he didn't want Anna to have to deal with his baggage.

Although on the outside Anna seemed happy, John had noticed she had lost a little of her vibrancy over recent weeks. Whereas she would always have a smile on her face, even in moments of quiet reflection, recently she had been nervous. It wasn't like her.

'Hi Anna,' John said, walking into the staff room on another of his free periods. Anna was standing beside the kettle waiting for it to boil. 'I've got some stuff to do in my office but you are welcome to sit opposite me and keep the boredom at bay.'

'John.' Anna sighed. 'Sounds nice, I'll just make us a coffee.' Anna smiled weakly before drifting off again. John reached beside Anna to open the cupboard to search for a packet of biscuits, brushing Anna ever so slightly on the forearm. She jumped, flinching in pain. 'Oww...'

'Oh Anna, I'm sorry. I didn't think I touched you that hard.' John replied before becoming shocked as a purple mark became visible near Anna's wrist. 'Blimey Anna, how did you do that?'

'Oh, err... I caught it on a door handle at home yesterday.' Anna flustered. 'It's nothing.'

'As long as you are alright,' John replied, opening the packet of Rich Tea biscuits he had found and taking the biscuit from the top. 'Looking forward to the Christmas party? I hear Robert has hired a private room and a Disco. '

Anna smiled and nodded before turning her attentions back to the kettle.

'Anna, are you sure you're okay?' John asked, leaning against the counter and looking at her intently. She lifted her head to look at him, and John could have sworn he saw a tear form in her eye. She couldn't hold the tears in as she moved a shaky hand to her eyes. It was instinct that John pulled her into his arms and she began to sob on his chest. 'What is it?'

'Is everything alright?' Ethel asked, walking in with a lump of clay in her hands. John would never understand art teachers.

'Yes, I'm just having a moment.' Anna replied, pulling away from John and reaching for a tissue from the counter. 'I think I'll take my coffee back to my room, Mr Bates. If you don't mind.'

'No,' John said weakly, concern etched across his face.

'Anna, what is it?' Ethel asked, walking to her friend and stroking to the top of her arm.

'Look, nothing is wrong. All I wanted was a coffee, not the third degree.' Anna snapped, storming out of the staff room.

'What did you do?' Ethel asked John, moulding the clay in her hands.

'Just got the Rich Teas out of the cupboard,' John shrugged, looking at the door Anna had just slammed.

'Still got it with the ladies I see, John,' Robert joked as he appeared from the adjoining door from his office to the staff room which had been open. 'I heard the whole thing.'

'Very funny, Rob, I'm worried about her. She's not been right for weeks.' John continued as he poured hot water into his mug.

* * *

'Alright sir?' John heard a voice behind him in the lunch hall, queuing up behind him to pay for his lunch. It was Charlie. John smiled as he realised what a change there was in the boy since he started. John had kept to his word and looked out for Charlie, working with his parents to ensure he settled in well. It had meant a change of form group, but Charlie now had a small group of friends and was a lot happier.

'Hello young Charles,' John smiled as he paid for his sandwich. 'What delightful delicacy have you selected for your lunch today then.'

'Just pizza and chips,' Charlie shrugged.

'Then, let me get that for you,' John said, handing the cashier some money.

'Sir, you don't have to.' Charlie protested.

'Too late, it's done now.' John smiled, taking his change. 'Enjoy your lunch. But have some side salad next time. We don't want to upset Mr Oliver now, do we?'

* * *

'So year 7, that's all you need to know about landforms.' John announced, closing the textbook on his desk. 'And that is indeed the last lesson of this term.'

'Oh no, gutted,' came a voice from the back of the classroom.

'Well Rebecca, I'm glad my geography lessons have had a lasting impact on you,' John laughed as the bell rang. Raising his voice over the noise, he said farewell to his class. 'Have a lovely Christmas, everyone. It's been emotional.'

John turned to rub the white board clean as his students left. Charlie hung back, clearly wanting to catch John on his own. 'Mr Bates.'

'Yes Charles,' John said, turning around to see Charlie holding a small, square shaped parcel, carefully wrapped in Christmas paper.

'I got this for you.' Charlie smiled, placing the present on Mr Bates desk. 'Mum thought I should get you something, to say thank you for your kindness when I first started.'

'Oh Charlie, you shouldn't have. Really, I was just doing my job.' John replied, picking up the small box.

'Well, you know.' Charlie shrugged before holding his hand out to John. 'Merry Christmas, Mr Bates.'

John smiled as he took Charlie's hand in his and shook it. 'And to you, Charlie.'

Once he had left, John preceded to open the present. Inside were some cufflinks in the shape of footballs. John chuckled to himself as he read the tag that came attached.

_Mr Bates, _

_Have a nice Christmas until boxing day, when I'm sure Newcastle will take 3 points off United. _

_Charlie _

* * *

The night of the Christmas party had arrived and Tom had lost the bet and won the job of designated driver. Pulling up outside John's flat, he pressed the horn as Ethel covered her ears in disgust.

'Bloody hell, Tom.' Ethel snapped. They both turned to see John looking very dapper, in a black shirt, silver tie and black trousers, topped off with a leather jacket which was hiding a grey tank top. He had gelled his hair into a quiff and was wearing his glasses.

'Blimey, you scrub up well.' Tom said as John got into the car.

'I try to leave my geography teacher persona behind on a night out,' John explained, putting his belt on. 'Who are we picking up next?'

'Martin Moseley,' Tom sighed, pulling away.

'Let joy be unconfined.' John said sarcastically.

Once at the party, Tom found a table whilst John went and got the first round of drinks. At the bar, John was delighted to find Anna waiting on her order. She looked stunning in a red dress, her hair falling down her shoulders.

'Evening,' John whispered as he met Anna at the bar before looking at her arm. 'Nice to see your bruise is clearing up.'

'Hello John,' Anna smiled before looking at her wrist. 'Yeah, it's much better now. Thanks. You're looking very smart tonight.'

'Everyone's been saying that.' John replied, straightening his tie. 'I've tried to leave Mr Bates behind tonight, Tonight I'm John.'

'Well,' Anna began laughing. 'The look suits you.'

'You look stunning,' John smiled. Anna looked at him then, taking in the sincerity on his face and in his tone of voice. 'You always do.'

'How are the drinks coming, Anna?' Closing her eyes, Anna looked behind her to see Niall. 'Alright John?'

'Niall,' John said, shifting uncomfortably before searching for his wallet. 'Let me get these for you.'

'Thanks John, ' Niall said, patting him on the shoulder. 'Come on Anna, let's get back to our table before someone nicks it.' John watched them leave before being interrupted by the barman.

'What will it be, mate?'

The evening was now in full swing. Being the designated driver and the only one not allowed to drink, Tom had taken it upon himself to request a karaoke song for each of the teachers present that evening. He would have his fun in other ways. Robert nearly stole the show with his rendition of 'Tainted Love,' but it would be Anna and John who proved to be the real stars, thrust together by Tom much to John's discomfort and Tom's amusement. Their version of 'Island's In The Stream,' brought the house down.

When stepping down from the stage, John noticed the anger in Niall's eyes and he was almost reluctant to let Anna go back to him.

'John, that was brilliant,' Jane, the music teacher exclaimed as she greeted him off the stage. 'I could always do with a little extra help with the school choir.'

'Jane, honestly. I have enough on my plate,' John politely declined, watching as Niall and Anna were clearly having a disagreement. He was being overly rough with her, something which John, still being reasonably sober, had picked up on. Watching them leave, John felt his stomach turn. The only thing he wanted was to get outside and make sure Anna was alright. Moving to follow, Tom had noticed the situation and stepped in to stop John.

'Leave it pal,' Tom said, putting a hand on John's chest.

'I can't,' John replied. John pushed past and walked outside. Looking left, then right, John couldn't see them. Suddenly he heard a whimper coming from beside the building and he set out to investigate.

'Anna,' John exclaimed as he saw Niall holding her up against the wall by her wrists. Immediately letting go, Niall turned his attentions to John.

'Look who it is. Your lover boy, Anna.' Niall spat, walking towards John.

'What the hell do you think you are doing? Treating her like that?' John replied, squaring up to Niall as he approached him.

'I'll do whatever I want, she's my girlfriend.' Niall continued, his face now inches from John's.

'Well heaven help her if you treat her like that.' John said, pushing Niall away from him. With that, Niall landed a punch on John, pain suddenly spreading across his face. He reached his hand to his nose and felt a warm liquid trickling down his fingers.

'John!' Tom shouted, running and standing between the two men, grabbing onto John who was ready to retaliate. 'Calm down.'

'Please don't, John,' Anna pleaded. Something in her voice caused John's temper to cool. Looking over at her, seeing her in distress, John certainly didn't want to cause her any more. John pulled himself away from Tom as Niall stormed passed the two men and back inside.

'Here, wipe your nose,' Tom said, handing John a handkerchief from his jacket pocket. 'Are you alright, Anna?'

Anna nodded weakly before turning her attentions to John. 'I'm so sorry.'

'I'll leave you both to it.' Tom said, leaving them both to return inside.

'Are you okay?' Anna asked, walking over to John and taking the handkerchief from him. Gently pressing the cloth against his nose, John winced at the pressure. Anna led him to some beer crates stacked behind them. 'Sit down here.'

'Don't worry about me. What about you?' John asked, sitting down.

'Lean your head back,' Anna began. 'I'm fine. Honestly. He's just had too much to drink. That's all.'

'Is that how you got the bruise on you arm, Anna?' John asked. Anna remained silent, increasing the pressure on John's nose. 'Anna.'

'He's just been under a lot of pressure. At work. I say the wrong thing sometimes.'

'Anna, that's no excuse. You can't live like that.' John pleaded, pulling Anna's hand away from his face as he felt the pressure on his nose weaken. Looking up at her face, he saw that she was beginning to cry.

No more words were said as he stood up and pulled her close to him. Their cheeks resting together, Anna allowed herself to get lost in his scent, in his embrace. John turned his face to kiss her hair softly, not able to hold his feelings in any longer. 'Anna, I need to tell you...'

'We best go back inside,' Anna whispered, pulling away from John. 'Niall will be looking for me.'

'Anna,' John said weakly.

'Please keep this to yourself. What you've seen. I don't want anyone to know.'

'But Anna.' John implored.

'Please John.' Anna looked him square in the eyes. 'Please.'

John nodded, using all the power he could muster to raise his lips into a smile.

And she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bit of drama in this installment. Our 'heroes' get a little closer. Thanks to my editor in chief as always. **

John didn't see Anna again after the party. The school holidays had begun. He found his days were filled with phone calls from his lawyer or marking the mountains of books he piled in his study. His home was modest, a two bed roomed ground floor flat a couple of minutes from the centre of York but it was his sanctuary.

Although worried about her, John didn't want to impose on Anna. The way Niall had treated her that night wasn't right, that much was for sure. John had sent her a text message, wishing her a Merry Christmas but hadn't received a reply. However, he respected her too much to go against her wishes of keeping quiet about what he had seen.

Christmas day came and went for John. Since his mother died, it hadn't had the same significance for him. Vera would spend the day drinking whilst John would go to his mother's house. Accepting Robert's invitation, he admitted to himself he enjoyed the company and Robert's wife, Cora had laid on a wonderful spread for them to enjoy.

A few days after the festivities, John was settling down to watch one of the films that was always shown at this time of the year, when he was interrupted by a thudding on the door. Tutting as he stood up, he walked into the hall and saw through the frosted glass that a woman was standing on his doorstep. Opening the door, he was shocked to see Ethel standing there.

'Hi Ethel...' John said reluctantly. 'What can I do you for?'

'Have you seen Anna recently?' she asked, jigging up and down on the spot to keep warm.

'No, should I have?' John replied, stepping aside to allow Ethel in. Ethel didn't need to be invited in twice. 'Go through to the kitchen, I'll make us a drink.'

'So no ones heard from her since the party?' John asked, placing a cup of coffee down on the table in front of Ethel before sitting beside her. 'Strange.'

'Tom Branson saw her in town, but she was with Niall and he was keen to get moving.' Ethel explained. 'Christmas Eve I think it was.'

'Right,' John replied, looking at the floor as he became overwhelmed with worry. It was now the day before New Years Eve, nearly a week had passed.

'I just thought you might have seen her. You both seem to get on well.'

'We do, she's probably just enjoying some time off with her boyfriend.' John lied. 'I'm sure she's fine.'

'Yeah,' Ethel agreed. 'So, did you have a nice Christmas?'

John showed Ethel to the door. 'Make sure you let me know if you hear from her,' Ethel said, turning to face John.

'I will,' John said, opening the door for her. 'Have a good new year, Ethel.'

'You two, John. Any plans?' Ethel asked as she crossed the threshold.

'Not really, Tom mentioned popping out for a beer or two but not sure'

'Wow, it must be barrels of fun in your world,' Ethel laughed, a sarcastic tone to her voice.

'Bye Ethel.'

John watched as she left, got in her car and drove off. Making sure she was out of sight, John grabbed his jacket and car keys and left.

* * *

Not able to remember her actual address, John knew that Anna lived on Underwood Avenue, a couple of minutes or so from the school. Slowing at every turning he came to, he was relieved to Underwood Avenue appear. Turning down the road, he made a mental note to start looking out for Anna's car, a red VW Golf. After travelling what felt like miles looking out for the car, he found it.

'This must be it,' he thought to himself. Pulling up outside he looked at the house. A light was on in one of the rooms upstairs but downstairs was dark. Breathing in deeply, John was in two minds as to whether get out of the car and knock on her front door or drive away. He didn't want to make things worse, but he wanted to make sure she was alright. Wrestling with his conscious, he couldn't help but remember what Anna had requested the night of the party, he found himself opening the car door and getting out.

Walking up the path, he could hear shouting coming from within. It was Niall. His heart beat thundering in his ears, John ran the remaining few feet to the front door and began to knock. After hearing another shout, which was inaudible, Niall was suddenly at the front door.

'What do you want?' he spat, clearly worn out by his previous exertions.

'Where's Anna?' John replied, looking beyond Niall into the hallway of their house.

'Never you mind.' Niall said, moving to block his view.

'John...' John looked Niall square in the eyes as he heard Anna call his name.

'Let me in,' John said assertively. Niall didn't move.

'No,' Niall hissed, stepping closer to John.

'Anna,' John called, Niall raising his hands up to push John back. 'I've got to see her.'

Anna appeared behind them then, her face swollen, red marks up and down her arms. John felt his heart sink as he saw her, a broken shell of the woman he had fallen in love with that first day at school. He'd never admitted to himself that he loved her, but seeing her like this broke his heart.

'What have you done to her,' John shouted at Niall, pushing against him to try and get inside the house. Niall pushed him back outside the door and slammed it shut behind him. 'Anna!' John screamed, bashing on the door.

'Get back in the living room,' John heard Niall bellow at Anna. John knew he couldn't leave her. Stepping back a few steps, he leant his arms against the doorframe and began to kick the door. It came lose after a couple of strikes. Feeling the strain of his exertion, John stopped and took a breath before re- positioning himself. With one final blow to the door, it was open.

Looking down the hall to the kitchen, John could see the back door was open. Thinking Niall had dragged Anna out that way, his heart was thumping as he ran to the kitchen. He looked out into the garden and saw the back gate open, swinging in the breeze. Just as he was about to run out, something made him look over his shoulder. Anna.

Collapsing in tears, she flung herself into John's arms. 'Where is he?' John whispered, holding Anna to him.

'He ran out, scared you're going to call the police.' Anna sobbed.

'I just might,' John replied, pulling himself away from Anna yet still leaving his arms around her waist.

'John, please. Just take me away from here,' Anna pleaded. 'I want to be anywhere but here.'

* * *

John paced the living room in his flat as he waited for Anna to finish her bath. He couldn't get his head around how Niall could treat her like that. He disliked Vera with every fibre of his being, but the thought of lifting a finger to her never even entered his mind. How could Niall do that to someone he supposedly loved? Someone as kind and gentle as Anna?

Hearing footsteps, John turned to see Anna standing at the door. She was wearing one of his shirts. 'I hope you don't mind, we left in such a hurry I didn't grab anything.'

'It's fine,' John smiled, enjoying the sight before him, as much as circumstances would allow. 'How are you feeling?'

'Quite frankly? Devastated.' Anna sighed, sitting down on the sofa.

'How long has it been going on?' John asked, sitting beside her.

'Since he got demoted at work. It's made him paranoid.' Anna explained. 'He got angry if I even spoke about another man.'

'Why didn't you say anything before?'

'Because he always apologised. He was the perfect gentleman for days afterwards then it would start again.' Anna began to sob now. 'Today, I thought he was going to...' Anna couldn't finish the sentence as her crying took hold of her.

John moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. 'You're safe now. I've got you.'

'Please...' Anna blurted out suddenly. 'Please, can I stay here. I can't go back.'

'Anna, you can stay here as long as you like. But wouldn't you rather be with Ethel? Or your parents?'

'No, no...' Anna said, pulling away from him. 'They can't ever find out.'

'But Anna... they are..'

'John, please. It would kill my Dad, he's got health problems as it is. And Ethel would talk first, think later.'

'Anna, what about the bruises on your arms, you're face looks...' John began before he was interrupted.

'Please John. I'll stay here until school starts. It should have cleared up by then.' Anna looked deep into John's eyes, she was realising she could only ever feel safe with him. 'I don't want to leave you.'

John sighed, then smiled before replying. 'I'll sleep on the sofa I suppose.'

'Thank you,' Anna breathed in deeply before snuggling into John's chest. 'At the moment, I only feel safe when I am with you.'

* * *

Turning over for what seemed like the thousandth time, John sighed before looking at his watch. 2.04 am. Only three minutes after he last looked. He was quickly realising that as long as he was six foot two, and the sofa was not, he wasn't going to get any sleep. Added to this, the events from a few hours previously, his brain wasn't going to give in to sleep easily.

Walking into the kitchen, he turned on the lights and sat at the breakfast bar. Looking at a pile of exercise books, he decided he may as well use his insomnia filled night doing something productive. Reaching for his glasses which he had left conveniently by the kettle, he switched it on to boil. Putting his glasses on, he took his red pen and the first book from the top of the pile and began to read through it.

He wasn't long through reading about Toby Harris's take on different weather conditions when he felt someone's eyes on him. Looking up, he saw Anna standing at the doorway. 'Couldn't sleep either?' Anna asked, walking to join him at the breakfast bar.

'No,' John smiled, taking his glasses off and resting the end of one of the arms on his lip. 'Coffee?'

'Please,' Anna replied, looking at the book he was marking.

'That's a bit unethical, isn't it?' John asked, looking back over his shoulder as he poured the water into two mugs. 'Reading my students work.'

'Sorry,' Anna replied, pushing the book away. 'Just wanted to see if Toby's handwriting was as dreadful for you as it is for me, or if he just saves it for his English essays.'

'It's dreadful. He told me he wants to be a doctor the other day. I replied that he had the writing for it.' John laughed, handing Anna her coffee.

Sitting in silence for a few moments, John closed the book he had begun to read and placed it back on the pile. 'Shall we take these coffee's through to the living room?'

Anna nodded and followed him. As John sat on the sofa, Anna began to look through the DVD's compiled in his cabinet beside the TV.

'Want to watch a film?' John asked, watching as Anna cast a critical eye over his film collection.

'Beaches?' Anna asked, looking over her shoulder to smile at him.

'What? It's a beautiful story,' John said in protest.

' Herbie Rides Again?' Anna continued, a touch of laughter to her tone.

'Hey, don't mock Herbie.' John got up to join her at the cabinet. 'What about Hamlet? Mel Gibson, all women like him don't they?'

'Hmmm... not really but okay. I could go for a bit of Shakespeare.' Anna said, sitting on the sofa as John took the DVD from the shelf.

'I do have Toy Story, if you fancied something a little lighter.'

'John, we are trying to cure insomnia here. What's going to work best?'

'Hamlet it is,' John smiled.

The film had been playing for over half an hour now, but John hadn't kept up with the story at all. Anna was snuggled up at his side, clinging on to his pyjama top as she lay her head on his shoulder. The position they were in was challenging his ability to form a coherent thought, let alone follow a film as complicated as the one they were watching.

Trying to get in to the film, John felt Anna's breathing become shallower until the beginning of a gentle snore confirmed his suspicions. Anna was asleep. John knew that if he moved too much, she would wake and she needed all the rest she could get. Reaching for the television remote, John put the television on standby. The room was now bathed in soft moonlight as John looked down at Anna. Looking on the sofa beyond her, he reached for his cover and pulled it over them both.


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, will Niall be put in his place. Will John fall off the smoking wagon? Nicked a line from the actual Downton, so that belongs to Mr Fellowes, etc etc etc. **

'Ah, come on John. We've booked a table in town then we're going on to a bar for the big countdown.' Tom pleaded on John's doorstep as he looked beyond his colleague to Tom's car, filled with Martin Moseley, Ethel and Thomas.

' Nah, don't really feel like it anymore,' John replied. 'Sorry Tom.'

'But you were up for it yesterday morning,' Tom said, almost stamping his feet like a spoilt child.

'Something's come up.' John shrugged his shoulders before nodding towards Tom's car. 'You'll be alright with those three.'

'What's come up?' Tom said, leaning up on tiptoes to look over John's shoulder. 'Have you got someone in there?'

'No,' John said immediately, stepping in the way to block Tom's view. 'If you must know, I've had enough of my bloody wife and I don't feel like celebrating.'

'Ahh right, more trouble?' Tom said, leaning against the wall. John nodded, willing Tom to leave now. 'Okay mate, the tables booked for 8 so I best get going.'

'Have fun.' John smiled as he watched Tom walk down the path. Shutting the door, John made his way back into the kitchen and stopped before Anna noticed him. Looking at his kitchen table, he saw Anna with her back to him, draped in one of his Ireland football shirts, reading through the days paper. 'You know, you wear that shirt better than I ever have. I would have thought you would have picked the United one, I've noticed you wear red a lot.'

'No way,' Anna replied, not looking up from the paper. 'I'm a Leeds girl. Dad is already in danger of a coronary as it is. It would kill him if he knew I had ever held a United shirt, let alone wore one.'

John laughed as he walked to Anna and lent against the counter, looking down at her. Sighing, a realisation came over him. It had been a day. They couldn't live like this forever. 'We should go and get some of your clothes.' Anna lifted her head to look at him and John could see the fear in her eyes. As she opened her mouth to speak John knelt down beside her. 'I'll come with you. Anything you want me to do, I'll do. I'm merely suggesting you grab a few things.' Anna nodded as John tried to lighten the mood. 'I mean, I don't mind rummaging through your underwear drawer, but not sure you'd appreciate that.'

Anna let out a soft laugh as she met John's gaze. 'You cheeky sod.'

'What? You helped yourself to my football shirts.'

John chuckled. Anna watched as John expressed his amusement, never before realising what a beautiful smile he had. 'I'll go put on what I came here in last night.' she said softly.

* * *

Pulling up outside Anna's house, John turned off the ignition. 'Come in with me.' She said, staring straight ahead.

Getting out of the car, John followed Anna to the front door. The key was lifted to the lock with a shaky hand as Anna unlocked it. John could sense the tension as he lifted his hand to rest on Anna's shoulder. 'I'm right here.' he whispered.

'The door is double locked. I didn't double lock it last night. I don't think he's here.' The relief in Anna's voice was immeasurable as she opened the door. Her suspicions were proved to be true as they searched each room in the house. Reaching Anna's bedroom, John leant against the doorframe as Anna went about hauling a suitcase out from under the bed. John watched intently as she walked to the wardrobe and started to place clothes in the suitcase on the bed.

'Blimey, how long on you planning on staying?' John asked.

'What?' Anna replied. 'You said last night..'

'Relax Anna, I'm joking.' John held his hands up. 'I meant what I said. You can stay for as long as you need to.'

'Thanks,' Anna stopped what she was doing to look at John. 'I really am.'

'I know.' Suddenly, they both heard the front door open.

'Oh no,' Anna gasped, backing against the wall.

'Hey hey,' John said, moving towards Anna as they heard footsteps on the stairs. John placed his hands on the top of her arms. 'I'm here, and he's got to get past me before he gets to you. There's no need to be afraid now.'

'Anna,' John turned to see Niall standing at the doorway, holding a bouquet of flowers. Standing in front of Anna, she grabbed his hand. John braced himself as Niall entered the room. 'I knew you'd come back. I got you these,' Niall said calmly.

'Oh, as if that would make everything alright,' John laughed ironically.

'Please Anna, let me talk to you. Give me a chance.' Niall moved closer to them and John felt Anna's grip on him tighten.

'I don't think that's a good idea,' John said. 'She's just grabbing a few clothes then coming back to mine.'

'Come on, speak to me. You owe me that at least.' Niall pleaded, throwing the flowers on the bed.

'I owe you nothing.' Anna said indignantly. 'But I'll hear you out. It will change nothing, I'm still leaving with John.'

'Anna?' John asked weakly, looking over his shoulder. 'Are you sure?'

'Wait in the kitchen.' Anna smiled. 'I'll be okay.' Reluctantly letting go of her hand, his steps were tentative as he moved away from Anna. Looking Niall up and down as he walked past him, John left leaving Niall and Anna alone.

Niall immediately walked towards Anna. 'Don't touch me.' Anna hissed.

'Come on Anna, you know how I get when you wind me up.' Niall said. 'You know what my temper is like. But you will keep pushing.'

'Don't.' Anna replied, moving back to the window as Niall got ever closer to her. 'Just don't.'

'I'm going to try and change, please believe me.' Niall was now standing right in front of Anna, barely any space between them. 'You've got nowhere to go. You'll never find anyone who loves you like I do. Anyone better than me. ' Something ran through Anna then, a sort of explosion. Suddenly, her head was full of John.

'Better than you?' Anna closed her eyes and shook her head at the thought before laughing. 'Now that's a joke. I think you'll find the man downstairs has taken me in, protecting me from a monster like you, sleeping on his sofa so I can have his bed and he expects nothing from me in return. Only to know that I feel safe. And you're better than him?'

'What, are you in love with him?' Niall rebuked.

Anna stopped for a moment and thought. Was it really that absurd a notion? 'What if I am? Surely it would be more sense for me to be in love with a man who treats me like John does than with you, who treats me the way that you do.'

Anna walked past Niall, grabbed the suitcase from the bed and made her way downstairs. 'Anna!' Niall screamed, chasing after her and grabbing her arm as her foot was just about to hit the bottom step. John appeared from the kitchen just as Niall's hand was pulling back to strike Anna. John pulled Anna towards him, Niall's arm finishing what it started and striking the wall where Anna was standing seconds previously.

'Anna, get in the car.' John said sternly as he watched Niall shaking his hand, grimacing in pain. Niall looked up at John. 'If you want to hit some one here I am. Bring it on because, let me tell you pal, I've been gagging to put you on your arse since the Christmas party. So come on, take your best shot. Or do you only hit women?'

'Shut up,' Niall said.

'No, come on. Because I'm not running away.'

'John, leave it. He's not worth it.' Anna pleaded from the doorway.

'Go on John, do what the bitch tells you. She asked for it, she got it. Taking me for a fool.' John shook his head as he walked away, following Anna down the path. ' Sure you found out last night she's rubbish in bed anyway. Keep it.'

With that, something in John snapped as he turned and walked back towards Niall. Without saying anything, John landed a punch on Niall, putting him on the floor.

'I'm calling the police,' Niall mumbled, holding his nose.

'I believe the number you are looking for is 999.' John replied, holding out his phone. 'And if you're wondering, that was for ruining my best shirt at the Christmas party.'

'Niall, we both know if you get the police involved it's not going to end well for you,' Anna pointed out. 'Who will they favour the least? The man who hit the woman beater, or the woman beater?' Anna and John got in the car, leaving Niall sitting on the doorstep.

* * *

John was in his room, clearing a drawer and some space in his wardrobe for Anna to put her things as she unpacked. 'I'll have to get a bed for the spare room,' John said, standing up and placing a hand on the small of his back. 'I can't handle many more nights on the sofa.'

'I'll go on the sofa,' Anna suggested, filling the newly found space in the wardrobe with some of her clothes.

'Normally I would insist on being a perfect gentleman but it would make more sense.' John replied. 'But only until I get a bed for the spare room. We can have a look in the January sales.'

'That reminds me, what time is it?' Anna asked.

'Half 11,' John replied, sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. Anna noticed the bruise now appearing on his knuckle.

'That looks painful, your hand.' Anna said, sitting beside him.

'I'm sorry about that,' John grimaced. 'He shouldn't talk about a woman like that. Well, a lady like you, especially. '

'Oh John,' Anna chuckled. 'I'm not a lady, well I definitely don't feel like one at the moment.'

'You are a lady. To me anyway.' Meeting each others gaze, they shared a longing look before Anna broke the silence.

'Come on,' she said, slapping his knee. 'Let's see the new year in with some Toy Story.'

'You don't know me at all, do you Miss Smith?' John said, watching Anna as she walked to the door before looking at him. 'I'm more of a traditionalist. Big Ben, then Toy Story.'

As the clock chimed midnight, John filled his and Anna's glasses. Although their drink wasn't customary for ringing in the new year, John felt it necessary to use the champagne flutes regardless. 'Happy new year. Your milk, my lady.'

'Thank you kind sir.' Anna said, taking a sip before finding the whole situation hilarious. 'Where do you keep your pipe and slippers? Your pension book?'

'Sorry about the lack of alcohol. I drank the last bottle of Dom when I got a letter from the solicitor. Thought it was the end so cracked open the bubbly. After getting paralytic, I actually read the letter and realised it wasn't the end. Vera wanted my car as part of the settlement.' Anna began to laugh. 'It's not funny.' John moaned before descending into laughter as well.

'The divorce seems to be taking ages,' Anna said, her tone turning serious.

'It's my own fault for marrying her in the first place.' John replied. 'I am regretting not murdering her, I could have been out by now, the amount of time the divorce is taking.' Anna shot him a quizzical look. 'I'm joking. Would a nice pensioner like me kill?'

'Of course not, but she sounds like hard work. At least I never married Niall.' Anna said. 'I'm free of him now.'

'I'm glad.' John smiled.

'Well you should be. It's because of you.'

'Ahh, none of that.' John blushed. 'I fancy a smoke.'

'I thought you were an ex smoker,' Anna said, following him to the back door which lead onto the communal courtyard that John shared with the other residents of his block. It was empty, everyone else enjoying the festivities elsewhere.

'Correction. I'm a failing ex smoker,' John answered, taking a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket. 'But if Robert asks I am winning.'

'How about we start a New Years Resolution right here,' Anna said as fireworks began to go off in the sky above them. 'You stop smoking.'

John took a drag before looking at Anna. He turned his attentions to his freshly lit cigarette before dropping it on the floor and stamping on it. Closing his eyes, he moved his hand holding the packet towards Anna. 'Quick. Take them before I change my mind.'

Anna took the cigarettes and put them in her pocket. 'Well done. We've made progress here. With baby steps, we can do this together.'

'Oh, we can, can we?' John laughed. 'What exactly is it you are giving up Miss Smith?'

'I hadn't really thought about it.' Anna replied, looking at the fireworks. 'I suppose it doesn't always have to be about giving something up. It can be about starting something new.'

'Okay. Were you thinking anything in particular?' John asked, taking a sip of his milk. Looking at Anna, John saw her smiling at him. 'Well that's a start.'

'What?'

'You're smiling. I've noticed you haven't been doing a lot of it lately. Now I know why.'

'Well, you're the reason I am smiling.' Anna replied, a sincerity in her tone John had never heard from another woman before.

'Shucks, I'm blushing.'

'Come here and give me my first cuddle of the New Year,' Anna said, holding her arms out to John. Putting his glass down on one of the benches placed around the edge of the courtyard, he took her in his arms. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Anna too had her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. 'This is nice.' she whispered.

'Hmmm...' John mumbled.

'What, you don't think so?'

'I do. It's a little too nice, you know that, don't you?' John replied. Pulling away from him, Anna moved her lips towards his. John stopped her. 'You don't have to. I don't expect anything from you.'

'I know, maybe that's why I want to.' John looked at her then, trying to gauge if she was being serious. Anna took matters into her own hands and when she moved towards him, he didn't stop her. Brushing their lips against each others softly, John moved his hand to her cheek, gently moving her face away from his. 'I'm sorry,' Anna whimpered.

'No no, please don't be.' John pleaded, leaving his hand touching her face. 'We shouldn't rush into anything. You must know I like you. Really like you.'

'Yes. I have noticed you checking me out. At school and stuff.'

'God, was I that obvious?' John said, embarrassed.

'Yeah, you're not very good at averting you're eyes as you think you are. And us women can pick up on these things.'

'Look, Anna. I'm not even in the right place to be thinking about acting on my feelings, even if you wanted me to. All the time you seemed happy with the eejit, I would have never even told you how I felt.'

'It's obvious I'm not in the right place either. To start something new.' Anna replied. 'But I enjoyed the kiss. Maybe we could revisit it, at a later date.'

'I'd like that,' John said, gripping her hand in his. 'But for now, Woody and Buzz await.'


	7. Chapter 7

**We couldn't hold back any longer. Nothing too graphic. Please indulge us the music choices, they came as a result of listening to iTunes whilst typing. **

As the winter days turned into Spring, Anna was still living with John. Anna was happier Niall was out of her life but John's divorce to Vera kept hitting annoying snag after annoying snag.

The summer term was about to begin, and their relationship hadn't progressed further than the kiss they shared on the courtyard. They were close, however, and this had not gone unnoticed by their colleagues.

'You're a lucky bloke, John,' Tom whispered to his colleague as he joined him in the staff room. 'Friends with benefits, and Anna's your friend. And you live together. You can practically have it on tap.'

'We are not friends with benefits,' John snapped. 'Just good friends, that's all. It is possible to be friends with someone of the opposite sex without having to sleep with them.'

'Yeah,' Ethel agreed as she walked in. 'But I wish you two would just get on with it.'

John looked to the heavens, shaking his head. 'Just sod off.'

'Here, John. I've been looking at colour charts for the paint for my room.' Anna announced, walking into the room with a pile of booklets under her arm.

'Oh yeah,' Tom jeered.

'For god's sake,' John sighed, picking up his freshly made coffee and exiting the staff room. Walking into his office, he placed his mug on the table and set about reading the spreadsheets laid out for him by Robert.

'Knock knock,' John looked up to see Anna enter, biscuits under one arm, colour charts under the other.

'Hello,' John replied, looking at her before turning his attentions back to his work. 'What colour have you chosen then?'

'Mint green, because it's relaxing and calming,' Anna replied, sitting opposite John. 'It's nice and calming. Or so I've read.'

'Nice,' John said, not looking up from his spreadsheets. 'And we're decorating this weekend?'

'Yeah, if that's okay. It's your flat.'

'I think we both know it's our flat now. Especially since you started paying rent.' John pointed out.

'Well, it's still polite to ask,' Anna said, opening the biscuits. 'Custard Cream?'

'Nice choice but no thanks.' John said, trying to work something out on his fingers. 'You know, maths was never my strong point.'

'What happened before I got to the staff room?' Anna asked between chewing. 'Ethel said you were moody.'

'Oh nothing, just her and Tom winding me up,' John said, thinking better of trying to work out the figures in his head and searching his drawer for his calculator.

'Why?'

'Saying we were friends with benefits.' John shrugged.

'Well, there are benefits to being your friend. You do the washing up for a start.' Anna smiled. 'You know what?'

'What?' John asked, writing something down before rolling his chair back to reach for something in the drawer behind him.

'Well, firstly, you might find it easier if you stopped being lazy and walked.' Anna began.

'Ahh, everyone wants to mock today,' John interrupted as he rolled his chair over to the photocopier located less than three feet from his desk.

'And secondly,' Anna continued, 'maybe we should play along.'

'Play along?' John asked, confused.

'Well, they're going to think what they want to think. We know the truth. Just let them carry on believing it.'

'John, we've got to go over those questions for the mock GCSE, remember?' Tom asked, poking his head around the door. 'Is now appropriate? We are both on a free period.'

'Sure,' John said, getting frustrated with the photocopier before kicking it. 'Bloody stupid thing.'

'Here darling,' Anna said, walking around to stand beside John. 'Let me help you with that.'

'Maybe I'll come back later,' Tom said, making to leave.

'Tom, this is one of the benefits, she mends the photocopier for me.' John said as Anna got the machine working.

'I'll see you later,' Anna said, taking John, and a confused Tom by surprise and kissing him on the lips.

John pressed his fingers to his lips as he watched Anna leave. 'See you later.' Watching as Tom gave Anna the once over, he smiled and sat back at his desk.

'You're a lucky man, Bates,' Tom said as he sat opposite John. 'She's gorgeous.'

'She is, isn't she,' John almost whispered, looking at the door Anna had just left through.

'So, mock GCSE's...'

* * *

Friday afternoon arrived and John and Anna had both had a lot of fun messing with their colleagues. Every chance they had, they would pretend to flirt although it was a bit too convincing. Neither knew the other one wasn't actually pretending. Ethel was convinced it was a full blown relationship, and already picking out bridesmaids dresses.

As Anna approached John's classroom, she felt a rush of adrenaline inside, something which had become a familiar occurrence over recent weeks. She stood at the doorway and saw him at his desk, busy marking some students books.

'Ready to go home?' Anna asked, entering the room. 'We have a busy weekend ahead.'

'Oh yeah,' Tom mocked, walking in the room to drop a folder on John's desk before making a swift exit.

'Yeah, lets go,' John replied, closing the exercise book in front of him before loading the pile into the bag he used to take books home. ' I went out and got the paint on my lunch hour. It was fluorescent orange you wanted wasn't it?'

'Very funny,' Anna said. 'Let's go.'

* * *

After spending Friday evening preparing the spare room for decorating, Saturday arrived with the promise of paint fumes and spillages. Half way through a wall each, John put his paint brush down. 'We need some music. And tea. I'll be back in a minute.'

Anna shook her head at his procrastination as she continued to paint her wall. She decided she was pleased with her choice, the green she had chosen was drying nicely and she couldn't wait to see what the room would look like when finished, with all the furniture that John would build. Naturally.

'Here we go,' John replied, placing too mugs of tea on the windowsill and a radio on the top of the stepladder. 'Radio 2 okay?'

'Yeah, if you're like a hundred,' Anna replied, taking a sip from her tea.

'Well, perfect then,' John said as he turned the radio up to hear the sounds of a young Michael Jackson. 'ABC. You should like this one, you're an English teacher.'

'Teachers going to show you how to get an A,' Anna sang as she handed John a paintbrush before pointing upwards. 'Cut in for me please, you're taller than me.'

John smiled as he took the paintbrush from Anna and climbed the stepladder. Work progressed quicker as the music spurred them on. John had entertained Anna with his Bon Jovi impression, she impressed him with her passionate performance of Pokerface.

Now later into the evening, three walls were now complete. Working together on the last, they had stumbled across a Motown themed evening on one of the local radio stations. As John was serenading Anna, she was becoming frustrated as she was trying to hold a conversation with him, whilst he wouldn't stop singing.

'John, I...'

'You broke my heart...'

'John, listen for a second...'

'Cos I couldn't dance, you didn't even want me around.'

'John, shut...'

'But now I'm back...'

'Bates...'

'To let you know...'

'For God's sake...'

'I can really shake 'em down...'

With the last line, John leapt off the stepladder and began to dance, paintbrush still in hand which he found made a great substitute for a microphone.

'Do you love me?' he sang enthusiastically, Anna looking at him with a hand on her hip. 'Do you love me?'

'If I say I love you, will you shut up?' Anna asked, flicking her paintbrush at him. After being covered in paint, John grabbed hold of Anna by the waist and beginning to dance with her. 'What's got into you tonight?' Anna laughed.

'Paint fumes,' John replied, twirling Anna around.

'John, stop, we have to finish the wall.' Anna pleaded. He wasn't listening as he continued to move her. Anna got hold of her paintbrush and preceded to leave a trail of mint green pain down the front of John's shirt. John stopped dancing and looked at his shirt.

'Makes a change from blood, I guess,' John joked. 'My turn.' Turning to look for his paint tray, he pulled out the roller he had freshly loaded before his little performance. Picking it up and moving towards Anna, a mischievous grin on his face, Anna began to back away towards the door.

'No John,' she squealed, giggling as she edged ever closer to the door. 'You'll get paint on the carpet.'

'I'll get a new carpet,' John replied, the grin on his face almost turning into laughter. Upping his pace as he moved towards Anna, she did the same and before she managed to turn around to run out of the door, John had closed it. 'Come here.' John was now using his body to press her up against the door. They both registered the new closeness between them, meeting eachothers gaze. John dropped the roller.

'You know what we said,' Anna began, breathlessly. 'At New Year. About waiting?'

'Yes,' John whispered, playing with a strand of her hair.

'I'm ready when you are.' she continued, looking down at his lips. John nodded.

'Ready,' John gasped, brushing his lips lightly against Anna's. 'Done waiting.' The kiss became deeper and more passionate, resulting in John lifting Anna so her legs were around his waist. 'Are you sure you want this, Anna? If we carry on now I won't be able to stop.' John breathed in between kissing her neck. She answered him with another kiss.

* * *

'You know, we should really finish that wall.' John said, looking up at the incomplete wall from his and Anna's position on the floor.

'Is your pillow talk always so inappropriate?' Anna asked, running her hands through the hair on John's chest.

'I blame the paint fumes, another shirt ruined,' John moaned.

'If that's what paint fumes does for you, we can paint every day for all I care,' Anna replied. ' You don't regret what just happened, do you?'

'Of course not,' John said, kissing her hair. 'It's been a long time coming.'

'But what about all the Vera stuff.' Anna asked.

John sighed before replying. 'What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Sod her.'

'Maybe we should keep this between us,' Anna suggested.

'Everyone thinks this is already going on anyway.' John said. 'We won't tell anyone, but we won't deny it anymore either. I like you, you like me. I'm never going to reconcile with Vera. Why keep it a secret? That implies what we are doing is wrong. How can something that feels this right be wrong?'

'You can stop talking now,' Anna interrupted, stroking his face. 'Kiss me.'

'Okay, but afterwards we should really finish that wall,' John replied as Anna leant up and placed her lips on his. 'Right,' John said, beginning to reluctantly pull away. 'You roll,' he said in between kisses. 'I'll cut in.'


	8. Chapter 8

**More shizz, we now have Banna. **

Anna began to stir, stretching away the hours sleep as she felt a strong arm around her waist. Suddenly, memories from last night began to fill her mind. Smiling, she remembered that they only just got the final wall finished before John led her to his bedroom. Rubbing the hand that was around her waist, she sighed as she thought about how hours before they had become familiar with each other's bodies, how everything felt so natural.

'Are you awake?' John whispered, kissing her neck.

'No,' Anna whispered back, snuggling back towards him. John laughed softly. 'It's Sunday morning, we don't have to get up just yet, do we?'

'I'm not suggesting getting up,' John replied, his voice still in a whisper as he used his arm to turn Anna over to face him. His hand was at her hip then, softly caressing her hip bone.

'Oh right,' Anna grinned, placing her hand on top of his. 'What are you suggesting then?' His lips met hers, a kiss that left no doubt to his intentions. 'You're very lively for this hour. I haven't even had my morning coffee yet.'

'What can I say,' John growled. 'I'm a morning person.'

* * *

Making toast in the kitchen, Anna heard footsteps coming down the hall. Smiling, as she knew John would be with her again she turned to see him standing in the doorway. Having just had a shower, his hair was wet, and a towel wrapped around his waist. Anna grinned, raising one eyebrow at him.

'What?' John protested. 'You've seen it all now anyway. This is how a man should walk around after a shower.' Anna nodded, the grin never leaving her face as she began to butter her toast. John walked to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'Feel free to do the same after your shower.'

'Cheeky sod,' Anna replied, shoving a slice of toast in his mouth the keep him quiet. He released her from his hold and sat at the table to read the paper that had just been delivered.

Silence fell between them then as John began to read and Anna continued to make the breakfast. Joining him at the table, John looked up and smirked as she passed him his coffee. 'So, how are you feeling?'

' Well, it's nice that it's out of the way,' Anna replied.

'You make it sound like it's a chore,' John interrupted, nearly choking on his toast with laughter.

'No I don't mean it like that, it's been a long time coming.'

'All good things come to those who wait,' John replied, reaching for her hand before tenderly kissing the back of it.

'What about school?' Anna asked.

'What about it? Big building, little people go there to learn,' John explained before taking a sip of his tea. 'We go there to eat biscuits.'

'No, I mean what do we say to people?' Anna asked. 'People will have to know.'

'The only person who will need to know is Robert. We can tell other people as and when we choose. As long as we are discreet it doesn't matter.' John replied before looking at Anna and she turned it over in her mind. 'Are you sure it's what you want? Because we can go back to how things were. '

Anna looked at him then. 'Is that what you want?'

'I thought I made it clear what I want this morning and last night.'

'What about your wife?' Anna asked. 'You essentially just committed adultery.'

John narrowed his eyes at Anna before a cheeky grin spread across his face. 'Aren't I a bad boy. You're my mistress.'

'John,' Anna exclaimed before giggling. 'It's not funny, I've never been with a married man.'

'As far as I'm concerned Anna, I'm already divorced. The thing holding it up at the moment is my share of the house. However what's happened between us, the way you make me feel, makes me realise I'd give everything to her. As long as I had you, I'd survive.'

'I guess I'm lumbered with you then.' Anna replied.

'Oh, well I'd like to think that Vera's loss is your gain. But each to their own.'

'You silly beggar. You're the reason I'm happy. You make me feel safe. Although I do feel nervous when I'm ironing one of your shirts.'

'Yes, I will need to explain about which ones are my favourites,' John agreed.

'Or, you could just do your own ironing,' Anna suggested.

* * *

Sitting in the courtyard, enjoying the spring sunset as it went down, John was relieved to have the outside area all to themselves as he looked down besides them at the intertwined hands and her other hand stroking his arm. 'This is nice.' he sighed.

'Yes,' Anna whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. 'Although it's getting a bit chilly'

'Here,' John said, standing up and taking his cardigan off. 'Have this.'

'You're cardigan?' Anna giggled. 'You really are an old man.'

'Mandigan, thank you very much. They are all the fashion you know.'

'Yeah, if you are like eighty,' Anna replied, taking the offending garment from him and wrapping it around her shoulders.

'My mother bought me that,' John replied, a seriousness to his tone and a straight look on his face.

'Oh... I'm sorry.' Anna stuttered before a smile spread across John's face.

'I'm only messing,' John said. 'I'm just a geography teacher. I am never going to set the world of fashion on fire. But we should just go inside if you're cold.'

'Now you've taken you mandigan off, you're cold aren't you?' Anna asked.

'Yeah, pretty much,' John nodded.

'Lets go in then.'

Snuggled up on the sofa, watching something on one of the higher reaching satellite channels about renovating houses, John was deep in thought. Judging by the distant look in his eyes, Anna could recognise this.

'What are you thinking about?' She asked.

'The green room,' John replied.

'What about it?'

'Can I have my office back, or are you still planning to sleep their at night?' John asked. 'Because we should really finish that cutting in if you are going to be using it.'

'Are you serious? You are sitting there, deep in thought, thinking about cutting in?'

'No,' John said. 'More sleeping arrangements. If I'm honest.'

'Where would you like me to sleep?' Anna asked.

John put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. 'In my arms. And that's a bit difficult if you are in the green room. My arms don't stretch that far.'

'Then in your arms is where I shall sleep.' Anna smiled, laying her head on his chest. 'Plus the green room still stinks of paint.'

* * *

As they had done since Anna had moved in with John, they both took it in turns to drive the other to work. This morning, John was driving. Sneaking little sideward glances to each other, they drove in silence. Once arriving in the car park, John pulled up and switched off the ignition.

'I;m going to tell Robert. About us.' John said. 'I think it's only right.'

'Okay,' Anna nodded, 'so there is an us?'

'This weekend was wonderful,' John smiled.

'Yeah, who knew decorating could be so much fun.' Anna replied.

'You know what I mean, Miss Smith.' John said, with just the right tone to his voice to make Anna feel impish. Looking around her at the empty play ground and the empty car park she leant in and stole a kiss from John.

'Now now, that means a detention,' John said. 'Report to my office at ten past one. Bring biscuits and fresh cups of tea.'

'I'll be there,' Anna said, he face smiling the most beautiful smile John had ever seen. 'See you later.' And with that, she left him.

John watched as she walked away, lunchtime couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Knocking on Robert's door, John suddenly felt nervous as he waited for an answer. 'Enter.'

John opened the door to see Robert working hard as ever, playing solitaire on his PC. 'John, how are you? Good weekend?'

'Yeah, it was great. That's why I wanted to see you.'

'Oh?' Robert replied. 'What is it?'

'It's Anna, Rob.' John answered. 'Me and she have...'

'Yes?' Robert said as John hesitated.

'Well, the long and short of it is that we are. We decided at the weekend that... basically...'

'Spit it out, John,' Robert said impatiently.

'Basically,' John sighed, 'we'd like to be more than just friends.'

'I thought you already were,' Robert shrugged.

'What?'

'Come on John, I'm not stupid. I have heard the rumours, I see the way you look at her.'

'Alright, so it's just us who were the last to know then.'

'Good luck to you. Just remember to keep it discreet, don't put yourself in any compromising situations. It's good to see one of my oldest friends with a smile back on his face. And she's a lovely girl.'

'Thanks Robert.' John smiled, moving to leave the room.

* * *

'Alright sir?' Charlie asked as he caught up with John walking to his classroom.

'Young Charles, why aren't you in a lesson?' John replied looking at his watch.

'Just got back from the dentist, Mr Bates,' Charlie explained. 'Needed a filling.'

'I see,' John said. 'That's all those sweets you buy at lunch time. I keep telling you, Mr Oliver wouldn't be impressed. Salad isn't a bad thing to eat, once in a while.'

'Sir, are you a food tech teacher these days, as well as Geography, or boreography?' Charlie said cheekily.

'Hey, I've given detentions for less than that. I have a 25 point lecture on why geography isn't boring and at a later date we shall run though it.'

'Really sir? What are they? Charlie asked.

'Well, the long and short of it is because I say so, now get to your lesson.'

* * *

Arriving a little later than she had planned, Anna entered John's office, a quick glance in either direction to make sure she hadn't been seen.

'Hello,' she said, watched John as he had a head in the cupboard. She must have startled him as he bumped his head on the shelf.

'Oww,' he shouted, 'bloody cupboard.'

'Does that happen often? Or just when I'm around you. '

'You're late,' John said looking at his watch.

'Sorry, I was just talking to Robert. I'm guessing you told him.' Anna asked, sitting on the edge of his desk whilst he continued to rummage though the cupboard. 'What are you looking for?'

'Yes I did, and I'm looking for my calculator.' John replied, annoyance in his tone. 'Again. I'm certain Robert takes it from my office. I keep a spare in my classroom but could I find it? No.'

'Maybe I should come back later,' Anna suggested, backing away towards the door.

'No, no,' John said, he demeanour becoming less hostile. 'Come here.'

Anna did as she was told, walking to him as he put his arms around her waist. 'What did the Robert say?'

'That he thought something was already going on. And that he was happy for us.' John explained. 'He's under the illusion that you're a nice girl.'

'Oh, it's an illusion is it?' Anna said.

'After the events of this weekend, yes it is.' John laughed. Placing a hand on her chin, he lifted her lips to meet his. The temptation to take things further overwhelmed them as Anna broke their kiss. They both knew that it wouldn't end well.

'We're going to have to be careful, you and me.' Anna said, resting a head on his chest.

'Really? How so?'

'Head says no, but other things say other things.' Anna said, casting a look downwards. 'It's alright for you, you can think about Geography to take your mind off it. I've got the romance of poetry, sonnets and stuff.'

'So why is geography different? Land fills and the British coastlines are my Shakespeare.'

'Geography's a bore fest,' Anna replied before pretending to snore. With that he turned her around before kissing her on top of the head.

'Alright Miss Smith,' he said, playfully hitting her on the bottom 'Out of my office. We'll discuss the pros and cons of our respective subjects later.'

'And they say romance is dead.'

'I do have my 25 points as to why...'

'Geography is fun. We all know them John. It's because you say so.'


	9. Chapter 9

**A sixth former's school trip, what could possibly go wrong? A bit of fluff towards the end. Thanks for the reviews, we do read every one and smile :) **

It was now nearing the end of the summer term, and the end of John's first year as deputy head at St Peter's. Each year, the students finishing their sixth form education went on a trip, chaperoned by teachers from the school. This year, the Lake District had been chosen, staying close by in a bed and breakfast in Morecambe.

John had to go, he was head of the sixth form and it was his obligation. The students had their say too as they were all eighteen or nearing that age. A vote was held as to which teachers they'd like to come. Tom won the female vote and much to John's delight, Anna won the male students vote. It took some convincing for Robert to allow John and Anna to go together given their situation, but as it wasn't common knowledge amongst the students Robert agreed as long as they behaved themselves.

Robert chose the final member of staff to chaperone as Margaret Patmore. He thought she might add some well needed maturity, especially after Tom mentioned flaming margarita's in a bar on Morecambe Bay that he had visited whilst their for a stag party.

Robert was listing the do's and don'ts to John as the students filled the minibus. 'Please John, no skinny dipping. That Tom Branson has some weird ideas, I'm not comfortable with him going at all.'

'Relax Robert, it's more than our jobs worth. We are representing the school and will be on our best behaviour.' John replied.

'Come on Mr Bates...' Tom said, sticking his head out of the drivers window. 'We want to get to Morecambe for happy hour.'

Robert looked at John. John looked to the heavens before turning his attentions back to the headmaster. 'We'll see you on Friday,' John continued.

'Hang on, let me talk to them,' Robert said, putting a hand out to stop John before he got on the bus. Robert got in the minibus in the passenger seat in the front and knelt on it to face the passengers. 'Right then, sixth form, year 13 or whatever you call yourselves...'

'Yes sir,' the students said in unison.

'Remember you are representing St Peter's on this trip. Please behave. No drinking...'

'But sir, we're old enough to...' one of the students argued before being interrupted.

'I know you are old enough, let me finish. No drinking excessively. And that goes for you too, Mr Branson.'

'I'll be decorum personified,' Tom replied, holding his hands up in his defence.

'Right,' Robert said, narrowing his eyes at Tom. 'Make sure you are.'

'Don't worry about a thing Mr Crawley,' Margaret chipped in. 'I'll keep them in line.'

'I'm sure you will, Mrs Patmore,' Robert smiled. 'Have a good time.'

* * *

Now an hour into their journey, John was regretting allowing each of the twelve students to bring a mix CD for the music system in the minibus. So far, it had been all boom boom music, much of which sounded the same.

'Right, that's that CD finished,' John said relieved as track 1 began playing again. Reaching down to the stereo, he took the CD out of the player.

'Ahh, what's next?' Tom asked. 'That was brilliant.'

'Seriously?' John asked. 'It all sounded the same.'

'No, I liked it,' Anna chipped in.

'Nice to see Mr Branson and Miss Smith have some taste,' Oliver, one of the students said as he took his CD back from John.

'Mr Bates, do you have a grammar phone at home or have you advanced to a Walkman?' Harry, another student asked. As laughter descended around the minibus, John undid his seatbelt to turn around.

'I'll have you know I've seen U2 live a few times,' John explained. 'And Jools Holland is a great show.'

'Please sir, you must be about hundred,' Natalie, the girl who gave John a cigarette on his second day and many others subsequently, said.

'Right, we can do this the easy way or the hard way,' John began. 'We can either listen to my CD featuring some U2 next or we can do my 25 reasons why Geography is fun.'

'U2 are okay, Mr Bates,' Anna said, deciding her boyfriend needed some defending. 'And after hearing you're 25 reasons why geography is fun already, I'm not sure this lot could handle the excitement.'

'Maybe you're right Miss Smith,' John replied, a straight look on his face as he fiddled in his back pack on the front seat for his mix CD. 'Here we go.'

'I can't wait till we do my CD,' Margaret cooed, talking to Anna. 'Have you heard of Pat Boone?'

* * *

_'Oooooohhhhhhhh, we're half way there...'_

John's CD had been an unexpected hit, with the students joining in enthusiastically to the likes of Bon Jovi, Blur and U2 as well as some old school choices. Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye had been a particular crowd pleaser.

_'Hold my hand, we'll make it swear...'_ the back of the minibus continued to sing as Tom turned to John sitting beside him in the front.

'We should arrive in twenty minutes or so.' He said. 'I say we check in then head for the nearest bar.'

'Come on Tom, you heard Robert.' John sighed. 'We've got to show an example.'

'John, look, these guys aren't kids. I've been on this trip the past three years, they try to ditch us as soon as we leave the accommodation.' Tom explained.

'Well, they won't be doing that this year. Would you argue with Maggie?' John said, looking back at Mrs Patmore reprimanded two of the male students at the back of the bus for attempting to moon fellow motorists.

' Do we have an ETA guys?' Anna asked, poking her head through the gap between John and Tom's headrests.

'Twenty minutes or so,' John replied, looking back at Anna and smiling.

'Great. I need the loo.' Anna revealed before going back to her seat.

* * *

Tom and Margaret stayed with the students in the minibus as Anna and John went to check in at the bed and breakfast. Once inside and out of sight, John clasped Anna's hand in his.

'Alone at last,' he smiled. 'Just a shame this trip has to be chaste.'

'I know. But we'll have plenty of chances for romantic getaways.' Anna said. 'And who says we can't steal a few moments while we're here. The kids won't need us all the time.' Anna began to lean in for a kiss as the receptionist arrived at her desk.

'Yes?' came the voice for a tall woman, dark haired with an angry looking expression.

'Hi, the name is Bates. We're from St Peter's school.' John said.

'Yes, the school,' was her short reply. 'Where are the children?'

'Well, they aren't children as such...' Anna began.

'Well, what are they then?' the woman interrupted.

'They are all mostly eighteen...' John said.

'Eighteen year olds?' The woman sighed. 'I think I'd rather have five and six year olds running about the place. Bring them in, let me give them the ground rules.'

John raised his eyebrows at Anna before walking back to the doorway and gesturing for the others to come in.

Once inside, the students huddled around the desk to listen to the landlady. 'Right then, young... err... people,' she started. 'Here are my main rules. You get back after 1 am, you are locked out for the night. In the rooms I will have no smoking, drinking, singing, playing of loud music, animals...'

'This is almost as riveting as your 25 reasons speech,' Tom whispered into John's ear.

'Wouldn't it be easier to tell us what we can do?' Oliver asked.

'Oliver...' John snapped.

'I take it that everything is above board, Mr Bates.' the receptionists said. 'As in, boys in one room, girls in another.'

'Yes, they are paired off.' John nodded. 'And myself and my colleague here, Mr Branson and I are sharing. Miss Smith and Mrs Patmore have separate rooms.'

'Good,' the receptionist replied handing him a clear plastic bag with 9 keys inside. 'Here are your keys. You have access to the games room and breakfast is served at 8 am. Dinner is served at 7 pm.'

* * *

John and Anna sorted the students with their rooms whilst Margaret went to her room and Tom to his and John's. Meeting on the landing, everyone going about their business in their rooms, John and Anna realised their rooms were next to each other's.

'It's just a shame Tom is sharing my room,' John whispered, turning to Anna as he reached his door. 'Yours will be the easier option.'

'For what?' Anna asked.

'Being together,' John suggested.

'You are joking. What happened to being responsible?' Anna laughed. 'You know what kids are like. One slip and it would be around the whole school.' Anna replied.

'And? We've been together for a couple of months now Anna...' John pointed out.

'The kids don't need to know.' Anna continued. 'I'll see you later.'

* * *

John couldn't understand why Anna was so reluctant for their relationship to be out in the open. Sure, kids could be cruel and he had watched as colleagues who had started dating were teased mercilessly by students. He promised himself he would never get into that position, that was until he met Anna. Yes, the situation with Vera was complicated but Tom, Robert and Anna were the only ones who knew about her.

Walking along the beach to find a bar with the students after dinner, John and Anna walked side by side slightly behind the rest of the group. Tom was kicking a football with some of the lads whilst Margaret was telling some of the girls in her food tech A level class about her love for Christopher Plummer, resulting in a chorus of 'Doe a Deer.'

'I just don't get it Anna,' John said, breaking an awkward silence which had descended between them. 'The kids like us. What makes you think they'd tease us?'

'It's not just that,' Anna whispered. 'It's the thing with Vera too. What if they get wind of that. We aren't in a normal career where those things can be overlooked.'

'Come off it Anna, this is the twenty first century,' John rebuked. 'I guarantee no one would bat an eyelid.'

'How could you guarantee that John? You couldn't. I'm just not ready yet.'

'And when will you be ready?' John snapped as they stopped to look at each other.

'I don't know,' Anna replied before beginning to walk again.

Upon finding a bar, there was nothing Margaret could do to stop the heavy drinking which was to follow, Tom as the ringleader. Margaret and Anna had taken the majority of the female students back to the bed and breakfast after they had one drink, not wanting to stay up late. A trip to the lakes was planned for the next day with an early start. After round of Sambuca followed by round of Sambuca, Tom and some of the male students had been tempted away by a group of women on a hen night. leaving John and just a handful of students to walk back, or rather stagger back to the accommodation.

'Sir, you coming in?' one of the students asked as John stopped at the bottom of the path which lead to the front door of the bed and breakfast.

'No, I'll...' John looked behind him at the seafront before pointing. 'Just go and sit on that bench for a little bit. It's only half ten, got a bit of time. See you tomorrow.'

John walked to the bench and looked at the sea as the moonlight and stars shone upon it. His mind was full of Anna. Whilst he had been convinced she was sure of their relationship, now he was doubtful. Did she really want him? If she did, then they would face the backlash together. If not, then he'd rather she just ended it. He had decided not long after they had decided to be together this was it for him, Anna was the one. Maybe it was time to lay his cards out on the table. Suddenly feeling a buzzing in his pocket, he reached into it and pulled out his phone. It was a text from Anna.

_I can see you from my window, fancy some company? x '_

John smiled before replying yes. Within a few minutes, he felt a presence behind him and saw Anna standing there. Gesturing for her to sit beside him, she did so.

'I'm sorry about earlier,' Anna began. 'I shouldn't have walked off. I'm just nervous about the kids knowing I guess.'

'I understand that but they'll have to find out sooner or later.' John replied.

'But what if...' Anna started before stopping and looking at John. 'What if we break up?'

John kept Anna's gaze as he ran that scenario through his head. Life without Anna didn't bear thinking about. She was the reason he was smiling, the reason he did anything. He couldn't imagine life without her.

'Can you ever see that happening?' John whispered.

'No, but...'

'Anna, if I lost you, if I couldn't have you I would never be with anyone else. No one could ever come close to making me feel the way that you do.'

Silence fell upon them then as Anna took John's words in. 'What... what are you saying, John?'

'What I'm saying,' John said, taking Anna's hand in his. 'Is that I love you. Honestly, I have never said that to another woman and meant it as much as I do in this moment.' Anna smiled then, only slightly but enough to make John's heart skip a beat. Reaching for her face with a shaky hand, he gently stroked her cheek.

'I love you too,' Anna replied.

'Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now,' John said.

'Then why don't you?' Anna said, leaning closer to him.

'But what about what you said earlier. One slip and it will be all over the school.' John asked, still stroking her cheek.

'After what you've just told me, the whole world can know for all I care.' Anna replied.

Smiling, John pulled Anna's face towards his and their lips met. It wasn't a kiss fuelled by desire like many of their previous ones had been, it was confirming the love they had just declared for each other.

Standing to walk back into the bed and breakfast, John was stopped by Tom, a giggling woman on his arm.

'John, Anna,' Tom said, the amount he had to drink clarified by his slurred speech. 'This is Fiona.'

'Hi,' the woman on Tom's arm said.

'Is there any way we could have the room tonight?' Tom asked, trying to hold Fiona upright.

'Tom,' John said, dragging him away from Fiona and Anna so they were out of ear shot. 'If Robert ever found out, you'd lose your job.'

'Relax,' Tom said, patting John's face. 'He won't. And besides, now you and Anna can share a room.'

'No we can't. We're here to set an example, Tom.' John replied, Anna's warnings echoing around his head.

'Well, I don't know where you'll sleep then because I'm sharing with Fiona.' With that, Tom stormed off, took hold of Fiona's hand and lead her into the bed and breakfast.

* * *

'Why don't I move in with Margaret and you have my room for tonight?' Anna asked as they reached their floor.

'I'm just worried about Tom,' John said. 'Maybe I should go in there...'

'No John,' Anna said. 'Let him make his own mistakes. As long as you are responsible.' They reached Mrs Patmore's room. Before even knocking on the door, they could hear her snoring. 'She'll not come out of that easily.'

John sighed as Anna turned to face him. 'Looks like the landing for me.'

'We'll just have to share, just make sure we are careful in the morning, the kids are on the floor below and we are meeting in the dining room for breakfast. No one will know.' Anna said. 'There is an armchair, you can sleep in that.'

'Really?' John groaned as he followed Anna into her room.

Once inside, Anna found some spare linen on top of her wardrobe as John stripped down to his t shirt and boxer shorts. 'I can sleep in the armchair if it's easier.'

'Really, can't we just say no funny business and share the bed?' John pleaded as he took the linen from Anna.

'No...' Anna said sternly. 'We both know where it will lead.'

'Really? Can't control yourself, eh?' John smirked.

'John, you know it will be of your instigation and don't deny it.'

'I'll take the armchair,' John said in response, knowing she was right. Whilst Anna was getting undressed, John pulled the chair closer to the bed so he could rest his legs on it. Once comfortable, he began to drift off, his light slumber interrupted by Anna getting under the covers. Facing him, she draped one arm over his legs. John could feel himself being watched.

'You know this is the right thing to do, although it pains me to say it.' Anna whispered. 'With the kids here and everything.'

'Yeah,' John sighed. 'I know.'

'John...' Anna said.

'Anna...'

'I do love you.' she replied. 'Now I've said it once, I won't be able to stop.'

'I'm glad, because I'll never tire of hearing it.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Been to Bowness-on-Windermere on a few occasions, a lovely spot in the English County of Cumbria. Recommend it to anyone :)**

**This will be going up to T in the next chapter, we promise... **

Slowly drifting out of his unconscious state, the first thing John noticed was an uncomfortable feeling in his neck and the fact he desperately needed to move his head. As he slowly began to remember where he was, he opened his eyes. Anna, who had fallen asleep with an arm draped over his leg now had her back to him, snoring gently. Moving his legs from the bed carefully, he leant forward and lifted a weary hand to his neck. Despite the sleeping arrangements, his night had been relatively peaceful. However, whenever he was near Anna he felt peace. Like she completed him.

Standing up, he stroked the top of her arm before moving over to the window. Peering through the curtains, he looked up to see a beautiful blue sky, the sun shining down onto the sea. A nice day for visiting the lakes.

'Morning,' he heard a soft voice say behind him. John turned to see a stretching Anna, a big yawn spread across her face.

'Good morning,' John smiled, moving to the bed and sitting beside Anna.

'What time is it?'

'Only half 6, I was going to see if I could get into my room as I need to get some clothes.' John explained.

'Yeah,' Anna replied. 'I don't know what got into Tom last night.'

'I do, about two bottles of Sambuca.' John laughed, leaning further towards Anna. 'I'll see you later.' He kissed her on the nose before getting up off the bed and walking towards the door.

'Oi, Mr Bates,' Anna called after him. John stopped and looked back.

'Yes, Miss Smith.'

'I love you,' Anna smiled.

'I love you too.'

With that, John opened the door, looked left and right, before stepping out into the corridor and carefully shutting the door behind him. As he released the handle, he looked to his left to see Fiona, the woman Tom brought back to his room looking the worse for wear.

'Oh, hi,' she whispered, leaving the door slightly ajar. 'Tom's not awake yet so can you say goodbye to him for me. I left my number on the bedside cabinet for him.'

'How very noble of you,' John replied, walking towards her. Suddenly, the landlady appeared at the top of the corridor.

'Who is this?' she bellowed, taking in Fiona, stilettos in one hand, leather jacket in the other.

'I'm leaving,' Fiona said, scampering off down the corridor.

'Yeah, thanks for that,' John called after her before turning his attentions to the landlady. 'I don't know her.'

'Just get some clothes on and meet me in reception in half an hour. I want an explanation.' With that, she carried on towards the laundry room as John walked through the door Fiona just had.

'Hey, Tom,' John hissed. Walking to Tom's bed, he kicked the side of it before pulling his bag out from under his own bed.

'What...' Tom mumbled, turning over to see John rifling through his bag before producing his wash bag. 'Good night with Anna?'

'Tom, the landlady saw me talking to Fiona...'

'Fiona?' Tom asked, a puzzled look on his face. 'Ahh yes.'

'Her numbers on the cabinet beside you.' John said. Tom looked at the piece of paper, picked it up before screwing it into a ball and throwing it into the bin. 'Wow, compromising both our positions at work for a one nighter,' John snapped. 'Brilliant.'

'What are you talking about?' Tom said as he sat up. 'No one is going to know.'

'Really? The landlady saw her. And me. She put two and two together and made nine. Now I have to explain myself to her in reception.' John explained, walking into the bathroom with his toothbrush and toothpaste.

'Ahh mate. I'm sorry...'

'Save it,' John said.

'What will you say?' Tom asked.

'I don't know.' John replied.

* * *

After apologising profusely to the landlady and paying for Fiona staying, the dust seemed to settle as everyone sat for breakfast. John spent the whole time throwing Tom dirty looks as he sipped on his tea.

'What is wrong with you?' Anna whispered as she sat beside John.

'Hey Mr Bates, are you going to eat your mushrooms?' Natalie asked. She and her boyfriend, Anthony had been in many of John's detentions since the first and they had become reasonably friendly with their geography teacher.

'Knock yourself out,' John said, not averting his gaze from Tom as Natalie helped herself to his mushrooms.

'So, we're walking around some boring lake today then?' Anthony mumbled, sitting at the table with his arms folded.

'It's not some lake, Anthony.' Anna explained. 'It's the largest natural lake in England. Beautiful scenery. You might find yourself inspired.'

'Yeah, to fall asleep,' Anthony replied, rubbing his eyes.

'Well, more fool you if you don't enjoy it.' Anna said before looking at John. She dug her elbow into his ribs. 'Do you want to argue the case for Windermere with some Geography, Mr Bates.' John didn't reply. He was too busy staring at Tom. 'Mr Bates.'

'Sorry,' John said, shaking his head before looking down at Anna. 'Geography. Lake Windermere?'

'Oh, erm...' John racked his brains for some geographical fact about Lake Windermere. ' It's what's known as a ribbon lake, formed around 13,000 years ago during the last major ice age...'

'Please sir, stop. You are blowing my mind.' Anthony interrupted before standing up. 'Fancy a smoke?'

'Anthony, sit down.' Anna hissed. Anthony did as he was told. 'That was very interesting Mr Bates.'

Once breakfast was finished, the students went back to their rooms to grab what they needed as John and Tom waited at the bus.

'Come on John, no harm was done.' Tom pleaded as John leant against the side of the bus. 'I made a mistake, blame the drink. I'm Irish for God's sake.'

'So am I, doesn't mean I drink to excess and drag women home,' John stopped before continuing. 'Well not recently anyway.'

'Please mate, it won't happen again.' Tom replied. 'You got a night with Anna out of it, didn't you?'

'Yes and no,' John replied. 'I slept in the armchair. She doesn't think it would be appropriate.'

'So not a great night then?' Tom asked.

They were interrupted by the kids announcing their arrival. 'Mr Bates, can we finish your CD on the way to the Lakes?' Oliver asked as he opened the door to the bus.

'Sure,' John replied, smiling as he watched the kids climb aboard.

'What is going on between you too?' Margaret asked, once the kids were on board.

'Nothing, Mrs Patmore,' Tom groaned.

'Really? I'm not stupid.' Margaret said. 'I'll get it of you. I always do.' With that, she climbed on the bus. Anna approached the two warring men.

'Maybe I should sit in the front with Tom,' Anna suggested.

'No way is he driving.' John interrupted. 'Not after the amount he drank. Give me the keys and get in the back with the kids, Mr Branson.' Tom handed over the keys and boarded the bus.

'What's going on?' Anna asked, making sure the bus was shut so they couldn't be heard.

'That Fiona, she was coming out of mine and Tom's room this morning.' John began to explain. 'She stopped to talk and the landlady saw us, made the wrong assumption then went off on one. I had to pay for Fiona staying and now the landlady believes I entertained a woman in my room last night.'

John glared as Anna began to giggle uncontrollably. 'Well I'm glad you find it so funny.' With that, John stormed to the drivers side of the bus.

* * *

John drove the merry band to Lakeland to board the boat which would travel across Windermere to take them to Bowness where there was a small village. This had quite clearly been Margaret's choice of day trip when the planning meetings took place. Once on board the boat, the students headed straight for the bar accompanied by Tom whilst Anna, John and Margaret went to the upper deck.

'So, what has Tom done then John?' Margaret asked as she sat in front of John and Anna, who sat at the back of the boat. 'Tom's scared by your staring at him.'

'Really Maggie, I won't bore you with it,' John explained. 'It will all blow over. He knows I'm not happy and that's all that matters.'

'Here Mr Bates, they do Carlsberg bottles, two for four quid on this boat. Bargain,' Oliver shouted from the front of the boat. John nodded in acknowledgement, glad no one knew that he was actually chaperoning these kids on a school trip. 'Generation of binge drinkers, why do we bother?'

'Come on, it's not like they're not old enough, is it? And we are only chaperones, they are old enough to make their own decisions.' Anna said.

'Natalie, get your legs inside the boat,' Margaret called, walking down to the front of the boat, leaving Anna and John alone.

'If we are only chaperones, why should it matter if the kids know?' John asked, leaning in closer to Anna. 'Maybe I should just kiss you here and now.'

'Mr Bates, you can't do that.' Anna smiled, looking straight ahead, a faint smile on her face.

'No, but I can do this.' John moved his hand down beside Anna's resting on the seat and clasped it in his. 'How can this be wrong?'

'A peace offering,' Tom interrupted, making John jump and immediately fold his arms. Tom was holding a cup of tea and a piece of shortbread. 'I thought we should lay off alcohol.'

'You mean you should.' John argued. 'If you think you can win me over with shortbread Mr Branson then you would be right.' John took the items from Tom. 'But don't let it happen again.'

'You and your biscuits, Mr Bates,' Anna chuckled.

'What was that?' John asked, mouth full of shortbread.

* * *

On arrival in Bowness, the group decided to split. It was decided they would spend a couple of hours walking around the village and meet back at the port.

'But if you're not back by four, we will go without you.' John shouted after the kids as they disappeared in different directions. 'And remember to have something to eat, don't just get drunk.'

'You're going to make a great Dad,' Anna laughed. 'So what shall we do?'

'If the amount I'm worrying about that lot is anything to go by, I'll send myself into an early grave worrying about my own,' John replied.

'There's a Peter Rabbit museum,' Margaret cooed, looking at a tourist booklet.

'Really? I love Beatrice Potter.' Tom announced, taking the booklet from Margaret. Anna and John looked at him, amusement on their faces. 'What? Peter Rabbit was my hero. The ultimate rebel.'

'Stealing cabbages?' John laughed. 'Look out Bonnie and Clyde, there is a new kid in town.'

'We should go,' Margaret suggested. 'What do you say?'

'Yeah,' Tom exclaimed. 'John, Anna?'

'Not for me. I'll get an ice cream and take a walk alongside the lake.' John said, shaking his head.

'Anna?' Tom asked, turning his attentions to her.

'I think I fancy an ice cream too,' Anna replied, sensing an opportunity. 'You two go. Have fun.'

'Maggie,' Tom said, lifting his arm for Margaret to link with her own. 'We'll see you two later.'

'I've said it before and I'll say it again,' John said, watching the two of them leave. 'Alone at last.'

John and Anna spent the next hour walking as far as they could along the banks of Lake Windermere, ice cream in hand. Finding a small clearing, away from the hustle of the small village. they sat down.

'So, tell me some more geography stuff about Windermere,' Anna asked.

'Why?' John asked, looking down at her.

'I like hearing you talk with passion in your voice.' Anna replied. 'And you are passionate about geography.'

'I'm passionate about things other than geography,' John laughed.

'Like what?'

'Well, you. Us. What we have,' John answered. 'This isn't the ideal trip to have declared our love for each other you know.'

'Why's that?'

'Because I can't really do anything to back it up. I really wanted to be with you last night.' John revealed.

'But we were together,' Anna replied.

'You know what I mean,' John said coyly, nudging her slightly.

'Well,' Anna said, looking around them before moving closer to John. 'We're all alone.'

'Here?' John smiled, raising his eyebrows in surprise at Anna's suggestion. 'We can't. Even I won't do that.'

'Just kiss me,' Anna gasped, grabbing the back of his neck. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, not taking long for John to push Anna gently backwards onto the ground.

* * *

As the port came back into view, Anna and John let go of each others hands when they saw their group huddled by the entrance to the ticket office.

'I just wanted to say, before we rejoin with the rabble,' John began as they continued to walk. 'That I love you, Miss Smith.'

'I see Mr Bates. Well, I'd like to inform you that I also love you. So much.' Sharing a smile between each other they carried on until they reached the group.


	11. Chapter 11

**This could possibly be an M, but I've left it at T for now. Things get a bit 'hot' towards the end, you can skip it if you want as I'm not the best at writing that stuff. Enjoy :)**

**And I don't work for the Blackpool tourist board. **

The rest of the evening passed with less drama than the one it followed. Once back from their day trip, it was decided a fish and chip supper was in order. After cod and chips sixteen times was hungrily devoured, the group moved to the beach for a game of Rounders.

Everyone was back at the bed and breakfast for ten, either still nursing hangovers or tired from the walking that had happened during the day. Anna, John, Margaret and Tom decided to stay down in the bar whilst the kids were all instructed to be in bed by Margaret, if they knew what was good for them.

'That museum was epic,' Tom exclaimed.

'Really?' John laughed. 'Peter Rabbit is many things but epic is not something I'd associate him with.'

'I was surprised you didn't come with us, Anna.' Margaret said. 'Being an English teacher and all.'

'Well, I didn't want to leave John alone, did I?' Anna explained.

'Of course not, did you too have a good time?' Margaret asked.

John and Anna shared a smile before she answered. 'It was lovely, thank you.'

'Well, I'm off to get some sleep before that pleasure beach tomorrow.' Margaret groaned, finishing off her coffee. 'A theme park is not my idea of fun.'

'Come on Maggie, can I not tempt you on the Big One?' Tom replied, a sly wink in Mrs Patmore's direction.

'I hope that is the name of a ride and not a proposition, Thomas,' Margaret said as she glared at her colleague. 'Night all.'

The students had decided a trip to Blackpool Pleasure Beach was needed whilst they were in the north west. Seeing as it was only an hour south from where they were staying, the staff agreed. Well, all except Margaret whose compromise was the trip to Bowness.

'What about you two? You'll come on the rides, right?' Tom asked. 'I say we leave Maggie in the cafe with the bags, a book and enough money to buy coffee to last her the day and do them all.'

'Yeah,' Anna said enthusiastically.

'John?' Tom asked, turning his attentions to a sheepish looking John, arms folded.

'We'll see,' John replied before looking at his watch. 'Bed I think.'

Once at their rooms, Tom said his goodnights to allow John and Anna a moment alone. Once he was sure they were on their own, John took Anna's hands in his.

'I had an amazing afternoon. Thank you.' He whispered.

'Me too,' Anna replied. 'Id invite you in but we both know where that will lead.'

'Yes,' John laughed softly. 'You'll have to resist me a little while longer.'

Anna reached up and put her arms around John's neck. 'It will take all the willpower I can muster but I'll try.'

John moved his arms to Anna's waist and pulled her closer to him. There was now barely a hairs breadth between them, John could feel Anna's breathing on his face. 'I best say goodnight,' he gasped. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Anna replied before placing her lips on John's. It was a kiss that took his breath away, Anna's desire making itself clearly known to him. Pulling away, John kept his eyes closed as he struggled to regain his senses.

'I...I better go to bed.' He muttered, resting his forehead against Anna's.

'Yes,' Anna breathed. Releasing her hold on him, John did the same. Now apart, John ached to touch her again so reached for her hand. Eyes locked on eachother, John stroked her fingers with his. 'Night John.'

'Night.'

* * *

Pulling into the car park, the students were bursting to get out before Tom had even stopped. Once safely parked, John locked the doors.

'Right, you lot,' he shouted as 12 excitable teenagers looked at him, chomping at the bit to get out of the minibus. 'We are going to let you go off and leave you to your own devices, but before we do try and stay out of trouble. Be polite, queue nicely and don't annoy anybody.'

'Yes Mr Bates,' 12 students groaned in unison.

'Okay, be gone.' John said, Before he even had a chance to take his finger off the lock the kids were gone. John, Anna, Tom and Margaret got off the bus in a slightly more dignified manner than the students before them.

'Right, let's have it,' Tom growled, rubbing his hands together.

'Have what?' Margaret asked, shooting Tom a weird look. 'I'll have a coffee please, Tom. Then you can go and have whatever you want.'

After leaving a happy Margaret in the cafe with her book, John, Tom and Anna set off to find out what Blackpool Pleasure Beach had to offer. The Pleasure Beach was heaving and the sun was shining.

After being dragged on the rather old fashioned Grand National ride, being shot hundreds of feet in the air on Ice Blast before nearly passing out on Infusion, John was feeling a little worse for wear. He had never been good on these rides but didn't want to show himself up in front of Anna.

He knew it was coming. He had been dreading it. And here it was. The Big One. This was the ride that made the Pleasure Beach famous and John really didn't fancy it as he watched the carriages hurtling down at speed from the top.

'Let's do it,' Tom announced, clasping his hands together. Anna and Tom started to walk towards the queue as John stopped and stared at the massive structure in front of him. Anna realised John wasn't beside her and looked back to see him rooted to the spot, looking up.

'Come on, Bates!' Tom called back as he stopped to wait.

'Are you alright?' Anna asked.

'Yeah.' John said before looking at Anna. 'It's so big.'

'Yeah, that's why it's called the big one.' Anna laughed before taking John's hand. 'Come on, I'll look after you.'

'That was fantastic,' Tom enthused, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. John and Anna followed, Anna holding John upright who was clutching his stomach. 'Let's do it again!'

'No, no,' John said, bending over and resting his hands on his knees. 'You two by all means, not me.'

'Are you sure?' Anna asked, resting a hand on John's back. 'I don't want to leave you.'

'I'm fine, go and have a good time.' John said, struggling to bring himself upright before forcing a smile at Anna. 'Honestly. Have fun.'

Anna followed Tom back onto the ride, and once they were out of sight, he made his way to the nearest gentleman's toilet.

* * *

Once he was feeling better, John found himself wandering around an amusement arcade. Smiling to himself as he saw a little girl win a giant Bugs Bunny, he decided to try his luck. He had always had a knack for these machines and had lots of change burning a whole in his pocket. Carefully selecting a machine, he decided on one that was filled with Disney characters.

Placing a pound coin in the slot, it took him two attempts to win a Mickey Mouse.

'Get in,' he whispered to himself as the toy dropped into the compartment where he collected it. John knew who he was going to give the toy to.

Anna and Tom reached the cafe and saw John sitting with Margaret, chatting intently over a cup of coffee.

'There you are,' Anna smiled, sitting beside them. 'Where are the kids?'

'Gift shop,' John replied. I've told them we'll meet them by the exit in a minute.'

'Eight times,' Tom said. 'Eight times.'

'I hope you are taking about the rollercoaster?' John laughed. 'I don't know how you could manage eight times.'

'Now I'm hoping you are talking about the rollercoaster,' Anna laughed, gently nudging John.

'I'm going to go and round up the legions,' Margaret said, standing up.

'I'll help you.' Tom smiled, Margaret linking his arm.

'I missed you,' Anna whispered. 'I do hope you are feeling better.'

'Much, those rides have never agreed with me.' John revealed.

'Then why did you come on with us?' Anna asked.

'I didn't want to come across as being a chicken to you,' John said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

'My darling, I couldn't care less.' Anna laughed. 'I'd just rather you weren't ill.' John looked at Anna and smiled.

'I was watching you whilst we were walking around today. I have to pinch myself to believe you are mine.' John said.

'Stop it,' Anna blushed.

John grinned as he enjoyed the effect his words were having on her. 'No, I'm serious. And I'm beginning to not care who hears it, or sees it because it's taken all the strength I can muster to not even hold your hand, let alone kiss you. Or make love to you.'

'John, you know...'

'Let's get going eh?' Tom announced, slapping John on the shoulder.

* * *

As it was their last night, Tom had decided to, in his words 'live it large' in Morecambe. They went back to a nice bar they had found on the seafront. He had assured John, Anna and Margaret that he would look after the students, all they had to do was relax. Margaret decided she would stay back at her room in that case, in her words leaving the young'uns to it.

John and Anna took a table at the back of the bar and watched on as Tom and the students ruled the karaoke. John looked to his right and saw a beautiful sunset over the Morecambe coast. An idea building in his mind, he stood up suddenly and approached Tom.

'Alright Mr Bates?' Tom asked as he watched two of the students perform a rather energetic version of Killing Me Softly.

'Yeah, Mr Branson. Can I have a word?' John asked, grabbing Tom's elbow and pulling him aside. 'Do you need me and Anna?'

'No, why?' Tom asked, applauding as the students finished their song.

'They won't care but can you tell the kids Anna was ill so I walked her back. I'm thinking I might take Anna for a stroll on the beach.'

'Oh yeah,' Tom winked. John rolled his eyes. 'Go for it. Have fun.'

'Thanks Tom.'

John and Anna walked along the pavement on edge of the beach, arm in arm. Talking about everything and nothing, completely at ease and comfortable in each others company. Finding the statue on the sea front, erected in honour of Eric Morecambe, John had an idea which was too difficult to resist.

'I've always wanted to do this,' John laughed, breaking free of Anna and preceding to do the Morecambe and Wise dance towards the statue. Anna, in fits of laughter, followed him as John began to read what was carved into the sculpture.

'You're mad,' Anna laughed, linking her arm with his.

After an enthusiastic version of Bring Me Sunshine and a picture beside Eric, John led Anna back down onto the beach and they continued to walk along the coastline. Finding a small alcove out of sight from anyone or anything else, John pulled Anna into it and sat with his back to the rock face. Pulling Anna down in front of him, she settled back against him.

'If I didn't know better I'd have thought you planned this all, John Bates.' Anna laughed, sighing as John began playing with her hair.

'I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to get you alone, away from prying eyes.' John admitted. 'Do you know it's been two nights since I've been able to do this.'

John began to kiss Anna's neck, causing her to call out a little. 'John...'

'Yes?' John whispered, working at her neck a little more. 'Are you comfortable with this? If not, I'll stop.'

'No, don't stop.' Anna groaned, turning to face John so that she was now straddling him, her legs either side of his. 'If anyone knew what we were up to, we'd be sacked.'

'I know,' John replied, his lips meeting Anna's neck once again before moving his hands to rest on her hips. 'That's what makes it so exciting.'

The way he said this was enough to tip Anna over the edge as she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers. In their current positions, it was easy to feel John's desire, particularly as she was wearing a dress, meaning only her under garments and his trousers separated them. Grinding down on him, she watched in delight as he closed his eyes and pulled his head back.

'God, Anna...' John gasped, fighting for breath. 'Please don't tease me.'

'Who says I'm teasing?' Anna growled, reaching down and undoing his trousers.

John lifted his hips so Anna could pull his trousers fully down over his bottom. He was now fully revealed to her, and Anna couldn't resist taking his hardness in her hands.

'God, woman.' John sighed. 'Do you know that every bit of me has ached for you since we've been here.'

'I know...' Anna muttered as she continued to stroke him.

'Every minute has been like torture.' John moaned as he moved closer to the edge. 'Anna, stop. I need to be inside you. Now.'

Anna carefully removed her underwear and guiding him, it was only a matter of seconds before John was enveloped within her. Their gaze met, both responding to the sensation of being together once again.

'I love you,' John breathed, leaning up to kiss Anna.

'I love you too,' Anna replied, running her fingers through John's hair.

As they adjusted to their new position, John laid back, hands resting on Anna's bottom and began to move his hips, Anna responding to his movements. They way Anna was biting on her lip, her eyes closed was driving John wild. He knew he was close to his release. Moving a hand under the dress which was draped over his stomach, he found her centre and gently pushed his fingers inside her, causing Anna to moan. Massaging there gently, her cries are music to John's ears as her entire body began to shudder above him. Anna calls out his name as her release encourages him to reach his own. Moving his hips upward a couple more times, it isn't long before his exertions are rewarded.

* * *

Walking back along the beach, Anna and John see Tom and the students leaving the bar. Immediately letting go of each other's hands, they hide as they watch the group walk up the promenade.

'That was close. They think I took you back to the B and B because you were ill.' John whispered.

'So, that was your ploy was it? To get me alone, you lied John Bates.' Anna raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

'After that, what we just did, you're not complaining are you?' John asked. 'I'd lie a hundred times over to have that experience again.'

'No, I'm not complaining. To be honest, I was ten minutes from going down with a headache as it was.' Anna said.

'Were you now?' John laughed. 'Seems we can't resist each other then.'

'Indeed.' Anna smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quite a dramatic chapter here after the fun of the Lakes, but we needed to get rid of Niall. What happens to him will be resolved in the next chapter. **

**Sorry this story hasn't been updated for a while, had a degree to finish but now that's all done, we are hoping to update more frequently. Have no idea where we are going with this, it's looking like there will be loads of chapters to come yet. :-)**

Weeks has passed after the trip to the Lakes, and Anna and John's relationship had shifted to a new level. Both accepted their relationship had a future, each was fully committed to the other. The kids at school were slowly coming wise to it and thankfully were supportive of their head of English and deputy headmaster's relationship.

John still had his divorce to resolve and deep down he knew things wouldn't progress any further with Anna until he was free of Vera. If he was honest with himself, the divorce not getting any closer meant more time for his relationship with Anna to develop. They were already living together. Now it had been almost six months since they had got together, the next natural step was to propose. John wasn't sure he wanted that. He was sure Anna was the one, but with a terrible marriage behind him he wasn't sure he wanted to get married again so soon.

Flicking through some papers Robert had left on his desk, John was interrupted by a knock at the door. 'Enter,' he announced, not looking up from what he was reading.

'Hello Mr Bates.' John immediately looked up as the instantly recognisable voice filled his ears. It was Anna. 'Nice lunch?'

John removed his glasses as Anna reached him and leant down for a kiss. 'Not really. Robert gave me the exam timetable to read through.'

'Exciting,' Anna said sarcastically, looking at the floor and swinging her legs gently backwards and forwards. 'Listen, I've got something to ask you.'

'Oh yes?' John asked, leaning back on his chair and looking up at Anna. 'I'm intrigued.'

'What are you up to this weekend?' Anna asked.

'Well, I was thinking of spending it with this gorgeous blonde English teacher.' John smiled. 'So I guess it depends on what she has in mind.'

'Well, John. We've been together six months now...' Anna replied, quickly making eye contact with him to take in his reaction. 'And we both want this, us to go somewhere. I can't imagine myself with anyone else...'

John sighed before looking away from her at the door. 'Anna, I...'

'Come on John, we're already living together.' Anna pleaded. 'Meeting the parents is the natural progression.'

John stopped and thought about what Anna had just said, then a smile spread across his face. 'Meeting the parents eh?'

'Yes, what did you think I meant?' Anna said, shrugging her shoulders.

'I don't know... I just thought.' John began before stopping and reaching for Anna's hand. 'I'd love to meet your parents. It's about time, eh?'

'Good. Well I've spoken to mum and she says we can stop over. Save us doing the long drive in one go.'

'Where do they live?' John asked, standing up and walking to the photocopier to copy the exam timetable.

'Rotherham,' Anna replied.

'Anna, that's only an hour away.' John chuckled as the photocopier began to print.

'Yes, but Mum insisted.' Anna sighed.

'Fine, a weekend in Rotherham. Nice.'

* * *

'Right, so Mum's name is Helen and Dad's name is Tony.' Anna explained as she led John up the driveway to her parents front door.

'Helen, Tony. Got it.' John nodded.

'Mum is very old fashioned.' Anna continued. 'Just to warn you. And they don't know how myself and Niall broke up.' Anna rang the bell.

'Anna, what do you mean they don't...' John began to ask as the door opened, a middle aged woman, short blonde bob dressed a floral covered dress behind it.

'Mum,' Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms around the woman. Pulling away, she gestured towards John. 'Mum, this is John. My boyfriend.'

'Yes,' Helen said, looking John up and down disapprovingly. 'Well you better come in. Dad's waiting to see you in the conservatory.'

Walking through the house, John noticed a couple of pictures on display of Anna with Niall. Still confused as to why Anna hadn't been honest with her parents, John found himself walking through the kitchen to the conservatory and being introduced to Anna's father.

'Hi Daddy,' Anna said as her Dad raised from his chair to greet his daughter. 'Dad, this is John.'

'Hi Tony, nice to meet you.' John held out his hand and Tony reluctantly shook it.

'Hello John,' Tony sighed. An awkward silence fell amongst the four of them as John and Anna sat down. 'Helen, lets get some drinks shall we?' Helen and Tony made their way into the kitchen. As soon as they were out of earshot, John turned to Anna.

'So you're telling me they don't know what Niall did to you?'

'I just didn't want them to know.' Anna shrugged.

'Want them to know what? If it hadn't been for me you're boyfriend would have beaten you to a pulp?' John hissed.

'John, please..'

'Here we go,' Helen announced, walking in to the conservatory. 'I'm sorry John, we only have Lemonade. Is that okay?'

'Oh, I'd rather have some water if it's all the same,' John replied politely. 'Lemonade has never...'

'Well, glasses are in the cupboard above the microwave. Help yourself,' Helen replied dismissively. John was taken aback, looking at Anna.

'I'll get it,' Anna said, standing up.

'No no, it's fine.' John said, holding a hand out to stop Anna from preceding.

* * *

John had to endure two hours of Helen and Tony pretending to be interested in what he was saying and hearing how sad it was that things didn't work out with Niall and Anna. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Then, when Anna's brother, Joseph came home and joined in the Niall chatter. If only they knew, John thought to himself.

'Mum, can I show John where we'll be sleeping?' Anna asked, wanting to get John on his own. He had been cold towards her all afternoon and she wanted to make things right.

'Yes, yes alright,' Helen replied. 'You're in your old room. John's in the spare room...'

'What, we're not sharing?' Anna moaned.

'No Anna, you know how I feel about that.' Helen answered.

'Let's go and get the bags shall we?' John suggested, standing up and storming out of the conservatory.

Anna followed John out to the car, finding him leaning against the boot.

'John, I...'

'Anna, I can't believe you. The man they are almost worshipping in there would have put you in hospital if I hadn't come around to your house that day.' John shouted. Anna was taken aback. She had seen John angry before, just his anger had never been directed at her.

'I know, I know. I'm sorry.' Anna replied before putting her hands on John's chest.

'Why didn't you tell them?' John asked.

'It would kill Dad. Mum wouldn't let me out of her sight ever again.'

'Anna, the man was going to most probably kill you.' John reiterated, trying to make Anna see how absurd it was she hadn't told them.

'What they don't know won't hurt them.'

'And that's it? That's all you have in response?' John pushed Anna away before looking around. 'Where's the train station?'

'What?' Anna asked, confused.

'I can't stay here, Anna. They hate me. They still think you should be with that, well, I use the term man loosely.' John explained. 'So I'm going to go home.'

'John, no wait.' Anna whimpered, trying to get a grip of his arm. 'I will tell them. Just not yet.'

'Not good enough.' John half laughed in exasperation before handing over the car keys. 'Enjoy your weekend.'

* * *

'So she hasn't told them about Niall?' Tom Branson said as he put the tray of drinks down on the table. John had rallied the troops, Robert and Tom had joined him for a pint whilst watching the football in the local pub.

'Nope,' John said, taking his coke from the tray and taking a sip. 'Unbelievable. So I had to sit there while they told me how great the woman beater is.'

'Why didn't she tell them?' Robert asked.

'Apparently they would take it badly.' John answered. Tom and Robert looked at each other blankly before turning back to John.

'Well, they'll hardly be doing cartwheels, would they?' Robert laughed.

John shook his head. 'She just couldn't see the absurdity of it all. I love her more than anything, would never harm one hair on her head and she is happy to sit there and hear her family praise the man who would have killed her had I not stepped in.' John lifted his glass from the coaster in front of him before raising the glass to his lips. As the anticipation between the men looking up at a television screen beside John, Robert and Tom intensified, the three men turned their attentions to the match. 'Go on Wayne!'

'Rooney shoots...' the commentator said. '... and he scores!'

'Get in,' John exclaimed, standing up to hail the goal, embracing Tom, a fellow United fan. Sitting down, the smile soon faded from his face. 'That's another thing that didn't help. Being a United fan.'

* * *

Anna put the key in the lock and opened the door. John wasn't in. Sadly closing the door behind her, she turned on the hallway light and made her way into the kitchen. Deciding not to stay at her parents after John had left, she had made the drive home to try and make things up with John. Sighing as she turned on the kitchen light, she put the kettle on to boil then took her coat off, hanging it on the back of the chair. Suddenly, she was startled by the sound of the doorbell. Rubbing a weary hand over her face, she padded towards the front door. Opening it, she gasped as she saw the man standing in front of her.

'Hello Anna.' It was Niall.

'Go away,' Anna replied, immediately shutting the door again. Niall put his foot between the door and it's frame to stop it from closing.

'Please Anna, just let me talk to you.' Niall pleaded. 'Just hear me out. Then I'll go.'

Against her better judgement, she opened the door. 'Five minutes.'

He followed her to the kitchen and sat at the table. 'Nice place.'

'Cut the pleasantries,' Anna replied, leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms folded. 'What is it?'

'I had a call from Joseph..' Niall began.

'My brother, Joseph?' Anna asked.

'Yeah, I was a little surprised after how things ended between us. But I got the feeling he doesn't know the whole story.'

Anna stopped and looked at Niall. What was she doing, The man sitting before her had attacked her. And here she was, talking to him in her new boyfriends house. A realisation came across her.

'How did you know I lived here?' Anna asked, suddenly wondering.

Niall didn't answer as he moved closer to Anna. 'That doesn't matter. All that matters is you haven't told your family what happened. And that must mean you are still harbouring feelings for me.'

'Don't... don't be ridiculous.' Anna whispered, recoiling as Niall grew ever closer to her.

'How must John feel. His precious Anna lying to her family, to herself and to him. Still in love with me.' Niall hissed, now hardly a slither of daylight between them.

'I'm not...' Anna said weakly as Niall sneered at her. She suddenly felt his hands on her wrists as he pressed his lips forcefully against hers. Anna struggled to get away but Niall grabbed her before pulling her to the floor. His full weight on top of her, Anna couldn't move. Struggling to breathe, Anna closed her eyes as she began to cry.

'Niall, please. Don't...'

'What a goal from Nani though...' Voices from the hallway caused Niall to leap to his feet. John and Tom stopped dead in the doorway, Anna in a ball on the floor, Niall standing up, a look of horror on his face.

'What the...' John began, walking to Anna and crouching down beside her. As what had happened fell into place, John rose to his feet and launched himself at Niall.

'You bastard.' John hissed, shoving Niall against the wall.

'I'm calling the police,' Tom announced, pulling out his mobile and dialling. Niall got away from John and made his way towards the door.'Oh no you don't,' Tom said, putting his phone down and grabbing Niall, dragging him to the floor. 'Call the police, John.'

John didn't move, he just stared at Anna. She was now sitting up leant against the washing machine. Her head in her hands, gently sobbing as chaos reigned around her.

'Blimey, finding a parking space in your neighbourhood is hell,' Robert announced, walking into the kitchen before surveying the scene around him. 'What's going on?'

'Call the police,' Tom said, pinning Niall to the ground. Robert reached for his mobile phone from his jacket pocket and began to dial.

'Get off me!' Niall yelled, trying to wriggle free from Tom. 'Anna...'

'Yes, police please...' Robert said, looking at Anna, then back to Niall.

'For God sake John, do something.' Tom shouted. Anna then suddenly got up and made her way outside.

John watched her leave, rooted to the spot. All that was running through his mind was what would have happened had him and Tom not come through the door at that moment.

'They'll be here in a minute,' Robert said. 'John..' John turned on his heels and followed Anna outside.

'Get off me,' Niall continued to struggle.

'Maybe you should.' Robert suggested.

'Don't be stupid. He'll get away. He was trying to...' Tom stopped, not able to describe the scene himself and John had found only moments before.

'I wasn't doing anything...' Niall argued.

'Look, let him up but we'll both keep hold of him until the police get here,' Robert replied, closing the kitchen door before walking to the open door Anna and John had just walked through. Tom let go of Niall and got to his feet.

'Hold of me?' Niall said, standing up and straightening out his shirt. 'I'm not an animal.'

'Oh, I beg to differ,' Tom laughed, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

John found Anna sitting on a bench in the courtyard, clinging to the arm. Still crying, John was at a loss as what to do. Anna flinched when she saw him, the distress the past few minutes had caused her plain to see. As her gaze met his, she stood up and launched herself into his arms. All John could do was hold her. It seemed to be all she needed at that moment in time. Everything that had happened that day evaporated. Crying uncontrollably, the love of his life needed him and he wanted more than anything to be there for her. Pulling her as close to him as he could, he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

'I'm sorry Anna...' he whispered. 'I don't know what to say.'

'Just hold me,' she sobbed. John did as she asked. 'He tried to...' she began before breaking down again.

'Ssssh,' John said, tears of his own now falling down his face. 'He didn't, did he. We came in, nothing happened...'

'Please don't ever leave me.' Anna begged.

'Anna...'

'Promise me.'

'I promise,' John replied.


	13. Chapter 13

**Have no clue how the British legal system works and have no plans to find out for real so just used Google. Apologies if any of it is incorrect. Also, if anyone has noticed, can we pretend that the Premier League season (as referred to in last chapter) finishes in the middle of July, not May. Just for this story. :-) **

**The end of the British school year is towards the end of July. **

Niall was arrested that night. Once in Police custody, it was revealed that Anna wasn't the first woman he had attacked. It was soon revealed that another woman had not been quite so lucky as Anna had been, and Niall was charged with that offence and attacking Anna. Pleading guilty, it only took a few weeks for him to be sentenced to fifteen years in prison. After learning what Anna had been through after being questioned by police, the judge introduced a lifelong restraining order meaning Niall couldn't get to Anna once he was released. Justice had been done, all this did little to relieve Anna of her distress.

All the while this was happening, Anna had become a wreck. As the attack happened only 2 weeks before the school was due to break up for the Summer holidays, Robert insisted Anna not return to her post until after the Summer, and only then if she was up to it.

The first week was a nightmare for Anna. Understandably, she had become extremely dependent on John, not wanting to be away from him. Still having to go to work himself was proving to be difficult. He didn't want to leave Anna on her own and Anna wasn't keen on that idea either. When not teaching or in meetings he would call her, but Anna was too scared to even venture out of their bedroom when John wasn't there. She spent the days on tenterhooks, every small noise an indication to her that Niall was trying to get in.

It was Saturday night, usually John and Anna would go to the pictures or for a night on the town with their colleagues, but with Anna too scared to leave the flat they were having a quiet Saturday night in for the first time in months.

'Why don't you stay with your parents for this last week?' John asked, as he prepared a salad for himself and Anna. Anna's parents knew all about Niall now, Anna couldn't keep this secret, and her parents apologised profusely to John as they visited Anna the day after the attack.

'I don't know,' Anna sighed before putting her head in hands. 'I feel so stupid. He didn't actually do anything. That other poor woman...'

'Hey,' John put down the knife he was using to cut a tomato and walked over to Anna. Gently placing his hands on her wrists, he pulled her hands away from her face before putting them in his own. 'What you went through, no woman should have to. He's a monster and is getting everything he deserves right now.' Anna nodded before looking at the floor where the attack took place. Noticing this, John placed a gentle hand on her chin before moving her face to look at him. 'I think you should go and stay with your parents. Get away from this place for a while.'

'But I'll miss you.' Anna groaned.

'My darling, I will miss you too but that's a small price to pay for you feeling safe and getting your peace of mind back.' John said. 'You know it's the only logical thing to do. You can't do this for another week.'

Anna nodded in agreement before conceding. 'Okay.'

* * *

After a phone call to Anna's parents, John and Anna left for Rotherham on Sunday morning. Anna's mum insisted they come for Sunday lunch, it was the least they could do after the last visit and their behaviour towards John.

'Darling,' Helen smiled as she opened the front door to greet John and Anna. This time she was much more warm to John, kissing him on the cheek before inviting them through to the conservatory.

'Thanks for inviting us to lunch, Helen.' John said as they stopped in the kitchen.

'Please John, it's really no trouble.' Helen replied as Anna walked on through to the conservatory to greet her father. 'We have so much to be grateful to you for.'

'I just thank the heavens every day that I walked in when I did.' John began to whisper now, wary of upsetting Anna. 'Still, he's getting what he deserves now.'

'I just can't believe Anna didn't tell us what he was really like. You have been her knight in shining armour these past few months and we had no idea.' Helen continued. 'We're both so ashamed of how we treated you the other week.'

'It really is okay. Anna was trying to protect you. She couldn't bear the thought of you both knowing what Niall was putting her through.'

'Still, it was unforgivable.'

'Let's just forget it,' John smiled, placing a hand on Helen's shoulder before smiling. 'So, what's for lunch?'

* * *

After having dinner together, John loved to see Anna laughing for the first time in a week. He noticed how much more relaxed she was and felt relief that she would be comfortable with her parents. It was going to be difficult to be away from her for the week, he loved her with all his heart and would miss her, but she needed a break.

With dinner finished, Anna and her mother stayed in the kitchen to wash up whilst John and Tony went through to the living room.

'Do you like cricket, John?' Tony asked as he turned the channel to the England test match.

'Errr, not really but you carry on, Tony.' John replied, sitting on the sofa across from Tony's armchair. Tony smiled, nodded and turned the volume up. Watching the television in relative silence, Tony kept turning to John as if to say something but could never quite find the words. In the end, John could take it no more.

'Do you have something to say, Tony?' John asked. Tony immediately turned to face John, relieved to hear John's question.

'Yes, I do.' Tony began. 'There is something I want to know.'

'Right...'

'If you... if you. I mean if you hadn't' Tony began, struggling to phrase what he wanted to say. 'If you hadn't, you know...'

'Walked in?' John offered, although uncomfortable as to what John was insinuating.

'Yes. Would he have, you know...' Tony was almost whispering now.

John breathed in deeply, looking away from Tony and at the television. Before answering, he looked over his shoulder to check the door to the kitchen was closed.

'Tony, I...'

'Because as her father John,' Tony interrupted. 'I'd like to know.'

'I think so, yes.' John replied. 'But we got there before anything happened. I can't say no harm was done, it has. You've been with Anna today. She's not herself.'

'No...' Tony said, looking through the kitchen door at Anna and his wife doing the washing up. 'But what if you hadn't walked through the door at that moment.'

'I don't even contemplate it. For my own sanity, and Anna's.'

' No, none of us should.' Tony shook his head before looking John square in the eyes. 'I'm not one for that emotional stuff, John. However, myself, Helen, we'll always be grateful to you for protecting Anna. For coming home that night when you did. No matter what happens between the two of you in the future you'll always have our utmost respect and thanks.'

John looked at Tony for a short moment before responding. 'Your daughter is an amazing woman, Tony.' John smiled. 'I'm very lucky to even know her, let alone call her my girlfriend. You should be very proud of her. It will take time, but she'll come through this a stronger person than she already is.'

'Right then gents, do you want a cuppa? More beer?' Helen asked, poking her head around the kitchen door.

* * *

'Well, it was nice to see you again, John.' Helen said as she, Tony and Anna bid him goodbye. Standing by John's car, Tony preceded to walk around it, as if inspecting it for damage after lending it to a teenage tearaway son.

'Yes, and you Helen. Thanks for lunch.' John replied, straining to see what Tony was up to.

'Anthony Winston Smith!' Helen exclaimed and almost immediately Tony stood upright, looking at his wife over the top of the car. 'Leave John's car alone and come and say goodbye.'

'Yes, sorry,' Tony replied. 'Just checking to see what sort of condition the car he's using to ferry my daughter around is in.'

'Tony, have you seen the state of your daughters car?' John asked as he shook Tony's outstretched hand.

'No, should I?' Tony asked as panic spread across his face.

'Let it go, Dad,' Anna sighed before she gently elbowed John in the ribs.

'Come on Tony, lets leave these two to say goodbye,' Helen smiled, gently stroking John's arm. 'Safe trip.'

Tony and Helen made their way back inside, leaving Anna and John alone. Instinct told John to pull Anna to him, she to rest her head against his chest.

'It was nice to see you laughing today,' John whispered. 'I know this week is going to do you the world of good.'

'You're right, but it doesn't make saying goodbye to you any easier.' Anna replied.

'I know,' John agreed, kissing the top of her head before gently chuckling as an idea came into his head. 'We should Skype. Your Dad bored me to tears telling me about how it works on his laptop.' Anna began to laugh before John continued. 'Some of it must have seeped in so I should be able to install it.'

'You're on,' Anna said before stepping away from John to look at him. Holding his hands, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. 'Now remember to eat breakfast, call me if you can't work the washing machine, don't forget to...'

'Anna, you are forgetting I lived in that flat for 6 months before you moved in...'

'Yes, and for 6 months you had a Mars bar on the way to work for breakfast and more often than not took your clothes to the laundrette and asked the attendant there to help you.'

'Minor details my love,' John laughed.

'John,' Anna said sternly.

'Yes Anna, I will do all of those things.' John replied before moving his hands to her waist. 'You just concentrate on looking after yourself. Have a lovely week with your parents, I know they have some nice things planned to do with you.'

'Yeah, mum wants a new dinner service so a trip to Debenhams is on the cards. Exciting times.'

'Shopping? Don't all women love shopping?' John replied.

'Yes, but not for crockery with their mothers.' Anna laughed before her looked turned more serious. 'I am going to miss you.'

'And I will miss you.' John agreed.

'I didn't think this was going to be so hard, you're only an hour up the road.'

'Doesn't this tell you something Anna?' John asked. 'Maybe this is a way of testing us. Our relationship?'

'Maybe, I just wish last weekend never happened. If I hadn't arranged a trip to see the parents, if I had told them about Niall.'

'Hindsight is a beautiful thing, Anna.' John answered. 'You know me, I don't believe in a higher power guiding us all, or fate. But then I met you. I truly believe we were destined to meet, for something to happen between us. I was meant to come home last week when I did.'

'I love you,' Anna whispered, as her bottom lip began to quiver.

'Hey hey, none of that,' John replied, pulling her into his embrace. 'I love you too, by the way. Now, you're going to have a relaxing week here with your parents, I'm going to teach hundreds of kids about landfills and maps and before you know it I'll be coming back up here to collect you and bring you home. Alright?' Anna nodded. 'Right, good. Now let me see you smile before I leave.' Anna did as he commanded before John stroked her cheek. 'How about one kiss? To take with me.'

Anna willingly obliged and the two shared a passionate kiss for the first time since the attack. 'Have a good week.' Anna said after pulling away, before briefly pressing her lips to his once again.

'I'll try,' John smiled. Reluctantly letting go of each other, John made his way to the drivers side of the car. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Anna said, remembering this time to smile.

Once inside the car, John blew Anna another kiss before starting the car. Anna watched as John drove away and couldn't stop the tears from falling as he turned right at the end of the street, and out of sight. She leant against the wall that surrounded her parents driveway and stared at the road John had just driven down, away from her.

'Anna, love...' Anna's thoughts were interrupted by her Dad walking down the driveway towards her. Anna turned to look at her father, her eyes red with tears. 'Come inside, Mum's made us a nice brew.'

'I think he's the one, Dad,' Anna replied, turning her attentions back to the road. 'He's only been gone five minutes and it feels like days.'

'He's a lovely bloke Anna. I never thought any man would be worthy of my little girl. But he more than is.' Tony replied, placing an arm around Anna's shoulders. 'And you can tell he's going to treat you right.'

'Yeah, I know he will.' Anna replied, wiping her eyes. 'Did you say something about Mum making a brew?'

Anna followed her Dad up the driveway towards the house before she was interrupted by her message alert tone. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone.

_ I love you.:-) Next weekend can't come soon enough. John x_

Anna smiled to herself before thinking aloud. 'Stupid man, texting whilst driving.' Suddenly, her phone went off again.

_ And before you chastise me, I pulled over to send that message. x _


	14. Chapter 14

**Some lovely fluff for you to enjoy on this Jubilee Bank Holiday :)**

John sat on a bench outside his teaching block, staring into the distance as students went on about their business around him. His head full of thoughts of Anna, what she might be doing, how she is feeling. It was Monday morning. Feeling like this after only having been apart for a night, John wondered how he would manage the next five nights until he would go back to Rotherham to collect her. Still, she would recover better where she was, not alone all day and in the company of two people who loved her unconditionally.

'Alright sir?' John looked up to Charlie, his mini confidante striding towards him, a more confident boy at the end of the school year than the one who had enrolled at the beginning.

'Hello young Charles,' John smiled as Charlie sat beside him. 'Bet you're excited, breaking up for summer this Friday,'

'Yes sir, Mum and Dad are taking me and my little sister to Florida for the summer. They had to save up all year to be able to take us sir, our first trip abroad.'

'Wow, well that's something to cherish then, Charlie.' John smiled.

'Yes Mr Bates, Mum reckons we deserve it, having been made to move away from home.' Charlie explained. 'She said everyone deserves to be treated once in a while.'

John immediately thought of Anna as he entertained a thought. 'You know what Charlie, your mother is a very wise woman.'

'Not really sir,' Charlie said, standing up as the bell rang. 'She made my Dad a coffee out of gravy granules this morning.' John started laughing as he too, stood up. 'I'll see you period 3 sir, you've got my class.'

'I shall look forward to it, young Charles. Now, off to your form room, the bell has rung.'

* * *

Having the first two periods free, John used the time to go back to his office. With the school year coming to an end, preparations for the next year were in full swing. Despite the pile of papers in his desk, John took his mobile phone from his pocket and selected Anna's number. Hovering his finger of the call button, he was interrupted by Robert bounding into his office via the door that connected it to Robert's.

'Morning John, ' Robert said, walking to the photocopier. 'Mines not working, you don't mind, do you?'

'Not at all,' John smiled, putting his phone back in his pocket and finding his glasses.

'How is Anna?' Robert asked, inspecting the control panel on the machine he was struggling to operate.

'At her mothers, she needed to get out of the flat.' John explained.

'Well, I can understand that,' Robert replied, now tapping the side of the photocopier to see if that would get it started.

'Let me, Rob,' John said, walking to the photocopier and gesturing for Robert to stand aside before any serious damage was done. 'How many copies?'

'Two please,' Robert replied, walking to John's desk and sitting his chair. He looked at the computer screen and squinted to see what it said. 'Sunshine breaks?'

'What?' John asked confused before looking over his shoulder. 'Ahh yes,' John scampered towards the desk and fumbled for the mouse before minimising the screen. 'Sorry Rob, I will get to work. Just had an idea put in my head, that's all.'

'No matter my dear man, a trip for you and Anna?' John nodded before returning to the photocopier. 'So you're home alone this week?'

'Yeah, all alone' John replied with a small chuckle, taking the papers he had copied from the machine and handing them to Robert. 'Not sure where to take her though. I want it to be a surprise but never really talked about trips away.'

'I'm sure you'll figure it out. Maybe we could do something if you're home alone, a lads night in. Invite Tom along too?' Robert smiled, standing up.

'Sounds good,' John smiled. 'I can't tonight, have loads of marking to do but maybe tomorrow?'

'Just tell me when to be there, and I will be. I'll see you later.' Robert made to leave the room before turning on his heels. 'That's what I was going to say. U2 are playing a one off gig in London this summer. 12th August I believe. My daughter Mary knows one of their crew and was offered two tickets but couldn't take them. She offered them to her old Dad but they'd be wasted on me. I said I'd ask you.'

'Yes, I'll take them,' John said without hesitation. Remembering a conversation he and Anna shared before they got together, John began to smile. 'U2 in London eh? I wonder if Anna would like a few days down there?'

'I'm sure she would. Take her shopping, all women love shopping.' Robert suggested. 'Just not for crockery...'

John laughed as he left. Once alone, John began to make arrangements for a trip to London.

* * *

'Look, just let her know her latest demand is absolutely ridiculous and until she sees that, we are not going to progress with proceedings anytime soon.' John was now home after a long day at work. He was greeted with three answer machine messages from his solicitor, his ex wife's legal representatives had been in touch with some more demands. 'Yes, I have a new girlfriend but that's neither here nor than there. Did she mention the affairs she had whilst we were still meant to be happily married?' John walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk. 'No, I didn't think she would. What do you suggest? This is just getting silly now.' John listened intently as he poured some water into a mug he had set upon the kitchen counter. 'Right, one of us has to be the bigger person. She can have the house we shared. But she is not having my mother's house as well. My mother detested her, I wish I had listened now.' John now opened the milk, resting the phone between his shoulder and cheek. 'Okay, great. So go back to her people saying she can have the house. The sooner we get this sorted the better. Thanks.' John hung up and threw the phone on the counter.

Shaking his head, he picked up his freshly made cup of tea and placed it on the table next to the pile of books he had to mark. Before beginning, he reached for his mobile from the desk and saw he had a new message.

_Missing you like mad, but you were right. This is doing me the world of good. I've even gone short periods of the day not thinking about what happened. Can't stop thinking about you though. Call me when you can, love you, Anna x_

John immediately found Anna's number in his phone and dialled it. It only rang twice before he heard a sound that was tantamount to music to his ears.

'Hello,' Anna said.

'Hello there, so nice to hear your voice.' John replied. 'Sorry I couldn't call you today, didn't really get much of a break.'

'It's fine, myself and mum were making cupcakes all day. She's got a W.I. function, a cake sale or something which I've been roped into attending.' Anna explained. 'And I helped Dad sort the garden.'

'Sounds like you've been busy then,' John grinned, bringing his mug to his lips to take a sip. 'Everyone at work sends their love.'

'Thank them for me.' Anna said before a silence fell between them.

'You still there?' John asked, placing his mug back on the table.

'Yes,' Anna began, John could tell she was trying not to cry. 'In my whole life, I've never found it as difficult to be away from someone as I am being away from you.'

'Me either. But I'm only on the other end of the phone. You needed this break, Anna. You even told me that in your text message.'

'Yeah, I did.' Anna agreed before breathing deeply and changing the subject. 'So, what are you up to this evening?'

'Well...' John began, looking at the mountains of books piled on the dining room table resembling Stonehenge. 'Marking. Then I'm hoping to have a go at installing this Skype.'

'Ah, didn't really think you were serious about that.' Anna giggled.

'Yeah, we have this technology at our fingertips. We'd be fools not to use it.' John replied. 'It won't be until late that I install it so I'll call you tomorrow lunch time to see if it's all systems go.'

'Okay Commander.' Anna joked. 'I best go. Dinner is ready. What are you having for dinner?'

'Erm...' John looked towards the notice board and spied the local pizza restaurants menu. 'I'm doing myself a chicken tagliatelle.' He lied.

'Good, no take away's.' Anna instructed.

'Yes dear,' John said. 'Enjoy your dinner. Love you.'

'Love you too. Bye.' Anna hung up and John walked towards the notice board. Tapping the number into his phone, he waited for an answer. 'Hello. I'd like to order a pizza for delivery please.'

* * *

With John busy tapping away at his laptop, Robert walked into his office and stood opposite him.

'Success,' John exclaimed, thumping the desk with his fists. 'Only taken me half of last night and half of this morning.'

'Nice to see you hard at work, Mr Bates,' Robert joked. 'Have you written that newsletter to email to the parents?'

'All done, Mr Crawley.' John smiled before walking to his jacket hanging on the back of the door. Robert nodded in acknowledgement and returned to his own office. 'Just installed Skype. So I can chat to Anna over the internet.' John continued, before realising he was talking to no one as he turned back to his desk. Shrugging his shoulders, he produced his mobile phone from his jacket pocket and began to dial Anna's number. He put her on speaker phone so he could go about some duties whilst talking to her. Robert could be a hard task master when he wanted to be.

'Hello John,' Anna said, a happy tone to her voice John hadn't heard for a few days.

'Hello my love,' John replied, selecting speaker phone and placing the phone down on his desk.

'My my my... Delilah... da da da da da da,'

'What was that?' Anna asked, giggling. John looked around to see Robert at his bookshelf doing his best Tom Jones impression.

'Why why why... Delilah... da da da da da...'

'Come on John, you know the words.' Robert said, encouraging his friend to join in. 'So before they come to break down the door...' Robert stopped as he heard laughing coming from somewhere. 'What's that?'

'Anna's on speaker phone,' John said, stifling a laugh as Robert looked over to John's desk and saw his mobile phone.

'Hi Robert,' Anna laughed.

'Anna. Hope my singing wasn't too distressing for you.' Robert replied.

'Not at all, Mr Crawley.' Anna said. 'In fact, I think Mr Bates should accept your invitation of a duet.'

'Yeah, thanks love.' John said sarcastically before shaking his head at Robert before singing. 'Forgive me Delilah I just couldn't take any more.'

'Yes Bates, we are wasted as teachers.' Robert raised his arm in the air triumphantly before leaving the office.

'Anna, you there?'

'Yes,' Anna managed to answer in between chuckles.

'Okay, I can Skype you tonight. If you want.' John asked, sitting at his desk.

'Yes, great. Dad has been giving me a lesson in it this morning, You're right, it is boring.'

'She stood there laughing...' Robert entered John's office again.

'He's back again?' Anna said, laughing once more.

'Come on John,' Robert shouted before singing again. 'I felt the knife in my hand...'

'And she laughed no more...' John joined in.

'My, my, my... Delilah... da da da da da da da,' they sang in unison as the door burst open.

'What is going on in here?' It was Elsie Hughes.

'Nothing, nothing,' Robert flustered, looking at the paper she was holding in his hand.

'Can I request we keep the noise down?' Elsie asked. 'The head of the local council is here to see you, Mr Crawley. He wants to talk to you about the summer fair..'

'And he heard me singing Tom Jones..' Robert grimaced.

'He heard you singing Tom Jones.' Elsie confirmed Robert's fears. 'I'll give you a few minutes to compose yourself.'

'Thanks Elsie,' Robert replied before turning his attentions to a laughing John. 'Don't forget the boys night tonight, John. I may need it.'

'Boys night?' Anna asked.

'See you later, Mr Bates,' Robert grinned before leaving his office.

* * *

Logging on to his laptop. John straightened out his chair as Skype loaded up. He had twenty minutes or so until Tom and Robert turned up, Robert to be armed with his copy of Escape To Victory, Tom with lager. Although under Robert's strict instructions it was to be a 6 pack between them, it was after all a school night.

John searched for Anna's father username and once found, clicked on it. Pleased to find she was online, he clicked on it to start a video call. Answering within seconds, Anna's face appeared in a window on the screen.

'Alright love,' John smiled.

'Hello my darling,' Anna replied before straining to look behind John. 'Is that a pizza box I see on the counter behind you?'

John cast a nervous eye towards the counter and realised he had been caught. 'Yes,' he sighed. 'You got me.'

'And with the boys coming over tonight. Another take away?' Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Well, Tom is actually... erm, he's cooked...'

'John...' Anna knew he was lying.

'Tom's going to the Chinese before he gets here.' John conceded.

'John!' Anna exclaimed. 'You promised me no takeaways!'

'Do you know something, your gorgeous when your angry,' John flirted, trying to change the subject.

'Well, you're going to find me irresistible come Saturday if you haven't put those shirts where they belong, rather than hanging on the back of your chair.' John began to laugh uncontrollably, Anna looking back at him with a confused look on her face. 'What?'

'It's lovely to hear you bossing me about again. You'll make me a wonderful wife one day.'

'Really?' Anna replied, blushing slightly to John's delight. 'Is there something you're not telling me?'

'No, just passing comment,' John replied.

'Well, I'd be agreeable to becoming your wife. One day.' Anna replied. Silence fell upon them as they stared at each other. Breaking the silence between them, the doorbell rang.

'Ahh, they're early.' John winced.

'It's okay, let them in.' Anna said. 'I'll say hello to them.'

Walking to the front door, John opened it to reveal Robert and Tom. 'Just to warn you, I've got Anna on Skype.'

'Ahh brilliant,' Tom said, pushing past John and into the kitchen. 'Alright there Anna?'

'Hello Tom,' Anna laughed. 'Lovely to see you.'

'Yeah, how are you holding up?' Tom asked.

'Good thanks, feeling much better.' Anna replied. 'Is Robert there too?'

'Hi Anna,' Robert said, leaning across Tom to say hello before going out of sight again.

'Well I'll leave you boys to it.' Anna giggled. 'Is John still there.'

'Nah, he's popped out for a bit so you're left with us two.' Tom began, straight faced. 'So Anna, has John told you about his fortnight in Tenerife when he was 25?'

'Thank you Thomas, I'm still here my love,' John interrupted, pushing Tom out of his seat. 'I'll text you before I go to bed. Bye.'

'Bye, be good boys.'

'Anna, it's us.' Tom said.

'I know, that's why I'm saying be good. Bye.'

John closed down his lap top and looked to Robert and Tom. 'She seems much better.'

'She does. So did you find accommodation for London? I've got the tickets.' Robert took a white envelope from his jacket and passed it to John.

'Thanks mate. How much do I owe?' John asked, taking the envelope from him and placing it in a drawer.

'Nothing, it's the least I could do.' Robert said, sitting down at the dining table. 'Besides, they were complementary.'

'Right, well yes. I've sorted somewhere to stay.' John explained. 'And a trip on the London Eye. She likes Abba so I'm going to endure Mamma Mia for her.'

'Wow, it must be love.' Tom laughed, setting out each Chinese meal onto a plate.

'It must be.' John smiled, looking for some cutlery. 'It is.'

* * *

Although a little nervous, Anna was relieved to be back with John on the way home. She was feeling much better, not completely recovered but well enough in herself to be back with John, where she felt she belonged.

Pulling up outside their flat, Anna looked at the building before getting out of the car. John jumped out of the car, grabbed Anna's bag from the boot and walked around to stand beside her.

'Come on,' John said, holding his hand our for his girlfriend to gratefully clutch on to. 'Let's go in. I have some news.'

'Lead the way, I'm intrigued.' John and Anna walked in in silence.

'Shall we go out to the courtyard? It's such a lovely evening.' John suggested as they reached the kitchen.

'I'd love that. My, it's spotless in here.' Anna said, looking around to check for anything that might be out of place.

'Yes, well I wanted it all to be perfect for your return.' John replied, before gesturing towards outside. 'Shall we?'

Once outside, John and Anna found their usual bench and sat beside each other, Anna's arm entwined with John's.

'So how are you feeling? Really.' John asked.

'Much better, it was the perfect tonic. I can't pretend I'm fully recovered, I'm not but Mum and Dad were wonderful.' Anna replied before moving closer to John. 'But I'm pleased to be home. We're going to have a wonderful few weeks.'

'We are indeed,' John smiled, kissing Anna's temple. 'Especially with the 4 day trip to London I have just booked.'

'What?' Anna squealed, a beautiful smile spreading across her face.

'Robert gave me 2 tickets to see U2 in a one off charity gig.' John explained. 'So I've booked us a few days down there. We're going to go on the London Eye, see Mamma Mia in the West End and all the while we will be staying in your new house.'

'My new what?' Anna asked, first overcome with joy but now confusion. John reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a set of keys.

'Your house. Well it was my mothers. Vera wanted it in the divorce but I refused. To make sure she couldn't get her hands on it, I signed the property over to you. I let her have the house we shared and that satisfied her. It seems I will be a divorced man within the month.'

'Oh John,' Anna sighed as both of them stood up. John pulled her to him, holding her closer than he had done before.

'We can discuss what we are going to do with it soon enough. But it will be a nice base for us whilst we explore London.' John suggested. 'But before it's all official I have some papers for you to sign...'

'John, this is an amazing gesture.' Anna whispered, her lip beginning to quiver.

'Anna, you've changed my life completely. I see my mother's house as a big part of my future, a future I can only ever see with you in it as well.' John replied. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too,' Anna said, tears falling down her face as she stroked John's face.

'I don't remember what it felt like not to love you, not to have you in my life and it's taken this week apart to convince me what I already knew. That I never want to be without you.'

'Well, I don't intend to be without you either.' Anna smiled as John wiped a tear from her cheek. Pulling her face closer to his, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 'Not ever.'


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, London day one. Terribly self indulgent in places, such as the Cliff Richard bits. Still on a post Jubilee high. **

**Never thought we'd write a fan fiction with the help of a tube map, yet here it is. If any bits are inaccurate, we apologise. :) Maybe John could give us some Geography lessons? **

'See John, this is why I said we should have taken the train,' Anna moaned. She and John had left the peaceful countryside and slower lifestyle of Yorkshire for the hustle and bustle of London. Having departed their flat at 10, John hadn't counted on Anna's insistence of stopping off at her mothers for lunch resulting in them hitting the traffic on the M25 just in time for rush hour.

'I didn't want to get the train,' John screwed his face up before winding down the window. Placing his elbow on the now open window, he rested his head on his hand. 'We wouldn't have got a seat, standing up all the way from York to Kings Cross doesn't really appeal. Even with you by my side.' John lifted his head and hopefully reached for the handbrake. 'Yes, we're moving...' John began to move the car before stopping a few metres later.

'Yeah, ten metres. Good going Jensen..'

'Alright, alright,' John chuckled before putting the handbrake on again. Looking at Anna, he smiled as he watched her taking in her surroundings. She had never been to London before and he was looking forward to showing her what the city had to offer. He had lived their for most of his life, despite a few years in Ireland which explained the Irish burr to his accent that Anna loved.

'Have you remembered the congestion charge?' Anna suddenly said, noticing a signpost.

'It's all sorted my love,' John replied as the traffic began to move again. 'These next few days, all you have to do is enjoy yourself. I have everything in hand.'

'What have I done to deserve you?' Anna smiled.

'Are you kidding?' John said, looking at Anna before out of the windscreen. 'I got the better end of this deal.'

Silence reigned as they crawled along the motorway at 10 miles an hour. 'How long till we get to the house, now?'

'Well, with this traffic, I'd say an hour or so.' John replied, looking at the clock before the road again.

'So, time for more music?' Anna said, rubbing her hands together before reaching for the wallet holding CD's she had prepared for the road trip. She chuckled to herself as she lifted out a CD. 'This one is very apt.'

'So long as it's not 'The Best of Wham again my love, we'll be alright,' John replied. The first beats of 'Summer Holiday' began to play as John rolled his eyes. 'Another musical, wasn't Cats and Les Miserables enough?'

'We're all going on a summer holiday...' It was too late. Anna had already begun singing. 'No more working for a week or two...'

'Yes, that's wonderful my love. Can we not let Sir Cliff sing it?' John pleaded before laughing as Anna began to sway her arms.

'I like how you call him Sir Cliff. Showing respect to the legend that he is.' Anna replied.

'You're a fan of Cliff Richard?' John asked, eyebrow slightly raised.

'Blame my mother. I've seen him in concert twice.' Anna revealed.

'Right, okay...' John shook his head as Anna continued to sing.

'We've seen it in the movies, now lets see if it's true...' Anna turned to John. 'Come on John, you know the words.'

'Darling, you could convince me to do many things, but sing Cliff Richard is not one of them.' John answered before Anna gave him a stern look. He sighed before taking a deep breath.

'So we're going on a summer holiday, to make our dreams come true...' John sang, much to Anna's amusement.

'For me and you...' Anna joined in. 'For me and you...'

'Is Madam satisfied now?' John joked.

* * *

After much more singing along to Sir Cliff's greatest hits, John's rendition of Devil Woman a particular highlight for Anna, they reached John's mother's house. After she had passed away, she had left the property to John. Located in Islington, his father, who was an accountant, met his mother on a trip to Dublin. Marrying her within a few months, they decided to put down roots in London. Comfortably living on his wage, she put all her energies into raising John whilst her husband worked.

Anna stepped out of the car, open mouthed as John pointed out which house was his mothers. 'Blimey John, your Dad must have been loaded.'

'Or he overcharged,' John chuckled. 'They were sensible with money. I mean, mum spoilt me rotten, just not with material things. We went back to Ireland every year for the summer and stayed with her family. I didn't go properly abroad until a trip with my mates to Tenerife when I was...' John stopped talking and looked at Anna.

'You were 25?' Anna finished his sentence. 'I really am intrigued as to what happened on this trip.'

'Well, that's a story for another day. Come and have a look inside the house.' John said quickly, grabbing Anna's arm and showing her inside the house.

John's cousin, Martin had been looking after the house whilst John had been in York. It was beautiful. John explained that his mother had always intended to have more children but it never materialised, hence the four bedrooms. John showed Anna the open plan kitchen, the living room and dining room. The house had all the mod cons, a gift from John to his mother to make her life easier but also to treat the woman who had been an inspiration to him. It had really hit him hard when she had died. Anna listened intently as they stood on the balcony that was accessible from his mother's room. John was telling stories about his childhood growing up here and about his mother.

'You're mother sounds like a wonderful woman,' Anna sighed, gently stroking John's arm.

'She was,' John nodded, swallowing hard. 'I miss her.'

'I can tell,' Anna whispered as her eyes met John's.

'I only really started to get over it when you and I got together.' John revealed. 'You took my mind off it. It's like she knew I was hurting, and sent you to me.'

'That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me,' Anna smiled, moving her hand from John's arm to stroke his face. Pulling him closer to her, she placed her lips on his. John moved his arms to her waist, deepening the kiss as he did. Suddenly, he felt Anna trying to pull away from him. Allowing her some space, he released his grip on her waist.

'Are you okay?' John asked breathlessly.

'Yes, I'm just not ready yet,' Anna replied, walking back into the bedroom. Knowing exactly what she meant, John followed her inside. Looking at her as she sat on the bed, head in her hands, he carefully trod his way to sit beside her.

'I'm sorry,' he said softly, placing a hand on her back.

'You needn't be,' Anna replied. 'I'm sorry I can't give you what you need at the moment.'

'What exactly do I need?' John said, laughing to himself.

'We haven't, you know... since what happened.'

'Anna, stop right there...' John said, placing a finger on her lips before pinching the bridge of his nose. 'This is slightly awkward.'

'Sorry...'

'I don't expect anything from you.' John interrupted. 'The only thing I need is sitting right beside me. You know this break isn't because I'm after anything, don't you? I'd be horrified if you thought that.'

'Of course not,' Anna replied.

'Good,' John said, relieved. 'As for that other stuff, I've got all the time in world for you, Anna. You getting better is the only thing that matters to me.'

'Thank you,' Anna whispered before resting her forehead against John's. 'I love you.'

'Well so you should. I have quite an evening planned, so go have a shower, put your best dress on and get ready.'

* * *

Getting the tube into central London, they got off the underground at Waterloo. Taking the short walk to the South Bank, John revealed his first surprise of the evening.

' We, my love, are going to be sharing a trip on the London Eye.' John said as they entered the booking office to collect the tickets.

'Oh my God, John, really?' Anna squealed, hardly concealing her delight. 'I have always wanted to go on the London Eye.'

'Well, then your wish is my command,' John smiled.

After receiving their tickets, John guided Anna into the queue and they joined the hundreds of others waiting to climb aboard.

'So, this is the South Bank?' Anna asked, looking around at the people performing along from where they were standing along the pavement.

'Got it in one, my love,' John replied, watching a mime artist intently. 'Now there's someone who needs a bit of direction in their life.'

'Aww, I think it's lovely,' Anna cooed, smiling as she watched.

'And over there is Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament,' John said, pointing in the opposite direction. 'The only man to enter that building with honest intentions was Guy Fawkes, you know.'

'John, you cynic,' Anna laughed.

'What?' John said in protest before pointing again. 'That's the Golden Jubilee bridge over there, which we shall be walking over once we've finished here. I thought a nice walk to see our old friend Nelson in Trafalgar square, there are some nice restaurants around there for dinner.'

'Sounds lovely,' Anna replied, looking up at John.

'Great,' John nodded. 'Anything you want to do, just let me know.'

'I'd like to see parliament square...' Anna said.

'Then we shall,' John smiled as Anna grasped his hand in hers. Even months into their relationship, John still had to catch his breath whenever Anna held his hand.

* * *

Anna loved the London Eye, taking in John's extensive knowledge of the city coupled with his knowledge of Geography. The views of the capital, especially with the backdrop of an early evening sky, took Anna's breath away and for the first time in weeks, her troubles completely escaped her.

Having decided to walk along Westminster Bridge instead of the Golden Jubilee, to avoid a troop of people dressed as parrots trying to get passers by to join in with the Birdie Song, Anna posed whilst John took a picture of her with Big Ben in the background.

'Beautiful,' John smiled as Anna rejoined him.

'Would you like a picture together?' said a voice from behind them, with a strong American accent.

'Yes please,' Anna smiled, John reluctantly giving up his camera to the stranger and posing with Anna where she had just stood alone. Anna looked sideward towards an anxious looking John. 'Smile please darling, the nice American is taking a picture of us, not about to scarper with your camera.'

John did as he was told however as soon as the flash went off he was straight towards the American to retrieve his camera before smiling awkwardly. 'Thanks.'

'No problemo,' the tourist replied. 'Have a nice day.'

'Bye,' Anna called after them before linking arms with John. 'Lets go and find Winston, shall we?'

Walking through Parliament Square, Anna forced John to make the poses beside each statue whilst she took a picture. Leading her along the Strand, John picked out some of the buildings they walked past and explained to Anna what they were.

Upon reaching Trafalgar Square, Anna and John sat down beside one of the fountains. Looking around, John searched for a nice restaurant to have dinner.

'What does madam fancy to eat? Italian?' John said looking ahead before pointing. 'Or just a sandwich from Starbucks.' He looked over his shoulder. 'Or a sandwich from that Starbucks over there if madam doesn't fancy one from the other branch barely a few hundred yards away.'

'Italian's fine,' Anna laughed.

'Excellent choice,' John replied, jumping down to his feet before turning to Anna. Putting her arms on his shoulders, she pulled her closer to him, he putting his arms around her waist and looking up at her. 'Are you having a nice evening?'

'The best,' Anna smiled, kissing his forehead. John helped her down from the fountain before running towards one of the lion statues. 'John, what are you doing?' Anna carried on towards where John had run and watched as he pulled himself up so he was sitting alongside one of the lions which guarded Nelson's Column. 'You're just a big kid.' Anna laughed.

'It had to be done,' John called over to her. Standing to salute Nelson before he jumped down, Anna was now in fits of giggles.

'You're mad.' Anna shook her head.

'Let's eat shall we?' John asked, rejoining Anna and leading her away.

* * *

After sharing a pizza as the hustle and bustle of London passed around them, John had taken Anna for a stroll down the mall towards Buckingham Palace. Buying her the customary Queen Elizabeth tea towel, they entered the underground and made their way home, getting the tube back to Highbury and Islington station from Green Park.

'I never knew you were such an expert on the underground system,' Anna commented as John opened the front door.

'Well, I used to travel it every day to work. It's like riding a bike, you never forget,' John replied, standing aside to let Anna in. 'A drink before bed or do you want to go straight up?'

'Well, what do you have planned for tomorrow?' Anna asked. 'Do we need an early night?'

'Well, I was planning a lazy morning then a boat trip along the river?' John said. 'Then to meet Martin and his wife, Olivia. There is something planned with them for the evening, but that's a surprise.'

Anna walked into the living room and fell onto the sofa. 'So we can have a lie in?'

'Yes my love,' John replied, joining Anna in the living room and sitting beside her. 'We can. I thought Wednesday we could do some shopping...'

'You?' Anna interrupted. 'Happy to take me shopping.'

'Yes,' John nodded, smiling. 'So long as I can have a look around Hamley's.'

'Which confirms my suspicions.' Anna said, leaning forward to take her shoes off. 'You are just a big kid.'

'I'd stop right there,' John suggested. 'Unless you want a rendition of You Make Me Feel So Young.'

'Please, no. I'm still getting over your Devil Woman.' Anna laughed. 'You are a big kid, but I wouldn't have you any other way.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so there may be a few references in here that you may only know if you are familiar with British culture. DIY SOS is a home makeover show on BBC, Subbuteo is table football and everyone has heard of Abba, right? Enjoy :-)**

A lazy morning was what John had promised, and a lazy morning was what Anna got. John made her favourite for breakfast in bed, Coco Pops and toast with jam and waited on her hand and foot. Neither got dressed until after midday before taking the underground once again to meet Martin and Olivia on London's South Bank. What John wasn't counting on was them bringing along their eighteen month old toddler, Matty.

'Hello mate,' Martin exclaimed, approaching John and pulling him into a manly embrace.

'Alright Martin,' John replied, entirely uncomfortable with the whole 'man hug' situation.

'This must be Anna,' Olivia cooed, holding Matty in one arm whilst reaching an outstretched hand towards Anna with the other.

'It certainly is,' John smiled, placing a hand on the small of Anna's back. 'Anna, I'd like you to meet my cousin Martin, his wife Olivia and their son, Matty. Who is much bigger than the last time I saw him.'

'Yes,' Olivia raised an eyebrow. 'I thought you'd be more in contact, what with being his Godfather and everything.'

'You have a Godson? You never told me.' Anna said, stroking Matty's arm.

'Sorry, my mind has been consumed with other things,' John said in his defence. 'I did remember his birthday.'

'Yeah, two months after it happened.' Martin pointed out. 'But that's neither here nor there. Let's get on this boat shall we?'

* * *

Taking the River Cruise from the London Eye on the Thames, Anna enjoyed seeing London from a different perspective, chatting to Olivia like they had known each other for years. Meanwhile, John was on babysitting duty, chasing Matty around the boat as payback for being an absent Godfather. Martin asked him about the situation with Vera.

'So you've signed the townhouse over to Anna?' Martin asked, looking over at Anna as John grabbed Matty just before he became toddler overboard.

'Yeah, that way technically it doesn't belong to me so Vera can't get at it.' John explained, holding Matty over his arm at his side.

'Hmmm, nice ploy,' Martin replied, rubbing his chin.

'Hey Martin,' John moved closer to Martin, letting Matty out of his grasp before whispering. 'Thanks for pulling the strings to get us the table at The Ritz tonight. Anna doesn't know about it but I know she's going to love it.'

'No problem Johnny boy,' Martin said, patting John on the shoulder. 'Besides, it's on my companies account and they owed me one anyway.'

'You mean, we don't have to pay?' John replied, looking over Martin's shoulder to see Matty trying to pull the fire extinguisher from it's fixing on the wall.

'Nope,' Martin answered, looking over his shoulder to see what John was looking at before moving towards his son. 'No Matty.' Martin turned back to John. 'He's been watching too much Fireman Sam, bless him.'

Once back on dry land, Anna caught up with John as Olivia, Martin and Matty walked ahead. Anna grasping his hand caused him to stop walking as she pulled him back past some fellow passengers. Standing on tip toes, she reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

'What was that for?' John smiled.

'I thought you deserved a reward for managing the little one,' Anna said.

'He's like the Duracell bunny,' John laughed as they began to walk away from the boat. 'I'll need to get some practice in.'

'Indeed,' Anna nodded before realising what John had said. 'For what?' John raised his eyebrows at Anna, remained silent before walking on towards his cousin.

'So, who's hungry?' Martin asked, clasping his hands together.

* * *

After a light bite in Leicester Square, John arranged with Martin to meet with him and Olivia outside the Prince of Wales Theatre where they would be seeing Mamma Mia! Once back at the house, Anna had a lie down whilst John had some calls from his solicitor to attend to.

'Right, thank you. I'll be in touch.' John said, hanging up his mobile phone before rubbing a hand over his face. Sighing, he stood up and was startled by Anna standing in the kitchen doorway. 'Hello.'

'Everything okay?' Anna asked, walking over to him.

'Yep,' John shrugged. Anna looked at him. He smiled before walking over to the kettle and putting it on to boil.

'What?' Anna carried on, standing beside him at the counter. 'It's something, you've been on the phone for ages.'

'How did you know I was on the phone?' John asked, reaching into the cupboard above him for two mugs.

'My darling, you were blessed with many things but a soft speaking voice wasn't one of them.'

'So you heard the conversation?' John asked.

'No,' Anna replied. 'It was muffled.'

'Right, good,' John said, getting the milk out of the fridge.

'John, what's going on?' Anna continued to press. 'I'm your girlfriend and if you can't tell me then...'

John interrupted her by pulling her towards him and planting a kiss on her lips. 'Well, I'll keep that in mind for future reference. That's one way to stop you talking.'

Her eyes still closed from the kiss, John released her from his grasp and walked past her to pour milk into the cups he had laid out on the counter. 'John...'

'All will be revealed Anna,' John sighed, smirking as he made eye contact with her he tried to change the subject. 'What are you wearing for Mamma Mia?'

'Oh I don't know,' Anna replied, accepting defeat and sitting at the table. 'Jeans and a smart top. Why?'

'No,' John exclaimed, almost dropping the milk carton on the counter.

'I'm sorry?' Anna laughed. 'It's not like we are going to the opera.'

'Why don't you wear that green dress you wore the first time I met your parents. I like you in that.' John suggested, thinking jeans weren't on The Ritz's dress code.

'Sure,' Anna replied confused as John placed her tea down in front of her. 'You're acting really weird.'

'That's what the prospect of an evening listening to Abba songs does to me.'

* * *

'Whoa John, look who forgot they are the wrong side of 40 when they got dressed...' Martin joked as he and Anna approached them. Anna was wearing the dress John had requested. John had decided on a white shirt, green tie and black trousers, finished off with a grey tank top. The four had met for the matinee showing of Mamma Mia, Olivia not wanting to be late home for Matty after dinner.

'Very funny, Martin,' John replied.

'I think he looks very smart,' Olivia smiled, brushing some lint away from John's shoulder.

'I got us front row,' Martin announced as they joined the queue at the entrance. 'On the company, of course.'

'Of course,' John said sarcastically.

'Oh, front row. Isn't that great, John?' Anna cooed, looking up at her less than enthusiastic boyfriend. 'Smile John.'

'My darling, I arranged this to make you happy. I am willingly joining you as we embark on this musical..' John stopped to clear his throat before continuing. '... adventure, told through the songs of Abba. But you shall not make me enjoy it and you cannot make me smile.'

Taking this as a challenge, Anna made sure Olivia and Martin had gone ahead before she reached up to John. Placing a hand on the back of his head, she pulled his lips to hers. Pulling away, Anna laughed as she saw John smiling. 'You were saying?'

Once inside the theatre, Anna complained as she said what a great idea it would have been if they had dressed as Abba. John agreed, saying it would have been marginally preferable to a paper cut. Anna seemed to turn into an excitable teenager. She had been to the theatre many times in the North to see Shakespeare and the like, but never had she seen a musical.

John's joy was prolonged further when Olivia asked if he and Anna would mind having Matty to stay for the weekend in a few weeks. Olivia and Martin, working for the same company, were needed in Barcelona on a business trip and Olivia's parents, who were on babysitting duty this evening, were away also. John had his suspicions when Martin dropped into conversation how he wanted to work on his golf handicap whilst away but he and Anna said yes nonetheless.

As the show began, John looked around in horror as everyone got to their feet at each song. Not wanting to seem like a spoil sport to Anna, John also stood up but stood still with his hands behind his back. Whilst everyone else watched the entertainment on stage, John was enjoying watching Anna. The way she laughed at every joke, sang every word to every song and the way she danced to the music left him pinching himself that someone as beautiful as her had chosen him. Anna's enthusiasm was infectious as John soon found himself singing along to the music.

Upon leaving the theatre, John was ecstatic to see Anna enthusing about the show. Since the attack, he hadn't seen her so excited, it was like she was almost back to her usual self, the person John had fallen in love with almost a year before.

'I'm famished,' Anna said as they convened with Olivia outside the theatre. 'Where are we eating?'

'Well, here's the surprise my love,' John said, placing an arm around her waist.

'Martin's just gone to find the car.' Olivia said. 'Did you enjoy the show?'

'It was fantastic. I even think John got into it in the end. Singing along aswell.' Anna replied, entwining her arm with John's.

'You won't tell anyone, will you?' John winced.

'Hey, Olivia...' they all turned to see Martin hanging out of one of the passenger windows of a white stretched limousine. 'Over here.'

'Oh God,' John gasped, running a hand through his hair.

'Oh wow...' Anna squealed, letting go of John's arm and running towards the Limousine. 'This is amazing.'

'You didn't want a Limo, did you?' Olivia asked, moving closer to John as Martin helped Anna into the Limousine.

'Anna seems happy with it,' John smiled as he watched her get in. 'That's all that matters. '

'You seem very happy together.' Olivia commented. 'She's a lovely girl.'

'John, get over here.' Anna called. 'There's a TV in here and everything.'

'Wow,' John rolled his eyes at Olivia. 'No need to ever miss Match Of The Day again.'

* * *

Safely back at his mother's house in the living room, Anna was waxing lyrical about her trip to the theatre followed by dinner at the Ritz. On the phone to her mother, John rolled his eyes as she excitedly described the Limousine and eating dinner in the world famous restaurant.

'Yeah, John's cousin Martin pulled a few strings.' Anna enthused. 'It was amazing. I'm having a great time. London Eye last night, shopping tomorrow. I am being thoroughly spoilt.'

John bent down to remove his shoes and laughed to himself as Anna described the costumes she had seen in the musical. Trying to get her attention, he made a T shape with his hands, to which Anna nodded enthusiastically.

'Well, I'll let you get back to DIY S.O.S,' Anna said. 'I know how you love your fix of Nick Knowles. I'll call you tomorrow night, bye.'

Walking into the kitchen, Anna stifled a small laugh as John hummed 'Waterloo' to himself. Tip-toeing towards him, Anna made him jump as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 'Jeez, you know how to startle a man.'

'Sorry,' Anna replied, tightening her grip on him. 'Do you know how much I love you?'

'If it's as much as I love you, then it's immeasurable.' John replied, turning to face her. Placing one hand on her waist, John used the other to brush a strand of her long blonde hair from her face. Shortening the distance between them, John moved in for a kiss.

At first, Anna didn't resist. John took this as a signal, and gently moved Anna towards the door, their lips never parting. Leaning against the door frame, John moved his lips from Anna's and began to lightly kiss her neck. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Anna's head was full of thoughts of what happened with Niall. John was being so gentle, however all she could think of was how Niall had restricted her movements, how he had forced her to the floor...

'John, stop.' Anna gasped, removing her hands from his shoulders. John stood up straight, breathless and let go of Anna.

'What did I do?' John murmured.

'Nothing. You did nothing,' Anna replied as John moved away and sat at the dinner table.

'I'm going to bed,' Anna said weakly.

'Okay, I'll stay up for a while. Not really tired.' John replied, smiling half heartedly. 'Won't be long.' Anna nodded and made her way upstairs.

* * *

Reaching across the bed, Anna was surprised to find John's side of the bed empty. As memories of what happened earlier filled her conscience, Anna looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was only half one, she had barely been in bed a couple of hours.

Half way down the stairs, Anna heard John was watching the television in the living room. Standing in the doorway, Anna watched as John looked at the screen intently, occasionally taking a sip from the mug he was holding. Sighing inwardly, she thought about all the wonderful things John had done for her the past two days. She then began to curse herself for getting panicked earlier on. What was it going to take for her to get over the attack? It had been over four weeks ago now, and still whenever she and John got close memories from that night came flooding back. Not wanting to disturb him, Anna turned on her heel to walk away.

'Anna?' John called after her. 'Are you okay?' Anna turned to look at him peering at her from over the sofa. 'There's room for a little one next to me, if you would like a cuddle?' Anna nodded, smiling as she made her way to sit next to John on the sofa. She saw a blanket folded on the armchair then looked suspiciously at John. 'I didn't want to disturb you so was going to sleep down here.'

'Oh John, ' Anna sighed, sitting down next to him. 'I'm sorry.'

'Hey, none of that. I just thought you might like some space.' John began before awkwardly adding. 'After earlier.'

'I just don't get it,' Anna said, leaning forward and placing her head in her hands. 'It felt good, being close to you but then, out of the blue, I started thinking about...'

'Hey hey,' John replied, rubbing her back. 'You don't have to explain.'

'But you're not going to wait forever,' Anna exclaimed, turning her head to look at him. 'I thought I was feeling better. I am better in every other aspect. In my every day life, I'm back to my normal self. But when it comes to being with you, properly...'

John stood up and knelt down in front of Anna. Taking her hands in his, he kissed them before gently placing his hand on her cheek. 'Earlier, I only carried on because I thought it was what you wanted. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to.'

'I know,' Anna replied, a tear rolling down her cheek. 'I feel so safe when I am with you.'

'Well, that's one thing then,' John smiled, wiping the tear from her cheek. 'When you're ready, I'll be here. Until then, know that I will love you however, whatever, whenever.'

'Thank you,' Anna whispered, pulling him into her embrace. 'I love you too.'

'But I am going to need a snuggle, once in a while,' John laughed, standing up, taking the blanket from the armchair and sitting back on the sofa beside Anna. Gesturing for Anna to lean back against him, she did and he placed the blanket over the top of them.

* * *

Finding their way to Oxford Street, John and Anna embarked on the shopping trip he had promised her. After following her round clothes shop after clothes shop, Anna allowed John his visit to Hamley's. She laughed as he had a go at flying a remote control helicopter around the shop, nearly decapitating half of the shoppers in the process.

'You should get one,' Anna remarked as John handed the control back to the shop assistant. 'To play with Matty in a few weeks.'

'Ahh yes, about that.' John groaned. 'Are you sure about that? Aren't you scared we'll break him?'

'Break him?' Anna chuckled as they made their way to the lift. 'He's a toddler, John. Not a porcelain doll. We'll make a visit to mum and dad's, they keep mentioning grandchildren.'

'Oh, look Anna,' John replied, walking slightly ahead. 'Subbuteo!'

After John had bought a Subbuteo set, which he insisted would look great in his office at work, he and Anna continued along Oxford Street until they reached a jewellers. John continued to walk by but stopped when he realised Anna wasn't beside him. Looking back, he noticed something had caught her eye in the window of the jewellers. Grinning, he made his way back towards Anna and placed a hand on her waist. 'Which one are you looking at, my love?' John asked, kissing her softly on the temple.

'That one,' Anna said, pointing at the ring in the top left corner of the first display. It was simple, yet beautiful. A cross over white gold ring, with diamonds set inside the band.

'It's very nice,' John agreed, before looking at the price.

'It's beautiful.' Anna smiled, before looking up at John. 'Where did you want to go to next?'

John looked around and saw a bar across the road. 'Fancy a drink?'

'Why not?' Anna replied.

After a couple of light refreshments, John and Anna exited the bar. 'Oh, look. Topshop.' Anna pointed. An idea suddenly popped into John's head.

'My darling, I've been in enough clothes shops for one day. You go and look there and I'll...' John stopped whilst looking around. 'And I'll go and look in that bookshop.'

Anna nodded and walked towards Topshop as John watched until she was out of sight. Smiling, he crossed the road and walked into the jewellers.


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter was 8 hours in the making. It comes with an 'M' rating, although this has been written slightly tongue in cheek. It's nice to think Anna and John could 'have a laugh.' They are still in London, Wednesday going into Thursday. **

**Enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews so far. This story indulges me and my co-writer so much it's nice others get it too. **

'No, sorry Martin. Can't tomorrow night,' John said, resting his mobile phone between his ear and shoulder as he looked through the wardrobe for a clean shirt. 'I'm taking Anna to see that U2 gig at Wembley Stadium. Tonight? Well we were only going to the local Chinese so I guess that would work. If it's okay with Olivia. Good. See you about eight? Great. Bye.'

John hung up and threw the phone on the bed. Pulling out a blue shirt, his gaze was caught by the bag he was hiding which was concealing the gift he had bought Anna that afternoon. Hearing her walking up the stairs, he pushed the wardrobe shut and turned to face Anna now standing in the doorway.

'Alright, what are you up to? Anna asked, hands on hips, one eyebrow raised.

'Nothing,' John shook his head as he hung his fresh shirt on the back of the chair sitting at the dresser. 'That was Martin. He and Olivia would love us to join them for dinner tonight, they'd like to see us again before we head back up north.'

'Lovely,' Anna smiled. 'That way we can spend some more time with Matty before we have him to stay in a few weeks.'

'Wonderful,' John said sarcastically. Anna walked towards him and placed her arms around his waist.

'I thought you liked kids. You are a teacher.'

'Yes, but I teach teenagers which is very different to being Wendy to a two year old's Bob The Builder,' John replied, releasing himself from Anna's grip. 'I'm off for a shower.'

Anna watched him leave, slightly uneasy at his aversion to looking after Matty. Choosing not to dwell on it, she continued to get ready for their evening out.

* * *

John, Anna and Martin stood in the garden whilst Olivia was busy putting Matty to bed. Martin had fired up the barbeque as it was a rare sunny evening in London. Olivia and Martin rented a three bedroom townhouse, not far from where John's mother's house stood. In their childhood, John and Martin would often meet for games of football in the local park, cricket in the summer. Both being only children, they were more like brothers than cousins, and often bickered like brothers as well.

'Look, John, I'm telling you. The butchers our mothers used to go to was called Taylor's, not Tanner's. ' Martin argued, tossing the burgers he had put on the barbeque.

'You're wrong,' John shook his head. Anna stood awkwardly in the middle of the warring cousins, intermittently sipping on her wine.

'Ahh Olivia,' Anna exclaimed, relief in her tone. 'Matty off alright?

'Yes, he's fast asleep,' Olivia smiled. 'Was very excited to see John again.'

'He's a lovely little boy,' Anna cooed. 'We're looking forward to having him in a few weeks. Aren't we John?'

'Yes,' John replied unconvincingly before walking towards Martin at the barbeque. 'So Martin, do you still see Trevor?'

Olivia began speaking to Anna again, but Anna didn't hear what she was saying. Why was John so reluctant to talk about children? It was becoming more difficult to ignore.

'Ladies, take a seat,' Martin said, gesturing towards the table set up on the decking beside him. 'Dinner is served.'

Sitting at the table, they could hear Matty begin to cry on the baby monitor. Sighing, Olivia began to stand.

'No my love, you stay and eat. I'll go and see to him. He's probably just lost his dummy.' Martin left the table and went to see to his son.

An awkward silence fell amongst Anna, John and Olivia whilst Martin had left the table. Making eye contact with Anna, John smiled and placed his hand over hers which was resting on the bench between them. Anna was quick to move her hand and move her gaze from his.

'Livvy, I think I may need your help up here,' came the cry from Martin over the baby monitor. Rolling her eyes, Olivia went inside to assist her husband.

'What is it?' John asked, looking at his hands which were now placed in his lap.

'Nothing,' Anna replied, helping herself to some salad from the bowl in the middle of the table.

'Anna..' John said, placing a gentle hand on her outstretched arm. 'Is it something I've said? Done?'

'I just don't get your aversion to children,' Anna shrugged, dropping the salad tongs back in the bowl.

'Ahh, that's easy,' Martin interrupted, joining them back at the table. 'You never met Vera, did you?'

'Thank you Martin,' John sighed before looking at Anna.

'What about Vera?' Anna asked.

'Oh, do we have to talk about her?' Olivia said, entering the garden, Matty in her arms. 'Nasty piece of work that she is.'

'What has Vera got to do with you disliking children?' Anna asked, gently stroking Matty's arm.

'Nothing,' John said, glaring at Martin. 'She just never wanted them so I assumed, being married to her, I would never be a father. Being a father doesn't scare me as such, it's just when they are babies, totally dependent on you. That scares me witless.'

'Come on Johnny boy, it's a piece of cake,' Martin said, placing a burger on John's plate.

'Says the man who called me for help when he couldn't settle his own son.' Olivia laughed.

'Woman,' Martin continued, pointing his serving tongs at Olivia. 'You have turned him into a mummy's boy. That's why...'

'Well, you'll get some practice in a few weeks, John.' Olivia interrupted, choosing to ignore her husband.

'I guess I will,' John replied, half smiling at Matty. 'It's when they get old enough to hold a conversation, that's the bit I'll look forward to. If I were to ever be a Dad.'

'Someone else to bore with your geography knowledge, eh?' Anna winked at John, resulting in a smile from her boyfriend. 'My mum said you spend the first two or three years of a child's life trying to get them to talk and walk, the next ten telling them to shut up and sit down.'

'It's easier when they are babies, John.' Olivia said. 'Because a, they can't run away, and b, they can't answer back.'

'I suppose you're right,' John chuckled. 'I guess it takes having the right person beside you as well.'

'Yeah, I suppose that would have helped,' Olivia nodded in agreement before looking at the expression of dismay upon her husbands face. 'Oh Marty, you know I'm only joking.'

* * *

'What were you and Martin deep in conversation about at the barbeque?' Anna asked as they left Olivia and Martins house.

'It will all be revealed in good time, my love.' John replied.

Walking home arm in arm, John reminded Anna what lay ahead of them the following evening as they reached his mother's house.

'I've always wanted to see U2, live,' Anna enthused as they stopped at the gate to his mother's house. 'It's a dream come true.'

'Well, it's my pleasure to have a hand in fulfilling one of your dreams.' John smiled.

'They've all been coming true, one by one, since I met you.' Anna replied.

Meeting Anna's gaze, John raised a hand to her cheek and softly stroked it. 'I'm sorry for being an idiot. Over the whole baby thing.'

'Don't be,' Anna shook her head as she took John's free hand. 'I just wanted you to know, maybe not right now, but in the future I want to have children.'

'It's something that never bothered me. Not until I met you. Being with you has made me realise something. I always thought I didn't want children. The fact is and always was that I didn't want to have children with her.' John explained, moving his hand from Anna's face to her waist. 'I want our children.'

With these words, Anna placed her hand on the back of John's hand and drew him closer to her. 'I love you,' she whispered before meeting his lips with hers in a gentle kiss.

Pulling away, John looked Anna in the eye and rested his forehead on hers. 'I love you too.' John breathed deeply before meeting her lips more feverishly than before. This time, Anna wasn't moving away. Coming back to his senses, John reluctantly let Anna go to open the front door.

'After you,' John said breathlessly, stepping aside to allow Anna in. Anna grabbed onto his hand as she walked past and he followed her in. Almost immediately once the door was shut, Anna's arms were around his shoulders and pulling John to her for another lingering kiss. Catching him off balance, John gently pushed her against the wall, their lips never parting. 'Anna,' John said in between kisses.

Anna pulled away and took John's hand before leading him upstairs. Once at the bedroom door, Anna turned to face him. 'I want you to make love to me.'

Opening the door, John lead Anna inside. Sitting on the edge of the bed, John moved some hair out of the way of Anna's eyes. 'You are so beautiful.' Anna smiled sweetly before John leaned in to resume the kiss she had interrupted downstairs. Lightly pushing Anna back onto the bed, John felt he couldn't hold his desire back much longer. 'Anna, if you want me to stop. Please tell me now.'

Anna answered by beginning to unbutton his shirt. John tenderly kissed her neck as she pulled his shirt over his shoulders. Letting go of her to take his arms out of the shirt, Anna sat up and encouraged John to unzip the back of her dress. Relieved to be feeling comfortable to be with the man she loved with all her heart, she pulled John to her again before kissing him keenly. The sensation of his skin on hers sent her pulse racing.

Soon, John was pulling on the dress bunched up at her waist. Anna lifted her hips from the bed, allowing John to remove the dress completely.

'If you stop me now, Anna, it won't be good for a red blooded male such as myself,' John murmured, causing Anna to laugh. John began kissing Anna's stomach before moving up, kissing along her body until he reached her lips again.

'What about you?' Anna said, reaching for John's trouser zip. Undoing his trousers, she pulled them down around his thighs before struggling to pull them any further. John stopped kissing Anna and looked down to see her struggling to get his trousers past his knees.

Frustrated, John stood up, almost falling over in the process. Anna was now in hysterics as John kicked his trousers off completely. 'Sorry my darling, you know I love you more than anything and I'd have waited an eternity for you but now you've given me the green light, I can't help myself.'

'It's okay,' Anna replied, still laughing as John lay back beside her. John ran a hand down the side of her face before moving further down, reacquainting himself with Anna's body. Every touch was tentative at first, John still not completely sure this was what she wanted, she removing more and more of his doubt with each passionate kiss.

His hand was now resting on her hip, his fingers fiddling with the top of her underwear as he continued to cover her body in kisses. 'You know John,' Anna gasped, 'you need to take those off if we are to continue this.'

'Yes my darling, it may have been some time but I do remember.' John replied. 'Are you ...'

'Sure? Yes.' Anna said, raising her hips from the bed to allow John to remove them. John looked straight into Anna's eyes as his hand stroked the outside of her thigh.

'I've missed this,' John said softly, moving his hand to run through Anna's hair.

'Me too,' Anna replied. 'But do you know something?'

'What's that?' John said, returning his attention to Anna's neck.

'I'm naked now, it's only fair you are as well.' Anna reached for the waistband of his boxer shorts and began to pull them down.

'That is a fair point you make, Miss Smith.' John replied as Anna threw his underwear on the floor.

'There. That's better Mr Bates.'

The way she said this caused something in John to lose control. Hands now wandered free as they both enjoyed learning each other's bodies all over again. The desire building up between them, John moved up onto his hands and knees, hovering over Anna, legs either side of hers. Reaching down, Anna touched John, causing him a sharp intake of breath as he closed his eyes.

'Now Miss Smith, that really isn't fair.' John said breathlessly, the bliss on his face plain for Anna to see. She appeared to revel in it as she moved her legs, allowing John to move his inside hers. Releasing her hold on him, she placed her arms around his shoulders as their bodies resumed contact. A slow rhythm began between them as Anna felt his weight between her legs. John's forehead now down on the pillow beside Anna's, he couldn't hold back any longer. 'Anna... I need you.'

'I think we've waited long enough,' Anna breathed in his ear, reaching between them to guide him into her. Eyes locked on each other, John pushed gently until he was fully surrounded by her.

Adjusting to the sensation, John gently kissed Anna's lips before starting to move his hips again. Soon they found their rhythm, Anna rubbing her hands up and down John's back as the desire grew between them. After a moment, John began acting weirdly, confusing Anna somewhat. Stopping her movements, she listened intently as John began to whisper.

'Warsaw, Canberra, Moscow, New York, London, Dublin, Rome, Madrid, New York...'

'John, what the hell are you saying?' Anna said, her sides trembling from laughing.

'I'm naming capital cities,' John replied, realising she had stopped moving. He looked at the confused look on her face.

'Okay, number one, you said New York twice, number two, Washington is the capital of America, sure you're head of geography? And number three, why are you naming capital cities?

'My darling, the blood that would usually be flowing to my brain is elsewhere at the moment. It's been a little while since we did this, you are top to toe gorgeous and I'm trying, for want of a better phrase, to make myself last longer.' John explained. 'I want to please you.'

'Then you need to work on your pillow talk,' Anna replied giggling, reaching down and placing a hand on John's bottom.

'Okay,' John replied as he began to move once again. 'What if I told you, you were the most beautiful woman I had ever known.'

'Well, it's a start,' Anna answered, reciprocating his movements.

'How I can't believe a woman like you, with a body like yours, could ever want to be with a man like me.'

'You haven't heard me complain yet,' Anna said as she ran her fingers through the coarse hair on John's chest.

'I love the way you move, I find myself watching you, losing myself in thoughts about what I would do to you when we are alone...'

Anna's breathing became sharper as she moved her hand to join the other resting on John's bottom. John knew she was closer to her climax.

'Keep talking to me,' she begged.

'Even at work, looking at you over a crowded staff room. We may as well be alone, everything else disappears when you look at me. I know when our gaze meets and you smile, you know exactly what I'm thinking.'

John's own breathing was now becoming deeper as Anna's moans met his ears. Not able to resist anymore, John moved his hand in between them, finding Anna's centre. Gently rubbing there, it wasn't long until John was rewarded with Anna saying his name over and over as she reached her end.

Allowing her to come back to her senses before continuing, John kissed her neck gently until her body relaxed. 'Alright?' he asked softly, kissing her forehead.

Nodding, Anna stroked his face as John commenced moving his hips once again. Anna clawed at his back as his rhythm became more frantic, feeling the pleasure building within her for a second time. John's movements slowed, his breathing now deeper than Anna had heard it before. With one final thrust, he let out a low, primitive moan.

Collapsing on top of her, his heart feeling like it would beat right out of his chest, John rolled from her. Lying on his side, not being able to bear losing contact, John pulled Anna closer to him, holding her tightly around the waist. After a few moments, John pulled the duvet around them, feeling goose bumps on Anna's skin.

'Thank you,' she said softly.

Lying in silence, staring at one another, John lazily made a trail with his fingers up and down Anna's side. She rested her hand on John's chest, both their free hands entwined.

'Was that okay?' John asked reluctantly, now painfully aware that was the first time since what had happened to Anna with Niall.

'Yes,' Anna whispered. 'It was amazing.'

'You're amazing,' John said, breaking the silence between them. 'I never want anyone else.'

'Me either,' Anna replied. 'Even if you did think New York was the capital of America.'

'It was in the heat of the moment,' John said in his defence.

'You even said it twice. You could have corrected yourself.'

'New York. So great they named it twice.' John said.

'But not so great they named it their capital city.' Anna continued. 'Wait till Mr Branson hears about this.'

'Look, Miss Smith,' John replied, tickling her ribs. 'If you don't want me to start singing the best of Sinatra, I'd keep quiet.'

Anna now laughing uncontrollably, she begged for mercy as John carried on tickling her. 'Please John, I'm tired.'

'Okay, okay. I'll stop.' John laughed, releasing Anna from his hold. Rolling onto her side, back to John, he tucked himself in behind her. Placing an arm around her waist, Anna laced his fingers with her own.

'Next time, I'll be listening out for your strategies to control yourself, so to speak.' Anna said, peering back over her shoulder. 'Making sure you get them right.'

'I won't choose Shakespeare plays then,' John smiled, kissing her shoulder.

* * *

Upon reaching Wembley Stadium, the football fan in John came to the fore. He insisted on a picture with the statue of Bobby Moore, despite being Irish it simply had to be done. He persuaded Anna to as well, being English and all. John was adamant Anna held his hand at all times, with 70,000 other people due to be in the stadium he didn't want to lose her in the crowd. Once inside the stadium, they set about looking for something to eat.

'£7.50 for hot dog and chips?' John exclaimed, looking at the pricing boards on the wall above those serving the food.

'What did you expect?' Anna asked, joining the back of the queue. 'Come on, stop being a cranky old man. I'll buy you something if it bothers you that much.'

'No no, never let it be said that John Bates lets a woman buy him his meal.' John said, joining Anna in the queue. 'But maybe I'll get by dining on love alone. And a bottle of beer.'

'Don't be silly. Hot dog or cheeseburger?' Anna asked.

'Hot dog.'

John was thrilled with his and Anna's seats. Maybe in his younger days he would be in the thick of it in the standing area below them, but he was more than thrilled with their lower tier seats, looking over the heads of those standing below.

John always had an arm around Anna or held her hand in his. Being in London with her these past few days and after the night before, what he felt for Anna was making him realise he had never been in love before. No one had ever or had ever come close to making him feel the way that Anna did.

Throughout the concert, for the most part, Anna stood in front of John as he held her around the waist. Anna laughed till she cried as John jumped around like a loon as the band played Vertigo, obviously his favourite. John was impressed Anna knew the words to the majority of the songs, however his favourite moment was swaying gently with Anna as With or Without You filled the stadium.

At the end of the concert, John and Anna worked their way through the crowds until they were outside. Looking down what was once Wembley Way, John shook his head.

'We may as well wait until the queues clear. Tube trains will keep running until the early hours anyway.' John suggested, looking for somewhere sensible to wait. Looking towards the Arena, he noticed the fountains were on, the lighting causing a beautiful scene in front of the legendary venue. 'Let's go and sit on the steps down there, shall we? The vendors are still serving, we can get a drink.'

'Sounds lovely.' Anna agreed.

Once drinks had been bought, they set about finding a place to sit. John noticed a space right next to the arena. Sitting down, he leant up against the wall as Anna sat on the step below, in between his legs, leaning against John.

'So, you enjoyed the show then?' John asked before taking a swig of his freshly pulled pint.

'It was amazing,' Anna enthused. 'You jumping around to Vertigo is an image that will stay with me forever.'

'Really?' John chuckled. 'Well dancing with you, if you can call it that, to With Or Without You, everyone singing along, was pretty special.'

'Yes,' Anna agreed, pressing closer to him. 'I think we may have found our song.' Anna screwed her face up as she felt something hard through the lining of John's jacket. Turning around, she felt where his inside pocket would be. 'What's that?'

'Ahh, I was waiting for the right moment to give you this.' John put his pint glass down on the step beside him. Reaching inside his pocket, he produced a black jewellery box. 'I didn't go to the bookshop yesterday. I went back to that jewellers.'

'Oh John,' Anna cooed, bringing her hands to her face. John held the box in his hand as he looked at Anna.

'I love you, you know that?' John began.

'I do.' Anna nodded. 'I love you too.'

'I know that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you.' John said. 'When you caught me on the phone, that first day in London, my solicitor was telling me that Vera has accepted my latest offer. If I let her have the marital home, she'll grant me the divorce.'

'Really?' Anna gasped.

John nodded before continuing. 'But I want us to do this properly. So that's why I didn't buy the ring.' John opened the box to reveal the necklace that matched the ring Anna had seen in the jewellers.

'John, it's beautiful,' Anna said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

'Really? You don't mind me not getting the ring?' John asked.

Anna shook her head as her eyes met his. 'No. You're right. We should do this properly. Knowing you are finally getting divorced is enough.'

'Be safe in the knowledge Anna that one day, if you want to be, you will be my wife.'

'There's nothing I want more.'

John smiled and took the necklace from it's box. 'Here, would you like to put it on?' Anna nodded, turned around and lifted her hair to allow John to slip the necklace around her neck. Once securely set around her neck, John lightly kissed the back of her neck. 'All done.'

Anna picked up the charm on the necklace and played with it between her fingers. 'Thank you so much.'

'That's not all,' John said. 'You know I was talking to Martin yesterday.'

'Yeah, very mysterious it was too,' Anna replied.

'Well, let me put you out of your misery. He's buying my mum's house.'

'What?' Anna asked. 'I thought you wanted to keep it.'

'I did, but I need the funds if we're going to buy our own house up north, don't I?' John grinned.

'What?' Anna said in disbelief. 'Our own house?'

'I can't make you stay in that flat. After what happened. It will be a new start for you and for us. Selling to Martin means the house stays in the family. He wants to buy somewhere and stop throwing his money away renting.' John explained. 'And Mum would want me to be happy.'

'I can't quite believe someone would do that. For me.' Anna said softly.

'I'd do anything for you, Anna.' John answered.

'I've been waiting all my life for someone to come along who loves me like you do.' Anna placed a gentle hand on John's cheek. 'I never thought he'd arrive.'

'Well here he is,' John shrugged. 'And he loves you more than you can imagine.'

Allowing her lips to meet his in a chaste kiss, John ran his fingers through Anna's hair before pulling away. 'So you agree to selling the house? It's in your name so you'll have to sign the papers.'

'I agree,' Anna laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A shorter chapter but one that ends the Summer holidays nicely. John and Anna are back to school soon :(**

John and Anna had been home from London for a few weeks now. The ball was well and truly rolling on the sale of John's mother's house, Martin hoping to complete within the next few days. John had done everything in his power to ensure Anna's summer was as enjoyable as it could be, especially after what had happened before it started. Anna was definitely feeling better, especially after what had happened in London and John's unbreakable promise of moving out of the flat and finding a home of their own.

The weekend of Matty's stay had arrived and Anna was busy setting up the spare room for him, the one John had been using as his office. Space had been made for the travel cot Olivia and Martin would be loaning them. Anna had gone out of her way, putting posters of Bob the Builder and Postman Pat on the wall, Matty's particular favourites.

'Wow, it's looking great in here,' John announced, walking into the spare room before looking above his desk. 'Good, my map of the world is still there.'

'Heaven forbid anything happened to that,' Anna rolled her eyes. 'What time will Matty be here?

'Any time now,' John replied looking at his watch. With that, the doorbell rang. Anna looked at him and smiled. 'Oh, I'm good.'

'Can you make phones ring aswell?' Anna laughed, walking past him to open the front door.

John followed tentatively, stopping at the top of the hallway to watch around the corner as Anna greeted his cousin and his family. He smiled to himself as Matty happily flung himself into Anna's arms.

'John, where are you,' Anna shouted as she lead the three of them to the kitchen.

'Here my love,' John replied, appearing at the top of the hall. 'How are we all?'

* * *

'He has a two hour sleep in the morning or the afternoon. You gauge it on his mood as to which. He's been sleeping a lot in the mornings recently.' Olivia explained to Anna. 'We are starting to potty train but don't worry about it too much.'

'Right, okay,' Anna nodded. Walking outside, Olivia was holding Matty as John, Anna and Martin followed.

'I've written all this down, there's a note in front of the Postman Pat rucksack.' Olivia continued.

'So why do you exactly have to repeat it?' Martin asked before shaking John's hand. 'Thanks for this mate. I'm hoping the funds for the house will be cleared by the time we get back.'

'Brilliant,' John smiled. 'Hope the trip goes alright.'

Martin nodded before kissing Matty on the head. 'Be good, son. Thanks Anna.'

'Bye bye mummy's baby.' Olivia said, holding back tears as she showered Matty in kisses. 'We are on our mobiles all weekend.'

'Yes Livvy, give Matty to Anna now.' Martin said. She did so, albeit reluctantly. 'We'll call you when we get there.'

'Please don't worry. Matty's in safe hands.' John said. 'Enjoy the golf... I mean trip.'

Getting in the car, Olivia continued to blow kisses as Anna made Matty wave at her. John and Martin rolled their eyes at each other. Watching as they drove away, Anna looked at John. 'Come on you, we have Bob the Builder to watch.'

Dinner time arrived after an afternoon of watching Bob fixing Scrufty's kennel and trying to keep Spud out of trouble. Anna put John's dinner in front of him as he read the paper at the table. John looked over the top of his paper at the food before him before giving his girlfriend a look as if to say 'Are you serious?'

'It says on the note that if we eat the same as Matty, he's more likely to eat.'

'But Anna, seriously? Nuggets, chips and spaghetti hoops?'

'It's his treat night,' Anna replied, perusing the note left for them by Olivia. 'He can have the roast we'll be having at Mum's tomorrow.'

'Oh goody,' John replied sarcastically, folding his paper and placing it on the table before looking at Matty in his highchair. He picked up his fork and pointed it at the toddler who was smiling at him. 'This better taste good.'

'I said to mum we'd be over about midday tomorrow,' Anna explained as she helped Matty with his dinner. Although he was starting to feed himself, he still needed a helping hand.

'Yep, no problem,' John replied, tucking into his chicken nuggets. 'Me and Tony could take him to the park, get him out of your hair whilst you and Helen get the dinner ready.'

'Who says me and Mum are cooking?' Anna teased. 'Maybe we could take Matty to the park whilst you and Dad cook dinner.'

'Okay, whatever,' John shrugged, talking through a mouthful of his dinner. 'I just have something I need to speak to your Dad about.'

'Really?' Anna replied, putting a spoonful of dinner to Matty's mouth. Matty turned his head, not wanting to entertain the idea of eating at all.

'Yeah,' John answered, watching as Matty refused to eat his dinner. 'Would you like me to have a go?'

'You?' Anna asked, putting the spoon back in the bowl.

'What harm will it do?' John asked, picking up his plate and walking to where Anna was sitting. 'Go on. Let's see if I can do any better.'

Anna stood up and John sat down. 'Right then young Matthew. Anna has created this masterpiece for your dinner this evening, the polite thing would be to eat it.' Matty laughed as John loaded up the spoon in his bowl. Moving the spoon towards his mouth, Matty once again turned his head. Anna laughed as she watched. John looked at her as he pulled the spoon away from Matty. 'I will not be defeated.'

'Alright, this will be good.' Anna said, leaning back on her chair and folding her arms. 'If you get him to have a mouthful of that, I will do the washing up for a fortnight.'

'You're on. Here comes the fly past. This could get messy.' John announced, rolling his sleeves up. 'Matty, do you like Aeroplanes?' Matty responded with a giggle as John lifted his spoon and moved it towards him whilst making aeroplane noises. 'Neoowwwww. Open up, Matty.' As the spoon got nearer John could see victory in his sights as Matty opened his eyes and took a mouthful of his food. 'Yes,' John raised his arms aloft. 'Goodbye marigolds.'

'For two weeks, anyway,' Anna interrupted, getting up. 'Now get him to eat the rest of it. Then it's his bath time. I forgot to add, whoever got him to eat had to do his bath.'

'Hey, you can't do...' Anna stopped him talking by placing a kiss on his lips. 'I'll go and run his bath, shall I?'

* * *

As it materialised, Helen wouldn't let Tony anywhere near the Sunday lunch so he and John found themselves at the park, John pushing Matty on the swing as Tony sat beside them.

'Anna had a wonderful time in London,' Tony said.

'I'm glad,' John nodded, trying to find the right time to talk to Tony about what was on his mind.

'And what a nice gesture. Selling your mother's house to buy a new one for the both of you up here.'

'It was nothing, really.' John smiled. 'I just want Anna to be happy.'

Tony nodded before silence fell between them. 'He's a bonny fellow, isn't he,' Tony said. 'You're a natural with him.'

'Really?' John said in surprise. 'He's a good kid. Easy to look after.'

Once again silence fell between them. Continuing to push Matty on the swings, John took a deep breath before speaking.

'Tony, you know I have a great respect for Anna.' John began.

'I do,' Tony nodded. 'If only all her boyfriends could have treated her with the same respect.'

'Quite,' John smiled awkwardly. 'Anyway, what I'm trying to say is I want to do things properly with her. I know we are already living together, so we're a few steps ahead of the proper way to do things.'

'These are modern times we live in.' Tony pointed out. 'It's very different from when I courted Helen.'

'Yes.' John said. 'What I'm trying to...'

'Took her dancing every Friday night.' Tony interrupted. 'Save The Last Dance For Me by The Drifters was her favourite.'

'That's nice,' John said. 'So Tony...'

'Then I'd take her home and we'd share a kiss on her doorstep then she'd wish me goodnight. No jumping straight into bed in those days, no.' Tony explained. 'Don't get me wrong, I'd often watch her dancing and my mind would wander to thoughts of...'

'Oh God, Tony, Please. I have something I'm trying to say here.' John interrupted, before looking down at Matty as he realised he may have sounded a little harsh. 'Sorry, I'm just a little nervous.'

'That's okay, son. What's on your mind?'

'What I was trying to say is my divorce will go through any day now.' John explained. 'And when it has, it will be my intention to ask Anna if she will marry me.'

'You want to marry Anna?' Tony asked.

'Yes sir. So in the spirit of doing things properly, I wanted to ask for your blessing.' John replied.

Tony looked John up and down before a smile spread across his lips. Walking towards John, he placed a hand on his shoulder. 'You've done so much for my daughter. I'd be proud to call you my son in law.'

'Thank you Tony.' John replied. Staring at each other for longer than would be deemed normal, Tony began to shuffle uncomfortably. Clearing his throat, Tony stepped away from John to where he was previously sitting.

'Ball, ball,' Matty pointed at the football on the bench beside Tony.

'You want to play ball?' John asked, lifting Matty out of the swing. Matty toddled to the bench and picked the ball up before throwing it in the direction of John.

'Ball,' Matty laughed as it reached John's feet.

'I think he wants you to show him your skills, John,' Tony suggested.

'Then he'll be waiting a long time,' John replied, kicking the ball back gently towards Matty.

* * *

Once back at the flat, Anna carefully carried Matty up the front path as John opened the front door. It was far past Matty's bedtime when they arrived back home, staying at Anna's parents longer than they had intended and Matty had fallen asleep in the car on the journey home.

'I'll take him to bed, then we could watch a film?' Anna whispered as John stepped aside to let her in.

'I'll be waiting,' John smiled before softly kissing Anna, then Matty on the head. 'Night mate.'

John went to the kitchen and found a bottle of wine in the fridge. Getting two wine glasses from the cupboard, he made his way back into the living room. Settling on the sofa, he turned the television on and flicked through what the satellite movie channels had to offer. He soon found a nice film on one of the real life story movie channels, not one of his favourites but Anna loved them. Reaching down beside the chair, he lifted up the newspaper he had left there the previous evening and began to flick through the properties listed towards the middle of the paper.

'I like that one on Rainford Rise,' Anna said, announcing her arrival and sitting beside John on the sofa. Linking her arm with his, she peered over his shoulder at the properties he was looking at before pointing at one he had circled. 'I'm not living in Knightside Street.'

'Why?' John asked, looking down at her. 'This one is in our price range, and has an outdoor heated pool.'

'Yes, for all those hot sunny days we get in Yorkshire.' Anna shook her head.

'Yes, well we'll talk about that another time,' John said, putting the paper back on the floor. 'Matty asleep?'

'Out like a light.' Anna replied, beginning to watch what was on the TV before turning it off. 'I saw this one the other day.'

'So, what do you want to do?' John asked. Anna answered him by kissing John on the neck. He began to laugh. 'Anna, stop it.'

'What? You asked me what I wanted to do. I'm showing you.' John turned to face her and met her lips enthusiastically. Pushing her back on the sofa, John began to place kisses on Anna's neck. Suddenly, they heard an unfamiliar noise coming from down the hall. Realising it was Matty, John rested his forehead on Anna's chest.

'If this is what it will be like when we have our own I'm happy to leave it a while,' John sighed. 'I bet he knew what we were doing and thought he'd cry to be awkward.'

'Don't be silly John, I best go and check he's okay.' Anna said, patting John's shoulder and gesturing for him to sit up.

'No no, it's okay. I'll go.' John groaned. 'Just hold that thought, I'll be right back.' Kissing her before leaving the sofa, he got up and made his way to Matty's room.

Walking to his cot he watched as Matty wriggled and gurgled, his dummy laying beside him. 'Is this what you want?' John asked, picking it up and placing it back in Matty's mouth. Matty stopped wriggling as much and looked up at John. 'Right, nighty night then, young Matthew. ' John tiptoed away from the cot but before he had his hand on the door handle Matty had begun to cry once again. John winced before looking up to the ceiling, sighing. Turning on his heel, he moved back to the cot and picked Matty up. 'Would you like a story?' John picked up the Fireman Sam book from his desk and made himself and Matty comfortable in the armchair situated in the corner of the room. 'One day, in Pontypandy, Fireman Sam was washing his Fire Engine...'

Anna finished her glass of wine before looking at the clock. John had been gone nearly forty minutes now. However, Anna hadn't only just noticed as she'd become engrossed in a reality show about future brides, hoping to gain some ideas she may be able to use one day. Finding it odd John had been gone so long, she put her wine glass on the coffee table and walked quietly down the hall to investigate.

Opening the door, she was greeted with a sight that melted her heart. John and Matty in the armchair, both fast asleep with a Fireman Sam book laying open on the floor beside them. Smiling, she took the blanket from Matty's cot and laid it over the top of them. Kissing them both, she softly crept out of the room and left them to sleep, making her own way to bed.

* * *

'Thanks so much for this,' Olivia said, putting Matty in his car seat. 'We owe you big time.'

'You sure do,' John said under his breath before Anna elbowed him in the ribs.

'John, I'll call you as soon as the money comes thorough,' Martin shouted from the car.

'Thanks mate,' John called back.

'Bye,' Anna smiled. 'Safe trip.'

With Olivia now in the car, John and Anna waved as they drove out of sight. Walking back into the flat, Anna made her way into the kitchen, followed by John. Leaning against the counter, she closed her eyes. 'It's odd without him and he was only here two nights.'

'Yeah, John replied, standing beside her. 'It's amazing how much they actually take over your life.'

'Indeed,' Anna agreed before looking at John with a grin on her face. 'You know, we have some unfinished business.'

Understanding her meaning completely, John looked down and reciprocated her grin. 'Anna, it's three in the afternoon.'

'Just take me upstairs.'


	19. Chapter 19

**As you've come to expect with stories from me, a little tongue in cheek but here is what a lot of you have been asking for in the reviews. You may have had to read the previous chapters to get some of the 'jokes.' Enjoy and thanks for your continued encouragement over this story. **

The first day of the new term, Anna was settling back into school life well after the events of the week before the summer holidays. John would check in on her every chance he got, making sure the kids weren't being too difficult but mainly because after six weeks of her undivided attention, he was missing her.

Walking towards his office past the gymnasium after teaching a new year 7 Geography class, John was stopped in his tracks by a familiar voice calling him. 'Alright sir,' said the voice. John turned to see Charlie, who he hadn't seen for six weeks and seemed to have got taller in his time away.

'Young Charles, you'll be as tall as me soon.' John smiled, stopping so Charlie could catch up with him. 'How was Florida?'

'Amazing Mr Bates.' Charlie enthused. 'We went to all the theme parks and met Mickey Mouse...' Charlie stopped in his tracks, a little embarrassed by his admission. 'I mean, my little sister did.'

'Wonderful Charlie, and don't worry, between you and me I'd be excited to meet Mickey Mouse as well.' John replied. 'So, a year eight student now.'

'Yeah, it's nice to not be the youngest anymore.' Charlie said. 'But I've got Mr Branson for Geography this year. Bit gutted because I wanted you.'

John was touched by Charlie's confession. 'Well, I'm still your deputy head. And I'm always here if you need to chat.'

'Thanks Mr Bates. I best get along, I have Miss O Brien for Gymnastics and if we're late she makes us climb the rope in front of the whole class.'

'I won't keep you any longer,' John said, shaking his head at the thought of having Miss O Brien as a P.E teacher.

Turning on his heel, John passed Ethel , who was dragging a bag of clay along the floor behind her. Stopping to take in the amusing situation, Ethel stopped behind him and dropped the clay on the floor.

'This is funny? Is it?' Ethel snapped, wiping her brow with a paint covered hand.

'If you really want to know then yes, it is.' John laughed before reaching down and picking up the bag of clay. 'Going to you're classroom with this, are we?'

'Yes, thank you.' Ethel replied. 'Sorry for snapping.' John nodded and they walked in silence until they reached the entrance of the Art block. 'Anna's been telling me all about your trip to London. You smooth operator.'

'Well, I hope she didn't tell you everything,' John said, cringing as he remembered dancing rather enthusiastically at the U2 concert.

'No, not everything but enough to let me know she thinks your the most amazing bloke she's ever known.' Ethel explained.

'Really?' A ridiculous grin spread across John's face. 'She said that did she?'

Ethel shook her head. 'Honestly, I'll never understand people in love.' Ethel opened the door and allowed John through first. 'I hear you may soon be a completely free man.'

'Yeah, should hear from my solicitor any day now.' John stood at the door to Ethel's classroom and waited for her to open it.

'Good, because if anyone deserves happiness, it's Anna.' Ethel continued, opening her classroom. 'Especially after what that poor excuse for a man did.'

'Where do you want this?' John asked, picking up the clay and following her.

'Just over there by the easel, thanks John.' Ethel said, walking to her desk and reaching in the top drawer before scrolling through her mobile phone. 'Anna also tells me you are house hunting.'

'Blimey, is there anything you don't know about me?' John laughed, dropping the clay on the floor.

'What?' Ethel protested, looking up from her phone. 'We're women, we talk.'

'Yes,' John said, casting his eye over Ethel. 'We are house hunting. I got a rather handsome cheque from my cousin the other day.'

'Is he the one who you sold your mum's house to?' Ethel asked, not lifting her gaze from her phone. 'By the way, don't move to Knightside, it's rough as hell. You don't need a pool.'

John shook his head before answering. 'Did you and Anna do any work this morning or just chat? Is there anything you don't know about me?'

'Erm... probably not. Been to Washington recently?' Ethel said, tongue in cheek as she looked up to see John had turned a deep shade of crimson.

'Anna in her classroom is she?' John asked, leaving a giggling Ethel alone in her classroom.

* * *

Striding down the English corridor, John stopped outside Anna's classroom and saw she was in the middle of teaching. Looking through the glass in the top of the door, John waited until Anna had spotted him. Using his index finger, he gestured for her to join him in the corridor.

'Excuse me year nine, I won't be a minute.' Anna said. She left the classroom, shutting the door behind her. 'Everything alright?'

'I've just been chatting to Ethel,' John hissed under his breath.

'Oh...' Anna said, biting her bottom lip.

'Yes, oh.' John replied, hands now on hips. 'Is there anything you didn't tell her about our few days in London?'

'Come on John, the capital city thing was funny.' Anna said, stifling a laugh. 'And Ethel's my best friend, I tell her everything. She won't tell anyone else.' John turned his gaze away from Anna's whilst shaking his head. Anna looked left and then right to check the coast was clear before gently stroking John's arm. 'I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you.'

John looked at the hand on his arm, smiled before looking back at Anna's face. 'What is it about you that means I can never get mad at you.'

'I really am sorry, I shouldn't have told her anything. I was just so happy and...'

'It's okay,' John interrupted. 'I've got to get on, but I'll see you in the staff room once teaching finishes.'

* * *

Now in his office after a day of teaching, a free period meant John could get his office ready for the year ahead. Pulling out a Hamley's bag from under his desk, he placed it on top. Taking out the box of Subbuteo, John was interrupted by Robert making an entrance.

'Ahh, there you are John.' Robert said before he noticed what was on John's desk. 'What's this? Who have you confiscated that off? Nice work.'

'It's mine, Robert.' John said, standing up and carrying the box to the fold away table he had bought in from home. 'I thought it might help us wile away the long hours in between doing what we are actually employed here to do.'

'I've got the DS I confiscated earlier for that.' Robert admitted. 'Although I beat the kids high score so am a little worried he'll know I've been playing it.'

Opening the box, John laid out the green cloth which acted as the pitch, before laying out the two goals. Reaching for the two teams, one red, one blue, John set them up on the pitch. 'Obviously the reds are United.'

'Obviously,' Robert rolled his eyes. 'I came in here because I had a call from your solicitor. I said you were teaching but he wants you to call as soon as you were able to.'

'Excellent, I will in a second.' John replied, before realising what it would be about. Robert turned to leave before John stopped him. 'Before you go, Robert, can I have a word?'

'Yep,' Robert replied reluctantly, looking through the door which adjoined their rooms at the DS waiting for him on the desk. John sat down.

'Take a seat,' John said, gesturing for Robert to sit on the seat opposite him. 'As you know, I have been fighting for my divorce to go through. Vera, my ex was being difficult to say the least.'

'I know.' Robert said. 'She must have been a looker John, because form the sounds of it she's a pain in the ...'

'Be that as it may,' John interrupted. 'I think I may soon be free to take control of my life once again.'

'Well, that's brilliant news,' Robert smiled.

'Truth is, I'm in love Robert. With the most wonderful person.'

'Good,' Robert said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, not at all at ease with this sort of talk.

John reached in his top drawer and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he showed Robert the ring Anna had picked out.

'John, I'm flattered but shouldn't we go on a date first?' Robert asked as he leant forward and inspected the ring.

'It's for Anna,' John pointed out. 'What I'm saying is if this phone call is about what I think it's about, then I am hoping to propose to Anna in the very near future.'

Robert sat back in his chair and looked at John. 'Are you sure? It's only been a few months.'

'Six. To be exact.' John smiled. 'When you know, you know.' John looked up as Robert nodded at him. 'I wanted to tell you of my intentions. I'm sure it won't have any repercussions on working here together but just wanted you to be the first to know.'

'Of course it won't,' Robert replied. 'So long as you are both sure it is what you want, then the school will support you in any way it can.'

'Thanks,' John smiled. putting the ring away in the top drawer of his desk. 'Fancy a game of Subbuteo before I make the call?'

* * *

Walking into the staff room, John smiled at everyone as he walked to the kettle. As he reached to feel the side of it to see if was warm, a sound reached his ears. Stopping what he was doing, a feeling of dread overcame him as he realised the majority of the females in the room were humming something. Suddenly recognising the tune, John closed his eyes as New York, New York filled the room. Taking a deep breath, he turned and immediately stormed out.

Walking down the corridor in the Geography and English block, fists clenched, he was fuming as his attentions were requested by Tom Branson. 'Mr Bates.'

John sighed and walked into Tom's classroom, not realising he had a class full of GCSE students. 'Yes, Mr Branson?'

'My year eleven's have something that would like to say to you.' Tom said, sniggering in the process.

'Yeah, sir,' one of the boys, Liam, at the back stood up. 'If I put New York down as the capital of America on my exam paper, do I get an A?'

John couldn't believe what he was hearing as the class began to sing New York, New York. John was furious before he shouted at Liam. 'What? How do you even know...'

'We don't know anything, Mr Branson told me to say it,' Liam said. 'Got me out of homework tonight.'

John turned his attentions to Tom. Tom raised his hands in his defence. 'It was just a joke, Mr Bates.'

John shook his head and walked out of the classroom. Looking up the corridor, he saw Anna putting up a display on the wall. Smiling and waving at him, John didn't respond as he entered his own classroom. Wondering what was wrong, Anna walked down the long corridor and stopped at the open door to John's room. He was sitting as his desk, staring straight ahead, hands clasped together.

'Are you okay?' Anna asked, slightly startling John in the process.

'Yeah fine. Except if I hear another rendition of New York, New York I may have to scream.'

'What?' Anna laughed slightly, confused at what he was saying.

'Seems your friend has told everyone about what happened.' John replied coldly.

'Oh John, I am sorry, I'll never tell Ethel another thing as long as I live.' Anna moaned, walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder. She was shocked as John brushed her hand away. John looked up at her. 'What else can I say?'

'I don't see why you had to tell Ethel anyway. It was a private moment, between you and me.'

'I'm sorry, John. But it was sweet and so funny...'

'So I'm just a big joke to you now?' John snapped. 'I was trying to please you.'

'So it's a hardship to please me, is it?' Anna snapped back.

'Well it's not easy when a couple of nights before it's offered to you then withdrawn in the next second. ' As soon as it was out of his mouth, John instantly regretted it. Anna stood opened mouthed as John stood up and reached his hands out to her. 'I didn't mean that.'

'Too late,' Anna said through the tears that had already begun to form. She turned to leave with John in hot pursuit. 'Anna.' Anna was gone as John's next class began to walk in the room.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and John was standing in his office, repeatedly banging his head on the wall. The noise caused Robert to come into the room and watch as his friend continued to bang his head.

'Everything alright, chum?' Robert asked, continuing to shuffle through the papers he had in his hands. 'I take it this has something to do with Anna going home with Ethel.'

'What?' John said, looking at his friend. In a heartbeat, he was out of the reception and into the car park. It was too late. Ethel and Anna were leaving the school grounds in Ethel's car. 'Damn it.'

'Want to talk about it?' Robert asked, now standing behind John.

'Not really,' John replied, staring at the school gates the car had just passed through, hands on his head. 'I'm an idiot.'

'Everything alright, John?' Tom had appeared now, ready to go home.

'Lads, how do you fancy a trip into town. I feel like getting wrecked.'

'I'm in,' Tom nodded.

'But it's a school night,' Robert pointed out. John glared at him. 'I'll get my jacket.'

* * *

'John, what a stupid thing to say,' Robert said as Tom went to the bar to get the first round in.

'I know,' John said, closing his eyes and bowing his head. 'Damn my pride.'

'I can see why you were angry,' Robert admitted. 'But to say that to her, especially after what she has been through.'

'This isn't helping, Robert,' John said, lifting his head. 'And I got the all clear from the solicitor. He faxed over the divorce papers and I sent them back signed almost immediately. Got Elsie to send them with the rest of the post.'

'This doesn't change anything, does it?' Robert asked as Tom returned with their drinks. 'You will still ask Anna to marry you?'

'You're going to propose to Anna?' Tom exclaimed, sitting down.

'I was, but would you marry me if I had said to you what I had said to Anna?' John asked, taking his pint from the tray and downing almost half of it in one go. 'I am an idiot.'

Robert watched as John took in a breath then finished the rest of his drink. 'Look John, she loves you. I'm sure she'd forgive you one slip of the tongue.'

'Sure she would, you've got the Irish charm the women just can't resist,' Tom said, patting John on the back.

John shook his head before resting it on his hands. 'I've blown it.' Silence fell then as John rubbed his face. Lifting his head, he looked at Roberts pint, not yet touched. 'You drinking that?'

* * *

Anna walked out of the flat, rucksack over her shoulder, work clothes for tomorrow hanging over her arm. Shutting the door, she almost ran down the path to where Ethel was parked waiting for her. Opening the door, she got in the car and took in a deep breath. 'Drive.'

'He wasn't in then?' Ethel asked, looking at the darkness through the windows.

'Nope, he's probably out with Robert and Tom,' Anna replied, rolling her eyes.

'I'm sure he's feeling terrible, he worships the ground you walk on. It was just a slip of the tongue, a mis...'

'You have no room to talk on slips of the tongue, Ethel.' Anna interrupted, glaring at her friend. 'I'm sure I'll calm down, I just can't be around him tonight.'

* * *

The morning had arrived, John feeling the worse for wear after a night of alcohol and no sleep. Arriving in the staff room, he noticed Anna wasn't yet there. Leaving, and walking into his office, he didn't appreciate the ornament of The Statue Of Liberty placed on the middle of the Subbuteo pitch he had laid out the day before.

He knew Anna had stayed with Ethel, she had left a note. Still, he spent the night worrying. Tormenting himself that the one thing he was now living for would leave him because he couldn't think before he spoke, because of his stupid pride.

Walking out of his office, he looked up to see Anna standing at the reception desk. Turning around, Anna's gaze met his. Looking at each other, not saying a word, John found himself walking towards her. He was reaching out for her despite being at work and Robert requesting they be chaste whilst in the school. Right now, that didn't matter.

'Anna...' John said softly, stroking her arm.

'Not now, John.' Anna closed her eyes.

'When then?' John asked, the desperation in his voice reverberating around the room.

'I don't know,' Anna shrugged. 'I just can't believe that you...'

'I'm sorry, Anna.'

'So am I, John,' Anna said, biting her lip trying not to let her emotions escape her. 'I've got to go.'

Sitting alone in his classroom, John fiddled with the ring he had bought Anna at the same time he had bought her the matching necklace. Holding it in his hands, remembering Anna's face when she had first seen it put John in a false sense of security, that things between them were okay. But they weren't. Far from it.

'Alright there, John?' John was brought back to reality by Tom Branson walking in. 'Woah, nice bling.'

'Yeah,' John said, closing the box.

'Is that Anna's engagement ring?' Tom asked, sitting next to John on the edge of the desk.

'Yep,' John replied, dropping the box on the table.

'Did I hear engagement ring?' Tom and John looked over to the doorway to see Ethel standing there. 'Let's see.'

John passed Ethel the box before leaning back in his chair and sighing. 'Not that I'm ever going to get the opportunity to give it to her.'

'For God's sake, I'm going to bang your heads together,' Ethel exclaimed, looking at the ring. 'This is beautiful, if Anna says no I'll marry you, just to wear this ring.'

'Firstly no,' John said, half smiling and snatching the ring box back. 'And secondly, what do you mean bang our heads together?'

'Well, I think she means she'll grab both your heads and push them together until they make a kind of banging noise...' Tom was interrupted by John glaring at him. 'Wrong time for humour?'

'I'd say so,' John answered.

'I spent all last night convincing Anna she was overreacting,' Ethel rolled her eyes. 'Despite what you said being the most idiotic, stupid, ridiculous thing...'

'Yes, I get the jist.' John said.

'The thing is John, she kept making excuses for you.' Ethel continued. 'She missed you. All evening she kept going quiet. I knew in those periods, she was thinking about you.' John looked away from Ethel and stared out of the window.

'For God sake man,' Tom shouted standing up. 'You love her. She loves you. She obviously doesn't want to break up with you or she would have done it by now. Get down to that room and propose to her.'

John stared at Tom before turning his attentions back to what was through the window. Looking at the ring on the desk, he picked it up and stood up. 'You know what Mr Branson, that's the best advice anyone has ever given me.' John tapped Tom on the shoulder before leaving the room.

'You do know that Anna is teaching now.' Ethel pointed out.

Tom looked at Ethel, hands in his pockets. 'Ahhh.'

Walking down the corridor, John was knocked off his stride by Mr Moseley opening one of the classroom doors en route. Nearly falling into the opposite wall, John pulled out a hand to stop himself from falling over completely.

'Sorry Mr Bates, didn't see you there,' Moseley apologised as John regained his composure. Walking past him, he stifled a laugh as he exited the block.

Straightening out his jacket, John continued striding down the corridor. Tom and Ethel were too late to stop him as he knocked on Anna's classroom door. They watched as John opened the door and walked in the classroom.

'Mr Bates, do you mind?' Anna snapped. 'I am in the middle of my class.'

'Aww, lovers tiff?' Megan, one of Anna's students said.

'Miss Smith, would you mind stepping out in the corridor for a moment,' was John's response, amidst wolf whistles and jeers. Anna looked around her class, gaining almost total silence from them with one look.

'Mr Bates, as I said, I am teaching my class.' Anna reiterated. By this time, Ethel and Tom were standing at the door.

'It won't take a moment,' John replied. 'Please, would you join me in the corridor.' John turned to see his audience had grown.

'No, Mr Bates, I won't.' Anna said, coldly.

'Oooooh,' came the cry from the students in unison.

John sighed before looking at all the students, eyes fixed solely on him. He then looked over his shoulder at Tom and Ethel, who looked away, pretending they weren't watching what was happening. The adrenaline was rushing through him, like it would any boyfriend about to ask his girlfriend for her hand in marriage. He needed to ask her now. No, it wasn't as romantic as he wanted it to be. It wasn't the ideal setting. He certainly never planned for Anna to be angry with him before he proposed. But what did he have to lose?

'Fine then,' John said, his mind made up. 'I'll do it here.'

'Mr Bates, come on...' Tom tried to plead with his friend but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

John pulled the tiny box from his pocket and began to drop to his knee bringing about gasps from those all around him, as well as Anna. Opening the box, Anna bought her hands to her face as she saw it was the ring she had picked out in London.

'Anna May Smith...' John began, 'here before you kneels an idiot. An idiot who should really think before he speaks. An idiot who shouts out capital cities at the most intimate moments and includes New York in that list. Twice. However, he is an idiot who needs you in his life. If you can forgive him for what he said, he will spend his life trying to stop being an idiot.' John stopped for a moment, processing what he had just said as chuckles started to form amongst the gathered students. 'That sounded better in my head.'

'Yeah, I expect it did,' Anna replied, smirking.

'The bare bones of it Anna is that I love you. I have done ever since I hit my head on the bookshelf in this very room the first day I met you. Will you marry me?'

Silence reigned as Anna looked at John, then the students who were desperate to hear what she would say next. Not wanting to do this here, she looked to Tom and Ethel for support.

'Mr Branson, Miss Parks, will you cover for me whilst I chat to Mr Bates in his classroom?' The class groaned, disappointed not to be able to see the conclusion to the drama unfolding before them.

'Yes, where are we up to?' Tom said, striding into the classroom followed by a reluctant Ethel.

'Chapter three in Of Mice and Men.' Anna replied as John stood up.

'Oh Goody,' Ethel said sarcastically.

Anna and John left, not saying a word to each other as they walked to John's room. Anna walked in first, followed by John, closing the door behind them. Turning to face each other, John waited to hear what Anna was going to stay. She wasn't speaking, it seemed they had been standing in silence for hours, rather than seconds. Breathing, deeply, John broke the silence.

'Anna, I...'

'What the hell was that?' Anna exclaimed, laughing in near disbelief. 'I can't believe you just did that.'

'It was a proposal. I'm a divorced man, Anna.' John replied. 'I've said all along I'd...'

Anna walked forwards and placed a finger over John's lips. 'I'd slap you if I didn't want to kiss you so much I could burst.'

'Is that a yes then?' John asked.

'I don't know, you've put the ring away.' Anna replied.

Reaching into his pocket, John retrieved the ring and removed it from it's box. Kneeling down again, John took Anna's hand. 'Anna, will you and your witty putdowns, and your cheesy taste in music, and your beautiful smile, and your quite exquisite, exquisite eyes, will you marry me?' John smiled. 'I don't even mind that you're a Leeds fan.'

Anna laughed as she looked straight into John's eyes. 'No question I've ever been asked has been easier to answer. Apart from what is the capital of America which was easy...'

'Okay, okay,' John laughed.

'Of course I'll marry you.'


	20. Chapter 20

**It's Christmas. Meddling future mother in laws and a unforeseen plot twist. Read on...**

Now an engaged couple, Robert felt it was necessary to inform parents and students alike of John and Anna's plans. Their engagement was common knowledge and as the autumn turned into winter, when the wedding would be taking place was a hot topic. Deciding on a date in the summer holidays, John and Anna felt this gave them time for a long honeymoon.

Christmas arrived and John and Anna were busy preparing to move into their new house. As John was still feeling terrible for what he had said to Anna before he proposed, he allowed her to pick a house of her choosing. There was some money left over from the purchase of the house which would be used to pay for the wedding that John felt Anna deserved. Once completed there was only one week left of the term before the school broke up for the Christmas holidays.

'John, Robert said you wanted to see me,' Anna said, appearing at the door to John's office.

'Yes, I did,' John replied as Anna shut the door behind her. Walking towards him, she watched as he pulled two keys out of his pocket. 'Keys to our house, my love.'

'Oh John,' Anna exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

'I've told the landlord we'll move out of the flat this weekend.' John explained.

'This weekend?' Anna asked, pulling away from him and sitting on the edge of John's desk. 'But what about removal men? Building furniture? It's too soon.'

'It's all sorted.' John shrugged as he placed the keys back in his pocket. 'I've booked a removal van and Tom and Robert are going to help me put up the bed and stuff that's important this weekend. I thought we could do that whilst you and Ethel go and pick out furnishings and stuff.'

'You've thought of everything,' Anna smiled.

'Pretty much,' John said, reciprocating her smile. 'I just thought we've stayed in that place far too long.'

'I agree.' Anna nodded before meeting his gaze. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' John grinned. 'Now get out of my office, I have coursework to mark.'

* * *

Putting the fairy on the tree, Anna stepped back and admired her handy work. Picking up the mug of tea John had just made her, she took a sip before deciding one of the baubles was ever so slightly put of place.

John entered the room, laughing. 'The fairy's wonky, isn't it?'

'Is it?' Anna panicked. 'Don't even joke, John.'

'Sorry,' John said, raising his hands in his defence. 'Still think the Man United baubles Charlie bought me would look good on the tree.'

'John,' Anna said, turning to face him with a stern look. 'My father is staying. Think about what you just said.' John conceded before lifting the box that had contained the Christmas decorations. 'Besides, they look lovely on the tree in your office.'

'Yeah. Remind me why I needed a tree in my office? Which will still be up when we return in January, all post Christmas blued up to the eye balls.'

'Because I said so,' Anna replied.

'Fair enough. I've just moved the boxes that contain stuff that still need homes into the loft. We'll sort those out after Christmas.' John explained. 'Both guest rooms are ready to go. Marty and Livvy are happy to have the sofa bed, I spoke to them earlier so your

Mum and Dad can have the other room which has our old bed.'

'But John...' Anna moaned.

'Yes,' John sighed, wondering which piece of furniture he was going to have to move now.

'It squeaks.'

'And?' John shrugged, sitting in the armchair beside the tree, Anna wincing as the force in which he sat down made the tree wobble.

'Fine, but I'll warn you. Dad's a fidget.' Anna said, picking up some tinsel she had dropped.

'I'm sure I'll cope.' John replied. Looking around their new living room, John smiled. A proper home. One he was looking forward to building up with Anna.

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived and John and Anna were expecting their guests to arrive any time now. Anna's Mum and Dad would be staying until the day after boxing day. Her brother would be down early Christmas morning to stay for the day before he set off backpacking around Asia with a group of his friends.

Martin, Olivia and Matty were staying too. Olivia's parents were on a cruise and she was fuming they would rather do that than spend the time with their grandson. Wanting to get out of London, Anna and John were only too happy to accommodate John's extended family.

Doing the washing up, John was startled to feel Anna's arms slowly wrapping around his waist. He tensed up as Anna began to nuzzle his neck. 'Anna, stop it.'

'What? Just making use of the time we have before our peace is lost for 48 hours or so.'

John turned around, marigolds covered in bubbles from the washing up bowl. Placing his lips on Anna's, he growled in frustration as the door bell rang. 'Peace destroyed.'

'I'll go get the door,' Anna said, stealing another kiss before making her way to the door. Opening it, she was greeted by her mother and father arguing.

'I'm telling you, I had plenty of time when I entered the roundabout,' Tony argued. 'Did he hit us? No.'

'Only because he braked, imagine if he hadn't seen you.' Helen argued back before actually noticing her daughter had opened the door. 'Hello darling.'

'Mother,' Anna said hesitantly. 'Father nearly kill us again, did he?'

'You know your Daddy, darling,' Helen replied, affording a sideward glance to her husband. 'Laughing in the face of danger. Now where is that gorgeous future son in law of mine?'

'Hello Helen,' John said, appearing behind Anna at the door. 'I've just put the kettle on. Shall we go through to the kitchen? I'll make the tea. '

'Yes please, I'm dying to see the house.' Helen exclaimed as John stepped aside to let her in, followed by a grinning Anna.

'Here John,' Tony whispered, making sure Helen was out of earshot. 'You don't have anything stronger than tea do you?'

'Yes,' John answered. 'But it's wrapped up under the tree for you to open tomorrow.'

'Damn,' Tony hissed.

'Olivia and Martin are bringing the booze later. I can pop down the off licence if you want?' John suggested.

'No, I'll just have to grin and bear it. That's what marriage is all about.' Tony said, taking his coat off.

'Really?' John replied, taking Tony's coat from him.

'Maybe not, but mine certainly is.'

* * *

John's cousin had arrived an hour or so after Anna's parents. Both Anna and John were relieved all seemed to be getting along like a house on fire. Matty was centre of attention and loving it, Anna's mum dropping hints about how she'd love to be a grandmother whilst she was still young enough to enjoy it.

'I could take it to the park, I'd spoil it rotten,' Helen cooed whilst she had Anna on her own in the kitchen. 'John's so good with little Matthew.'

'He is,' Anna nodded. 'But we aren't even thinking about children until after the wedding.'

'Come now Anna,' Helen sighed. 'This is the twenty first century. So many children are guests at their parents wedding now. It's practically the norm.'

'Mum, no.' Anna said sternly.

'But darling..'

'Fine Mum, I'll have a baby. But only if you have the stretch marks, swollen ankles and sickness.'

'Darling, suck it up. It's all part of being a woman.'

'What are we talking about?' John asked, walking into the kitchen holding Matty.

'Mum wants us to have a baby.' Anna revealed, stroking Matty on the arm.

'Well, I'm all up for practicing,' John smirked. Anna glared at him whilst Helen looked at him in disbelief. 'I really only came in here to get Matty a drink.' John said before walking tentatively to the tap. Silence fell in the room as John filled Matty's cup with some fresh water. Looking reluctantly over his shoulder at the two women now staring at him, John put Matty down before he screwed the lid back on his cup. 'Here we go mate.' John handed Matty his cup before the toddler wandered back into the living room. 'What?'

'Is sex all you men think about?' Helen asked. 'Having a baby isn't all about that you know.'

'How else were you thinking she'd get pregnant?' John grinned.

'Yes, but it's all about planning. Ovulation circles. Working out your fertile days.' Helen said with increasing excitement. 'Anna, you will need a wall planner and adhesive stars. Oh Anna, please promise you'll buy gold stars. We could go to Ryman's on boxing day...'

'Mum, we won't go to Ryman's on boxing day because we aren't having a baby until after we're married,' Anna reiterated, walking over to stand in front of John.

'Yes, at least a year afterwards.' John smiled, placing his hands on Anna's shoulders.

Anna met John's gaze. 'A year?'

'Yeah, I just thought...'

'Don't think John. We'll talk about the time frames later.' Anna said. 'Leave your thinking cap at the office.'

'Yes dear,' John replied, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

'If all women turn into their mother's, kill me now.' Anna groaned, slipping into bed next to John. 'How dad has put up with her this long I'll never know.' John laughed as he turned off the lamp beside him. 'Maybe she should just leave him if he bothers her that much.'

'Nah, she wouldn't make him that happy.' John replied as Anna rested her head on his chest. Pulling her into his embrace, John sighed happily as he kissed her hair. 'Really looking forward to tomorrow. Having a kid around always makes Christmas more special.'

'Yeah,' Anna agreed. 'Talking of children. Did you really mean you wanted to wait a year until we had one of our own?'

'Maybe, I don't know.' John said. 'I just think that...' John was interrupted by a noise coming from the room beside them. Anna's parents room.

'What is that?' Anna asked.

'The bed's squeaking.' John answered. 'Your dad must be fidgeting.'

Laying in silence, they soon realised Tony wasn't fidgeting as the bed was squeaking in a controlled rhythm. John began to chuckle as Anna cringed.

'Guess they made up then,' John laughed.

'John, turn the TV on. The stereo. Tell me your 25 point lecture on why geography is fun. Just make that noise stop.' Anna squealed.

'Ahh, come on Anna.' John said. 'Let them enjoy themselves without the TV interrupting them.'

'Ahhhhh,' Anna exclaimed, turning over and putting the pillow over her head.

'Come on, darling. We should know how amazing make up sex is.' John pointed out.

'John, my mum and dad only had sex twice.' Anna said, peering out from under her pillow. 'Once when they conceived me. Once when they conceived my brother. That is what my mother has always maintained and nothing is going to change my view. '

'Will we be lying to our own children like that?' John asked. Anna didn't answer, she had already put her iPod in her ears.

* * *

Anna stirred, lifting her head up off the pillow and reaching beside her for John. As she remembered what day it was, she allowed herself a small smile before realising John was feeling a lot softer than he normally did. Turning her head to face his side of the bed, Anna noticed a large white fluffy teddy bear with a tartan bow tie holding a red envelope. Sitting up, Anna placed the bear on her lap and opened the card. On the front was two penguins in father Christmas hats. Anna smiled as she looked inside.

_My darling Anna,_

_I know we said no gifts because of the house and everything but I saw this chap and couldn't resist buying him for you. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_All my love,_

_John_

_x_

Grinning to herself, Anna got out of bed and placed the teddy on her side of the bed. Looking at the time, she saw it was half 7. John had always been an early riser. Walking into the hallway, she could hear her Dad snoring and the sounds of Fireman Sam coming from Olivia and Martin's room.

Walking down the stairs, she heard the unmistakable noise of the kettle boiling, John softly whistling 'White Christmas' in the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, she watched as John put two sugars in his tea.

'Oi, I thought you had stopped taking sugar,' Anna said, making John jump.

'Bloody hell,' John gasped, placing a hand on his chest. Anna chuckled as she walked towards him.

'Has Father Christmas been?' Anna asked, walking into John's waiting outstretched arms. 'I love my teddy.'

'Good,' John replied, kissing the top of her head. 'He has been indeed, I've brought our presents down for everyone and put them under the tree.'

Anna walked to the door that adjoined the living room to the kitchen. 'Blimey John, you have been busy. What time were you up?'

'Half five.' John shrugged.

Anna shook her head as she watched John sit down at the breakfast bar. 'I've said to everyone breakfast will be served at half eight so hope they will be up soon. Matty's watching Fireman Sam and Dad's snoring away.'

'I'm not surprised,' John grinned. 'His stamina last night would put men half his age to shame.'

'Please John,' Anna raised her hand. 'I'd rather forget about all that.'

'Come on Anna.' John laughed. 'It's funny.' Anna glared at him. 'Okay, it's not.'

* * *

'Ohh, thanks Helen. Tony,' Martin said hesitantly as he opened yet more socks. Placing them beside him with the others, he picked up the new camera Olivia had bought him and took another picture of Matty surrounded by his presents.

'A chenille scarf, Tony. How did you know?' Helen cooed.

'Because you were there when I bought it,' Tony rolled his eyes before he turned his attentions to his future son in law. 'Is your present alright for you, John?'

'Great, thanks,' John said rather to enthusiastically as he picked up the tartan slippers Anna's parents had bought him.

'Everyone, thanks so much for Matty's gifts. He's been thoroughly spoilt,' Olivia said, looking at her son playing with his remote control fire engine.

'Well, that's what it's all about,' Helen replied. 'Spoiling the kiddies at this time of year. Who knows, maybe we could have a little baby to spoil this time next year, eh Anna?' She gently nudged her daughter. Anna was saved by the doorbell.

'That will be Joseph.' Anna announced, getting up to answer the door to her brother. Walking down the hallway, Anna saw two figures standing by the door through the frosted glass. Squinting to try and make out who it was, then realising squinting didn't make one bit of difference, she answered the door.

'Alright sis,' Joseph smiled, throwing his arms around his sister. Joseph was tall, dark and stocky due to his work as a builder.

'Joe,' Anna exclaimed, excited to see her brother for the first time in ages. 'You've bought a friend.'

'Yes,' Joseph replied, looking at the man standing beside him. 'This is Sebastian.'

'But you can call me Seb,' the man said, holding his hand out for Anna to shake.

'Hi Seb, I'm Anna.'

'I hope you don't mind Seb coming along, it's just he's coming travelling with me and it was just easier.' Joseph explained.

'The more the merrier,' Anna smiled weakly. 'Come on in.'

Anna allowed the two men to pass her, raising her eyebrows as she shut the front door. Following them into the living room, Anna watched as Joseph greeted their Mum and Dad and John introduced him to Olivia, Martin and Matty.

'Who is this young man then, Joe?' Helen asked, looking Sebastian up and down.

'Well, Mum, Dad. Everyone,' Joseph began. 'This is Sebastian, my boyfriend.'

Silence echoed around the room as Helen and Tony looked at their son, slack jawed. John looked at Anna, the shock on her face turning her colouring quite pale. It was obvious Joseph being gay was not common knowledge. Glancing at an awkward looking Olivia and Martin, John searched for the best words to diffuse the situation.

'Who'd like a drink?' John asked, standing up.

'Yes, I'll help you.' Anna agreed, standing up quickly. 'Tea all round?'

'Coffee for me,' Sebastian replied.

'Right,' Anna looking him up and down. In the kitchen alone, Anna shut the door behind them.

'So I take it no one knew Joseph was gay?' John asked, filling the kettle.

'Well Poirot, you've done it again,' Anna said sarcastically. 'Seriously, I have no idea how Dad will take this.'

'Come on Anna, he's a good bloke. Joseph's gay, so what? It doesn't change who he is.'

'I know,' Anna sighed. 'It doesn't bother me. I just want him to be happy. Mum and Dad are old fashioned. And to announce it on Christmas Day,'

'You really had no idea?' John asked, turning to face Anna whilst leaning against the counter.

'None. He always had girlfriends,' Anna shrugged before putting her head in her hands. 'God, Mum is going to be even more obsessed with us having a child now.'

'Hey, come here,' John said, pulling Anna into his embrace as he laughed gently. 'It's Christmas. Our first Christmas together. Let's not let something that shouldn't be a big issue ruin it.'

'How about you and me leave through the back door, get in the car and drive somewhere far away.' Anna suggested. 'I'm sure we could find a room in a quiet B and B.'

'Yeah. Sitting by a fire, snuggled in an armchair. Rubbish film on the box. Just me and my girl.' John replied, tightening his hold on her. 'Remind me why we invited everyone over here for Christmas again?'

Suddenly the kitchen door flung open and in toddled a smiling Matty, dragging a cuddly reindeer behind him, holding his cup up in the air. 'Drink.'

'It's funny,' John laughed, walking towards their little guest, 'His father looks and sounds very much the same after a few.'


	21. Chapter 21

**It's Christmas Day in the Bates/Smith household. Including some particular traditions of the writers :-)**

After the initial shock of Joseph's news, it died down once Helen had discovered Sebastian was a fashion student. She welcomed her son's boyfriend with open arms. She swiftly sought out ideas for wedding dresses and Christening gowns. Tony was very quiet, not really engaging with his son. He much preferred to work his way through his Christmas present, the bottle of Jack Daniels John had bought him, much to Helen's protest. Once dinner had been dispensed with, the festivities were in full flow as the Queen's Speech neared at three.

'Right, the Queen will be on in a few minutes. Here are a few ground rules. Number one, no talking...'

'Mum,' Joseph interrupted.

'Non negotiable,' Helen replied before hitting a sleeping Tony. 'Number two, no snoring.'

'What?' Tony mumbled, reaching for his bottle.

'And number three, I expect everyone to join in the national anthem.' Searching for the remote control, Helen searched on the television looking for the on button before Matty toddled over and switched the TV on with relative ease.

'Sam on?' Matty asked, looking up at Helen and smiling.

'No my darling, after Queen Elizabeth has addressed the nation,' Helen replied, squinting as she studied the remote.

'Helen, just to clarify,' John began. 'I'm awake but I don't sing. So where does that leave me with ground rule three? My singing sounds more like talking, so would I be breaking rule one?'

'Ohh sssh John, it's starting.' Helen snapped, sitting down in her armchair.

'Shouldn't we stand for the national anthem?' John asked and received a glare from Helen in return. John looked at Anna who was shaking her head.

'Don't push your luck.' Anna smirked.

'Are you going to talk all the way through it?' Helen snapped as the opening bars of the God Save The Queen began to belt out of the TV. 'Rules people, rules!'

'Here Tony,' Martin whispered. 'Is she always like this?'

'Only on days that end in y.'

* * *

After the Queen's Speech, it was time for Matty's nap. Tony had passed out again, Olivia was chatting to Sebastian about wedding dresses and who in showbiz had had work done whilst Martin and Joseph were debating with Helen whether the monarchy really had a place in society anymore. Just to annoy her more than anything.

'Shall we pop out for a walk?' John asked, looking at the scene before him in the living room from the kitchen door as Anna loaded the dishwasher behind him.

'Yeah, why not.' Anna replied. 'Mum won't stop till she's won and that won't be pretty.'

John sneaked to the hallway to grab his and Anna's coats unnoticed before walking back into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. 'We'll go out the back way.'

'What? We can't go without saying goodbye.'

'Course we can, besides I want you to myself for a little bit. If we announce we are going for walk, there will be tag alongs. Tag alongs are bad. Alone time with Anna is good.' Anna laughed as John pushed her out of the back door, shutting it behind him. 'Alone at last.'

Deciding on a stroll through the local park, John and Anna sat on the swings, watching some children trying out their new toys. Suddenly, John's phone went off. It was a picture message from Robert.

'What is it?' Anna asked, looking at John as he began to laugh.

John showed Anna the screen, a picture of Robert sitting on top of a space hopper with the caption 'When in Rome...'

'He's mad,' Anna said. 'Do you often get pictures of him like that?'

'Only for the past twenty years. Don't knock it, at least he has clothes on in this picture.'

'Did he go with you to Tenerife when you were twenty five?' Anna asked, still intrigued by the story.

'Ahh, nice try,' John grinned. 'He did but I shall never divulge. Smile.' John said, holding his camera out in front of them to take a picture.

'But Tom Branson knows,' Anna moaned as John sent the picture back to Robert, with the caption, 'Escaped...'

'Yes, but he is also an idiot. We have to share our experiences so we can keep the idiot flame burning..'

'What a load of rubbish. Tell me so we can bond.' Anna continued.

'I'll give you something to bond with me over in bed later,' John winked before Anna slapped him. 'What? I was talking about the very interesting book you're parents gave me.'

'Patriot Games? Why don't we just watch the film, that way I can admire Harrison Ford...'

'Ahh, so you do have a thing for older men?'

'Actually, I meant his acting.'

'Right yeah, because I admire Beyonce for her large...' Anna shot him a look before he continued. 'voice. Her large voice.'

'I love how we always have such insightful and revealing conversations.' Anna said before focusing on a spot on the side of his head. Reaching behind his ear, John grabbed her wrist.

'What are you doing?' John asked hesitantly, peering at her out of the side of his eye.

'You have a grey hair,' Anna said matter of factly.

'What!' John exclaimed, jumping out of the swing. 'I knew we shouldn't have had your mother to stay. It's not good for a man to be on edge.'

Anna's phone began to ring as John brushed his hair back into place. 'Anna May Smith, where in God's name are you?'

'It's mother,' she mouthed to John before answering. 'We went for a walk.' Anna laughed as she watched John look at his hair in his reflection on the slide.

'We wondered where you were,' Helen said.

'Aww, where you worried about us?' Anna asked.

'No, I didn't like the thought of the idea that you'd sloped off to bed with a houseful of guests.' Helen snapped back.

'Okay mum, if you don't like the idea of me and John in bed together how are we ever going to have grandkids?'

'Don't be a smart Alec, Anna. Just get home now. We have Vol-Au Vents to prepare for tea.' Anna hung up before rolling her eyes.

'Come here,' John said, holding out his arms. Anna walked towards him and he pulled her into his embrace.

'I almost feel bad for accepting your proposal, you've got a lifetime of her as a mother in law to look forward to.'

'It's alright,' John replied. 'I've got the same idea as your Dad, those bottles of JD were two for twelve quid. I intend to sleep through this evening. Then we'll work on the rest of my life.' John felt Anna's sides shaking with laughter. 'With you by my side, I can do anything. Even put up with your mother.' John continued. 'But they are definitely going home the day after boxing day, right?'

'Yes John,' Anna sighed. 'Why do I have to have a mother who is such a control freak.'

John looked to the heavens for a moment, eyes closed as they stood in silence. He kissed the side of Anna's head before replying. 'Look at it this way Anna. I'd love for my mother to still be here today. We shouldn't really complain. Go home, give her a big hug, nod and smile in the right places. And if all that fails, worry not. The Irishman in me has ensured there is enough JD to go around.'

* * *

Anna and John walked arm in arm back from the park, John not wanting to antagonise his mother in law anymore than he had to. As their house came into view, Anna tilted her head as she tried to take in the view ahead of them. Her Dad and Sebastian were standing beside Seb's car, bonnet open talking intently. As they got nearer, the conversation became audible.

'So you rebuild classic cars?' Tony asked.

'Yeah, my Dad was a mechanic.' Sebastian shrugged. 'It kind of rubbed off.' They both turned as they felt a presence behind them. 'Hi guys, nice walk?' Sebastian asked.

'Yeah,' Anna said, smiling up at John.

'Sebastian's telling me about his hobbies.' Tony replied, filling John and Anna in on what they had missed. 'Rebuilding cars is one of them.'

'Aww, you'll be Dad's best friend for life now,' Anna smiled at Sebastian before squeezing her Dad on the arm. 'I best get in and see Mum.'

John stopped, standing in the middle of Sebastian and Tony, examining what was under the bonnet of Seb's car. 'Do you know much about cars, John?' Tony asked.

'Only that mine gets me from A to B,' John replied, before following Anna inside.

'So you're eyes met over a pile of bagged cement and that was it,' Olivia cooed. She was chatting to Joseph in the living as Anna and John walked in to announce their return. Anna continued into the kitchen as John stopped in the living room. 'That's so romantic.'

'Thank God you're back,' Martin said, standing up and walking towards John. 'I've had Helen, Olivia and Sebastian talking about the benefits of botox and you're future father in law talking my ear off about his thimble collection. The most interesting conversation I've had is Matty asking me in his round about way for another drink.'

'Sorry mate,' John replied, unzipping his coat. 'I feel your pain. Let me get you a drink. To make amends.'

'Better be a bloody big one,' Martin said, sitting back beside Matty who was building with his new blocks. John nodded before heading into the kitchen.

'Anna, you left with just two hours until tea time. I thought I was going to have to guess how many sausage rolls I needed without you. You know how stressed I get over portion control...'

'Helen, Helen,' John exclaimed before gesturing towards the door. 'You two, go and relax. I will do tea.'

'You?' Anna asked in a surprised tone.

'Not just me.' John began before Martin appeared at the door.

'John, where's this drink?' he asked.

'Me and Martin.' John replied, smiling.

'But there are things in the oven already,' Helen panicked before pinching the bridge of her nose. 'Only I know the timings.'

'Mum, maybe we should just trust the boys to do this. There is only so much one woman can do.' Anna said, half mockingly.

'Alright,' Helen said reluctantly.

'Great,' John said before grabbing Martin's arm and dragging him into the kitchen.

'Right boys, all the stuff to cook is in the freezer, I've only put the chicken goujons and mini quiches on so far...'

'I'm sure we can figure it out, my degree in Geography will see me through. ' John interrupted Helen, putting on an apron. 'Just go and relax. I'll bring you through some drinks in a minute.'

'I'd feel more confident if it was a degree in food tech,' Helen said to Anna as Anna pushed her through to the living room leaving John and Martin alone.

'Alright mate?' John grinned.

'Yeah, fantastic,' Martin replied sarcastically.

* * *

Tea was a triumph, the mini toad in the holes a particular highlight. This impressed Helen as they weren't on her list of food. John had embarked on a personal mission of trying to get Helen drunk, no woman could be that uptight all the time.

Sebastian and Joseph had to make their excuses, having to catch an early flight to Bangkok in the morning. They said goodbye, Sebastian promising Tony a tour of his garage on their return. With Matty now in bed, everyone else settled down to see what the evening television had to offer.

'I'm not watching any soaps,' Tony said, pouring himself another Jack Daniels. 'Helen's got them all set to record at home as it is.

'Here we go Helen, ' John said, handing her a large glass of wine as he preceded to sit beside Anna on the sofa. 'Where's the remote?'

'Here,' Martin said, launching it in the direction of John.

'What are you putting on?' Olivia asked.

'Well Martin should know, it was a Bates tradition.' John smirked at his cousin before flicking through the channels.

'Oh yeah, Morecambe and Wise,' Martin smiled. 'Our Dad's would make us sit down and watch every year.'

'Best part of Christmas,' John said before looking at Helen. 'Well, after the Queen's speech of course.'

* * *

After John had got Helen to the point of almost passing out, Anna helped her to bed. Tony had gone up a couple of hours before, the Jack Daniels getting the better of him. Martin and Olivia followed suit, leaving a rather tipsy John waiting for Anna to return to the living room.

'Right then,' Anna said as she walked back into the living room. 'Do you think you can make it into bed. I've carried one drunkard up, I think I could manage another.'

'I'm not drunk,' John protested, standing up before immediately falling back onto the sofa again.

'John, you just cried whilst telling mum the story of how your goldfish, Sparky died when you were eight.' Anna pointed out. 'Now it's Christmas. And I don't mind people drinking at Christmas. Even I have had a few but don't lie and say you aren't drunk.'

'I miss Sparky,' John wailed. 'He was my best friend, the best listener I ever knew.'

'John, you have issues,' Anna said, grabbing his arm and hauling him up to his feet before steadying him. 'Now John, are you drunk?'

'Yes. Yes I is,' John agreed.

'Come on, lets get you to bed.' Anna suggested.

'Oh Miss Smith, do you want to have your way with me?' John winked.

'Funnily enough, no,' Anna replied. Helping him up the stairs, having to tell him to be quiet as a rendition of We'll Meet Again in honour of Sparky threatened to escape,. Anna managed to get him to bed with the minimum of bashing into walls as she could.

'You're an idiot,' Anna laughed as he collapsed on the bed. 'I'm just going to hop into the shower.'

'I'll be waiting.' John called after her, getting undressed and under the covers. 'Hurry back.'

'Yeah John, sleep well.' Anna called back, knowing full well by the time she returned he'd be asleep.

After fifteen minutes or so, Anna came out of the bathroom to be greeted by a snoring John. Climbing gently into bed, Anna snuggled into John, his back to her. Realising she was now there, John turned over and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her in closer to him.

'I love you, Miss Smith,' John mumbled, kissing her forehead.

'I love you too, Mr Bates,' Anna replied.

And in each others arms, they fell into a restful sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**New years eve, hip hip hooray. Introduced some new familiar characters if that makes sense. And for those who don't know, a back up is a friend of the opposite sex you promise to marry if neither of you are married by the time you are 40. **

'Well it's new years isn't it? We've got to go to Robert's and get drunk.' John said, searching through the wardrobe for a shirt. 'Those are the rules aren't they?'

'Yes but an evening with O' Brien and Thomas?' Anna protested before realising something. 'But how can those be the rules? Last year we stayed in.'

'Ahh, but that's only because I had a damsel in distress to help out.' John said, stealing a kiss from Anna as he walked through to the bathroom.

'How could I forget? Our first kiss,' Anna sighed.

'Yeah, and it got me out of an evening with Moseley.' John replied before Anna promptly threw her hairbrush at him, hitting the back of his legs. 'Ouch. There was no need for that. Maybe it's true what they say. All women turn into their mothers.'

'We need to decide who is going to drive,' John announced, walking out of the bathroom buttoning up his shirt. 'Rock, paper, scissors? Draw straws? The toss of a coin?'

' How about we say you're driving because you got drunk Christmas Day and I could not as we had a house full of people.' Anna answered.

'But they were your family.'

'What about Olivia, Martin and Matty?'

'Yeah but you had your mum, dad, brother and brothers unexpected gay lover. I only had three people, and one of those was only two so only counts as half a person.'

'You really are bad at maths.' Anna shook her head. 'Besides, you're an idiot. Remember?' Anna pointed at her engagement ring.

John acknowledged what she was trying to say. 'Do you know what I've decided? You deserve a drink, I'll drive.'

* * *

When John and Anna arrived, Robert was already on his fifth Pimms and Lemonade. He had introduced John and Anna to two new members of staff. Matthew Crawley, the fiancé of Robert's daughter, Mary. Anna had met Cora, Robert's wife on a number of occasions but had never met their three daughters.

Matthew was a Biology teacher, and was to become head of science at St Peter's. 'I'd like to know who I have to sleep with to get a promotion.' Sarah O'Brien said wryly to Thomas.

'Well I had to sleep with Robert to get my job,' John said, a deadpan expression on his face. Everyone looked at him. 'No, seriously.'

'So that's what happened in Tenerife,' Anna replied.

' Oh Anna, you've got to see the pictures. It's brilliant,' Tom Branson chipped in, joining the group gathered by the drinks table.

'I'd rather not,' Anna looked up at John. 'Really?'

'It's not what you think. We were very drunk all the time. They messed up our accommodation. We were close friends, well if we weren't already we certainly became them after that week.'

'So they shared a bed for the entire week,' Tom laughed.

'I don't care what anyone says, a six foot two man sleeping in a bath works as well as sleeping on a sofa.' John said in his defence.

'Yeah, but what he hasn't told you is Robert sleeps naked.' Tom revealed.

John nearly choked on his drink as everyone began to stare at him. 'You weren't there. None of you know. Don't judge me.' John left the group then and walked outside. Charles Carson was standing outside, Cinzano in hand. 'Alright Charlie?'

'Mr Bates,' Charles said. 'Have a nice Christmas?'

'It was lovely, thank you. Well what I remember of it anyway.'

'Ahh, had one too many did you?' Charles suggested.

'Well that's what happens when you're mother in law comes to stay.' John replied.

'Are you alright, John?' Anna was standing at the patio doors. 'Sometimes Tom goes a bit too far.'

'Not at all,' John smiled. 'I live my life with no regrets. Well, only baggage that goes by the name of Vera but we'll say no more about that. I just didn't want to relive the image of Robert naked.'

'Well,' Anna began looking over her shoulder. 'He's about three more Pimms away from that as we speak.'

* * *

John seemed to be the only person not drinking as he stood on the sidelines watching as Robert insisted on a game of Twister. However, he didn't mind. Anna was having a great time, she and Ethel working through a bottle on wine together. He loved to watch her laughing, enjoying herself. After refusing to join in with the rather competitive game of Twister, he was joined by Matthew Crawley in the kitchen.

'So, you have the same surname as Robert?' John asked as Matthew picked his way through what was left of the buffet on the table.

'Yes,' Matthew turned around, mouth full of food. 'We are very distant relatives. Cousins of cousins, that sort of thing. I met Mary at a family wedding and it was love at first sight. '

'Ahh, I know that feeling,' John smiled, looking through at Anna in the living room.

'Yeah, you're marrying the head of English aren't you?' Matthew asked.

'I am indeed.' John replied, tempted to pinch himself still not believing it was true. 'August.'

'Yeah, Robert has told me all about you. Says you're both a credit to the school,' Matthew continued, helping himself to a handful of crisps. 'I can't wait to start.'

'Thank you,' John smiled.

'John, you're up for karaoke, yeah?' Robert staggered in, microphone in hand. 'Help me get the rest of the machine down from the loft.'

'I thought you were playing Twister?' John laughed.

'Bored of that, they won't play the strip version.' Robert replied, looking back at the people gathered in the living room before shouting. 'Spoil sports!'

'Believe me Robert. You'll thank them when you're sober.' John pointed out. 'And no, I don't fancy karaoke.'

'Fine.' Robert snapped. 'Pictionary it is.' With that, he disappeared.

* * *

Having taken residence on a sun lounger on the patio, Robert and Cora's outside heat lamps making the experience more comfortable, John was intermittently joined by different people, mostly intoxicated. He was more than comfortable in his own company, reflecting on how much his life had changed over the past year.

Being interrupted from his thoughts, he noticed two people practically fall out from behind the shed at the same time. A man and a woman. Giggling ensued as the couple stood up.

'Tom.' John said under his breath as he recognised the man. A smile on his face as they walk towards him, John stood up. The woman looked familiar. It was Robert's youngest daughter. ' Having a good time are we, Mr Branson?'

'John,' Tom squealed. 'This is...'

'Sybil.' John replied.

'Alright John,' Sybil said, clutching on to Tom.

'Fine, thank you Sybil.' John smiled. 'Having a nice evening?'

'I am now I've met Tom,' Sybil said, looking up adoringly at him. John shifted uncomfortably as they shared a kiss. 'I'll meet you inside, I need to use the ladies.'

'Okay,' Tom said softly, watching her as she left. Realising he was being watched, he looked at John. 'What?'

'Nothing,' John said. 'Just that I don't want to see her get hurt.'

'Who says I'm going to hurt her?' Tom replied.

'I just know what you're like with women, especially after Morecambe and...'

'John, we've been dating for four months.' Tom revealed. 'We met when she came to see Robert at work one time.'

'What?' John asked, completely taken aback.

'Robert was taking ages and we got talking in the staff room. She gave me her number and we took it from there.' Tom explained. 'We made a decision to keep it discreet.'

'Does Robert know?' John asked, sitting back on his sun lounger as Tom sat on the bench opposite.

'Yes.. Her sisters and Mum know too.' Tom leant forward, elbows on knees, hands closed tightly together. 'He's not happy about it, though. I'm good enough to teach Geography in his school but not to be his daughters boyfriend.'

'No man will ever be good enough for his daughters, Tom,' John said. 'He adores the three of them.'

'Yeah, what about Matthew?' Tom argued. 'We are both teachers, why doesn't he have a problem with him being engaged to Mary?'

John looked at Tom and pondered the situation for a moment. 'Well, don't take this the wrong way but you do drink a lot. And you did always leave staff outings with a different woman on your arm.'

'But not since I met Sybil,' Tom replied.

John nodded. He had noticed a more mellow Tom over the past few months. Now he knew why.

'I want to propose, John,' Tom revealed. 'It's not even a want really. It's a need. I need her in my life, I need her to be my wife. She's changed my whole world, she's my everything.'

John could tell he was being genuine. The tone in his voice, the look in his eye. It was how he imagined he looked and spoke like when taking about Anna. If Tom felt half of what John felt for Anna then he knew Tom had to go for it. No man could or should be denied that kind of feeling.

'Robert would be horrified.' Tom laughed. 'If only I could make him see how much she means to me. He'd be happy to let his daughter marry a man who loved Sybil only a fraction of the amount that I do. I love her that much.'

'Look Tom, Robert's my best mate,' John began. 'But if you feel this strongly about Sybil, then go for it. Robert be damned. Sybil's an adult. She doesn't need his permission.'

'You know John, you're right,' Tom said resolutely, standing up. 'I'm going to do it.'

'Good on you,' John replied, standing up.

'Now,' Tom said, walking inside.

'What?' John exclaimed, following him in. 'Tom, not here.'

But it was too late. After wrestling the microphone from Ethel as she finished her rendition of 'Like A Virgin,' Tom asked for everyone's attention. John winced as he saw Robert sitting in a chair right next to Tom.

'Where's Sybil?' Tom asked, looking around until he saw her entering the room. 'Come here.'

'What song is this?' Robert asked.

'It's not a song, Robert,' Tom replied, clasping Sybil's hand in his.

John met Anna's eyes across the room. She could see the panic in his face. 'What is it?'

she mouthed. John just raised his hands in surrender and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Margaret Patmore.

'Some of you may know, I have been seeing this beautiful woman for nearly four months now.' Tom began.

'I bloody didn't,' Ethel exclaimed.

'Well, it's true.' Tom continued. 'It's fair to say she's changed me. I'm a better man because of her. The thought of settling down scared me half to death. Then I met Sybil and all that changed.'

'What are you saying?' Robert interrupted.

Tom answered by getting down on one knee. 'No!' Ethel squealed. 'Tom, you were my back up!'

'Sorry Ethel,' Tom said, not taking his eyes from Sybil's. 'But this is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.'

'But who am I going to marry now?' Ethel moaned. 'I'll just die alone with only my cats for company.'

'Join the club,' Edith, Robert's middle daughter chipped in.

'Ladies, do you mind. I'm trying to propose here.' Tom snapped.

'No, I won't allow it!' Robert stood up. 'Absolutely out of the question.' Tom closed his eyes but remained on one knee.

'But why, Dad?' Sybil moaned. 'I love him.'

'He's not right for you.' Robert said. 'He's a womaniser, he drinks far too much...'

'Yes, maybe that's true but usually I'm drinking with you and John.' Tom pointed out.

'Fair point but...'

'Can I say something here?' John asked, interrupting his friend. 'Robert, have you noticed how when the three of us have been out Tom has stopped ogling women.'

'Yes but...'

'I didn't know why but now I do. Tom's just spoken to me outside. Everything he talked about, the way Sybil makes him feel. He loves her Robert, I truly believe that.' John looked at Anna before he finished what he was about to say. 'Nothing should stop you from being with the person you love.'

'All I'm asking is you give me a chance.' Tom stood up, facing Robert. 'I'm a changed man. I'd die before I'd hurt Sybil. And If I ever do hurt her you have my permission to hunt me down and break both my legs.'

'Fine,' Robert said calmly, holding an outstretched hand to Tom. 'You have my blessing. But believe me Mr Branson. You hurt my daughter, I wouldn't need your permission to hunt you down and break your legs. It would be my prerogative.'

Tom smiled. 'Yes sir. Thank you.' They stood looking at each other as silence fell across the room.

'Oh, for goodness sake,' Margaret broke the silence. 'Hurry up and propose already.'

'Yes, of course,' Tom said, turning from Robert and getting down on one knee once again. 'Sybil Crawley. I love you. Will you be my wife?'

'After all that, I can't very well say no, can I?' Sybil laughed, looking down at Tom. 'Of course I will.'

After all the commotion, Sybil and Tom being congratulated, Ethel being consoled for losing her 'back up,' and Robert wondering how he was going to pay for two weddings, midnight arrived. Robert and Cora had decided to see in the new year in the garden so the guests could take in the fireworks that people in their local community had planned. John and Anna had found a quiet spot in the corner of the garden.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year.' Everyone clapped and cheered as they gongs from Big Ben chimed around the garden thanks to Robert bring out his radio and setting the volume on maximum.

'Happy new year, Mr Bates,' Anna said softly, John's arms wrapped tightly around her waist as they looked into each other's eyes.

'And to you, Miss Smith,' John smiled. 'I love you.' With that, he placed his lips on hers. for their first kiss of the new year.

* * *

Arriving back at their house, they walked down the garden path to the front door in silence. Anna clutching on to John for support, the three bottles of wine she shared with Ethel taking their toll.

'How about a drink in the garden?' John asked, opening the front door.

'Lovely. We can watch the last of the fireworks together.'

Walking through to the garden, Anna waited for John to join her. The previous owners had laid out some decking under cover just outside the back door. Kicking off her shoes, she sat on the bench Helen and Tony had bought for their daughter for Christmas and which John, Martin and Tony had spent 12 hours subsequently on boxing day putting up.

'Here we go, madam.' John said. Looking behind, expecting to see two glasses of champagne, Anna laughed as she saw two champagne flutes filled with milk. Laughing, she took one from John's hand as he sat beside her. 'Well, it's tradition now.'

'It is,' Anna replied, taking a sip from her glass.

'Who'd have thought it, Tom and Robert's daughter.' John said.

'Ethel's distraught,' Anna laughed. 'She really believed they'd end up together,'

'Well, I'm just happy Tom found the love of his life.' John said. 'Back up or not, the thought of a life with Ethel as my wife sends shivers down my spine.'

'Well, you're lucky you've got me then,' Anna squeezed his arm.

'I thank my lucky stars every day,' John replied, kissing the side of Anna's head. 'This time next year we'd have been married a little under five months.'

'I can't wait.' Anna cooed. 'Do you ever wish we could just elope?'

'What?' John asked, looking down at Anna.

'Yeah, just get the licence, go into a registry office and be married.' Anna said, looking straight ahead as she imagined the scene in her head. 'No fuss, just me and the man I love. Promising our lives to each other. We could be married within a month.'

John thought over what Anna was saying before replying. 'It would be easier, yes. And you know I'd marry you right this second if I could. I know we don't need the circus a wedding brings, all we need is the two of us but things have been booked, paid for.'

'I know but...'

'You'd regret it Anna. People would be hurt and that's just not you. Besides, you deserve a day where everyone's eyes are on you. I want to show you off as my bride, not break it to people that we've done it on the quiet.'

'I suppose,' Anna sighed before looking at John. 'I'll just have to wait until August then, won't I?'

'It will be here before you know it.' John said. 'Until then, we'll just have to go on living in sin.'

'Well, there's always something I find quite exciting in that.' Anna almost giggled.

'Really,' John raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, want to go upstairs and I'll show you how excited it makes me.' Anna purred, standing up and taking John's hand.

He didn't need to be asked twice.


	23. Chapter 23

**Things get a wee bit steamy towards the end. If you don't want to read it, don't read beyond the last break line. We are just a few weeks away from then becoming Mr and Mrs Bates. **

'Okay then, George. Lets recap. Name me one of the States in America which doesn't have a coastline.'

'Erm... Hawaii?'

'John,' Ethel barged into John's geography class. 'You have to convince Anna ice sculptures are a good idea.'

'Erm... Miss Parks. I am in the middle of a class.' John replied before looking at George. 'Although I'm not sure how much of a good job I am doing.'

Anna had appointed, or rather Ethel had appointed herself wedding planner. It was now July and the wedding was a few weeks away. The months since New Year had done exactly what John promised Anna they would do, fly by. Anna had asked Ethel and Daisy to be her bridesmaids. The three had trained to be teachers together so it seemed natural for Anna to ask them both. After much deliberation and tossing of coins, John had asked Robert to be best man, leaving Tom and Martin to be ushers. Little Matty was to be a page boy.

'Wouldn't ice sculptures melt easily?' One of the girls sitting in the front, Lily, chipped in. 'If we are talking about Mr Bates' wedding, it will be really hot.'

'Come off it, Lily. This is Britain we are talking about.' Ethel answered. 'Will you talk to her?'

'Mr Bates.' Now Tom was at the door, peering over Ethel's shoulder.

'For goodness sake, let me teach my class,' John shouted just as the bell rang. All of the students stood up and began to pack their things away. 'Alright guys, just study the map of America on page 157. Especially you, George.'

John watched as the students left and Tom and Ethel walked in.

'So ice...' Ethel began.

'Look, Ethel. Anna and I appreciate everything but we don't want a fuss.' John said as he began to put the chairs up on the desk in his classroom. 'So I am going to agree with Anna about the ice.'

'Fine, but I am not cancelling the dove hampers.' With that, she stormed out of the room.

'Dove hampers?' Tom questioned once Ethel had left.

'Don't worry,' John shook his head. 'She gave us the invoice for them, we cancelled it.'

'Ahh, ' Tom nodded before his tone turned serious. 'Listen, John. There's something I wanted to ask you. Well two things.'

John looked at Tom as he placed the last chair on the desk. 'What is it?'

'Well, as you know I am very honoured you asked me to be an usher in your forthcoming nuptials.'

'Yeah, well you've been a good friend to me since I moved up here.' John smiled, sitting on the edge of his desk.

'And you have to me.' Tom agreed. 'See, since I moved over here from Ireland I haven't made any friends. And I have no brothers. Well not that I know of anyway. My Dad cheated on my Mum more times than I care to mention, Casanova they called him...'

'Tom, what are you trying to say?' John interrupted.

'Well, you were the first bloke to ever ask me out for a drink since I moved here...'

'I should hope so since we are both marrying women in a few weeks,' John laughed.

'You know what I mean,' Tom replied. 'What I want to ask you is will you be my best man?'

'Me?' John asked, pointing at himself.

'Yes, you,' Tom smiled.

'Really?' John was visibly choked. 'I don't know what to say.'

'Well, I'm hoping you'll say yes because next on my list is Moseley and that won't end well. Well, his best man speech would never end but still...'

'It would be a pleasure and an honour.' John held out his hand for Tom to shake but was taken aback when Tom pulled him in for a hug. 'Oh. are we on to hugs now?'

* * *

Anna walked into the staff room, Ethel walking behind her carrying a clipboard. Anna pretended to be listening as Ethel listed off different songs for the setlist at the reception. As she reached the kettle and stopped, Ethel stood beside her, still talking.

'Do you want a coffee?' Anna asked at Ethel who was still in full flow.

'Now, every reception needs YMCA. Oops Upside Your Head...'

'Hey, motor mouth. ' Anna said sternly.

'What did you just call me?'

'Coffee?' Anna asked, shaking the coffee pot in Ethel's face.

'Yes please.' Ethel said before turning her attentions to wedding music once again. 'I mean, we'll need something jolly to help them forget that shower you have chosen for a first dance.'

'What?' Anna exclaimed, putting coffee in the two mugs she had laid out for herself and Ethel. 'I'll have you know With or Without You is very special to me and John.'

'Yeah, but don't you think Angels would be more effective as the fake snow I have planned to be falling at the time, well... falls?' Ethel suggested.

'Fake snow? Ethel, what is your obsession with cold things?'

'It's to match her heart,' Tom joked as he walked into the staff room, followed by John. Tom sat on the sofa, putting his feet up on the coffee table. 'Can I have a tea if you're making, Anna?'

'What am I? Head of English or work experience?' Anna snapped.

'Miss Smith,' Robert said, peering around the door of the staff room. 'Is that the kettle I can hear?' Anna sighed before shooting him a look. Robert gave her his cheesiest smile. 'Two sugars, please.' With that, he disappeared before Anna glared at John.

'I'll make my own,' John put up his hands in defence.

'Think about the snow.' Ethel said to Anna. 'Please.'

'For goodness sake, Ethel,' Anna shouted. 'I don't want ice sculptures. I don't want snow unless it falls from the sky. Which is unlikely since I am getting married in August. I am happy you are going to be my bridesmaid but please, stop suggesting things that are a waste of money and mean nothing.'

'Why don't you save your ideas for your own wedding?' Tom suggested cheerily. Ethel stared blankly at him. 'That's a no, then?'

'I'll tell you what Ethel,' Anna said. 'Why don't you just concentrate on organising my hen night with Daisy? That's what the bridesmaids do. That will keep you busy.'

Ethel's eyes lit up. 'Oh my god, I completely forgot.'

'Yes, and the wedding is six weeks away. I want it at least two weeks before the wedding so you best get cracking.' Anna replied. 'I'll drop a guest list into your room tomorrow morning.'

'Leave it to me, Anna. I'll give you a hen night to end all hen nights.' Ethel turned on her heel and left the staff room.

'Ethel, you're coffee...' Anna called after her, holding up her drink.

'I'll have that,' John said, taking it from Anna's hands. 'You're going to regret that.'

'Oh, maybe,' Anna sighed. 'But anything to stop her suggesting ridiculous things about the wedding. She was on about me and you learning the dance at the end of Dirty Dancing earlier.'

'Really?' John laughed as he took a sip of his coffee before sitting next to Tom.

'Now that's something I'd love to see.' Tom grinned. 'Anyway John, talking of hen nights, what are you doing about your stag night?'

'Don't know, think Robert was planning something. Why?'

'Well seeing as we are getting married within two weeks of each other, why don't we have a joint stag night?' Tom asked.

'What sort of thing are we thinking?' John asked, wincing at the thought.

'Well if you agree, leave it to me.' Tom smiled. 'I'm sure I can come up with something.'

'Against my better judgement, okay.' John said reluctantly. 'But nothing involving handcuffs, trains to Scotland or full or even partial nudity.'

'Aww, shame,' Anna smirked.

* * *

Anna was sitting at the dinner table, exercise books to be marked to one side of her, wedding magazines to the other and her fully colour coded wedding organiser on her lap. She was on the phone to the bridal shop as John made them some dinner.

'So it's ready?' Anna said excitedly. 'When can I pick it up? Really? Brilliant. Can I make an appointment for Saturday then? It will have to be as early as possible. I have a wedding reception to go to Saturday evening.'

John looked at her as he tried to remember which wedding reception they would be attending that weekend. 'Whose reception?' he mouthed, sitting beside her.

'Ten would be perfect.' Anna said, ignoring John. 'Yes, she'll be with me. Okay, I'll tell her to be on her best behaviour. Thanks, bye then.'

'Whose reception?' John re iterated.

'Robert's daughter.' Anna replied. 'It's this weekend.'

'Ahh, I forgot about that,' John sighed. 'Do we really have to go? Weddings are so boring. The same old thing every time.'

'Oh,' Anna said weakly before closing her wedding organiser. 'I thought with our up and coming wedding day you'd be a bit more enthusiastic.'

'Anna, I didn't mean...' John began before stopping. 'I always have a way of putting my foot in my mouth.'

'No, that's fine John. You were the one who insisted we have the big wedding, I wanted to do it quickly, remember?' Anna snapped. 'I just hope you can survive our own bore fest in a few weeks.'

'That will be different,' John replied.

'Oh, so not boring then...' Anna said. 'This explains why you haven't shown an interest in anything. The venue, music, anything. I bet you haven't even sorted out the suits for you and the boys.'

Anna got up to walk outside and John watched her leave. Giving her a moment to calm down, he stood up, turned the dinner off before making his way to the back door. Leaning against the doorframe, he watched her as she paced up and down the lawn.

'God, you are so beautiful,' John whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. 'Especially when you are angry.'

'Don't John,' Anna said, stopping to look at him. 'I'm stressing here.' John laughed. 'What's so funny? We are getting married in six weeks and you couldn't care less.'

'That's a bit unfair, Anna,' John replied as she continued to pace. 'Don't you realise something?'

'What? That men are useless?' Anna quipped.

'My darling, that's a fact universally acknowledged.' John moved closer to Anna as she carried on walking back and forth. 'The reason I am agreeing with everything you suggest is because you are doing a fantastic job of organising what is going to be the best day of my life. Well, until I hold our first child of course.'

Anna stopped pacing and looked at him before chuckling. 'You are very smooth with your words, John Bates.'

John trod carefully towards her. 'If I put my arms around your waist you aren't going to hurt me, are you?'

'There's only one way to find out.' Anna grinned. John slowly pulled him towards her.

'Anna, it's your day. You can have whatever you like. All that matters to me is that you are happy.' John said before adding, 'Well, it also matters that you actually turn up.'

Anna placed her forehead on John's. 'I'm sorry. I overreacted.'

'No you didn't. You just want everything to be perfect and it will be. Do you know why?'

'I'm sure you're going to tell me.' Anna sighed.

'Because at the end of it I will be able to call you my wife. And what could be more perfect than that?'

'Did anyone ever tell you you're a soppy git?' Anna laughed.

* * *

Anna got out of the taxi as John paid the driver. Pulling up outside the Rochester Hotel, Anna stood open mouthed as she took in the venue of Matthew and Mary's wedding. Standing beside her, John laughed as he saw her expression.

'What is it?' John asked, placing a hand on the small of her back.

'This place is amazing.' Anna replied.

'Yes, but my bank balance reminds me we have somewhere just as fancy booked for ours.' John replied. They began to walk to the entrance. 'Did I tell you that you look stunning this evening?'

'Thank you Mr Bates,' Anna smiled.

'Good evening,' Tom said, appearing at the door with Sybil by his side. It was clear Tom was very much the opposite of sober as he struggled to make eye contact with John and Anna. 'Doesn't my fiancée look amazing in my bridesmaid dress? I mean, her dress.'

'She does,' Anna answered. 'Hello again, Sybil.'

'Hi, I've just brought him out here to freshen him up a bit.' Sybil said before looking disapprovingly at Tom.

'Good luck,' John replied, ushering Anna inside.

After John tried to convince Robert that Tom was right for his daughter as Tom was sick over a waitresses shoes, Mary and Matthew shared their first dance as man and wife. As You Do Something To Me echoed around the hall, Ethel argued with Anna how this song was much more suited to a first dance at wedding. This prompted Anna to threaten her with the cocktail stick which had been holding her cheese and pineapple.

The reception was now in full swing, Anna on the dance floor for the majority of the time with Ethel and Daisy, John doing what he usually does at these sorts of functions and standing on the sidelines, observing. He was mostly watching Anna. Anna had noticed him staring at her and occasionally afforded him the odd glance back. Not believing for a second he was in the least bit attractive, the way Anna looked at him made him feel differently. Every time their eyes met he felt as though his knees would buckle from beneath him, that his heart would beat right out of his chest. How she could flirt with him by a simple look made him feel as if he were on fire.

Not able to resist being with Anna any longer, he moved from his position at the back of the room to the DJ box. He arrived there unnoticed before asking the DJ a special request.

As the opening bars of With or Without You began to play, John sneaked up behind Anna and wrapped an arm around her waist. 'May I have this dance?

'I don't think this song would ever sound right now unless I was listening to it whilst dancing in your arms.' Anna turned to face him before putting her arms up around his shoulders. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' John whispered as they began to slowly move together. 'I've been watching you.'

'I know, didn't realise a disco was a spectator sport.'

'Pretty though, isn't it?' John replied, pulling her even closer to him. Dancing in silence, enjoying the feel of their bodies in close contact, John could feel himself losing control. Gently kissing her neck, he felt Anna shiver at the sensation of his lips on her skin.

'John, stop,' she gasped.

John moved his lips away from her neck as they continued to dance. Smiling at the effect he was having on her, Anna gave him a look as she felt his hand move lower down her back.

'If you even think about doing what I think you are, the wedding's off,' Anna joked. 'Behave.'

'Yes Miss Smith,' John whispered. 'I do apologise.'

* * *

Leaving the reception shortly afterwards, John and Anna travelled home in the taxi in silence, hand in hand, occasional smirks at the other. Arriving back at their house, Anna walked ahead as John paid the fare. Following her down the path, he walked up behind her as she waited at the front door and kissed her on the neck, taking her completely by surprise. She turned around and met John's lips feverishly with her own. As the kiss became more passionate, John pressed Anna up against the door and held her there.

'John,' Anna breathed, pulling away from him. 'Hadn't we better go inside?'

John fumbled for his keys in his pocket, still pressing his lips deeply against Anna's. Once finding them, he reluctantly pulled away from her as he looked up to unlock the door and open it. Anna stepped through the door, pulling John in with her by the lapels on his jacket, John kicking the door shut.

As soon as they were inside they were kissing again, their hands wandering all over each other as they stumbled into the living room. The passion taking over, they both soon found themselves on the sofa, clothing discarded on the floor.

John was now sitting on the sofa, Anna on top of him. 'God, Anna. What you do to me.' He placed his hands on her bottom as she grinded down on top of him. 'Anna, this may not take very long.'

'Don't worry,' Anna replied, guiding him to where she wanted him to be. 'This started back in that hall when you were staring at me. It won't take me very long either.'

Encouraged by her frankness, John called out as he joined himself and Anna together with one thrust. Almost immediately, Anna continued to grind as John moved his hips upwards to meet her movements. It wasn't long until John was rewarded with Anna moaning his name. The sounds escaping from her were enough for him to meet his own climax. Collapsing on top of him, Anna softly kissed his neck as she buried her head on his shoulder.

Sitting on his lap, Anna wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He reached over to the armchair beside them to pick up the blanket which had been draped over the back of it. He placed it over them both, covering them and allowing them to come back down to earth.

'Things got a little bit crazy there, Miss Smith,' John whispered, holding her tightly around the waist.

Anna looked at the floor, taking in the clothes they had thrown down there only moments before. 'You started it.'

'Anna, we all know that isn't true,' John replied. Anna looked at him, smirking. 'Okay, maybe it is.' Laughing softly, Anna snuggled back down and rested her head on his shoulder again. As she slowly drifted into unconsciousness, John kissed her lightly on the side of the head. 'Sweet dreams, my love.'


	24. Chapter 24

**Nearly time for the wedding. Just a filler explaining the Stag and Hen parties, and the bits in between. Some nice fluff at the end. **

With school finished for another year, thoughts were now fully focussed on the upcoming weddings, those of Anna and John and of Tom and Sybil. Although pleased for her husband that Tom had asked him to be his best man, Anna was also frustrated it meant her and John could only have a ten day honeymoon. After much deliberation, John had let Anna choose the destination. John saw it as allowing Anna to have the wedding and honeymoon she'd always dreamt of, Tom and Robert teased him saying he was already under the thumb.

Anna had her hen party first. Ethel had arranged for Anna, herself, Daisy, Helen and Olivia to go to Blackpool for the weekend. They were to stay in a spa hotel just outside the town, venturing onto the promenade by the sea front in the evenings. Anna said she didn't want any fuss, and for once Ethel had done as she was told.

'Did you have a good time?' John asked, greeting Anna as she was dropped off by Ethel late on Sunday evening. Walking up the path, Blackpool Tower hat on head, dragging a suitcase behind her, John chuckled as he took in the sight before him.

'It was lovely,' Anna replied, greeting John with a big smile, stopping half way down the path to throw her arms around him. After kissing him, she put the hat on his head.

'Thanks for that,' John smiled, looking up. 'I bet you broke a lot of hearts wearing that on your nights out.'

Picking up her suitcase, he followed her inside, hat still on his head. After putting her suitcase upstairs, he came back down and looked around the door of the living room to see Anna flat out on the sofa, eyes closed. Grinning, he walked in and carefully sat in the armchair beside her. Sitting in the chair, head resting on his hand, John allowed himself to think about Anna as she began to snore gently.

He thought about everything they had been through together over the past eighteen months. The day he first saw her, how he knew he was in love with her from that moment. He thought about the Christmas party, finding her down the alleyway, comforting her. The first

time he had ever got that close to her, he never wanted that moment to end.

John had tried to block out the stuff with Niall, he had to for his own sanity. However, he knew if he hadn't gone to their flat that night and broken the door down, things could have been so different. Finding Anna in that state, how it made him feel, made him realise he had never or could ever love anything or anyone the way that he loved her.

Letting Anna stay with him that night, he never let himself believe things would turn out how they had. She stayed that night and hadn't left since. John's thoughts often drifted to the time they had their first kiss on New Years Eve. They decided that night that in the future, something might happen between then. However, when she fell asleep in his arms on the sofa later that same night, he felt a pang of disappointment that every night couldn't be like this.

After that, the next few weeks were platonic, they lived like flat mates. He was clever though. He made sure Anna never saw him staring when they sat alone watching the TV in the evenings, when they had dinner, when she was marking her students work. John would often catch Anna watching him though. As he made dinner, when he was working. Even at school, in the staff room he would catch her gazing at him. No one had ever looked at him the way that Anna did.

In the end, their feelings for each other couldn't be held back any longer. It didn't happen in the most romantic of settings, painting the spare room for Anna so she could have her own room. Passion over took them, although John believed to that day it was his singing that meant she couldn't resist him any longer. The shift in their relationship didn't happen in perfect circumstances, what with Vera still stalling over the divorce, but it was right for him and right for Anna and that was all that mattered to John.

Smiling as he watched her fidget in her sleep, he skipped over what happened with Niall to think about their few days in London. Worry for a still vulnerable Anna soon evaporated. Slowly, she started to once again become the wonderful woman John had fallen in love with as each day passed.

He winced as he remembered how he very nearly lost her as he let his pride get in they way. Pride which had been ever present in the last few years of his marriage to Vera had all but disappeared once he had met Anna. Proposing to someone in front of other people was something he would have never considered before he met Anna. That was the effect she had on him, he now said and did things he never would have dreamed of before she walked into his life. Now in two weeks they would be married, and he could hardly believe his luck.

Standing up, he gently kissed her forehead before looking around the living room for a blanket. Not able to find one, his mind entertained an idea. They had just spent two nights apart, he certainly didn't want to spend another one without her. Ever so carefully, he placed one arm under her legs, the other around her back. With one movement he lifted her, surprised she barely moved as she adjusted to her new positions in his arms.

Although feeling extremely romantic, John was questioning if this was the best idea he had ever had as he reached the top of the stairs. Steadying himself once on the landing, he walked them down the hallway to their room. Gently kicking the door open, he managed to drag the cover back with a toe and place her on her side of the bed. Graceful it was not but his heart was in the right place. Pulling the covers over her, he knelt beside her.

'I love you,' he softly whispered, moving a curl of her hair out of her eyes.

'I love you too,' she whispered back, startling John somewhat.

'What?' John replied. 'You were awake the whole time?'

'Yes,' Anna laughed. 'I felt you lift me up. Then I figured out what you were going to do and let you do it.'

'So you let me carry you up the stairs knowing full well I'd be knackered at the end of it?'

'But it was so romantic.' Anna smiled, stroking the side of his face.

'Be that as it may, I can feel sciatica setting in.' John said, standing up and rubbing the small of his back.

'Well come into bed and let me rub it for you,' Anna purred, throwing the covers back.

* * *

'Have him back in one piece, Tom. I'm trusting you,' Anna said as she watched John and Martin board the minibus that had been rented for the stag night. Charles Carson had agreed to be the designated driver. Anna was relieved someone sensible would be going.

'Come on Anna. My future father in law is on that bus. I'm not going to do anything that would compromise his opinion of me.' Tom replied.

'So, throwing up at his eldest daughters wedding doesn't constitute something that would compromise his opinion of you?'

'He doesn't know about that,' Tom whispered before looking at the minibus. 'Does he?'

'Come on Tom,' Marty called. Tom gave him a thumbs up and walked towards the bus. Olivia joined Anna on the doorstep.

'Don't worry. Martin won't let anything happen to John.' Olivia said, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder. 'Come on, we have a date with Mr Firth and a bottle of Pinot Grigio.'

* * *

After an evening in York seeing what the public houses had to offer, Tom had managed to convince everyone to go to a nightclub. John and Robert had never been more embarrassed as they joined the queue behind a group of former sixth form students from the school.

Once inside, John spent his time wishing he could be anywhere else. This wasn't his idea of an enjoyable stag night as he watched Tom standing on a podium, writhing on a pole, Moseley cheering him on. Shaking his head, he walked outside and a few steps down the road to find Robert standing down the alley beside of the club.

'Couldn't stand it anymore, either?' Robert asked as he noticed John walk towards him.

'No,' John replied, leaning against the wall beside Robert. 'I wouldn't have minded staying in the pubs you know. I'm too old for this.'

'That future son in law of mine isn't, it would seem.' Robert chuckled before looking to the heavens. 'What am I doing letting him marry my daughter?'

'He loves her, Robert. You know that.'

'I know, I just wish he wasn't so rowdy.'

'He's young, in his late twenties. He's just enjoying his life. Like we used to.' John smiled. 'We had a few wild nights out with the boys. Not forgetting Tenerife...'

Robert laughed as he remembered the trip to Tenerife he and John had enjoyed with a couple of other colleagues from the school they were teaching in at the time. They slept through the day, were out all night. 'I will never forget that holiday.'

'And what about when we were training?' John said. 'We were out every night. It's what all twenty something men do.'

'You know, those nights wouldn't have been half as fun if I hadn't been sharing them with you.' Robert said coyly, gently nudging John. 'You've been a good pal, I was thrilled when you agreed to apply for the job at St Peter's.'

'Well, thanks for offering it to me. My life has changed dramatically since I moved up here. Not only has it been nice to be with you again, I met Anna so I'll always be grateful to you for that. There's no one else I would rather have as my best man.'

'So this is where you're hiding,' Martin announced from the bottom of the alleyway, followed by Carson. 'Not enjoying the entertainment in there?'

'I'd rather poke my eyes out with a fork,' Robert replied, still staring straight ahead.

'A bit drastic,' John shifted uncomfortably next to his friend. 'But I concur.'

'Why don't we bail?' Martin suggested. 'You don't want to be here, myself and young Charles here don't.'

'I don't know, I think we should keep an eye on Tom.' John said.

'He's a big boy, John.' Martin pleaded. 'Besides, he's got Moseley and Thomas. They'll be fine.'

'Okay, think about what you just said.' Robert said, standing so he was in front of Martin.

'Come on guys.' Martin pleaded. 'Leave Tom having the stag night he wants, let us go and enjoy the stag night John would like. This obviously isn't it.'

John and Robert looked at each other before looking at Charles. 'Don't get me involved. I'm just the driver.''

'Fine, okay.' Robert agreed.

'Come on guys, the party is inside,' Tom said, standing at the bottom of the alleyway.

Walking towards them, the others turned to face him.

'Yeah, about that,' Martin began. 'We think we're going to leave you to it.'

'What?' Tom exclaimed. 'Are you not having a good time?'

'John's lecture on why Geography is fun is preferable,' Robert replied.

'That boring huh?' Tom said, hands on hips.

'Hey,' John moaned.

'Look, Tom. You have a good time.' Robert said, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder. 'This just isn't our thing. You only get one stag night...' Robert stopped before looking at John. 'Well, you should only have one stag night.'

'What's this? Let's have a dig at John hour?'

'The four of us are going to find a pub somewhere, you stay here at the club.' Robert continued.

'Only if you're sure.' Tom replied. 'I feel bad because John is my best man and everything.'

'It's fine Tom, honestly.' John said. 'This is your domain and I certainly don't belong here.'

'Here's some money to get a taxi back.' Robert said, handing Tom a twenty pound note. 'Stay out of trouble.'

'Thanks, have a good evening.' With that, Tom ran back inside the club.

* * *

Once on their own, the four 'fuddy duddies,' as Tom had referred to them in a text to make sure they were okay, found a pub in York. Although not drinking, Charles was still getting into the spirit of the evening. Settling down at a table in the corner, Charles entertained them with tales of his time in the army before revealing he and Elsie had been, as he put it, 'courting' when the subject turned to the women in their lives.

Many shots, pints of beer and cocktails, which John knew he would be regretting in the morning, had been consumed before Charles drove them home as the clock turned to two in the morning. After dropping Robert off to a disapproving Cora and anxious Sybil first, Charles carried on the short trip to John's house.

'Thanks for this Charlie, it's been a great evening,' John said, patting him on the shoulder as Martin opened the door.

'Can I help you chaps in?' Charlie asked, looking over his shoulder as Martin practically fell out of the minibus, followed by John.

'No no, we'll be fine,' John replied, rather too loudly as he pulled Martin to his feet.

'See you at the wedding, Charlie.' John shut the door and Charles drove off.

Standing on the pavement, Martin hanging on to John for support, they stumbled towards the gate. John hadn't noticed Anna was watching from the bedroom window as he kicked open the gate, causing much more noise than he really needed to.

'I love you, man,' Martin said, wrapping his arms around John's shoulders and kissing him on the cheek.

'I love you too,' John grinned, pulling Martin in for a bear hug before they both collapsed on the front lawn. From his position on the floor, looking up he noticed a figure standing at the bedroom window. As his tried hard to focus, he noticed it was Anna. 'Mart, we're being watched.'

'By who?' Martin asked, looking around. John sat up and pointed at the bedroom window. 'Aww, Anna. She's beautiful.'

'Yes she is.' John agreed before making hard work of standing up. Suddenly he began singing. 'Could you be, the most beautiful girl in the world?' Anna began to screw her face up as Martin joined John in the serenading. 'Plain to see, you're the reason that God made a girl...'

Opening the window, Anna couldn't take anymore of this. 'Oi, John.' Anna hissed. 'I don't know what's worse. The fact you're drunk, or that you could wake Matty up or that you are singing Prince.'

'Sorry, sorry,' Martin whispered, holding his hands up. 'We'll come in quietly.'

Tip toeing across the lawn to the path, over emphasising the footsteps and intermittently telling each other to be quiet, they worked their way inside.

Closing the door gently, Martin winced as he heard Matty crying. 'Oh no, I'm in trouble.'

Walking up the stairs, John noticed Anna standing at their bedroom door, Martin looking at Olivia standing in the doorway to their room, a crying Matty in her arms.

'Don't even think about it,' Anna hissed at John, slamming the door.

'Or you,' Olivia said to Martin, walking back into the room with Matty and shutting the door.

John and Martin stood staring at each other on top of the stairs in silence. 'Sofa?' Martin suggested.

'I'll get a blanket.'

* * *

John had driven Anna to meet her parents at the hotel where their reception would be taking place. It was a few minutes drive from the church Anna had chosen for the wedding ceremony to be conducted, the church she had been christened in and her own parents had married. It had been decided John would stay at the house, mainly because Anna knew he couldn't get into much trouble in the safety of their own home, especially after the previous Saturday evening. Anna would stay overnight at the hotel with her parents and make her way to the church from there.

After they had dinner with her parents, Ethel and Daisy in the hotel restaurant, Anna was saying goodbye to John in the car park. John was leaning against the car, Anna pulled in tightly against him.

'Now it's two thirty, at the church, don't be late.' Anna said sternly, poking him in the chest.

'Yes dear,' John replied.

'And Martin and Olivia will be arriving early tomorrow morning. So you'll have to be up to greet them.'

'Yes dear,' John replied.

'Am I going on?' Anna groaned.

'Yes dear.'

'Sorry,' Anna laughed softly, resting her head against his chest. 'I'm going to miss you tonight.'

'I'll miss you too.' John said, kissing the top of her head. 'Next time I see you you'll be walking up the aisle.'

'Just as well, not sure how much longer I could go on without being Mrs Bates.' Anna looked up at him.

'Yeah, yeah. I'm the lucky one here, Anna. I'll never understand what you see in me.' John answered.

Anna looked up at him, her face full of adoration for the man standing before her. 'You know, John. I turned to a friend for comfort eighteen months ago now, and I found everything I'd ever been looking for.' Anna stroked his face. 'I was meant to spend the rest of my life with you.'

'Loving you comes as natural as breathing to me, Anna. This, us, is more than I could ever have dreamed.' Wiping away a tear which was now rolling down Anna's cheek, John kept his hand there as he pulled Anna's lips towards his. Kissing her softly yet briefly, he tightened his hold on her waist and moved her even closer to him. 'I'll say goodbye now,' he whispered.

'Goodbye,' Anna whispered back as John released his hold on her. Holding hands they let go, one finger at a time. John gave her one last smile before getting in the car. Winding down the window, he looked up at her. 'Now, two thirty Miss Smith, don't be late.'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world, Mr Bates.'


	25. Chapter 25

**The first part of the wedding day. We felt the wedding night deserved a chapter of it's own. In keeping with the rest of the story, you may have had to have read some of the previous chapters to get some of what is said. **

**Why Fuchsia? My sister is getting married next year and that's her colour scheme. It's quite nice actually...**

Robert joined a pacing John in the kitchen, Martin and Tom sitting at the table with Matty on Tom's knee. The groomsmen had decided on grey suits and grey waistcoats. John's waistcoat was to be ivory. Robert wasn't crazy about the colour of the cravats, chosen to match the bridesmaids dresses.

'Fuchsia?' Robert questioned, fiddling with his cravat. 'Really?'

'Yes,' Tom sighed. 'It's what Anna wants so Anna shall have it.' He turned his attentions to John. 'Are you alright, pal?'

John was lost in his own world, walking up and down the kitchen, playing with his hands the way a boxer would before a big fight. 'What?' John finally replied, moving his gaze from the floor in front of him to Tom.

'Are you alright?' Martin asked.

'Yeah, just a little nervous.' John smiled, looking at Robert who was still struggling with his cravat.

'No need to be,' Robert said. 'You love her, she loves you, you were meant... oh for god sake! Will someone help me here.' Tom handed Matty to Martin and went to assist Robert. ' As I was saying, it's going to be a wonderful day.' Robert continued looking at John over Tom's shoulder. 'The sun is shining and the fuchsia isn't that bad.'

'It just all seems a bit to good to be true,' John admitted, sitting down in the seat Tom had vacated.

'I know what this calls for,' Tom announced once he had finished straightening Robert's cravat. Disappearing into the hallway, he fiddled in his bag before returning to the kitchen with a bottle of whisky.

''You don't need to ask me twice,' John said, grabbing four tumblers from the cupboard.

* * *

Anna looked herself up and down in the full size mirror in her room. Her dress was simple, yet elegant. It had a sweetheart neckline, a handful of silver beads running along the ruching around the middle of the dress. Although not wanting a big fuss, her mother had insisted on Anna wearing the veil she had worn when she married Tony.

'Your something old,' Helen said, placing a tiara on Anna's head to hold the veil in place. 'And something borrowed come to think of it.' Helen stepped back and took in the sight of her daughter, her emotions threatening to show. 'My darling, you look simply beautiful.'

'Thanks Mum,' Anna smiled, reaching out for her mother's hand. 'The veil is perfect, I'm so glad you convinced me to wear it.'

'Wow, Anna,' Ethel exclaimed, walking into Anna's roomed followed by Daisy. Both girls were in there dresses, fuchsia and floor length.

'Girls, you look wonderful,' Anna cooed, acknowledging her friends presence.

Suddenly the door flung open and Tony came in carrying three white boxes, two slightly bigger then the others. 'Bloody hell, I waited twenty minutes in that reception for the florist. When someone says they'll be there at 1.30, then they should...' Tony was stopped mid flow by the sight of his daughter in her wedding gown. Placing the boxes down on the dresser, he moved towards his daughter. 'My darling, you look like an angel. John is one lucky man.'

'He sure is,' Ethel agreed.

'Are they the flowers, Tony?' Daisy asked, pointing at the boxes on the dresser.

'They are indeed.'

'Tony, do you have Anna's something new?' Ethel asked.

'I do, although as her Dad I'm not comfortable in giving it to her. I'll just go and get it.' Tony disappeared into his and Helen's room through the adjoining door.

'I asked him to pick it up for me, thought it might wind John up a bit.' Ethel laughed.

Daisy revealed the bridesmaids flowers, simple posies of pink roses. Anna's bouquet was slightly more elaborate, white roses complementing the same shade of pink ones as her bridesmaids. The buttonholes for Tony and the groomsmen were a single white rose.

'Here we go,' Tony said, passing a white padded envelope to Ethel. 'I've never been more embarrassed as when I had to pick that up from the mega store.'

'What is it?' Anna asked, walking towards Ethel, the intrigue taking over. Ethel reached inside the envelope to pull out a garter in Leeds United colours, complete with club crest. Anna laughed as Ethel placed it in her hands.

'It's you're something new and blue. Ignore the bits of yellow but I thought this would be an interesting topic of conversation on the wedding night.' Ethel explained.

'And I'm just off to poke out my minds eye,' Tony said, walking back into his and Helen's room.

'It's perfect,' Anna grinned. 'Can I have a moment alone to put it on?'

'Of course, pet,' Tony said, picking up the boxes of flowers.

'Come on ladies, lets go next door and give Anna a minute, shall we?' Helen suggested, ushering Daisy and Ethel to follow Tony.

Once alone, Anna chuckled as she slipped the garter on her leg. Straightening her dress, she was startled by a knock at the door. Frowning, wondering who it could be she walked to the door and opened it.

'Miss Smith?' the man at the door said. He was holding a large bouquet of flowers. 'You look beautiful.'

'Thank you,' Anna replied, a confused smile on her face.

'These are for you.' Anna took the flowers and the man walked away. Closing the door, making sure the flowers didn't touch her dress, she placed them on the dresser where the boxes had just been.

Pulling the card which was poking out of the top of the bouquet free, she opened the envelope, laughing at the picture of an old couple on the front. On the front, hand written was 'you and me in forty years' underneath the picture. Opening the card, she began to read.

_Miss Smith,_

_Soon you will be stuck with me for good and proper *insert evil chuckle*. Which will be good for me as I'll get my dinner made and ironing done. There is no one on this planet I would rather iron my Fred Perry's or burn my meals. _

'Cheeky sod,' Anna laughed.

_Joking aside, Every time I see you I fall in love all over again. If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you. (And if you ever show anyone this, I'll swear blind you forged my writing and it will be my 25 points of why Geography is fun for you)._

Anna laughed out loud then before finishing to read.

_All my love, Mr Bates. _

_(But you can call me John now). _

x

* * *

John turned to Robert, sitting next to him in the front pew. 'I've got the rings,' Robert said before John had the chance to say anything.

'John, you look absolutely gorgeous,' Helen cooed, walking up the aisle to greet her future son in law.

'Helen,' John said, standing up to embrace her. 'You look lovely.'

'You boys scrubbed up well,' Helen observed, looking at Robert.

'How's Anna?' John asked, rubbing his hands together, looking nervously at the entrance to the church where Martin and Tom were handing out the order of service to the latecomers as they arrived.

'She's fine, thrilled with her flowers by the way.' Helen said coyly.

'She didn't show you the card, did she?' John winced.

'Just me, John.' Helen revealed before moving closer to John. 'If any man ever said those things to me I'd be putty in his hands.'

'Excuse me, John,' the vicar interrupted. 'She's here.'

'Good luck,' Helen said, squeezing John's arm.

'Thank you. And by the way, I meant every word in that card.'

'I know you did, Son.' Helen whispered.

John grinned as he registered what Helen called him, watching her sit beside Olivia. It made everything seem more real to him. Tom joined John and Robert at the front.

'This is it,' Tom said, a grin from ear to ear. 'Martin's just handing Matty over to the girls.' Tom looked over his shoulder. 'Ahh, here he is.'

'Good luck,' Martin whispered before he and Tom sat at the end of the front pew.

John and Robert took their positions at the top of the aisle. John took in a deep breath as the priest signalled for the organist to begin playing the wedding march. Not averting his gaze from the door, John watched as he saw Anna and Tony's shadows on the wall first. The congregation stood as the sound of the organ filled the church. Then, there she was. His bride.

John's face broke out into the hugest smile as Anna and her father began their journey down the aisle. Anna looked around at the people sat in the pews but as soon as she saw John, her eyes were fixed on his. It felt like hours as Anna moved ever closer to John and Robert, almost like she were moving in slow motion. John didn't mind, he was savouring every moment, burning the vision of Anna walking towards him to live forever in his memory. Finally, she was by his side.

Kissing her father, she turned to give Ethel her bouquet before focussing all her attentions on her groom. Stretching out his hand, Anna took it and John led her to the altar.

'Miss Smith, I have no words.' John whispered.

'Makes a change, Mr Bates.' Anna replied.

Silence fell as the priest began. 'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...'

* * *

After Robert, ever being the comedian, had pretended to lose the rings, and Anna and John had said their vows to each other, all that was left was to pronounce them man and wife.

'John and Anna have consented together in holy wedlock and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and have declared the same by the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring. By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Husband and Wife.' The priest closed his book before looking at John. 'You may now kiss your bride.' The congregation began to clap as John placed his arms around Anna's waist.

'Oh, alright, if I have to.' John said softly enough so only Anna could hear. Anna smiled as he placed his lips on hers for their first kiss as a married couple. 'That felt good, Mrs Bates.'

Once the business of signing the register was over, Olivia and Ethel as witnesses, upon leaving the vestry, John and Anna couldn't believe the sight before them. The school choir had congregated at the front, ready to sing them out of the church. John smiled as he saw Charlie stood at the back.

'One, Two, Three,' Jane, the choir mistress began. Anna laughed and John winced as the choir began to hum the tune of New York, New York. Those who understood the joke began to laugh before the choir changed direction and began to sing Can't Take My Eyes Off You.

'Who arranged this?' John said looking over his shoulder at Ethel and Olivia.

'I'll give you a clue. He's Irish and is over there laughing so much I think he'll bust a gut.' Ethel replied, pointing in the direction of Tom.

'I'll see you later,' John mouthed at Tom, who was laughing hysterically before turning his attentions to Anna. 'Did you know about this?'

'I had no idea,' Anna giggled. 'Come on Mr Bates, let's go and start the rest of our lives.'

* * *

Once the guests were fed, it was time for the speeches. Robert's revealed all about the story of Tenerife and how John had been found in a compromising situation involving a lilo, resulting in an overnight jail stay. 'Who knew the people of Tenerife were so protective of their water inflatables?' Robert questioned. This is the reason why John's room had been given to another holiday maker, resulting in John and Robert having to share.

Tony's speech was well received, John enjoying hearing tales of Anna's childhood. It was plain to see how much Tony adored his daughter and how close the family were. John knew, that if the family he and Anna raised were as half as happy he would be a very lucky man indeed. To end, Tony read out an email from Joseph and Sebastian expressing their regret at how they couldn't be there. Mentioning their travels, they were now in Brazil and planning to travel north to America so Sebastian could visit the fashion houses of New York.

'A real jolly boys outing then,' Tom joked before realising something. 'Hey John, be sure to tell them that's not the capital of America.'

'You can never resist a moment for comedy, can you Tom?' John sighed as those in the know began to snigger, including Anna.

'What is so funny about New York?' Helen asked.

'Okay then, the moment we have all been waiting for,' Robert announced, realising his friend needed help. 'Ladies and Gentleman, I give you, the Groom.'

Cheers reverberated around the room as John got to his feet. 'Please ignore Tom, he's only nervous about his own wedding which I should remind him I am the best man for, so he better be careful what he says.' John met Tom's gaze. 'Morecambe' he said under his breath.

'Message received and understood,' Tom replied as John put on his glasses to read his speech.

'Anyway, I'm not here to talk about Tom. Or indeed me. I'm here to talk about my beautiful bride, Anna.' John looked down at her. 'Look at her, isn't she gorgeous? How did someone like me get to spend my life with someone as beautiful as her?'

'Drink?' Martin heckled.

'Thank you Martin,' John said, glaring at him before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper. 'Okay, so I wrote down what I wanted to say.' John began to read the paper. 'Number 1, because I say so. Number two, because I say so. Number three... oh hang on. This is the wrong paper.' Those gathered laughed as Anna shook her head at him. 'Those are my twenty five reasons for why Geography is fun. By the way, for rules four to twenty five, see one to three.' Anna playfully hit him on the arm. 'But to be honest, if you change the title it works just the same for the reasons why Anna is the perfect wife. Because I say so. The past eighteen months have been without question the best of my life.' John turned to his new in laws. 'Thank you for allowing me to marry your daughter, I promise you I am going to take very good care of her.'

'We know you will, son.' Tony replied.

'I'd also like to thank Robert, my groomsmen Tom and Marty, little Matty and the bridesmaids who I'm sure you will agree look stunning. Even Ethel.'

'Hey,' Ethel moaned.

'Before I finish, I'd like to mention my own parents, who cannot be here. I know they are looking down on me today and smiling because they know I have never been happier than I am at this moment.' John turned to face Anna and took her hands in his. 'So, I'm going to stop speaking now but not before I tell this amazing woman beside me that I've waited my entire life to find you, just to have something worth living for. You are the reason I smile, the reason I do anything. I love you.' John turned to the guests and raised his glass. 'To the Bride.'

'The Bride.'

* * *

It was if everyone else in the room had disappeared as John and Anna shared their first dance to With Or Without You. Ethel had to concede it was a romantic moment as some guests formed a circle around the edge of the dance floor as John and Anna became lost in each other.

'I really can't believe you are Mrs Bates,' John whispered as he and Anna moved slowly in time to the music. 'My wife.'

'It's crazy, when you think about all we've gone through to get to this point.' Anna agreed. 'This time two years ago, I hadn't even met you.'

'You have no idea how much I hate the thought of never meeting you.'

'Well you did, so enough of that talk,' Anna said sternly. 'It's fate, remember? That's what you told me. We were always going to meet each other.'

'I did say that. How very wise of me, eh?' Anna laughed as she rested her head on John's shoulder, laughing as he began to sing along to the song. 'I can't live with or without you...'


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, a wedding night described here in quite a lot of detail. I don't think I am very good at this sort of thing but people have requested this so here it is. It really is just a wedding night and doesn't really add anything to the story so if you don't like 'M' rated stuff you could probably skip this and not miss much. For those who do like it, enjoy. **

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

John took in a deep breath and looked up at the stars that filled the night sky. Standing outside on the steps which lead down to the hotel gardens, he put his hands in his pockets as he felt the cool evening breeze blow gently around him. Trying to process what had happened in the previous seven or so hours, he found it impossible as he took his left hand out of his pocket to stare at his sparkling white gold wedding band. Shaking his head, John smiled to himself before he began pacing along the step he was standing on.

'There you are.' John's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice behind him. Turning, he saw his beautiful bride standing in the doorway. Clearly having a good time, she had removed her veil and tiara and also, amusingly to John, her shoes. Her bare feet were revealed as she pulled up her dress to stop it dragging on the floor.

'Partying hard?' John chuckled.

'Why are you out here?' Anna asked, wincing as her feet touched the concrete until she got used to the coldness against the soles of her feet.

'Just needed a breath of fresh air,' John smiled, watching as Anna tiptoes towards him. Once she was beside him, John entwined his fingers with hers, Anna using her free hand to rub his arm.

'You've told me I look beautiful today a million times, what I haven't had a chance to say is that you look absolutely gorgeous in your suit.' Anna revealed. 'Especially with the jacket off, you can sure wear a waistcoat. Who knew rolled up sleeves could have this effect on a woman.'

John burst out laughing. 'Thank you my darling, I shall treasure those words.' He turned to face Anna then, placing two strong hands around her waist. Anna reached up to put her hands around his shoulders. 'We should go back inside.'

'We haven't had a moment alone since we drove here from the church.' Anna argued. 'Let's stay here for a moment, besides I doubt they're missing us. Ethel was forming a line on the floor for Oops Upside Your Head as I came out here to find you.'

'Okay,' John replied, tightening his grip on Anna. 'That's worth avoiding.'

Standing together in each other's embrace, Anna rested her head on John's chest. Losing themselves in the moment, they were brought crashing back down to earth by one of the other parties disco in another room across the garden. Michael Jackson was soon all they could hear as two doors burst open and two men literally fell out into the hotel garden.

'She was all over that bloke. I found them in the cupboard,' one of the men said, clearly agitated and running a hand through his hair. 'It's our bloody engagement party.'

'I warned you about her,' the other man replied before stroking his friends face. 'But maybe now you can tell her about us, Steve.'

'I can't Finlay. I do love you but it's too risky...'

'Blimey,' John whispered to Anna as the two man continued to talk. 'This is like an episode of one of those rubbish soaps you watch.'

'Hey,' Anna said, nudging John gently in the ribs.

By now, the two men were hugging. Steve moved away and held out his hand to Finlay. 'Let's do it.' Hand in hand, they walked back in, leaving the doors open.

'This one is for Kelly and Steve...' the DJ announced. Suddenly, the song playing in the disco changed from Blame It On The Boogie to The Heart Never Lies by McFly.

'Hmm... you have no idea how much I want to go and watch,' John revealed, looking at the doors which had been left open.

'Tempting, but why don't you dance with me instead?' Anna suggested, using her hand to turn John's face towards hers.

John smiled, turning his full attention onto his wife. 'It would be my pleasure, Mrs Bates.'

Dancing under the stars, completely lost in each other, John began to kiss his new wife's neck. 'You have no idea how much I can't wait to get you alone properly.'

'Really? Would you like to enlighten me, Mr Bates?' Anna whispered back as John's hands moved lower down her back.

'You know I think you look stunning in your dress,' John replied, Anna's heartbeat thundering in her ears as she registered the change in his tone and the feel of his breath in her ear. 'I will never forget the way you looked today. The first moment I saw you when you appeared at the bottom of the aisle, I have never seen anything more perfect in my life.'

'Haven't you?' Anna asked faintly, rubbing her cheek against John's. 'I love you.'

'And I love you. I think I would however, whatever, whenever.'

'Hey, you two.' Anna closed her eyes as she recognised the voice calling them .

'Ignore her, maybe she'll go away.' John said, grinning ever so slightly when he felt Anna's sides shaking with laughter.

'It's your party and you are out here on your own. You have 150 guests in there.'

Anna sighed before turning to look behind her. 'We're coming, Ethel.'

* * *

Once they walked back inside, John was pounced on by Tom to down some shots as Anna was dragged to the dance floor by Ethel. An hour passed until Robert approached John with the words John had been longing to hear.

'Do you and Anna want to make your grand exit, now?' Robert asked, looking at his watch. 'It's half eleven.'

'I think so.' John agreed, maybe a bit too eagerly.

Robert nodded and made his way to the DJ box. 'Okay, ladies and gents. The time has come for John and Anna to retire to their honeymoon suite.'

'Oh yeah,' Tom called out.

'Mr Branson, please grow up,' Robert scolded before continuing. 'If you'd like to form an arch by the door, we'll say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Bates.'

John and Anna met at the centre of the dance floor as Congratulations by Cliff Richard began to play. Walking through the arch, it took three repeats of the song to reach the other side, the happy couple saying goodbye to their guests.

Once out in the corridor, John and Anna were met by Robert, Tony and Helen. 'We didn't want to get lost in the crowd.' Helen said, embracing her daughter. 'We want you to know we love you sweetheart.'

'And John,' Tony said, holding his hand out for his son in law to shake. 'We're proud to call you our son. Take care of her.'

'Until there isn't a breath in my body.' John replied, shaking Tony's hand.

'The room is all set up,' Robert said. 'Here's the key.'

'Thanks pal,' John smiled, taking the key from his friend.

'Congratulations Anna,' Robert said, kissing her on the cheek. 'And you John, it is clear from watching you today that you were made for each other.' Robert embraced his friend before pulling away. 'See you at the wedding of my daughter and the drunkard. That's if I can't talk her out of the wedding beforehand. Enjoy the honeymoon.'

* * *

Reaching their room, John opened the door to reveal the honeymoon suite. Anna walked in open mouthed as she took in the room, which was almost as big as the two bedroom flat she and John had shared. Their was a four poster bed and champagne chilling on a table beside it.

'Look at the size of the telly,' Anna gasped, walking in and inspecting the bathroom as John closed the door. 'Oh my god, a Jacuzzi.' Anna continued to take in her new surroundings before turning to John, who was still standing at the door, a smile from ear to ear. 'What?'

'I'm watching you.' John replied, hands in his pockets.

'Wouldn't you rather watch Match Of The Day on this humungous telly?' Anna asked, pointing at the huge flat screen opposite the bed.

'It won't be on, my darling.' John replied, taking off his cravat before walking towards Anna. 'That's why I got married in the close season, no distractions.'

'Oh really,' Anna smirked as John got closer to her. 'So I have your undivided attention this evening, do I?'

'You always have my undivided attention.' John murmured before giving Anna a kiss that left her in no doubt as to his intentions. Hands wandering free, John's found their way to the back of Anna's dress. 'You know I think you look beautiful in this dress, but do you mind if I see you out of it?'

Without answering, Anna turned around to allow John to untie and unzip the fastenings on her dress. Allowing the dress to fall to the floor, John still stood behind Anna as he ran his hands up and down the front of her body, kissing her neck.

'You are amazing.' John whispered, his mouth close to Anna's ear.

Turning her around, he met her lips again passionately. Anna moved to undo the buttons on his waistcoat and slipped it over his shoulders, their lips never parting. John pushed her gently onto the bed and lay beside her, half of his body covering hers. Anna had undone his shirt buttons now and was running a hand through the hair on his chest. John's hands were moving ever downwards. Looking into each other's eyes, John was distracted when he felt something soft on Anna's thigh. Frowning, he looked down as Anna began to laugh as she remembered what she was wearing.

'Now now now, Mrs Bates.' John said, moving to kneel beside the bed by Anna's legs. 'What do we have here?'

'Well, Mr Bates,' Anna laughed. 'Ignore the yellow and it's my something blue. And my something new.'

'I see,' John said, standing up. 'Well, I was warned about this and wore something similar.'

'A garter?' Anna asked.

'No,' John said, unbuttoning his trousers to reveal a pair of Manchester United boxer shorts.

'John, they're hideous,' Anna giggled. 'Take them off.'

'If you insist,' John replied, taking his boxers off before laying back down beside Anna, looking at her with need in his eyes. 'But you can keep your garter on. I don't mind it being Leeds due to effect it's having on me seeing you wearing it.' John began to play with the top of Anna's underwear. 'But Mrs Bates, I'm afraid these we'll have to come off.'

Anna lifted her hips to allow John to remove her underwear, tossing them to the floor. John moved them both to the top of the bed, Anna resting her head on the pillows. Laying beside each other, John ran his fingers up and down Anna's side before pulling her closer to him so there was barely any space between them

'I've dreamt of this moment, making love to you as my wife,' John whispered, his hand now resting on Anna's bottom.

'Me too,' Anna replied.

She moved her leg to wrap around John's hip, what was inevitably about to happen now not too hard to imagine. They looked into the others eyes as they acknowledged the closeness between them, the feeling of their skin touching. John kissed Anna gently on the lips as she began rocking her hips backwards and forwards, rhythmically rubbing against him. Closing his eyes and biting his lip, his desire was obvious to Anna now as she moved to sit on top of him, her legs either side of his hips.

John's breathing became shallow as he took in the sight of his wife's naked body before him. He ran a hand from her breasts, down her stomach before moving lower. Finding her centre, he gently pushed his fingers into her, rubbing her gently. He took pleasure in watching her, eyes closed and moving to match the rhythms his hand was making.

'You're body is flawless,' John said, the pleasure on Anna's face turning him on even more. 'You feel amazing.'

'John,' she gasped as her whole body trembled above him. Collapsing on top of him, John kissed her breasts before she moved to lay beside him again, head resting on his chest.

'Watching you just then, Mrs Bates, was the most enticing thing I have ever seen.' John whispered, allowing Anna some time to regain her senses.

Leaning up on his side, he draped one leg over her as he met her lips feverishly. He brushed a blond curl out of Anna's eyes as she opened them and gazed up at him. 'No one has ever made me feel the way that you did, just then.'

'It's because no one could have possibly craved you as much as I do,' John replied, kissing Anna on the forehead. Anna moved her legs slightly apart, allowing John to lay his body in between them. Now hovering above her, John stared at his new wife, smiling slightly before returning his attentions back to her neck.

'Anna...' Anna realised John was asking for her permission to continue this.

'Oh god, yes.' She breathed, adjusting her position to allow him to proceed. Anna reached down between them, guiding him to where he needed to be. Locking his gaze on Anna's, he gently pushed into her before one final thrust joined them.

Slowly beginning to rock his hips, John whispered into Anna's ear. He told her how much he loved her, that he was glad and thankful that she was his wife, how he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her and how much he wanted her. It wasn't long until John could feel the familiar feeling of his climax building, the feel of Anna reaching hers again driving him on. Slowing his movements, John was groaning now as he reached his end.

Still laying on top of her, John remained still until his breathing calmed down, neither able to bear the thought of their bodies losing contact.

'I love you,' Anna said, breaking the silence between them.

John lets out a small laugh. 'That still sends shivers up my spine as if you were saying it to me for the first time.' Moving to the side of her, John pulls Anna into his embrace once they are both lying on their backs. 'I love you too.'

Once they move under the covers, the silence falls between them again . Anna rests her head on John's chest, the hand on his arm that is around her playing with her hair. John felt like he could stay awake all night, just to hear Anna's breathing and the feel of her breath against his chest. However, it wasn't long before he could tell she was falling asleep and he wasn't far from sleep himself.

Kissing her hair, instinct told her he meant for her to lie with his back to him. This was the way they had slept since they had first shared a bed together. John tucked himself in behind Anna, a protective arm draped over her waist, Anna entwining her fingers with John's.

'Good night, Anna.'


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, so this is the 27th (27th!) chapter and we really don't know where this story is going. That's where you guys come in. **

**Sure, some fictions have 50+ chapters. Ideally, this won't go over another four or five chapters, one of those preferably being an epilogue (is that the right word?) a few years down the line. **

**What would you like to see happen to our heroes? A baby would be the obvious choice now that they are married, but anything else? Let us know in a review or PM. **

**Thanks for the reviews, reading something nice about something you wrote really gives you the encouragement to write more :)**

Mrs Bates. Even though she had been married to John for well over three months now, her new name was going to take some getting used to. Seeing the kids writing it on the front of their exercise books, she would often find herself staring as she handed out different novels to her students. It was like a dream come true.

The geography block was a cheerier place than usual when the new term had started a few weeks previously. Mr Bates and Mr Branson were both newlyweds, both returning from the best summer holidays of their lives. Tom was still tanned in their first week back, having returned with Sybil from the Seychelles a week before the beginning of the new term. John's honeymoon was to somewhere not nearly as exotic, New York. It was Anna's choice and much to her amusement. However, to John, he and Anna could have gone to Bognor for the weekend and it would have been paradise. Just being with her was enough.

Anna had found being married to John made him even more desirable to her as when they were just dating. Stolen glances down the corridor, across the assembly hall, in the staff room and over the playground would turn into passionate embraces in the evening at home. He was her husband and she loved the fact that now they were married, he was exclusively hers.

Of course, like for many married couples, conversations soon turned into questions about babies. Matthew Crawley and Mary had wasted no time, Sybil happily revealing over a 'double date' between her and Tom and Anna and John that Mary had conceived on their honeymoon in Mexico. Anna was happy to wait for a baby with John, John was happy to do whatever Anna wanted.

'I'm happy with it just being you and me, John.' Anna revealed as they returned home after dinner with Sybil and Tom one time. 'For the time being, anyway.'

* * *

With it being the weekend, and having not seen them since they returned from their honeymoon, a trip down to Rotherham to visit the in-laws was on the cards for John. Although he was grateful to have in-laws some men would die for, he wasn't exactly relishing the prospect of spending the afternoon discussing screwdrivers with Tony and fearing spilling gravy on one of Helen's prized doilies.

Before he had even had the chance to turn off the ignition, Helen was half way down the garden path, frilly apron on, arms outstretched to greet her daughter. Anna got out of the car and met her mother with a loving embrace. John smiled to himself, loving to see the happiness on Anna's face now she was reunited with her mother. Getting out of the car, John was taken by surprise as Helen held her arms out for a hug from him.

'Come on, Son. Don't be shy,' Helen cooed, throwing her arms around John's shoulders.

'Hello Helen,' John mumbled, patting her back gently, Anna stifling a laugh.

'Enough of this Helen stuff, it's mum to you.' Helen replied, squeezing his cheek between her thumb and forefinger. 'Come on in, Dad can't wait to show you his new power drill.'

Once inside, John found himself in the conservatory with Tony, showing him his new electrical drill with over twenty attachments. Anna was in the kitchen, stirring gravy as Helen was perplexed over the failed raising of her Yorkshire puddings.

'I just don't get it, they always rise,' Helen exclaimed, poking her creations with a knife.

'Let it go, Mum.' Anna said, walking to the freezer and looking through it. 'Aunt Bessie is here to help.' Anna pulled out a packet of frozen Yorkshire's and tossed them at her mother before returning to her gravy.

'Maybe I'll cheat, just this once.' Helen said, opening the packet and beginning to place them on the baking tray. 'So, I haven't asked you yet. How's married life?'

'Wonderful,' Anna sighed, looking at John in the conservatory who was now being shown her Dad's socket set. 'He's so thoughtful, I'm really lucky.'

'And what about...'

'I'm going to stop you right there, Mum,' Anna interrupted, holding her hand up before turning to face her mother. 'We aren't ready to have a baby yet.'

'I wasn't going to ask that, dear,' Helen replied. 'I was going to ask how it was working, being married at work.'

'Oh, Anna said weakly, turning her attentions back to her gravy. 'It's fine. Really easy, actually.'

'Good,' Helen said, turning the oven on now the Yorkshire puddings were inside. 'Although, now you mention the baby thing...'

'Mum,' Anna snapped.

'Come on darling, I fell for you within six weeks of marrying your father,' Helen explained. 'Mind you, you're Dad was in the army at the time and him in that uniform did something to me that I...'

'Too much information, Mum.'

'Are you not in the least bit broody, darling?' Helen quickly changed the subject.

'Oh, I don't know,' Anna sighed. 'I want a family, but at the moment everything is so perfect. I have never been happier, knowing I'm coming home with John every evening, it's just the best feeling ever.'

'I'm glad you've found someone you love as much as that,' Helen smiled.

'Me too,' Anna said, again looking out to the conservatory to see her Dad flicking through a power tool brochure, John standing behind him trying to seem interested. Anna felt her heart flutter as John looked up, caught her gaze and smiled. Her smile nearly turned to laughter as John mouthed, 'kill me now.'

* * *

Another week passed, John and Anna blissfully happy in their new married life. The weekends were spent either shopping together or John's favourite past time, staying in bed all day. It was Saturday morning, the clock had just turned to half past nine and Anna and John's restful slumber was interrupted by Anna's message tone. Grunting, annoyed to be disturbed, Anna rolled away from John and reached for her phone. It was a text message from Sybil.

_Hey Anna, going to see the Usher gig in Sheffield with Mary and Edith but Edith has pulled out. Myself and Mary were wondering if you fancied the spare ticket. Maybe some shopping beforehand? If yes, we'll meet you at York station at 12. Let me know, you have first refusal. S x _

Anna was almost reluctant to admit to the man beside her that she was tempted to leave their little cocoon for a few hours to go to the gig. Sitting up, she looked down at him stirring.

'Who was that?' he murmured, stretching.

'Sybil, asking if I want to go and see the Usher gig in Sheffield tonight.' Anna revealed, looking at the text message again on her phone.

'Well, I'm certainly not into his music but going from some of the stuff I have to listen to in the car, I'd say you are. Why don't you go?'

'I don't know, the weekend is our time, isn't it?' Anna replied, smiling at him.

'Yes, but it won't do us any harm being apart for a few hours,' John said. 'It will give me some time to miss you.'

'You old softy,' Anna laughed, laying back down beside him, resting her head on his chest.

'Hey, ' John laughed, kissing her on top of the head. 'Less of the old.'

'Maybe I will go then,' Anna sat up again. 'I'll just reply to the message then get ready.'

'Cool. I may as well use the time to go out with the boys.' John thought out loud. 'See if we can get in to see a football match around here.'

'Leeds are at home,' Anna suggested as she replied to the text Sybil had sent her.

'Anna, think about what you just said and which team I support.' John answered. 'Me standing in the Leeds home end is about as likely as Lionel Messi signing for York City.' John joked before realising something. 'Oh, that gives me an idea. York might be at home. I'll call Robert and Tom and see if they fancy it.'

'Fine,' Anna said. 'You have fun watching twenty two sweaty men chase a ball of air around, I'll have fun watching one sweaty man flashing his six pack at me.'

'Who says I won't have that too?' John replied. 'Robert gets hot easily and his fridge is always fully stocked with Carlsberg.'

* * *

After dropping Anna off at the station, John found somewhere to park after agreeing to meet Tom and Robert at a pub near York City's home ground for a pre match feast of Pie and Mash. With it being so expensive to get to Old Trafford to see United, John had adopted York as his second team and himself, Tom and Robert had got to a few home games the previous season.

The relationship between Tom and Robert, although strained for a while after Tom and Sybil had revealed their relationship, was now getting stronger. John was sure this was in small part down to how Tom treated Sybil. It was clear when they were together that he would die before she came to any harm, and when they were apart he was always texting her.

'Who have York got this week?' Tom asked, putting his phone away after receiving yet another text from Sybil.

'Aldershot,' John answered, joining the back of the queue for the home terrace. 'They're top of the league and flying, unbeaten so far.'

'Maybe we should go in the away end, then,' Robert suggested, half joking before turning his attentions to his son in law. 'How are my daughters?'

'Fine, just arrived in Sheffield. Anna and Mary are discussing the pros and cons of breast feeding.'

'Nice.' Robert screwed his face up. 'Why do women feel comfortable discussing those sorts of things around each other. It's like going to the toilet in two's, something else I'll never understand.'

'It's better to try and not understand them.' John said. 'Just nod and smile in the right places.' Reaching the turnstile, he handed over his money and walked through, Robert still talking.

'Definitely,' Robert agreed. 'I've got that down to a fine art with Cora.'

* * *

Having been dragged round designer shop after designer shop by Sybil, Anna was relieved when Mary asked to go into Topshop. She liked the thought of looking at things she might possibly be able to afford without having to re mortgage her house. As they reached the doors, Mary's attentions were distracted by a branch of Mothercare located opposite.

'Now I've had the three month scan, I feel more comfortable looking at baby things,' Mary revealed. 'Can we look in there once we are done in here?'

'Why don't we look now, Mary?' Anna suggested. 'John will only moan if I go home with yet more clothes.'

'If that's okay?' Mary smiled.

'Of course,' Anna replied, reciprocating Mary's smile and rubbing her on the top of her arm. 'Let's see if we can pick something out for your little one.'

Once inside the store, something stirred in Anna. Looking at all the tiny outfits, hardly believing anything could be small enough to fit in them, she suddenly felt slightly jealous that Mary had all this to look forward to.

Mary had decided that the outfits were too cute for her not to buy any of them even if she was only three or four months gone. Choosing on a yellow dungaree set that would suit either a boy or a girl, she went to pay as Anna continued to explore the clothes.

Cooing over a little pink frilly dress with matching shoes, her heart melted as she imagined what her daughter would like dressed in it. Her thoughts drifted to a scene in her back garden, John sat on the bench holding their daughter in his arms. Her mind was then full of the memory of when she found a sleeping John holding a sleeping Matty. She smiled as she remembered them looking so comfortable together.

In that moment, a realisation came over her. Why did they have to wait? Life was perfect as it was, but what could be more perfect than a little baby, a living representation of her and John's love? Breathing in deeply, she decided in that instant that although you could never be totally ready to be a parent, she wanted it to happen sooner rather than later.

'Got to the till, twenty per cent off.' Mary exclaimed, thoroughly pleased with herself as she and Sybil rejoined Anna. 'Bargain.'

* * *

'It's nice to go and support a team and not care if they win or lose,' Tom announced, before finishing off his pint.

'And lose York certainly did,' Robert replied. 'Six one.'

'They've been in Mothercare,' John announced, reading a text message sent to him from Anna. 'Mary's bought an outfit for the baby.'

'It's not due until next May,' Robert exclaimed. 'Women. I'll never understand.'

'Sybil's been on at me about kids,' Tom revealed, looking at the bar hoping it would encourage one of his fellow drinkers to get another round in.

'Really?' Robert asked. 'You're both so young. Enjoy a bit of married life first. You know, me and Cora...'

'Relax granddad,' Tom interrupted. 'We both agreed we didn't want them until we'd been married at least five years.'

'Good,' Robert said, the relief in his tone obvious for all to hear before he turned his attentions to John. 'How about you, Bates? You and Anna must want to hear the patter of tiny feet sooner rather than later. You being an old timer and all that.'

'Very funny,' John replied. 'Isn't this a conversation for the women? One of those conversations you can't understand?'

'Maybe,' Robert shrugged.

'Truth is, I'm too scared to broach the subject. Anna's adamant she doesn't want them yet, I'd have them in a heart beat.' John revealed, fiddling with the beer mat in front of him.

'Woah, conversation just got heavy.' Tom held his hands up before pointing at John. 'Why don't you get the drinks in, then when you come back we chat about manly things. Like power drills and socket sets.'

'Same again?' John laughed, standing up.

* * *

Lost in his thoughts, television blaring, John was startled as the front door opened. Knowing he would have probably been drinking, Anna had told him not to bother picking her up from the station and that she would share a taxi with Sybil and Mary.

Walking in to the living room, John stifled a laugh as he took in the sight before him. There was his wife, bunny ears on head, whistle around neck and Usher tour programme under her arm. 'Good night?'

'Ohhh,' Anna sighed, sinking down beside John on the sofa. 'The man has a six pack to die for.'

'And what about his singing?' John asked.

'What? He sang as well? I must have missed that.' Anna replied, kicking her shoes off, John chuckling softly beside her.

'What are you watching?' Anna asked, turning her attentions to the television.

'I don't know,' John shrugged. 'Was lost in thought awaiting your return.'

'Well,' Anna said, leaning forward and placing her bunny ears on the coffee table. 'I'm home now.'

'Come here,' John whispered, inviting Anna to snuggle down against his chest. 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too.'

'How was shopping? I see no shopping bags. This is a first.'

'Nah, Sybil's tastes are slightly more expensive than mine.' Anna replied. ' I would think twice about spending that much money on something I couldn't drive.'

John laughed as Anna sat up. 'Mothercare was nice though.'

'Was it?' John asked, rubbing her back. 'I hear Mary bought an outfit. For the baby.'

'Yeah, John it was lovely,' Anna sighed. 'How something can be small enough to fit in those little clothes is almost unbelievable.'

'It is a miracle,' John nodded before Anna turned to him.

'I don't want to wait, John.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, what is the point of waiting to have a baby?' Anna explained.

'But you were certain you wanted to leave it a year or so. What's changed?'

'I don't know.' Anna replied before closing her eyes, smiling. 'That's a lie. I do know. I saw this little frilly dress when Mary and Sybil were at the till this afternoon. Suddenly, I had this vision of you, holding our baby daughter. In that instance, having a baby now felt so right. I realised I can't wait to see you holding our children.'

Silence fell between them then as John processed Anna's words. Sitting up to be beside her, he gently stroked her cheek, looked deep into her eyes before meeting her lips in a gentle kiss.

'Do you know Anna,' John said as he pulled away to rest his forehead on hers, 'no one has ever said anything as perfect to me as what you just said.'

'Really,' Anna gasped, the kiss she and John just shared taking her breath away. 'Well it's true.'

'I know,' John grinned, eyes closed, their foreheads still touching. 'I knew deep down you want to be a mum. Being the man to give you that will be the most amazing feeling in the world.'

'Let's try for a baby.' Anna whispered, stroking his cheek. John answered her with another kiss.

'Why don't we start now?' he said in between kisses. 'No time like the present.'

'It's going to be fun trying.' Anna replied, gently being pushed back on the sofa by John.

'If past experience is anything to go by,' John replied, kissing her neck. 'Then you may be right.'


	28. Chapter 28

**A twist is on it's way, it won't be all plain sailing. But you guessed that, right? **

John wearily made his way down the stairs, tie hanging undone around his neck, shirt untucked. Rubbing his eyes, he stopped to look at his reflection in the mirror hanging in the hallway. He winced as he heard Anna whistling in the kitchen. Not because the sound of his wife didn't fill him with joy, but because since she had decided she wanted to have a baby sooner after all, she had become tantamount to a sergeant major. Beer was off the menu, oily fish was on.

Taking a deep breath, he continued into the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway to watch as Anna stood at her wall planner, back to him, diary in one hand, marker pen in the other. He looked at the coloured stars laying loose on the table. Blue was the magic colour, that star meant he could engage in the more physical activities of marriage. The days on the wall planner where two blue stars were stuck were the ones where he considered himself extremely lucky. However, Saturday and Sunday had been what John had come to refer to as his 'blank day.' No stars, no luck for John.

'Good morning, darling,' Anna said, turning around to see her husband standing there. 'Sleep well?'

'With you by my side, how could I not?' John replied, walking to his wife and kissing her on the cheek.

'Sit down, your kippers will be ready in a minute.' Anna said, gesturing to the table as she walked to the oven to prepare John's breakfast.

'Really, Anna. Can I not just have some bacon and eggs. Or failing that, Cheerios? Enough with the fish.'

Anna placed a plate of kippers down in front of John, ignoring what he had said before sitting beside him at the table. Her head was in a book about conceiving a child which had become her bible.

'Oh,' Anna said suddenly, standing up still reading her book. 'I forgot your pomegranate juice.'

'Isn't that a tragedy.' John watched Anna as she walked to the fridge. 'Anna, Anna...' She didn't look away from her book as she placed the juice bottle in front of him and returned to sit beside him at the table. 'Anna May Bates!'

'What?' Anna asked, reluctantly looking away from the book.

'Oh nothing, I know I'm not as important as a book or some assorted coloured adhesive stars. I'm just the man whose essence, as it were, is being used in your quest for womb domination.'

'Don't be silly John,' Anna snapped. 'Do you have to be so crude?'

'Anna, you have been like this for six weeks. In all this, my saving grace has been the blue star. The blue star means it's a good day for John. But I look on the wall planner. And I see days without blue stars. Now, I'm no Biology teacher but I'm pretty sure to make a baby you need to...'

'Stop right there John. Getting stressed like this won't increase your fertility.' Anna raised a hand. 'Some days I am more fertile than others, those are what the blue stars indicate.'

'Does it really need planning this meticulously? Can't we just have a drink then have a drunken fumble. You know, the way most people end up having a baby?'

'I'm going to pretend you didn't say that and make up your lunchbox.' Anna replied, returning to the fridge. 'Now, did you want carrot sticks or cucumber?'

'Surprise me.'

* * *

Sitting on the bench in the playground, John was on lunchtime duty. Munching on a carrot stick, he soon felt a presence beside him.

'Alright sir,' Charlie sighed, sitting hunched slightly on the bench beside John.

'Young Charles,' John said, looking down at him amusedly. 'How are you?'

'Woman trouble,' Charlie replied.

'I hear you,' John nodded in agreement, although slightly concerned as to what a 13 year old would consider woman trouble at their age. 'What's yours done?'

'Meant to wait for me after Physics. She carried on to lunch with Billy Harris. He's on the football team and everything.'

'Woe is you then young Charles,' John said, smiling inwardly.

'I wouldn't mind but she held my hand when we saw the new Spiderman at the cinema at the weekend. I thought we were really headed somewhere.' Charlie continued before sitting up.

'I'm sure you'll learn to love again.' John said in encouragement.

'Yeah, let Billy have her for all I care.' Charlie said before looking at John. 'What's yours done?'

'Excuse me?' John asked, surprised as Charlie's candidness.

'Mrs Bates.' Charlie continued.

'Nothing that I shall trouble you with, Charles. You're far too young to hear about my troubles.' John said, staring straight ahead. 'Anyway, how was the new Spiderman? Any good?'

* * *

Walking into the staff room, John looked left and right before noticing Tom sitting on the sofa, engrossed in the latest issue of the Racing Post. Closing the door quietly as not to disturb his colleague, John made his way to the kettle. Switching it on to boil, he reached into the cupboard and took out the normal tea bags before thinking better of it and reaching behind them for the decaf ones.

'Alright there, John,' Tom asked, startling John somewhat. 'I'll have a coffee if you're making.'

'You know something, Tom,' John began, reaching for the coffee jar. 'I reckon you just sit there, wait for some unsuspecting soul to come in and start boiling the kettle then ask them to make you a drink, just so you don't have to.'

'What can I say? It's a skill I've been perfecting for some years now.' Tom chuckled.

'I didn't know you were a gambler,' John commented, looking at Tom's choice of reading material.

'I'm not but me, Moseley, Thomas and Matthew are going to the dogs this weekend...'

'This weekend? I'd say that it had already happened,' John said with a grin.

'Very funny, sure you're a Geography teacher and not the headline act at the Edinburgh festival?' Tom replied before his mind entertained a thought. 'Hey, why don't you come with us? It's in Sheffield.'

'Me? Go to see greyhound racing?' John replied, handing Tom his coffee.

'Who is going greyhound racing?' Robert asked as he entered the staff room.

'Tom and a few of the other male members of staff.' John said.

'Really? Fancy another member to your party?' Robert asked.

'Sure,' Tom smiled. 'Maybe you can persuade party pooper over there to join us too.'

'That's Mr Party Pooper to you,' John answered. 'And I didn't say no. It will be an experience, that's for sure.'

* * *

John walked tentatively down the stairs, peering into the living room to see Anna sitting on the sofa, dressing gown and pyjamas on, hair wrapped in a towel. Walking into the living room, he looked at his watch before sitting in the armchair opposite Anna. Anna didn't look away from the television, clearly engrossed in her film. It was clear she had been crying, a box of tissues not far from her grasp.

'I'm off out in a minute..'

'Sssshhh,' Anna interrupted, placing a finger to her lips. 'I'm watching this. He's just told her he can't possibly be with her because he's half human, half wolf.'

'Sorry, how dare I try to interrupt.' John put his hands up in his defence before sitting in silence, gaze fixed on his wife. Even in her current appearance, John found her entirely beguiling. Anna could feel herself being watched, and a small grin began to spread across her lips. John reciprocated her smile before their moment was interrupted by the noise of a car horn.

'That will be Tom,' John said, standing up before checking his pockets. 'Wallet, phone, keys...'

'Remember, no booze,' Anna said sternly, putting her film onto pause.

'Not one pint?' John winced, moving towards his wife so he was standing in front of her.

'No.' Anna re iterated, reaching up to wrap her arms around him as John leant down towards her to place a kiss on her lips. 'I mean it.'

'Okay, but I'm only doing this for you.' John replied, before standing up again. 'I should be back about 11.'

'I'll be waiting, tonight is a blue star night.'

'In that case, I'll be back at 10.'

* * *

Tom walked out of the stadium, followed by Robert, John, Thomas and Martin Moseley. Tom counted his winnings as Robert screwed up his betting slip into a ball and threw it over his shoulder.

'Two thousand smackers,' Tom exclaimed, kissing the money in his hands before placing it back into the envelope given to him by the betting clerk.

'Alright, don't rub it in.' Robert said, rolling his eyes before looking at Thomas and Martin's disappointed faces. 'Seems you were the only winner tonight.'

'I'm not so sure,' John replied, putting a ten pound note into his wallet.

'Wow Rockefeller, that pound bet really paid off,' Thomas said sarcastically.

'Alright chaps, how much did you go in with?' John asked.

'Two hundred,' Martin shrugged.

'Five hundred,' Thomas answered.

'And how much are you leaving with?' John continued, smiling as they both looked at the floor. 'My point exactly.'

'How about we go into town, lads.' Tom suggested. 'My treat.'

' Why not, as long as you're buying,' Thomas said.

'Good man. Mart?' Tom asked. Martin nodded before Tom turned his attentions to Robert and John. 'Guys?'

'Alright,' Robert sighed. 'But no nightclubs. John? '

'I'm not sure,' John groaned. 'I can't drink because of this thing that Anna...' John stopped before continuing. 'I just can't drink. Anna has just asked me not to.' John replied, hoping that would be a sufficient answer. Unfortunately, it wasn't. John had to think on his feet. 'I'm driving her to the in laws tomorrow, so best not drink too much.'

'Great. You are now the designated driver.' Tom replied, handing John his keys.

* * *

Dropping Tom off at his and Sybil's house, John rolled his eyes as Tom practically fell out of the car. John had stuck to his word and hadn't touched a drop. Being the only sober member of the party wasn't much fun for John, standing at the side of the bar sipping on a coke as the other members of his party laughed and drank the night away. What made his night worse was that someone had knocked a pint of beer all over him. Usually, a slightly intoxicated John wouldn't have accepted that accidents happen. However, a fully sober John wasn't amused.

'I'll drop the car around tomorrow.' John called out to Tom as he staggered to his feet.

Tom popped his head back in the car. 'That's alright big fella, you keep it.' With that, he stumbled up the garden path. John watched as Tom struggled to put his key in the lock before an annoyed looking Sybil opened the front door. Observing for a moment, John smiled to himself as Tom worked his charm and drove off as they shared a kiss on the doorstep.

Pulling up outside the house, John looked at the time. Half eleven. Reaching inside his pocket, John pulled out the phone he hadn't seen since he put it in there at least five hours previously. Twelve missed calls. All from Anna. John sighed and braced himself for the barrage he was about to face.

Walking up the path, he was surprised to see all the lights off bar the kitchen one he saw shining down the hall through the front door. Carefully entering the house, John closed the door before walking down the hallway. Anna was sitting with her back to him, tapping her fingers against the coffee mug in front of her.

'I'm so sorry I'm late,' John began, causing Anna to start a little.

'It's fine,' Anna replied calmly. John walked a little farther into the kitchen. 'I tried to call you.'

'I know, but there was no signal at the stadium. All your calls came through as I pulled up outside the house...'

'You reek of beer,' Anna interrupted.

'Ahh yes, do I?' John replied, taking his jacket off and putting it on the back of the chair opposite Anna. 'Someone spilt a drink all over me.'

Anna let out a small laugh before looking at John. 'You must think me extremely gullible.'

'No. Anna, I'm telling you the...'

' And you risked your licence by drinking and driving.' Anna said before taking a sip of her coffee. 'Whose car is that anyway?'

'Anna, you know I'd never lie to you.' John replied in his defence. I haven't touched a drop. Nor have I since you started this mission to get pregnant.'

'I thought you wanted a baby?' Anna said, looking him in the eye.

'I do. More than anything. But not if it means completely changing our lifestyles...'

'A baby would change our lifestyle.'

'Yes, I know that but making one shouldn't. You're turning into your mother.' John pointed out.

'Now you take that back,' Anna ordered before they both descended into giggles. John sat down opposite Anna. 'I'm being silly. You're forming a coherent sentence, you can't be drunk. And you're not singing.'

'So that's the real reason why I'm not allowed alcohol? To stop me from singing, was it?' John asked, causing Anna to laugh again. 'A drop has not passed these lips,' John said, pointing at his mouth. 'Why were you calling, is everything okay?'

Anna took in a deep breath. She looked at her mug, began to say something then stopped and looked at John. 'I... I took a test tonight, to see if I was ovulating. With it being a blue star night and everything.'

'And?' John asked, sitting forward on his chair.

'Oh, the test was positive alright,' Anna replied.

'Great,' John replied, standing up and walking towards Anna before grabbing her hand. 'There's no time like the present...'

John was pulled back as Anna didn't get up. John stopped and looked down at her, a smiling face was staring back at him. 'I soon realised I had taken the wrong test.'

'What do you mean the wrong test?' John asked. 'Look Anna, it's blue star night. Precious time is being wasted.'

'I mean it looks like a previous blue star night may have worked. I took the pregnancy test by mistake.' Anna said. 'It was positive.'


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, Kleenex at the ready, here comes the twist. A sad, emotional chapter here, please forgive us. Happier times are on the way. **

John winced as he listened to Anna upstairs. It had been twelve weeks of the same. Anna had been really ill through the first few weeks of her pregnancy, the morning sickness was off the scale. Visit after visit to the doctor had ended in them being reassured each time that this was normal. Looking hopefully at the door as Anna made her way down the stairs, John smiled as she came into view.

'I tell you something, John Bates, this baby better be worth it.' Anna groaned, walking to the sink, grabbing an empty glass from the draining board and filling it with water. 'If I have to drink another glass of water I may actually scream.'

'Wait till we see him or her on that screen today. It will make everything worth while.' John replied, walking to the sink and standing behind Anna. Placing his hands on her shoulders, she reached up a hand to rest on his. 'We best get going, my love, your appointment is at half nine and it's getting on for that.'

Anna nodded before moving her hand to her stomach again. 'Alright, just give me a minute.' Anna was gone in a flash, up the stairs once again.

'I'll wait in the car.' John called up the stairs.

* * *

Once at the hospital, John and Anna were just in time as they were ushered into the ultra sound room. The sonographer was waiting for them, Anna being encouraged to take her place on the bed.

'My name is Doctor Keating.' the sonographer explained. 'Is this your first baby, Mrs Bates?'

'Yes, and it's Anna,' Anna replied, smiling.

'Okay Anna, so if you just lift up your top, we'll get the ball rolling,' Dr Keating said before looking at John. 'Are you okay, Dad?'

'Yes, yes...' John said, shaking his head. 'Just taking it all in.' John thought his chance to become a father had passed him by, with him being the wrong side of forty. He could hardly believe here he was, sitting beside his wife as she had an ultra sound scan for their first child.

'Okay, so this will be cold, Anna.' Dr Keating squirted some of the gel on Anna's stomach before placing the transducer on her stomach. A few moments passed, the three of them in silence. Dr Keating pressed button after button on her machine, each passing second causing Anna more anxiety. Sensing this, John took hold of Anna's hand.

'Is everything okay?' John asked, Anna looking away from the screen and at her husband. She hadn't wanted to admit to herself something might be wrong but hearing someone else sharing her fears made her believe that something was.

'I'm just going to get Doctor Shearer, I won't be a moment.' Doctor Keating left, leaving Anna and John alone.

'Something's happened, hasn't it John?' Anna's tone was panic stricken as John gripped more tightly on her hand.

'I... I don't know,' John muttered, almost in a whisper. 'Let's not get carried away.' As the words left John's mouth, Dr Keating returned with another doctor in tow.

'Hello Anna, I'm Doctor Shearer,' he said in a reassuring voice. 'I'm just going to have a look at your baby.'

Doctor Shearer took the transducer and placed it on Anna's stomach once again. Anna's eyes were trained in on John's face, he was staring intently at the screen. The world was whirring by in double quick time for Anna as Doctor Shearer shook his head at his colleague.

'I'm so sorry Anna, Mr Bates.' Doctor Keating said eventually. 'We can't find a heartbeat.'

* * *

Doctor Keating explained Anna had suffered a missed miscarriage. The female can still have suffer the symptoms of pregnancy and have no signs of miscarriage. The baby just stops developing. In Anna's case, the baby had died at ten weeks. Not wanting to wait for nature to take it's course, Anna had chosen to go into the hospital the next day, just wanting the pregnancy to be over with.

The plan had been for John and Anna to join Helen and Tony for a celebratory lunch after the scan. Once home, they were awaiting their return from the hospital, Anna falling into her mothers arms, John relieved they were there as he didn't know what to say or do. Robert, being the understanding man that he was, granted John the rest of the week off, Anna as much time as she needed. Only family and close friends knew about the pregnancy and John was relieved the only people he needed to tell were Martin, Olivia and Matty. They insisted they come up to stay in a few weeks, when Anna was feeling up to it.

Anna had hardly said a word since the events of the morning, choosing to be alone upstairs. This tore away at John. Anna was his rock, and he was sure she needed him as much as he needed her right now.

Sitting at the kitchen table with Tony, Helen was busy tidying things away around them. 'We don't need this anymore,' Helen announced, taking the wall planner down from the wall and folding it up. John looked across at his mother in law.

'What are you doing?' John asked, looking at the folded planner in Helen's hands.

'Well, it's hardly appropriate to keep this now, is it?' Helen replied.

John walked to her and grabbed the paper from her hands. 'Why are you always so busy organising everyone?' John snapped, unfolding the wall planner.

'Sorry, I just thought...'

'Well don't.' John studied the planner he had just unfolded. 'This is all I have to remind me I was going to be a Dad.' He felt his eyes stinging with tears as he looked at the blue stars dotted about, then the gold star on October 27th with the words 'mission accomplished' written underneath in Anna's handwriting. The tears flowed then, the grief overcoming him. Helen walked tentatively towards him, a shaking hand resting on his shoulder. John took her by surprise then by pulling her into his embrace, sobbing on her shoulder. Helen looked at Tony over John's shoulder, Anna's Dad clearly moved by the scene before him.

'Come on, lad,' Tony said, arm on John's back. 'Let's go and get some fresh air in the garden shall we?'

John nodded, pulling away from Helen. 'I'm sorry for snapping.'

'Don't be, I am always too busy organising everyone.' Helen replied, stroking John's cheek. 'You go outside with Dad, I'll make us some tea and check on Anna.'

Once outside, the chilly late winter breeze was welcome as John felt it brush against the tears that had fallen down his cheeks. Tony stood beside him, looking up at his son in law.

'I'm sorry lad, I don't know what to say.' Tony admitted before looking behind him and sitting on the bench by the back door.

'That makes two of us,' John replied, sitting beside him. 'What the hell am I meant to say to Anna?'

'Believe me son, nothing you can say will make it better.' Tony said. 'Just be there for her.'

'John,' Helen said softly. 'Someone is here to see you.'

John looked over his shoulder to see Robert standing behind Helen. 'Hi John,' Robert smiled gently. 'I hope I'm not intruding.'

'I'll leave you two to it,' Tony announced, following Helen back into the house.

John stood up to greet his friend. No words were said as they shared a hug. Sitting down in silence, Robert moved his feet backward and forward in front of him, searching for the right words.

'Difficult isn't it,' John smiled weakly as Robert looked at him. 'To find the right words.'

'Yes,' Robert replied, relieved John had broken the silence between them. 'How is Anna?'

'Devastated.' John said. 'I don't know what to do, Rob. We came back here, sat in the kitchen for half an hour or so, got changed and she's been upstairs since then. Wants to be alone.'

'Life's cruel,' Robert shook his head. 'Tell Anna to have all the time off she needs. And you are only to come back to work on Monday if you are up to it.'

John nodded before looking into the distance. 'They'll be able to tell us the sex tomorrow. I wasn't sure I wanted to know but Anna was adamant.'

'Best to do what she wants,' Robert suggested. 'Maybe mark it in some way?'

'I can't think about that right now,' John replied, bowing his head.

'No, of course not,' Robert said softly before standing up. 'Well, I don't want to outstay my welcome. I just came to offer my support.'

John stood up beside Robert. 'Rob, I just want you to know I won't forget this. That you came over to see me and Anna this evening. Under the circumstances, I'm not the best company tonight.'

'I completely understand. You're my best mate, I wanted you to know I'm thinking of you. I want to help in any way I can.'

'Just have the cupboard stocked with plenty of custard creams on Monday,' John smiled.

* * *

John carefully opened the bedroom door and saw Anna, lying with her back to him, bedside lamp on. Closing the door behind him, he stood there, staring at his wife. Struggling to find any words to say to her, he looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes. He was searching for some higher power to give him some inspiration. When none came, he decided to stay silent and walked to his side of the bed to collect his pyjamas from underneath his pillow. Changing, he watched as Anna wriggled, her stifled sobs breaking his heart.

Climbing into bed and underneath the covers, he stared at the shadows Anna's bedside lamp caused on the ceiling. His thoughts were interrupted by Anna turning to face him.

'I'm such a lousy husband,' John whispered. 'I have no idea what to do. What to say.'

'Just hold me, John.' Anna said, her voice breaking, 'Please.'

John opened his arms and pulled Anna close to him as she began to break down whilst resting her head on his chest. John began to cry again, the sensation of Anna's trembling body too much for him to bear. No more words were exchanged as the two of them fell into a broken sleep.

* * *

John returned to work the following Monday, Anna had the two weeks Robert had initially granted her. Feeling it was enough time, she wanted things to get back to normal as soon as possible. They had lost a little girl, and had chosen to call her Maria, after John's mother.

However, Anna felt deep down in her heart that things could never be normal again. One minute she was an expectant mother, the next she was mourning the loss of the child she hadn't even got to know yet. Her daughter. She had grown distant, spending evenings in the bedroom rather than with John. Trying to be the understanding husband, John allowed Anna her space but inside he was breaking. Although it was a terrible ordeal for Anna, he was hurting as well. If they had to grieve, he would rather they grieved together than apart.

Anna had thrown herself into organising a charity football match which Robert had suggested the school organise to bring together the local community. The teams would be made up of teachers and students, Robert captain of one team, Thomas the other. Anna had asked to be chair of the committee behind the organisation of the match, Robert agreeing believing it would be good for her.

'So you can deliver the kits to the school by midday tomorrow?' Anna asked, phone stuck to her ear as John made their dinner around her. 'Good, because the match is the day after. We can't have the team playing in no kits, can we? Great, bye.'

'Kits all organised then?' John asked.

'Yes, one team will be in all green, the other all white.' Anna replied as John placed her dinner in front of her.

'Leeds?' John grimaced as he sat opposite her.

'Yes, I thought yours and Robert's team could wear that one.' Anna smiled before picking up her cutlery. She moved some food around on the plate before placing her fork back on the table. 'You know, I'm not hungry.'

'Anna.' John said sternly. 'You haven't eaten properly in weeks.'

'Yes John, and we all know why that is, don't we?' Anna snapped before sighing as John bowed his head. 'I'm sorry. I think I'm going to have an early night.'

'But it's only seven thirty,' John replied, looking at his watch.

'I'm tired,' she smiled weakly before standing up. 'Maybe I'll let you and Robert wear the green kit. You know, for Ireland.'

'I'd like that,' John said quietly, looking up at her. She nodded and began to walk past him before John grabbed her by the hand. 'I love you.'

'You too,' Anna said, squeezing his hand. 'I'll see you later.'

* * *

The day of the match arrived, Martin, Olivia and Matty arriving in Yorkshire in the morning. Helen and Tony also came to York to see the match, wanting to support their daughter. Although she had arranged it, Anna woke up on the Saturday morning not entirely up to attending the match. Disappointed, John accepted her wishes. Olivia and Helen stayed with Anna. Tony, Martin and Matty accompanied John to the match.

Anna stood at the window and watch the boys leave, desperately praying for herself to return to normal. Moments passed as she thought things over in her mind. Why couldn't she just get over this? It had been a few weeks now and the doctors had told her there was no reason why she couldn't go on to have a normal pregnancy in the future. Still, she felt just as devastated as she had done the moment she found out she had lost Maria.

She felt so sorry for John. She knew he was grieving as well, she just didn't want to let him in. He was being nothing but a devoted husband to her but she kept closing the door on him. Letting him in would mean opening up all the hurt she was feeling inside and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

Anna's silence was interrupted by Olivia walking into the living room. Anna was shocked to see she had been lost in her thoughts for nearly half an hour. 'Anna, are you sure you don't want to go over to the match?'

'No, I can't face it.' Anna replied, returning her attentions to looking out of the window.

'For goodness sake,' Anna heard her mum exclaim from down the hall. Anna was shocked at her mother's forthright tone.

'Mum?' Anna said in surprise.

'Look darling. What you went through, I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.' Helen began. 'But John needs you.'

'I'll leave you to it,' Olivia said, awkwardly leaving the room.

'I just can't.' Anna said, starting to walk past her mother before she grabbed her by the wrist.

'Darling, you're hurting and none of us can begin to understand what you're going through. But you're husband is hurting too. He needs you just as much as you need all of us.'

'I'm trying mum,' Anna said, beginning to cry.

'Here, sit with me.' Helen said, sitting on the sofa and patting beside her. Anna sat down and Helen took Anna's hand in hers. 'Let me tell you something. That man is not only having to deal with the grief of his daughter, but also with you not talking to him.'

'How do you know?' Anna said in response.

'Well, because you keep shutting him out, he has been turning to myself and your father for comfort.' Helen revealed. 'Many late night chats we have had over the phone. You know, when we called to check how you were.'

'I had no idea,' Anna whispered, looking back towards the window.

'Well, you wouldn't. Most of the time you have been shut upstairs in that bedroom.' Helen replied. 'All I'm saying is all this won't bring Maria back. John is still here. But, if you continue to push him away, eventually, he might not be there for you to pull back.'

These words struck a chord with Anna. Her mum was right. A world without John didn't even bear thinking about. Standing up, Anna had made her decision. 'Let's go, I organised the damned thing, I should be there.'

'Great,' Helen replied before trying to lighten the tone. 'I'm dying to see John in shorts.'

* * *

The first half has been a tenacious affair. A rivalry had been boiling between John and Thomas, the latter still holding a grudge against the former ever since he had been given the deputy heads job. Niggling tackles and over the top banter had been the order of the day. John's frustrations were also down to his problems at home, Thomas proving to be an apt target for him releasing them.

John leant down, hands on his knees as the referee blew his half time whistle. John's green team were 2-1 up at half time, John's confidante Charlie with both goals. The teams were made up of both students and teachers, John choosing Charlie to be on his and Robert's team.

'See young Charles,' John said as Charlie jogged passed him towards the changing room. 'Show that girl of yours you're just as good a footballer as that Billy.'

'Yes sir,' Charlie smiled. 'And you can show yours how unfit you are.' John smiled before remembering his girl wasn't there.

Standing upright, he felt a hand on his back. 'Come on, Bates, changing room.' Robert ordered, John breaking into a gentle jog and following him.

'Hey, Mr Bates.' John stopped and looked over at Thomas calling him. 'Are you okay? You're looking a bit off colour.' Robert stopped and looked at the scene developing behind him.

' Thanks for your concern,' John said blankly.

'I would be upset if my wife had blown me out too.' Thomas commented.

John stood and glared at Thomas. Rage erupted within him as he made his way towards a grinning Thomas. Robert ran in the direction of John, grabbing him just in time as he moved an arm back to land a punch on the P.E teacher.

'Mr Barrow, please return to you're changing room.' Robert instructed. John was struggling under Robert's grasp. Thomas walked away from them, Robert letting go of John when Thomas was a safe distance away. 'John, you stay out here and cool down. I'll go in and see the lads.' John nodded.

Standing with his hands on his hips, he tried to regulate his breathing and cool his temper. Moving his hands to rest behind his head, he heard a soft voice behind him call his name.

'John.' He turned to see Anna standing before him, a Tupperware box full of biscuits in her hands.

'Anna,' John replied, beaming as he moved closer to her. 'I thought, I mean. What are you...'

'I've come to support my husband.' Anna replied. 'Custard cream?'

'Maybe in a minute.' John smiled. 'It's wonderful to see you here. What made you change your mind?'

'Let's just say, a certain someone gave me some pearls of wisdom.'

'You're mother?' John asked, taking a biscuit from the tub.

'How did you know?' Anna laughed.

'Good, isn't she?' John remarked before taking a bite of his biscuit.

'She is. And she's made me see shutting you out isn't going to change anything. I'm still grieving, I know you are too.' John looked away from Anna. It was true, he was still finding the situation very difficult indeed. 'But she's made me see you need me just as much as I need you. And I'm ready to be here for you, and to let you be here for me.'

'Anna,' John began, his voice cracking. 'You have no idea how much that means.'

'Come on, lads.' John turned to see the rest of his team appear from the changing room, Robert's rallying cry echoing across the field.

'I best get back,' John smiled. 'I'll see you afterwards?'

'I'll be waiting.'

* * *

The second half began with a quick equaliser for Thomas's white team. Heads lowered, it looked like there would only be one winner as the Whites set up camp in the Greens half. The Whites had a free kick just outside the box, Thomas lined up to take it.

'Oi, Mr Bates and Mr Branson. Get on a post each,' The goalkeeper instructed. He was the school teams goalkeeper, and enjoying being able to yell a the teachers instead of the other way around for once.

Thomas was busy sizing up the angles, doing his best Cristiano Ronaldo impression. John took up his position on the goalpost to the left of the keeper. Watching as Thomas moved back to start his run up, John looked over Anna, staring intently at him. She smiled at him and nodded, John smiling back. Focusing on the task in hand, John turned back and watched as Thomas ran up and struck the ball. It was clear from early on the keeper was beaten and the ball was heading right for the corner of the net John was occupying.

Realising it was down to him to stop this ball going in the top corner, John jumped and met the ball perfectly with his forehead. The ball travelled out of the box, over the heads of the onrushing attackers and into the path of an unmarked Robert. The Whites had gambled on too many men forward, leaving Robert and Charlie alone up front with one defender. Still in their own half, Robert placed the ball past the isolated defender for Charlie to chase. One on one with the Whites keeper, Mr Moseley, Charlie rounded him easily before stroking the ball home into an empty net to complete his hat trick.

'Get in,' Robert exclaimed, running towards a celebrating Charlie.

Soon Charlie found himself under a pile of green shirted team mates as John walked towards the centre circle, arms aloft. He turned to look at a cheering Anna with his family and her parents. He blew them a kiss, before he ran to celebrate with his team mates.

As he reached them, he high fived Tom and Robert before Charlie appeared. 'Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, Billy what's his name.' John exclaimed, grabbing Charlie in a headlock.

'Harris sir.' Charlie replied as John released him. 'It's Billy Harris.'

'Nice to see you smiling again, Mr Bates,' Thomas growled as John jogged past him to take his place for the kick off.

'Meaning?' John said, stopping to look at Thomas.

'Meaning I know you've been grieving recently. Although I don't know why, they're no bigger than a hamster at that stage.' Thomas grinned callously as the red mist descended over John.

Robert and Tom Branson had heard the whole exchange and ran to stop John but it was too late. A blow to the face had seen Thomas put on his back, grasping his nose in pain. The referee approached them but John was walking towards the changing room before he had even been shown the red card.

'How dare you,' Robert spat at Thomas. 'What a thing to say.'

Tom stood over Thomas. 'You had that coming.'

* * *

The disco that had been arranged for after the match went ahead as planned, despite events taking a sour turn. John was taking longer than the other players to get showered and changed, slightly ashamed at his actions although admitting to himself he would do it all over again. Walking towards the school hall from the gymnasium, John was met by a waiting Robert by the entrance.

'I've spoken to Thomas.' Robert said. 'He's gone home.'

'Okay,' John replied. 'I'm sorry.'

'My dear fellow, no one blames you for what you did.' Robert revealed. 'We'd have all done the same given the circumstances.'

'Anna doesn't know what he said, does she?' John asked.

'No,' Robert answered. 'But she's curious.' Almost on cue, Anna appeared at the entrance to the hall. 'I'll leave you to it.'

John sat down on the steps he was standing on, Anna sat beside him. 'What happened?'

'Anna, I will never reveal to you what that bastard said to me.' John began. 'So don't even try to get it out of me.'

'Okay, I was just worried about you. It's just not like you to lose your temper.'

'I'm sorry you had to see that.' John said. Anna took hold of his hand. John closed his eyes, the feel of Anna's skin on his almost taking his breath away.

'I was talking to Olivia today. She said one of her friends has been through what we have.' Anna revealed.

'Really?' John replied, looking at Anna.

'They had a little boy. Named him Oscar.' Anna smiled as she retold the story. 'They held a little ceremony, planted a tree in their garden to remember him by. Each year on the anniversary of his death, they stand around the tree and say a prayer.'

'That's nice,' John said weakly, his grip on Anna's hand tightening. 'Would you like to do something like that for Maria?'

'Not a tree, no.' Anna replied. 'But something. Olivia and Martin are taking to Matty to Cornwall in a few weeks. She suggested we go along, go to one of the beaches down there, maybe let go of some balloons in memory of her.'

'I'd like that,' John replied, now gazing at Anna. 'If you would.'

'I would.' Anna smiled. They stared at each other for a few moments then. Both of them thinking of the daughter they had lost. 'You know,' Anna began, breaking the silence. 'Oscar has two brothers now, both healthy, one four, the other two.'

'Really?' John replied.

'There's still hope after a miscarriage. We can have more children.'

'I can't lie Anna, I have thought about it. I would have never dared broached the subject, however.'

'Well, I am now.' Anna said sternly. 'Shall we try again?'

'No.' John replied, looking straight ahead.

'What do you mean?' Anna replied, slightly shocked at his response.

'I don't want it to be about trying, Anna. Wall charts, no beer, blue stars. I don't want any of that.' John revealed. 'Let's just not do anything to prevent it. If it happens, it happens.'

'Let the fates decide.' Anna agreed.

'Exactly.' John grinned. 'Fate brought me you, and if it's kind enough to do that, I'm sure it will be kind enough to make us parents again. One day.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Okay, things get a little steamy towards the end of this one, please forgive us. **

**The rest of the story is now planned, there are three more chapters to follow. **

'Mum, you'll have to leave something behind.' Anna announced as she stood beside Helen, examining Martin's already full to the brim boot.

Martin had hired a seven seated people carrier and John, Anna, Tony and Helen had driven down to London to meet them for a trip together to Cornwall in the February half term. It was decided that on their visit to Lands End, John and Anna would release ten pink balloons in memory of Maria, one to represent each week of her life.

'I can't, this one has all my creams in.' Helen protested, trying to rearrange some of the luggage on the back.

'Well, you'll just have to have it on your lap,' Anna said, walking away from her mother to take her seat in the back of the car next to John. He smiled as he watched Anna make her way towards him.

'Alright?' John asked as she sat down.

'It's mother,' Anna sighed. 'She was never the lightest traveller.'

Now Martin was at the back of the vehicle, insisting the holdall holding Helen's cream would fit by her feet in the front seat. Closing the boot, he walked down one side of the car as Helen walked the other and took their seats in the front. Tony and Olivia were sitting beside Matty's seat in the middle, John and Anna squeezed in the back. Not only was the boot full of their luggage, there were bags spread about the inside of the vehicle, Tony's knees nearly in his chin as he rested his legs on another of Helen's bags.

'Right, we are mobile,' Martin announced as he turned on the ignition.

'Just, don't go over any bumps too hard,' Tony requested. 'Or I may break my jaw with my own knee.'

'Hey, why don't me, Anna and Helen's luggage follow down in my car?' John suggested. 'It's a four hour drive to Cornwall after all.'

Martin looked over his shoulder at his passengers, sitting in awkward positions to accommodate for all the luggage. It wasn't just Helen, there was a lot of stuff for Matty aswell.

'Good idea,' Martin conceded. 'I'll help you move the luggage.'

* * *

A couple of hours down the road, Stonehenge had been passed as Matty began to get restless. John was enjoying the ride, he hadn't seen Anna this animated since the events of a few weeks previously. She was busy reading a Cornwall brochure, suggesting things they could do when they were down there.

'And then, there's Lands End.' Anna said before stopping mid sentence. In that moment, they both thought about what was going to happen there.

'You know, Anna, we don't have to release the balloons there.' John said, sensing Anna's reluctance. 'It should be somewhere that feels right to you.'

'That's the thing, John. When I think about it, no place would feel right.' Anna shrugged, before turning to her husband.

Suddenly the phone started ringing, causing Anna to jump. She picked up the phone and saw it was Olivia calling. 'Hello Liv, everything alright?'

'Yeah, we were thinking about stopping for some lunch soon. Matty is getting irritable, as is Martin and his road rage.'

'For God's sake, open your eyes!' Anna giggled as she heard Martin shout in the background.

'Is that okay with you?' Olivia asked. 'We'll pull off at the next services.'

'No problem,' Anna chuckled.

* * *

John walked into the shop, thought about buying a drink before looking at the price and thinking better of it. He saw Anna at the back of the shop, perusing the CD's. Walking up behind her, he placed a hand on her waist.

'Two pounds and twenty pence for a bottle of Coke. Daylight robbery.' John moaned.

'It certainly is,' Anna agreed without averting her eyes from the back of the CD she had in her hand. John strained to see what it was she was looking at.

'The Best of Broadway and the West End. Anna, really?' John said before looking at the CD's in front of them. 'What about Rock Anthems 5?'

'For those who thought the first four weren't bad enough?' Anna joked before looking up at John with a cheeky grin. 'It's okay, I think I am going to go for the Movie one, anyway. I completely forgot to make some road trip CD's.'

'Well, I think that's completely understandable,' John replied before reaching into his pocket for his wallet, pulling out a ten pound note. 'Buy the musicals one as well, my treat.'

'Thank you,' Anna smiled, taking the money from John. They were interrupted by a small visitor.

'John, sweeties?' It was Matty, waving a packet of chocolate buttons in the air.

'Alright little man,' John replied, sweeping Matty up in his arms. Anna watched John with Matty closely before having to look away. 'Let's go and ask Mummy if you're allowed these, shall we?' John noticed Anna having to turn away. He placed his free arm around Anna's shoulders. 'You okay?' Anna nodded before turning her attentions back to the CD's. 'I'll see you outside.'

* * *

The rest of the trip down to Cornwall, John's car was filled with the sounds from musicals such as Cats, Phantom of The Opera and Les Miserables, Anna's rendition of Memory a particular highlight. John even found himself joining in on some, such was the infectiousness of his wife's enthusiasm.

'We'll save the movie CD for the trip back,' Anna smiled as she noticed a road sign saying they were only a few miles away from their destination.

'Good call,' John agreed. 'We're nearly there now as it is.'

Martin had called in a few of the favours he was owed and had managed to rent a five bed roomed cottage in Perranporth overlooking the Atlantic. Anna had to admit it was nice to get away and spend time with the people who meant most to her in the world. John was just relieved to see her smiling again.

Pulling up outside the cottage, John and Anna were more than impressed with the strings Martin had managed to pull. The cottage was set fifty metres or so away from the cliff edge, the back garden backing onto magnificent views of the waves crashing against it below. It was secluded, the nearest cottage a five minute walk back down the road they had just driven up. There was a pathway down from the garden that led to the beach below.

The front door opened onto a massive living room with four doors set off to the side of it. One door revealed the kitchen, two more to two of the bedrooms then one which led to the stairs. Upstairs lay three more bedrooms and the bathroom. One of the upstairs bedrooms had an en suite bathroom and it was decided, or rather Helen told the others, she and Tony would occupy this room.

Martin and Olivia suggested they have the two bedrooms on the bottom floor, meaning Matty wouldn't have stairs to contend with. Taking into account his days usually started at half six, he wouldn't disturb anyone if he wanted the television on in the living room.

This left Anna and John with the back bedroom. The double doors of full length glass in this room leading on to a balcony overlooking the back garden, and further on, the sea. As John unpacked, Anna stood by the doors leant against the wall, staring into the distance. She was gently stroking her stomach, something which John had observed her doing more and more since she had lost Maria.

'It's a beautiful view, isn't it?' Anna commented, John stopping what he was doing to look at his wife.

'Beautiful,' John nodded before noticing Anna's unopened suitcase standing at the foot of the bed. 'You going to unpack?'

Anna looked at her suitcase before looking at John. 'Maybe later.'

John nodded in acknowledgement before remembering what had happened in the service station a few hours previously. Not sure whether to bring up the subject or not, he was relieved when Anna began to speak.

'Olivia mentioned the zoo with Matty tomorrow. Newquay has a nice one, apparently.' Anna said. 'Do you fancy that?'

'You know me, Mrs Bates,' John began. 'I'm a sucker for a zoo.'

Anna laughed as she walked towards John. 'Can we go?'

'Of course we can,' John replied.

John held out his arms for Anna to move into. She did so, and buried her head in his chest. Taking in his scent, some of the only times she found comfort nowadays was when she was lost in John's embrace.

'Do you know what my idea of heaven would be,' Anna said suddenly, lifting her head to look at John. 'Staying in this room with you for the entire five days, just me and you.'

'That sounds wonderful,' John smiled, placing a chaste kiss on Anna's lips.

'Anna darling,' Helen called, before knocking on the door.

'Enter,' John said as if he were a Butler causing Anna to laugh.

'Myself and Olivia are going for a walk into the village with Matty, fancy joining us?' Helen asked, peering around the door she had half opened.

Anna looked at John before answering. 'I'd like that.'

'Good, see you downstairs in a minute,' Helen replied before disappearing.

'Best be sociable I suppose,' Anna said, reluctantly letting go of John. 'I'll unpack when I get back.'

* * *

Olivia and Anna lugged the shopping bags into the house as Helen followed in after them, cooing over little Matty who was busy sucking on an ice lolly. They had found a local supermarket, although in their haste to buy some supplies, forgot about the hill they would have to walk up on the way back. Walking into the kitchen, they dropped the bags before looking out of the window to see Tony sitting at the garden table which was under a gazebo on the decking. He was watching Martin and John playing football, Martin standing in between some goalposts they had found, John busy firing shots at him.

'Can you go in goal now?' Martin sighed, raising his hands to his face to protect it from a stray shot.

'I don't know, boys will be boys,' Anna laughed, walking out into the garden and sitting beside her father. Placing a plate of biscuits on the table and a freshly brewed pot of tea, the footballers noticed the refreshments laid out and made their way towards the decking.

'This is a real posh place,' Tony commented as he pointed to the roof of the gazebo. 'See up there, heat lamps. Means we can sit out here in the evening. And there's a switch over there for the outside lights, too.'

'Wow, all these mod cons.' Anna laughed as Martin and John joined them. 'Custard cream, boys?'

'Where's Liv?' Martin asked, helping himself to a biscuit.

'Inside with mum unpacking the shopping. We brought some supplies in the local supermarket, then me and Olivia had to lug it back up that hill.'

'That shed is like a wonderland,' John said excitedly, pointing over his shoulder at the substantially sized structure placed at the bottom of the garden. 'There are bikes, wet suits, surfboards and a go kart.'

'Yeah, we were thinking of taking a couple of surfboards down to the beach one day this week,' Martin smiled before taking a sip of the tea he had been busy pouring himself.

By now, Olivia and Helen had joined them, all three women started to laugh uncontrollably at Martin's suggestion.

'What?' John asked, the look on his face deadly serious. 'We'll have you know we used to go surfing quite a lot on our family holidays back in the day.'

'Well, that's totally gnarly, dudes. ' Olivia mocked. 'You have fun with that.'

* * *

The next day, John, Anna, Olivia, Martin and Matty descended upon Newquay Zoo as Tony and Helen decided they would rather take a trip to the town centre.

Anna had been with John for nearly two years, yet she hadn't realised what an animal lover he was. As Matty was only interested in the Lions, Olivia suggested they split so John could see more of the animals and quench the thirst of the animal lover inside him.

John dragged Anna into the reptile and insect house. He loved it as she clung to him as they walked past lizards and scorpions, giant snails and crocodiles. Comparing the frogs to Vera, Anna cursed him for being so mean. To the frogs. Wanting to have her clinging to him a little longer, he lead her into the bat house. In the pitch darkness he heard her gasp as bats flew around the enclosure they were in.

'Oh, bats freak me out.' She whimpered. Feeling John's hands on her waist and him pulling her towards him, she was taken by surprise as she began to feel his lips on her neck. Anna began to snigger. 'John… this is neither the time or place.'

'What? It's dark, there's no one else in here, you're irresistible.' he whispered, moving his lips to meet hers. He melted as he felt her smile. 'It's wonderful to have you smiling again.'

'Yes,' she agreed, clinging on to him a little tighter. 'I needed this. Today.'

'Me too,' John whispered.

'But what I also need is to get out of this bat house,' Anna announced before squealing again as she felt one fly past them.

'Okay, lets go and find the wing wings,' John suggested.

'The what?' Anna laughed as John lead her towards the exit.

'Sorry, that's what Matty calls them. The Penguins,' John replied as they found themselves outside, blinking hard to adjust to the light.

'Yeah, you only like them because they remind you of your favourite biscuit.'

At the penguins, they laughed together as they watched three baby penguins follow their parents around the side of the pool. Anna looked at the silly grin on John's face as he watched one of the young penguins, unsteady on it's feet, fall in the pool.

Anna wrapped her arm around John's. 'That will be us one day.'

'Yes.' John smiled, looking down at Anna before kissing her head. 'It will.'

John was distracted by someone waving at them across the penguin pool. Squinting to see who it was, he recognised Olivia and Martin, Matty sitting on top of Martin's shoulders, cuddly penguin under his arm.

Walking hand in hand to them, Martin put Matty down who preceded to run towards Anna, arms outstretched. Anna picked him up. 'Hello Matty, have you had a good time?'

'Wing wings,' Matty replied, pointing at the pool they were standing beside.

'See,' John said, smiling as Martin and Olivia joined them.

'Hi guys, had a good afternoon?' Olivia asked.

'Yeah,' John looked at Anna. 'A lovely afternoon.'

* * *

An afternoon spent on the beach the following day gave John an excuse to flex his geography teaching muscle. As the others walked beside them on the sand, claiming it was too cold, John paddled with little Matty in the sea.

'You see, young Matthew, the sun warms the sea all summer so it's warmer in winter.' John explained, walking through the water hand in hand with his young companion. 'Later on, the beach will be covered with water as the tide comes in.'

'So no play on the beach?' Matty asked, looking up at John.

'No,' John shook his head. 'But that's okay, because when the tide comes in, you'll be in bed anyway.'

'Don't like bed time,' Matty confessed.

'No,' John laughed. 'Give it a few years, then you'll long for it to be bedtime.'

'Come on, boys. We're heading back to the house for some tea.' Olivia called.

Once sitting around the table on the outside decking, talk soon started on how the last day would be spent as everyone ate their tea, Matty insisting on sitting beside John.

'We haven't done lands end yet, the balloons.' Olivia suggested. John looked at Anna whose head was bowed.

'Actually, I don't think we are going to do that anymore,' John revealed, eyes still focussed on Anna. 'Why don't you guys go to Land's End, Anna mentioned showing me the village. I haven't had a chance to see it yet and I'd like to before we go.'

'Well, that's settled then,' Helen smiled, worried as her daughter still kept her gaze fixed on the floor. Deciding to change the subject, she searched her brain for something to talk about. 'Now boys, tell me more about you're surfing trip this morning. Did either of you actually manage to stand up?'

* * *

Everyone else left before Anna had even woke up the next morning. John stood on the balcony, still in his nightclothes, cup of tea in hand as Anna slept behind him. Looking forward to a day, just him and his wife, he turned to see Anna stirring. Opening her eyes, she winced as the morning sun shone through into the room, too bright for her just awoken eyes.

John walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Morning.'

'Morning,' Anna said weakly before burying herself under the covers, causing John to laugh softly. 'What time is it?'

'Half nine, everyone else left about twenty minutes ago. Olivia said they would probably stop off for dinner on the way home, meaning we have the whole day to ourselves.'

'Wonderful,' Anna sighed from under the covers. 'I'll get up in a minute.'

'That's alright,' John replied, taking off his shirt and joining his wife under the covers. 'I'm not completely averse to a lazy morning in bed. You should know that by now.'

Reaching for her waist, he pulled her closer to him. Anna gasped as she registered the feeling of his bare skin under her fingertips.

'Are you alright?' John asked, Anna's breathing against his chest becoming shallower.

'Yes, just wasn't expecting you to have no shirt on,' Anna chuckled gently.

'Sorry.'

'Don't be,' Anna replied, running a trembling hand through the coarse black hair on John's chest.

She hadn't touched him this intimately since what had happened, John not wanting to push her. It surprised her how much she had missed it. Laying in each others arms, Anna felt familiar feelings building within her as John began to kiss her neck.

'You know, I'm ready to see if your knowledge of capital cities has improved, you know, since last time we had gone a while without being with each other.'

John chuckled before looking into Anna's eyes. 'Only if you are sure.'

Anna responded by meeting his lips in a passionate kiss, her nightgown soon discarded on the floor. Wrapping her leg around John's hip as they continued to kiss, Anna became increasingly frustrated that he still had his pyjama bottoms on. Tugging at the waistband, John moved away from her to pull them off completely.

His desire now pressed tightly against her middle, Anna delighted in the sounds that were now escaping from her husband. Reaching between them, she began to move her hand up and down as John's groans became louder and more frantic.

'Now Mrs Bates,' John breathed. 'That really isn't fair.'

In one movement, John pulled himself away from her until he was hovering above her on his hands and knees, her legs either side of his. Leaning down to resume their kiss, he moved his hand to her centre, pushing his fingers inside. Gently at first, testing Anna to make sure this was what she wanted. The bliss on her face and the way she moved her hips to reciprocate the movements of his fingers letting him know this was as pleasurable for her as it was for him. Arms moving up and down the bed sheets in a frenzied rhythm, close to her end, Anna surprised John.

'Stop,' she called out, just as she was about to reach her climax.

'What?' John gasped, confused.

Anna reached up to place her arms around John's neck before pulling him closer to her. Her warm breath on his ear and erratic breathing drove him crazy as he waited to hear what she had to say. 'I want you inside me.'

John did as she requested, positioning himself above her. His eyes fully focussed on Anna's, he moved his hips gently to push himself inside her. Feeling a slight resistance, he increased the pressure until he they were fully joined together. Stilling his movements for a moment, he brushed some hair out of Anna's eyes as they both became familiar to the sensation of being together once again. Brushing her lips with his, he then turned his attentions to Anna's ear.

He kissed it lightly before whispering, 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' Anna breathed, running a hand through his hair. After a short moment, John began to move his hips again. He watched on with interest as Anna tilted her head back, eyes tightly closed, calling out his name. She settled before moving to match the gentle rhythm he had set for them both.

'Berlin, Paris, Rome, Moscow, Washington. Yes, that's Washington.' Anna laughed as John spoke, before patting him gently on the back.

'You cheeky beggar,' she sniggered, opening her eyes to meet him. 'You only need to last as long as you need to now, anyway. I'm done.'

'What?' John said, slightly in shock at her candidness.

'Twice in fact,' Anna revealed.

'I'm better than I thought,' John joked before meeting Anna's lips in another kiss.

John's movements became quicker then, Anna kissing his neck as his thrusts became deeper and stronger. It wasn't along until he let out a low deep moan, Anna closing her eyes as she felt him shudder inside her. Stilling completely, John grazed his lips against Anna's before moving to his side of the bed. Once settled, he pulled Anna towards him. Silence fell as they lay in the other's arms, John lazily rubbing Anna's shoulder, Anna running her fingers through the hair on John's chest.

Time passed before John interrupted the relaxing scene to look at his watch. 'It's half eleven, shall we get up and make some lunch?'

'I'd like that,' Anna smiled. 'Thank you. For this morning. It was wonderful.'

'Anna, you don't have to thank me.' John shook his head. 'And besides, it was my pleasure.'

* * *

After lunch, John and Anna took a stroll into village. Walking hand in hand, John had noticed a change in Anna since the events of the morning. It was like this was the final hurdle they had to overcome. Things were going to be alright, they would get over this. It was the first time he had thought those words and actually believed them.

John smiled as Anna insisted on trying on every pair of sunglasses on the stand outside one of the shops overlooking the seafront. He almost forgot about what they had been through.

'Darling, it's February,' John pointed out, zipping his coat up a bit more.

Deciding against purchasing a pair, Anna grabbed John's hand and led him to the next shop. Her attention was diverted by a man selling balloons, mostly in the shape of cartoon characters. Whilst John was impressed with the fire engine, Anna's gaze was fixed on one blowing in the breeze at the top, shining brightly as the sun's rays bounced from it. It was a gold star.

'I have an idea,' Anna said, smiling as she squeezed John's hand a little tighter.

Anna reminded John about the gold star she had placed on the wall planner the night they had found out she was expecting Maria. She suggested instead of releasing the ten pink balloons, they release one gold star in memory of their daughter. John agreed before purchasing the balloon from the seller.

'Where would you like to release it?' John asked, handing the string to Anna.

'How about back at the house. It is the place where we finally moved on completely, isn't it?'

'Yes,' John smiled, remembering the morning they had shared. 'It is.'

Back at the cottage, John and Anna stood hand in hand at the bottom of the garden. Anna held the balloon string in her spare hand, the gold star blowing fiercely in the breeze.

'It's funny, me holding onto this piece of foil blown up with air. It feels like she's actually here with us.' Anna expressed amusement at the notion.

John laughed before replying. 'She'll always be with us, Anna.'

Anna nodded before taking her hand from John's to wipe a stray tear from her cheek.

'Shall I say a few words?' John asked.

'Yes,' Anna said, her voice breaking as she looked up at the balloon. 'I'm not sure I can.'

John moved so he was standing behind Anna, his arms wrapped tightly around his wife's waist.

'Our little Maria. We just want you to know that you were loved more than I could ever put into words.' John began as Anna turned her head to kiss John's cheek, sobbing as she listened to his words. 'I often wonder if you would have had mummy's beautiful eyes and prayed you wouldn't have had your Daddy's temper.'

Anna laughed then as she squeezed John's arm around her waist.

'We may have never held you or heard you cry...'

John stopped for a moment as his own emotions overcame him. Resting his forehead on her shoulder, Anna reached a hand up to his cheek before whispering some words of encouragement.

'Please carry on, it's beautiful. What you're saying.'

John composed himself before continuing. 'Now you're an Angel before you were even born. I hope that Mummy and Daddy will be able to see you laugh when we come to you someday. Sleep tight, my darling.'

Anna sensed this was the right time to release the balloon. Moving away from John, she let go and they both watched as it floated towards the heavens, the sun seeming to shine brighter as it continued it's journey upwards.


	31. Chapter 31

**Penultimate chapter :'( **

John walked down the corridor that separated the geography and English corridors. Arriving at Anna's class, he was shocked to see a class full of students but no Anna. Walking in, silence fell as his presence was acknowledged.

'Where is Mrs Bates?' John asked, looking at the faces whose eyes were now trained in on him.

'You should know, she's you're wife,' one student quipped causing a few others to laugh.

'She said she was going to the ladies,' John looked up to see Charlie talking to him from the back of the classroom. 'Said she wouldn't be a minute.'

'Thank you, young Charles.' John nodded before exiting the room. Looking to his right, he saw Anna walking towards him, clutching her stomach.

'John,' she said, smiling weakly.

'I came to see if you're nausea had worn off, obviously not.' John replied as Anna reached him. 'Is it something you ate?'

'There's a bug going around. Three of my form group are absent because of it. All I know is it better stop soon.'

'Do you need to go home?' John asked. 'I'll go and speak to Robert.'

'No, no. It's fine.' Anna said, holding out a hand to stop John from continuing to the office. 'I'll be alright.'

* * *

John was concerned about Anna as she went without dinner. Whilst she was having a bath, John logged on to his laptop to see he had received some photo's over email from Marty. Pictures taken on the trip to Cornwall ten or so weeks previously. Flicking through them, he smiled to himself as he saw pictures of him and Matty on the beach building a sandcastle, Anna and her mum in the background arguing over who would be cooking dinner that evening.

Then he flicked on to a picture taken the evening after they had let the balloon go for Maria. That day had started so beautifully and ended the same way, beautiful for different reasons. Then something in his mind clicked. How that day started. Anna feeling ill. She couldn't be, could she?'

'What you doing?' Anna asked, suddenly appearing behind John and placing her arms her arms around his shoulders.

'Marty's sent over some pictures from Cornwall.' John replied, his mind still overtaken by what had occurred to him. Debating whether or not to bring up his suspicions, his wife gave him more reason to believe they were kindred spirits.

'I was thinking in the bath.' Anna announced, walking over to the bed. 'The dates seem right. It dawned on me that I may be. You know.'

'I know,' John nodded, turning around to look at her sitting on the bed. They stared at each other as they processed the idea. How did it make her feel? That was the one question reverberating around John's mind. She had only recently got back to her old self, was she ready for this?

'I should take a test.' Anna suggested.

'I don't know, maybe wait until the...'

'John, either I'm pregnant or I'm not. Waiting until tomorrow or whenever won't change whether I am or not.'

She made a good point, John thought to himself as he shut down his computer. 'I'll pop out to the supermarket, shall I?'

'Okay,' Anna said tentatively. 'I'll be waiting.'

* * *

Honestly, John thought he was living in modern times. Who would have thought buying a pregnancy test for your wife would cause so much commotion? When he reached the pharmacy section of the supermarket, he was frustrated to see the shelf empty. Asking someone for assistance he was asked the most ridiculous question he had ever been asked in his life.

'Is it for you, sir?'

The staff member then asked three different people if there were any in the stock room. All three giving him the same answer.

'Why don't you have a look?'

Approaching a fourth staff member, they then stood in the middle of the shop floor openly discussing John's suitability as a father.

'I mean, he must be in his mid forties at least.' one of the staff said, in a rather loud voice, to her colleague on the way out to the stock room.

'I'd say fifty...'

Finally, with the test in his hand, John reached the checkout before thinking a drink may be needed. If not to deal with the situation, but to get over the masquerade of trying to buy the test in the first place. Milk just wouldn't cut it this time.

Walking to the cigarette kiosk, John perused the shelf laden with different alcohol behind the kind old dear serving him.

'I'll have a bottle of Jack Daniels with that please,' John said politely as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

'Certainly sir,' the old lady smiled, reaching to the shelf behind her before squinting at him. 'Can I see some ID?'

'I beg your pardon.'

'ID. It's my duty to challenge you if I believe you to be under twenty five.'

John laughed out loud before the man behind him in the queue stepped forward to have a better look at John's face.

'Love, he's well over twenty five,' the man said before moving back to his place in the queue.

'ID please sir.' John huffed in frustration as he reached in his wallet for his driving licence. He looked around him as he handed it across to the lady. The assistant squinting, John sighed as she struggled to read the licence. 'What's that, nineteen sixty...'

'Yes, thank you,' John said, snatching his licence back. 'So I am over twenty five.'

'Comfortably I'd say,' the man behind John quipped.

The woman continued with the transaction, even bagging John's purchases for him as he used the chip and pin machine. 'Thank you sir and good luck.'

'Good luck?' John questioned as he picked up the bag.

'With the test.'

'Oh right. Thanks.' John smiled before leaving the shop.

* * *

Pacing the living room, John rubbed his hands together nervously as Anna took the test. He wanted it to be positive. Of course he did. However, somewhere at the back of his mind, fear was building. What if things went wrong? Anna wouldn't survive it happening a second time. The thought scared him to death.

Anna walked down the stairs, holding the test in her hand. Entering the living room, John turned immediately to look at her. He couldn't gauge from her face what the result was. She stared blankly at him.

'Well?'

'It's positive.'

* * *

Anna made a doctors appointment for the next day, John telling Robert it was urgent. All morning, John's focus was on his wife. It seemed teaching fifteen year olds about volcanoes was irrelevant. Drifting through his lessons, he was relieved to hear the lunch bell. Anna's appointment was at eleven, so she was sure to be in work soon.

Walking into reception to get to the staff room, John held his breath as he saw Anna standing at the front desk. She was talking to Elsie as he approached them. Elsie nodded in John's direction, Anna turning to look at him.

'Come into my office.' John suggested, gesturing for her to walk ahead of him. Anna opened the door, John following in behind her. Closing the door quietly, John was taken aback as Anna flung her arms around him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

'Woah, what is it?' John asked, holding on tightly to her waist.

'He thinks I'm about ten weeks gone,' Anna revealed. 'I've booked in to have a scan. Just to check everything is okay. Tomorrow.'

'Okay,' John said weakly as Anna pulled away to look at him. 'I'm scared.'

John pulled her back to him, kissing the top of her head. 'Everything will be fine.'

'Aren't you scared?'

'Terrified,' John admitted.

* * *

John explained the situation to Robert, deciding with Anna he being the only person they told. It was right to because he was their boss, but mainly because he was John's closest friend.

The drive to the hospital was in silence. John glanced at his wife intermittently, she stared straight ahead. Arriving at the hospital, John found a parking space, the nervousness in him causing him to mess up parking, much to Anna's amusement.

'Do you want me to do it?' Anna asked, clearly amused as John moved the car forward again.

John rested his head on the steering wheel, his sides shaking as he laughed. Lifting his head, he looked at his wife, who was now giggling uncontrollably. Taking in the sight of each other in and immediately remembering why they were here, the laughter died down as each continued to look at the other.

'It will be alright, won't it?' Anna asked. John smiled before straightening up the car and parking it successfully this time. Turning off the ignition, he looked Anna in the eyes.

'Only one way to find out.'

In the waiting room, Anna clung to John as they waited for their turn to be seen. Mother after mother came out of the ultrasound room, each clutching a picture of their baby. The happiness between them and their partners left Anna willing that to be her and John in a few minutes.

'Anna Bates,' the nurse announced, poking her head around the door. 'Dr Keating will see you now.'

'Keating,' Anna said weakly, remembering her from the last time.

'Come on,' John said, standing up and offering Anna his hand. 'Lets go and see our baby.'

Once in the room, Anna followed the same procedures as the last time. She didn't even look at the screen this time, focusing on John who held her hand tightly. John was the one speaking to the doctor, mainly to keep his mind occupied whilst Anna was preparing for the scan.

Then it happened.

'Can you hear that, Anna?' the doctor asked, a grin spread across her face.

Anna looked at John's smiling face as the sound filled the room. It sounded like a steam train. As it echoed around the room, Anna allowed herself a glance at the monitor.

'That's your babies heartbeat,' Doctor Keating explained. Anna decided in that split second no sound in the world had ever been sweeter. 'A strong one at that.'

'Really?' Anna gasped, her voice breaking as a tear threatened to escape her eyes.

'I'd say ten weeks was a pretty good estimate by your GP, as well,' the doctor continued, picking up the clipboard next to the ultra sound machine. 'We'll book you in for a 12 week scan as well, as is routine. But that heartbeat was as strong as I've ever heard.'

'Did you hear that, John?' Anna asked excitedly as she turned her attentions to John.

'I did,' John smiled, bending down to kiss his wife on the forehead.

'Would you like a picture?' Doctor Keating asked, sending one to print before John and Anna even had a chance to answer.

'This may be an odd request,' John said, getting his phone out of his pocket. 'But could I record the heartbeat.'

'Well, we don't usually allow mobile phone usage in the hospital but I am willing to make an exception.'

* * *

The twelve week scan arrived and John and Anna were relieved it passed by smoothly. The baby, by all accounts, was perfectly healthy and John and Anna could look forward to becoming parents towards the end of November. Anna would be carefully monitored after what happened before, extra scans booked with the midwife to ensure everything went smoothly this time around.

Anna's birthday was coming up, so she and John arranged a close friend and family gathering, a barbeque at their house to announce the news. Marty, Olivia and Matty travelled up from London for the get together, Anna's brother Joseph and his partner, Seb would be there also.

'Darling, we brought the hot dog rolls you requested,' Helen announced as Anna opened the door to her parents.

'Thanks Mum,' Anna sighed, embracing her mother and seeing her father walking up the path with three shopping bags.

'Hi poppet, happy birthday,' Tony said breathlessly as he walked passed the woman in his life and straight through to the kitchen.

'Alright Tony?' John asked, following him into the kitchen from the living room.

'Yes, hello son.'

'There he is,' Helen cooed as she and Anna walked inside the house. 'My gorgeous son in law.'

'Hello Helen,' John said ominously as Helen gestured for him to walk towards her. Grabbing him as soon as he was in touching distance, she pulled him down to plant a kiss on his cheek. 'I swear you get better looking every time I see you.'

'Don't mum, he'll get a head the size of a beach ball if you carry on.' Anna joked, squeezing John's cheek as she walked past.

Martin, Olivia and Matty arrived shortly afterwards, followed by Robert and Tom Branson, their respective wives on a spa weekend with a heavily pregnant Mary. Ethel was also invited, slightly perplexed as to why Anna wasn't willing to help her through the bottle of Rose she had brought along with her.

Joseph and Seb made a grand entrance, Seb's Harley Davison making an almighty racket as it arrived outside John and Anna's house.

'It's so good to see you, sis,' Joseph said, pulling Anna into his arms as they arrived. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't be here for the wedding. It will be my biggest regret that I couldn't get here to be there for you earlier in the year.'

'Joe, it's fine.' Anna eased his fears. 'You were out there doing what you had to do. I completely understand.'

'But that doesn't stop me feeling utterly selfish.' Joseph replied.

'Come on, I'm dying to see the snaps of your travels,' Anna smiled, leaving Tony outside with Sebastian to investigate his bike.

With everyone fed and watered after John had skilfully manned the barbeque, Anna set about opening her presents. Her parents had brought her a toasty maker. Why, she decided she would never know but John was happy enough. The staff at school had clubbed together to buy her a watch, Robert saying it was because she was always late to the staff room on breaks.

'It's to help remind you what time breaks are, to stop teaching and get in the staff room. There is coffee to be made.' Robert joked. 'No one makes a better coffee than your good self.'

Ethel's present came in an Ann Summer's bag, Anna deciding to open it later taking into account her mother and father being there. Joseph and Sebastian gave Anna a canvas of one of the wedding photo's she and John had sent them over email. Joseph, being the artistic soul that he was had made it and Anna was over the moon with his efforts.

Next was John's present. 'I didn't know what to get you. What do you get the woman who has everything. You are, after all, married to me.'

'Cheeky beggar,' Anna laughed, playfully slapping John on the arm. She opened the envelope and revealed two tickets to see Hamlet in Stratford. 'Oh John,' she gasped as she read the tickets.

'I've booked us into the hotel down there as well. I really had no idea what to get you so I hope you like it.'

'I love it,' Anna said as she pulled him to her for a kiss.

'Alright, save it for when we've gone,' Ethel winced.

'Shall we do it now?' John whispered into Anna's ear.

'Can you do it?' Anna asked.

'If you want me to.' John stood up, Anna standing beside him. Placing an arm around her, he smiled. The smile that had become such a comfort to Anna over the past few weeks. 'Can I have your attention please, I have something to say. Would the owner of a Blue Toyota Yaris, registration plate KU55 8ZS please remove it as it is about to be towed.'

'That's my car,' Tony exclaimed, getting up before realising where he was. Everyone was laughing as they watched Tony get in a panic. 'Nice one, son.'

'Sorry, couldn't resist.' John replied before continuing. ' As you know, the reason we are all gathered here is for Anna's birthday. We've been through some tough times recently, we all know why. We'll never forget Maria, although we never had the opportunity to hold her, we will always recognise and love her as our first child. Which brings me on to what I actually am trying to say.' John took his phone from his pocket and began to flick through it.

'John, what are you doing?' Ethel asked as John investigated his phone. 'Ahh, here we go.'

John played a sound clip, the sound of the heartbeat he had recorded at Anna's ten week scan. Puzzled faces stared back at them as John and Anna shared a smile.

'A train?' Tom said, shurgging.

'No Mr Branson. That is the sound of our Baby's heartbeat. We've just had the twelve week scan.' John corrected his colleague. 'We will become parents in late November.'

'Oh Anna, that's wonderful news,' Helen exclaimed, immediately walking to her daughter and cuddling her.

'Congratulations John,' Robert said, making a beeline for his friend and offering him his hand. 'I'm over the moon for you both.'

'Where do you keep the bubbly, John?' Joseph asked as the guests formed a huddle around the happy couple, ready to offer their best wishes.

'I'm not sure we have any, actually,' John replied. 'Will milk do?'


	32. Chapter 32

**Here it is, the last proper chapter. There will be another chapter, a sort of catch up in the future. **

**This is very fluffy but hey, it's Anna and Bates. Banna fluff is good.**

**Thanks for all the reviews an support of this story. It's been so much fun to write. Until the next one...**

John stepped out of the room for a moment, trying to catch a breath of air as the midwife checked her over. Anna had gone into labour nearly two weeks late, Anna wasn't far from being admitted into the hospital to be induced. She certainly chose her moment to go into labour. Two in the morning, John had awoken to the sight of Anna leaning against the wall, moaning in pain. Once at the hospital, it turned out Anna had not been entirely truthful with John, having been feeling twinges for a few hours before he woke up to find her in pain.

'Mr Bates, I think you best come back in. It won't be long now,' the nurse said softly, opening the door for him to re enter the room.

John did as he was instructed, the scene before him making him realise the reality of it all. It completely overwhelmed him. He was about to become a father. The midwife was positioned at the bottom of the bed, a nurse monitoring Anna at the top of the bed and another nurse taking notes. John was confused as to why so many people had to be in the room, but he certainly welcomed the support they would be giving his wife.

Anna was reaching out for him, calling for him to be beside her. 'John, hold my hand, please.'

'Okay Dad.' the midwife began. 'What we find works best is if Dad stands at the top of the bed and supports Mum from that end.'

John nodded, following the instructions given to him by the midwife. He was finding it hard to see Anna in this state and not being able to do anything about it. Reaching the top of the bed, he put one arm around her shoulders and held her hand in his.

'Now Anna, it's time to start pushing.' the midwife encouraged.

Anna pushed, the sound she let out chilling John to the bone. She was working so hard, John knew he had to help his wife in any way he could.

'Good Anna, well done, and again.'

'You're doing so well, sweetheart,' John kissed her temple.

'Okay Anna, I can see the head,' the midwife announced. 'Just one more push.'

'I can't,' Anna moaned, resting her head on the top of John's arm.

'Come on, Anna, you can do it,' John said sternly. 'You have done so well so far. Just one more push and our beautiful baby will be here.'

'I'm so tired,' Anna said.

'Just one more push and you can rest.' John replied.

Anna found the strength to push once more. Within seconds, the sound of a baby crying echoed around the room as Anna collapsed in exhaustion against John.

'It's a girl,' the midwife declared, handing her over to the nurse to clean and place in a blanket.

'Anna, we have a daughter.' John said, his voice breaking as the enormity of the situation overwhelmed him. The babies cries were almost deafening as the nurse cleaned her.

'Where is she,' Anna replied, looking over in the direction of the midwife.

'Don't worry Anna, Nurse Brown is just doing some checks. Weighing her, that sort of thing,' the midwife reassured Anna. 'Do you have any names?'

'Eleanor May,' Anna announced, looking up at a beaming John. 'After my Dad's mum. Don't get me wrong, as long as it was healthy I didn't mind I'm kind of glad it's a girl. Was dreading naming it the name we had lined up for a boy.'

'What's wrong with Hamish?' John asked as the nurse brought their daughter over to them.

'Here we go. Mummy and Daddy, meet Eleanor May.' The nurse passed the baby over to Anna.

'We'll give you a moment alone,' the midwife announced. 'The nurses will come back to make you more comfortable in a few minutes, Anna. Congratulations, she's beautiful.'

John stepped back to allow Anna a moment with the child she had just given birth to. It hadn't gone unnoticed to him that Eleanor had stopped crying almost as soon as she was placed in Anna's arms. Seeing the two of them together was the most amazing thing he had ever seen, Anna gently whispering to Eleanor as the baby glared up at her mother. Closing his eyes, he committed the scene into his memory before he heard Anna softly calling his name.

'John, come and sit with us.' Anna said, patting the bed beside her.

John smiled before moving towards his wife and their daughter. Standing beside the bed, he allowed himself his first proper glimpse of the little person who one day would be calling him Daddy.

'She's so tiny,' John murmured, reaching out for her little hand, her tiny fingers instantly curling around his index finger. John felt his heart swell. The only time he had ever felt like this before was when he realised he was falling in love with Anna. No feeling had ever come close.

Manoeuvring himself up onto the bed beside them, he placed one arm around Anna's shoulders, leaving the other where it was, Eleanor clearly enjoying holding on to his finger.

'Thank you,' Anna smiled, resting her head on John's shoulders as she kept her gaze fully focussed on Eleanor.

'You have nothing to thank me for,' John replied. 'You've just given me the greatest gift any woman can give a man and you're thanking me?'

'Let's just agree to be thankful to each other.' Anna chuckled. 'This wouldn't have happened without either of us.'

'Well, we make a pretty great team. She's beautiful.' John had managed to prize his finger away from Eleanor to run it over the top of her head. 'I can't believe I had some input in creating something this perfect.'

'Well, I had been meaning to talk to you about that...'

'Very funny,' John replied, squeezing his arm tighter around Anna.

'This is it now, for the next eighteen or so years,' Anna sighed. 'Crying in the night, her first steps, her first words. First day at school. Boyfriends...'

'Oh, I don't even want to think about that,' John winced before turning to Anna. 'With you by my side, being a Dad doesn't seem so daunting.' John revealed.

'Me too. There's no one else I'd rather have by my side.'

* * *

'Okay darling, so just call us if you need anything at all,' Helen said as Anna walked her down the path, followed by Tony. John was standing in the doorway, rocking a sleeping Eleanor in his arms.

'Will do, Mum.' Anna replied. 'Thanks so much for everything.'

'We'll be back up next weekend,' Helen said. 'If that's okay.'

'Of course, Mum. Looking forward to it.'

'Bye John,' Helen whispered loudly. John waved.

Helen got in the car and Tony drove off, leaving Anna and John alone with Eleanor for the first time since they had brought her home. Walking back inside the house, John walked Eleanor back into the living room, kissed her softly on the head before he gently placed Eleanor in her moses basket. Stroking her cheek, he turned to see Anna watching him.

'What?' John asked, standing up straight.

'I'm just watching the two of you together,' Anna smiled, walking over to John and placing her arms around John's shoulders. 'It's lovely.'

'It's just unbelievable,' John replied, looking over at the moses basket. 'Our daughter is sleeping over there.'

'Yes she is. And believe me, in a few weeks we are going to treasure these moments of peace and quiet.' Anna remarked. 'She isn't going to be quiet all the time.'

'Well, while she is, you sit down and I'll make us a cup of tea.' John suggested.

Anna did as she was told, but not before she moved Eleanor and the moses basket stand closer to her.

John left the room and carefully crept upstairs. Reaching the bedroom, he walked to his side of the wardrobe and reached inside one of his jackets. He pulled out a box before returning downstairs. Knowing his wife as he did, in the kitchen, he set up a tray with some Frosties and two cups of tea. Anna had loved her late night cereal whilst she had been pregnant. In the middle of the tray he placed the box which was delicately wrapped with a ribbon.

Entering the living room, John walked over to Anna. 'For madam, we have the special. Ice cold milk drizzled over frosted flakes and a cup of tea, no sugar because madam is already sweet enough.'

Anna laughed as she took the tray from John. She instantly noticed the box as John took his tea from the tray and set it on the coffee table.

'What's this?' Anna asked, removing the box from the tray before putting the tray on the floor.

'Open it,' John beamed.

Anna opened the box to reveal a charm bracelet. Three charms were attached to a silver chain. One of the charms a silver heart, the other a gold star and the last a pink butterfly.

'I don't know what to say,' Anna gasped, taking the bracelet out of it's box carefully.

'I just wanted to get you something to mark the birth of our daughter,' John explained, taking the bracelet from Anna and putting it on her wrist. 'The silver heart symbolises my love for you, the gold star is for Maria then the pink butterfly is to represent Ellie.'

'John, it's beautiful,' Anna said, almost crying as she watched John put the bracelet on her wrist. 'I haven't got you anything.'

'I didn't expect you too.' John shrugged. 'All the gift I need is sleeping in that basket there.'

'You're wonderful,' Anna whispered, stroking John on the cheek. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' John replied, taking hold of the hand resting on his cheek before pulling Anna towards him for a kiss. 'Now madam, you're Frosties will be getting soggy.'

* * *

John had two weeks of paternity leave before returning to work. He told himself it was only a couple of weeks until the Christmas holidays as he left Ellie and Anna alone on his first morning back at work. It broke his heart to leave them, Anna visibly upset as she watched him drive away that morning.

Once at work, he headed straight to his office and placed the picture he had already framed of his two girls on his desk. Staring at the picture as he had a few minutes spare, he peaceful moment was interrupted by Robert bounding into his office.

'Good morning, Dad,' Robert announced before throwing two folders down in front of John. 'Glad to be back?'

'Ecstatic,' John said sarcastically as he opened one of the folders before instantly closing it again. Robert walked to the photocopier and in his usual fashion, struggled to make it work. As Robert began to hit the machine, John stood up. 'I think I'll make my way to my room.'

John left Robert to it and started the journey to the geography block. He was pleasantly surprised as students offered him their congratulations, each one having friendly smile for him.

'Hello sir.'

John turned to see Charlie standing by the entrance to the geography block. 'Young Charles, I hope you have been working hard in my absence.'

'You know me sir,' Charlie replied.

'I do. That's why I'm making sure you have been working hard.' John continued. 'We don't want you failing you're mock exams now, do we?'

'I won't be doing that, my mum and dad have promised me a Newcastle tickets if I pass them all.'

'And they see that as an incentive?' John joked.

'Very funny, sir,' Charlie replied, straight faced. 'How is Mrs Bates? The baby?'

'Both doing very well, thank you,' John smiled.

'Good, it's nice to see things working out for the both of us since that first day we met,' Charlie replied.

'Yes young Charles, it is.'

John thought back to that day, him and Charlie both being the new boys. Now, here they stood just three years later and John was married with a child, Charlie was captain of the year ten football team and a school prefect. Things had certainly turned out well.

'Well, I best get to my first lesson. It's good to see you back, Mr Bates.'

* * *

In the staff room at lunch, John was busy telling anyone who would listen about Eleanor. He had many pictures on his phone and was busy showing an interested Margaret Patmore. A knock at the door interrupted John's cooing.

'Someone to see you all,' Elsie Hughes announced, stepping aside to reveal Anna, carrying Eleanor in her baby seat.

'Hello all,' Anna smiled, placing Eleanor on the floor as John walked towards them. 'I was bored at home. There is only so much daytime TV one can take.'

'It's lovely to see you.' John kissed Anna on the cheek before taking Eleanor out of her seat.

'Can we hold her?' Margaret asked, walking towards the doting Dad.

'Of course,' John smiled, carefully handing her over.

'Aww, she's beautiful,' Daisy said, looking at her over Margaret's shoulder.

'Yeah, are you sure she's yours, Mr Bates?' Thomas asked, walking over to have a look at Eleanor for himself.

'Highly original, Mr Barrow,' John replied. 'Don't you have balls you should be hitting with bats or something?'

'Is that my beautiful goddaughter I can see?' Robert exclaimed as he entered the staff room. Although the christening was a few months away, John and Anna had decided to ask Martin, Olivia, Ethel and Robert to be godparents.

'Are you alright?' John asked, pulling Anna aside as everyone fussed over Eleanor.

'I hated seeing you leave this morning,' Anna whispered.

'Not as much as I hated leaving you.' John replied. 'The both of you have been on my mind all morning.'

'Anna, are you going to show her off to everyone? I'm sure she'd love a tour of mummy and daddy's work.'

'That will keep you occupied. We can leave together then.' John said, putting a protective arm around Anna's shoulders.

'I'd love to,' Anna smiled. 'But first, we're going to have some lunch in his office with Daddy.'

* * *

Eleanor's first Christmas was spent at home with her family. In keeping with Anna and John's first Christmas in their new home, everyone stayed with them, all wanting to spend Eleanor's first Christmas with her. Matty, now walking and talking clearly, loved showering affection on his new little cousin, often being reminded not to pick her up. With the house full, John and Anna were allowed some time alone as there were plenty of babysitters. Although they loved their daughter and spending time with her, it was nice to have a few moments to share alone together.

Anna had politely requested that she, John and Eleanor share New Years Eve alone. It had been nice to have everyone together for Christmas, but with New Years being special to her and John, she wanted them to share it alone with their little girl. As midnight approached, John sat on the bench outside with Eleanor, wrapped up in blankets to protect her from the winters night air.

'Well, you've certainly turned our world upside down,' John whispered, Eleanor's little face staring back at him. Anna was now an attentive listener, standing at the back door. 'You're a very lucky little girl. All this love we have for you. We're both very lucky to have Mummy. We'll have to work together to look after her, me and you.'

'You're so sweet,' Anna declared, announcing her arrival. She was carrying a tray, two champagne flutes filled with milk as was their tradition and a bottle for Eleanor. 'It's midnight.'

'Is it,' John asked, looking at his watch. 'Crikey.'

Anna placed the tray down on the garden table, lifting up the flutes and handing one to John.

'Happy new year, darling,' Anna smiled, clinking her glass with John's.

'And to you, my love.'

Anna placed her lips on John's for a gentle kiss before pulling away and looking at Eleanor. 'We'll have to go inside soon, it's too cold out here for Ellie.'

'Alright, but let's stay out here a little longer, eh?' John suggested, putting his flute on the table before reaching out an arm for Anna to cuddle alongside him and Eleanor. 'Out here, with the stars, it's like the fourth member of our family is here with us.'

'This time last year I was pregnant with Maria. That all seems so long ago,' Anna breathed. 'As does the first new years we shared together.'

'You know, I came up here for a new start. To just get back on my feet. I never expected all this.' John began. 'To form friendships with people like Tom, friendships which I know will last a lifetime. To become reacquainted with Robert. They may be a couple of idiots most of the time, but I am so glad to have them in my life.'

'Idiots yes,' Anna laughed. 'But they'd do anything for you.'

'I know.' John smiled. 'I never expected to meet my soul mate either. But I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were the one.'

'I did too. In a way.' Anna replied. 'I was with Niall, but there was something about you. Something that attracted me to you. We were destined to happen. It just took me a little longer to realise it than you.'

'Well, I thank the Lord every day that you did.' John continued. 'And now this. Ellie.' Anna stroked Eleanor's head softly as John spoke. 'I thought the chance to be a Dad had passed me by. Then we found out about Maria. I was thrilled. Then what happened, happened. ' John cleared his throat before carrying on, Anna squeezing his arm letting him know it was okay to talk about it now. 'Still, here we are. As long as I have you both, everything else pales into insignificance. Me and my girls.'


	33. The End

**_This is it, the last installment of A New Start. Quite choked, although that could be because I'm tired, it's 2.20am as I post this. _**

**_Thanks again, maybe we can revisit this again in the future :)_**

_-5 years later-_

_'Daddy,' screeched the little girl as she bounded out of the school gates, blonde curls flowing freely behind her. As soon as she reached him she held her arms out to him. _

_'Hello Ellie,' John smiled, sweeping his daughter up into his arms. She was excited to see him, having stayed with her grandparents overnight. _

_'Is mummy alright?' Eleanor asked as John put her back down on the floor. 'Can we go and see her?' _

_'Mummy is absolutely fine. Let's go and find her, shall we?' _

_Eleanor nodded, took John's hand and happily skipped alongside him to the car. _

_Once in the hospital, John lead Eleanor to the room where they would find Anna. Lifting her up to look in the window of the ward, Eleanor's face beamed as she saw her mother. 'There she is.' _

_'Let's go and say hello.' John held open the door for Eleanor who became shy as she entered the room. Looking back for her Dad, she held out her hand for him to hold. _

_'It's okay, sweetheart,' John smiled reassuringly, picking Eleanor up and carrying her to see Anna. _

_Anna looked up and saw John and Eleanor approach her. 'Hello my angel. Mummy's missed you.' _

_'Mummy,' Eleanor called out, climbing onto the bed into her mother's embrace. John sat on the side of the bed. Eleanor released herself from her mothers grasp and looked beside the bed. Climbing down. she peered inside the cot which was standing there. Anna reached out her hand for John to hold as they observed their daughter looking intently inside the crib. 'Are they my brothers?' _

_'Yes darling,' John replied. 'Callum Alexander John is in the white, and Finlay Robert George is in blue.' John turned his attentions to Anna and smiling. 'Good Irish names.' _

_'Well, it's lucky for you I liked them.' Anna smiled. _

_'Do they know who I am?' Eleanor asked, holding one of their hands in each of hers as she turned to look at her mother. _

_'Why don't you tell them,' Anna suggested, stroking her arm._

_Eleanor turned her attentions back to the crib. 'Hello Finlay, hello Callum. I'm your big sister, Eleanor May Bates. I'm looking forward to playing with you.' _

* * *

_Once back at home and settled, John and Anna held another of their barbeques to officially welcome Callum and Finlay into the family. With the boys being born in July, it seemed perfect. _

_'Come on in,' John announced as Martin, Olivia and Matty arrived. 'How are you, young Matthew?' _

_'Alright,' Matthew grunted as he followed his parents inside. 'As long as Eleanor doesn't have me playing tea parties i'll be fine.' _

_'Well, I've got bad news for you, pal. She's got a place set for you next to the toy horse she calls Mr Tibley.' _

_'Great,' Matty huffed as he walked outside. _

_'Good work on getting Alexander and Robert into the boys names, after Fergie and Bobby Charlton.' Martin said, shaking John's hand. 'Olivia still doesn't know Matty is named after Sir Matt Busby.'_

_'Is that so? I made my intentions clear from the outset to Anna.'_

_'Really?' Martin asked, looking his cousin in the eye. _

_'No, she thinks Robert is after my mate Robert and Alexander after a relative.' John revealed. _

_'How is Robert? Enjoying his new job?' Martin enquired, looking over at Robert playing tea parties with Olivia, Matty and Tom. _

_'I think so. He has been on about semi retiring for years, the History lecturer post at York University came at just the right time.' _

_'And how about you, headmaster? Enjoying your new role?' _

_'I am. It's only been a few months but I've never been happier.' John smiled. 'Tom being my deputy has helped too. It also means now that I can afford to provide for the family so Anna can do what she wants and stay at home. Be a mum and all that.' _

_'Well, I'm so pleased everything worked out for you.' Martin smiled. 'A beautiful wife, three beautiful kids. You're a lucky man.' _

_'And don't I know it.' _

* * *

_'Got an email from Charlie,' John called to Anna in the kitchen as he sat on the sofa, laptop on his knees, Eleanor laying on a rug on the floor beside Callum and Finlay. 'He's busy at teacher training college but should be able to come to the United, Newcastle match with me, Tom and Rob.'_

_'John, look,' Anna whispered, pointing at the floor down by John's feet. There were their three children, all asleep, Eleanor holding one of their hands in each of hers. _

_John shut down the laptop as Anna sat beside him. They sat in silence as they took in the scene before them. _

_'Has anything ever looked so perfect?' Anna cooed, cuddling up to John. _

_'Maybe one thing has,' John said, kissing Anna on the head. 'All four of you are perfect to me, my reason for living.' _

_'We'd be nothing without you.' Anna replied. _

_'Then it's lucky you've all got me then, isn't it.' John said. 'For good and proper.' _


End file.
